


Save Me

by TrueHappinessistoLoveandtobeLoved



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Blood and Injury, Canon - Manga, Control Issues, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Near Death Experiences, Secrets, Slow Burn, Spoilers, War
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 65,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueHappinessistoLoveandtobeLoved/pseuds/TrueHappinessistoLoveandtobeLoved
Summary: Asano Kitara n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler de fille ouverte et sociable, c'était même plutôt l'inverse. Pas que cela la dérangeait mais elle avait apprit très jeune qu'on ne pouvait compter sur personne d'autre que soit-même.Mais alors que son passage au grade de Chûnin était imminent, Asano du se rendre à l'évidence que cette partie de son caractère allait être mis à mal face aux problèmes qu'elle allait bientôt faire face.Des problèmes qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à un certain rouquin de Suna.





	1. Le début de la fin

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour bonjour!
> 
> Cette histoire sera racontée à la troisième personne par Asano et relatera une grande partie des événements principaux de l'anime/manga mais sous un autre œil. Quelques modifications ont été apportées toutefois ^^
> 
> Cette fiction a été publiée sur mon blog "Tayua-NarutoGaara-fic, " mais était à l'époque écrite en "Je". J'ai donc décidé de changer de support (Skyrock ne marche plus trop lol) et de faire une réécriture massive.
> 
> Ceci n'est donc pas du plagiat!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Aujourd'hui aurait pu être une journée toute à fait banale, les oiseaux chantaient, les shinobis partaient en missions et Konoha bouillonnait d'activité comme à son habitude.  
Oui cette journée aurait pu être géniale mais c'était sans compter sur Naruto Uzumaki qui la réveilla à cinq heures trente du matin pour aller s'entraîner avant l'examen Chûnin en faisant un vacarme à réveiller Konoha tout entier.  
Asano s’étira difficilement tout en criant des obscénités à son baka de voisin de palier.  
Pourquoi avait-elle choisi d’habiter dans cet immeuble déjà ?  
Elle somnola ensuite jusqu’à ce que son réveil ne sonne.  
Péniblement, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se trouva nez à nez avec son reflet. Des oiseaux semblaient avoir élu domicile dans ses cheveux courts qui lui donnait un air de démente au premier abord et ses yeux de la couleur de l’océan paraissaient ternes et vides d’éclat.  
Bref, elle ne ressemblait à rien du tout, une douche s’imposait, rien pour soulager ses courbatures obtenues lors de son entraînement d’hier soir.

La jeune fille de 14 ans savait que lors de l’examen, elle serait scrutée à la loupe, rien que pour son âge, elle avait deux ans de plus que les autres et déjà lors de son entrée à l’académie, les enfants avaient tout de suite voulu savoir pourquoi elle n’avait pas commencé à 6 ans comme tout le monde, ou pourquoi elle ne parlait pas aux autres ou encore, ou était son clan ?  
Asano avait détesté cette partie de son parcours en tant que ninja, rien qu’à cause de la curiosité maladive des ses gosses qui la regardaient comme si elle était une bête de foire. Ça, plus son chakra étrange qu’elle seule semblait posséder.  
La jeune ninja n’aimait pas parler aux gens qui l’entouraient, elle préférait la solitude, le calme. Lire ou courir et s’entraîner. Se confesser, montrer des émotions n’étaient pas sa tasse de thé, pire elle en avait horreur. Sa vie privée était privée point.  
Finalement débarrassée des fantômes du sommeil, Asano se prépara rapidement, ses vêtements noirs jurant avec la pâleur de son peau.  
Vérifiant son équipement une dernière fois, elle finit par sortir de chez elle, tendant l’oreille pour savoir si Naruto était toujours dans les parages, mais le silence de l’appartement en face du sien montra que non. Il était bien parti au terrain d’entraînement une dernière fois.  
Elle aurait pu y aller aussi, mais elle s’estimait prête, pas besoin d’un énième enchaînement de genjutsu.  
Konoha était déjà bien animée alors qu’il n’était que 7h du matin, le marché grouillait de monde. Se faufilant entre eux, Asano traversa cette marée humaine rapidement et aperçut finalement l’académie.  
Tous les Genins sa promotion étaient présents à l’exception de Shikamaru et de Naruto.  
La jeune ninja s’approcha de la foule tranquillement et une fille blonde avec une queue de cheval et des yeux bleus la regarda avec un air du genre « C'est à cette heure-là que tu arrives ? » Elle aussi était une Genin de sa classe mais son prénom ne lui revenait pas. Elle ignora son air accusateur et reporta son attention ailleurs. Les seuls qu’elle connaissait étaient ceux avec qui elle parlait parfois.  
Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses rentra alors dans son champ de vision, Sakura. Elle lui adressait un grand sourire, ses yeux trahissant son excitation et son stress.  
« Alors Asano tu es prête ? J'ai tellement stressé cette nuit que j'ai pas réussi à dormir avant deux heures du matin. »  
\- Ouais ça va, c'est qu'un examen après tout et puis tu es intelligente tu vas le réussir de toute façon. Moi c'est Naruto qui m'a réveillée ce matin et c'était pas en douceur crois-moi ! grommelle-t-elle d'une voix exaspérée. »  
La rose rigola puis baissa la tête afin de réviser ces techniques et les cours de l'année une dernière fois.  
N'ayant rien à faire, Asano regarda autour d’elle, plusieurs Genins qui lui étaient inconnus portaient des bandeaux différents de celui de Konoha. C’est vrai que les autres villages cachés participaient à l’examen eux aussi.  
Shikamaru et Naruto viennent d’arriver, Shikamaru abordait toujours une tête d’endormi et Naruto semblait déjà se chamailler avec Sasuke. Pour ne pas changer...

Asano faisait partie de l'équipe sept avec Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura. Et leur sensei n'était autre que le très improbable Kakashi Hatake. Il avait un sacré courage pour les supporter tous les quatre. Par moment, c’était explosif.  
La jeune fille était tellement perdue dans ses pensées que ne vit pas Naruto s'approcher pour lui faire un câlin ou toute autre preuve d’affection.

Il la tenait dans ses bras et Asano sent son sang bouillir, il savait très bien qu’elle détestait les contacts physiques et pourtant il ne se gênait pas pour lui faire le plus souvent possible. D’ordinaire, elle arrivait à les éviter mais pas cette fois.  
Elle le regarda d’un air meurtrier et lui affichait son sourire de baka habituel et rétorqua :  
« Bah quoi Asano ? Je me sers de ton corps comme bouclier contre Sasuke... »  
Je n’eu pas le temps de répondre, qu’il me lâchait comme mordu par quelque chose.  
Et mince…  
Du cristal bleu pâle recouvrait la zone ou Naruto l’avait touché, comme une protection contre les menaces indésirables.  
Il disparut aussi vite qu’il n’était apparu, réduit en poussière sur le sol, laissant ses bras intacts.  
Une quinzaine de paires d’yeux étaient fixés sur elle, enfin les Genins des autres villages, ceux de Konoha avaient fini par avoir l’habitude à présent.  
Elle se sentait mal à l’aise, ajouter à tous ses précédents défauts, elle détestait également être le centre de l’attention.  
Stupide Baka ! Stupide ninjustu !  
La jeune fille balança son poing dans le bras du blond qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement de douleur.  
Elle entendit soudain une voix derrière elle, une voix d'homme essoufflée, celle d'Iruka sensei qui est venu les chercher. Si Asano le pouvait, elle l’aurait embrassé.


	2. L'épreuve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre sera un chapitre tranquille, le temps que les éléments se mettent en place!
> 
> Bonne lecture ^^

Ils étaient à présent dans l'académie ou il régnait un silence de mort, c’était assez perturbant.  
Sur les cents ou deux cents Genins réunis, l’on pouvait entendre une mouche voler, enfin en à part les bruits de respirations d'Iruka sensei qui essayait de reprendre son souffle.  
Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs avant d'entrer dans la salle d'entraînements qui s’était changée en immense salle de classe pour l’occasion.  
« Quelle galère cet examen quand même, je préfèrerai dormir moi, soupire Shikamaru en baillant.  
\- Cela t'arrive d'être un peu motivé des fois !? s'exclama la même fille blonde qui la fusillait du regard dans la cour.  
\- Calme-toi Ino, tu vas pas t'énerver maintenant, rétorqua un garçon un peu rondouillard en train de grignoter des chips. »

Brusquement, un des examinateurs se mit à aboyer des ordres, leur demandant de se taire et de s’asseoir à la place qui leur était assignée. Des feuilles leur fut distribuées, heureusement qu’Asano était un minimum concentrée pendant les cours des professeurs contrairement à certains….qui se plaignaient.  
« Des copies ?! C'est un examen écrit ? Oh mon dieu quelle horreur… se lamenta Naruto.  
\- Calme-toi. Ça va aller après tout on a vécu pire que ça non ? avança Sakura pour lui redonner confiance. »

Naruto releva la tête et lui lança un sourire de trois kilomètres de long tout en soufflant un : « Merci Sakura. »  
La jeune fille aux cheveux courts les observaient, il était vrai que leur équipe avait déjà affronté son lot d’ennemi à l’image de leur combat contre Zabuza et Haku.  
Haku...triste histoire que la sienne. Rejeté par son village qui n'acceptait pas les pouvoirs héréditaires car jugés trop puissants…C’était horrible, comme d’avoir laissé Naruto seul, emplit de solitude car les gens avaient peur de lui...

Asano ne comprit le pourquoi que lors du combat contre eux.  
La puissance qui émanait de lui, le chakra rouge qui sortait de sa peau, ses griffes et ses yeux rouges...cela l’avait fait peur elle devait l'avouer.  
Elle avait assisté à la scène car elle était en train de se battre aux côté de Naruto et Sasuke, contre Haku. Sakura, elle se battait au côté de Kakashi sensei.  
Asano avait été blessée grièvement lors d'une tactique de diversion pour permettre à Sasuke d'attaquer mais leur adversaire avait vu la faille et elle s’était retrouvée à moitié inconsciente sur l’asphalte du pont, luttant rester éveillée. C'est presque à ce moment-là qu'il est apparu...Sasuke avait été blessé et Naruto était seul, et la jeune fille ne sait toujours pas comment il a fait mais ce chakra orange est apparu et il semblait différent tout d'un coup.  
Il attaqua Haku avec une telle vitesse qu’Asano en eu le souffle coupé.  
Elle avait entendu les villageois dire à leur enfant : « Ne t'approche pas de lui, c'est un monstre ! Laisse-le seul c'est la meilleure chose à faire... »  
Mais pas elle…

Flash-back

C'était une journée d'été et Asano devait avoir sept ans.  
Les enfants jouaient dehors ensemble au parc. A chat, à la balançoire. C'est cette journée-là qu’elle le vit pour la première fois.  
Cela faisait un petit moment qu’elle y était, jouant seule au bac à sable comme tout les jours. Puis à un moment, elle sentit qu'il y avait de l'agitation dans l'air car les enfants s'étaient tous réunis et parlaient tous à la fois : « Tu as vu c'est cet enfant, mon père m'a dit qu'il était dangereux ! s'exclama un petit garçon avec une tête d'ananas comme coupe de cheveux noir comme le jais.  
\- Tu es sûr ? Pourtant on dirait qu'il est triste, rajouta d'une voix timide une petite fille aux cheveux bleus nuit et de yeux nacrés.  
\- Oui Hinata tu n'as pas entendu ce que t'as dit Père ? » rétorqua d'une voix sèche un autre garçon aussi aux yeux nacrés qui semblait appartenir à la même famille que l’autre fillette. 

Suivant leur regard, Asano vit un petit garçon, assis seul sur une balançoire. Il était blond et aux yeux bleus. Son visage était triste, la petite fille se reconnaissait en lui.  
Elle ressentit soudain la colère gonfler en elle, elle ignorait qu’il était et pourquoi tout le monde l'évitait mais le fait de le laisser seul la mettait en colère. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, c’était méchant d'agir ainsi et lâche.

Ni une ni deux, Asano se leva et s’avança avec détermination vers cet étrange garçon, sous le regard pesant des autres enfants qui devaient certainement la prendre pour une folle. A quasi cinq mètres de lui la tension était palpable dans le parc...  
Arrivée à sa hauteur, la fillette s’assit simplement sur la balançoire à droite de la sienne, le regarda et lui lança : « Salut ! Tu t'appelles comment ? »  
Sa question eut l'air de le surprendre car il releva soudain la tête, une expression ahurie sur le visage mais néanmoins il semblait méfiant. Nullement démontée, elle essaya encore : « Tu as perdu ta langue ? »

Il la détailla de la tête aux pieds ne serait-ce que pour desseller de la méchanceté dans ses yeux. Elle le comprenait, elle aurait fait pareil.  
« Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et toi comment tu t'appelles ? lui demanda-t-il sur la défensive.  
\- Moi c'est Asano Kitara. Tu veux bien jouer avec moi ? »

Fin Flash-back

 

« Asano? Asano? Hé tu m'entends ? »  
Elle sursauta, mince, elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu’elle n’avait pas entendu Shikamaru l’appeler depuis au moins deux bonnes minutes.  
« Tu es avec nous ? Tu semblais ailleurs, s’enquit-il inquiet.  
\- Oui ça va t'inquiète, lui assura-t-elle d'une voix mécanique, sa tête emplie de souvenirs.  
Je dois plus y penser, Naruto n'est plus tout seul à présent, il s'est fait des amis, les gens l'ont enfin accepté. Non ma vieille tu dois t'occuper de toi et chasser cette solitude...plus facile à dire qu'à faire… pensa-t-elle amèrement.  
Une fille blonde avec quatre couettes s’était assise à côté d’elle pendant qu’elle était ailleurs. Elle portait le bandeau du pays du Vent et son visage exprimait un profond ennui, dans un sens, elle ressemblait un peu à Shikamaru.  
Tout le monde était assis à présent et Ibiki Morino, leur examinateur se trouvait debout devant un tableau noir prêt à prendre la parole.  
« Tout d'abord vous allez ouvrir grands vos oreilles car il y a des règles à respecter. La première est que je ne réponds à aucune question. Ensuite l'examen est basé sur des points sur dix points. Si vous faîtes trois fautes, vous n'avez plus que sept points est-ce clair ?  
La deuxième règle est que votre score final dépendra des points accumulés par votre équipe. »

Ça c’était moins sympa, Asano espérait vraiment que Naruto avait révisé…  
« Enfin la dernière règle, si un examinateur vous surprend à tricher cela vous coûtera également des points. Le coupable perdra deux points chaque fois qu'il aura été surpris en pleine tricherie. Autrement dit, si vous êtes vu en train de le faire cinq fois, vous perdez tous vos points et vous êtes éliminés.  
Enfin, si un membre d'une équipe obtient zéro point, c'est toute l'équipe qui est disqualifiée. »

Un brouhaha éclata alors dans la salle, plusieurs Genins se plaignaient et gémissaient et Asano serra le poing, elle avait juste envie d’en finir.  
« SILENCE ! cria-t-il - la salle se tue instantanément - vous avez soixante minutes à compter de maintenant, bonne chance. »  
L’examen se passa rapidement du point de vue d’Asano, elle termina quelques minutes avant la fin des 60min et profita pour observer les autres.  
Sakura semblait très concentrée et écrivait très vite...A côté d'elle Shikamaru...piquait un somme ? Dormir dans un moment pareil, il était franchement irrécupérable.  
Devant eux, un peu plus loin, Naruto transpirait à grosses gouttes, la jeune fille espérait vraiment qu’il allait réussir!  
Asano ne remarqua pas le regard meurtrier que lui jetait un garçon derrière elle, ni la jeune fille aux quatre couettes qui tremblait tout en la fixant.


	3. Pourquoi?

« Bien, vous saurez les résultats dans quatre jours et dans une semaine débutera la deuxième épreuve. Préparez-vous bien car cela sera difficile », ajouta Ibiki Morino avec un grand sourire.   
Asano se leva à la hâte de sa chaise, elle avait besoin d’air.   
Elle était en train de quitter la salle quand elle sentit quelque chose agripper son haut. La jeune femme se retourna brusquement et tomba nez à nez avec Sasuke.   
« Alors Asano, tu as réussi l’examen?   
\- Ouais, c’était facile en fait, d’une voix qui laissait transparaître une certaine nonchalance.  
\- J’ai l’impression d’avoir tout foirer ! » se lamentait Naruto en s’approchant d’eux, le regard paniqué.   
Sakura qui se trouvait à côté d’eux, était à deux doigts de frapper le blond.  
« Tu as réussi à répondre à une question quand même ?! »   
Il la regarda et se mit à bafouiller tout en rougissant comme une écrevisse : « Euh...comme j'y arrivais pas, Hinata m'a passé ses réponses...   
\- Abruti!! Et si un des examinateurs t'as vu ?! On pourrait perdre des points à cause de toi ! » éclata Sakura sur le point de lui mettre une baffe.   
Rapide comme l’éclair, Asano arrêta son poing qui était à quelques centimètres du visage de Naruto et claqua en la regardant dans les yeux : « Ça suffit. Tu es en train de nous donner en spectacle devant les autres. »  
Elle parvint se calmer et se rendit compte que presque tous les genins de leur sélection les regardaient comme des bêtes de cirque.  
Sasuke s’avança et lança d'une voix glaciale : « C'est bon, vous pouvez partir il y a rien à voir. »

Ni une, ni deux, les Genins se dispersèrent et il ne restait plus qu’eux dans la salle. Les examinateurs étaient déjà loin heureusement d’ailleurs.   
« Vous venez ? »  
Ils hochèrent la tête et suivirent leur ainée et finalement sortirent l'académie.  
Naruto garda une distance de sécurité entre lui et Sakura pour plus de précaution. Arrivés à la sortie, ils se séparèrent, Sasuke et Sakura partant de leur côté et Asano et Naruto de l’autre. Aucun mot ne fut échangé.  
Le trajet jusqu'à leur immeuble se fit en silence. Alors qu'on allait se quitter devant leur porte de studio respective, le blond se pencha vers la jeune fille et souffla : « Merci Asano...pour avant avec Sakura. »  
Elle lui répondit par un micro sourire, il était à peu peu près le seul à qui elle souriait parfois, Naruto sembla retrouver son éternelle bonne humeur et s’exclama tout sourire : A demain alors ! On va leur montrer que l'équipe sept est la meilleure !

Asano se mit à rire intérieurement, c'était du Naruto tout craché ça.   
Ils se quittèrent sur cette note positive et la jeune fille passa le reste de la journée à lire sur son lit, la fenêtre de son studio entrouverte, d’où s’échappaient les bruits du village.  
Elle était loin de s’imaginer que le lendemain, elle mettrait sa vie en danger.

****  
Le bruit du réveil strident la réveilla en sursaut. Cela faisait quelques jours qu’elle ne dormait pas très bien mais cette nuit, elle avait dormi comme un bébé.  
Se préparant rapidement, Asano se rendit au plus vite au terrain d’entraînement et décida de passer par les toits, c’était plus rapide et plus vivifiant comme sensation.  
La course était synonyme de liberté pour elle, sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, le soleil caressé sa peau...c'était de l'extase pure.  
Elle sauta encore sur quelques toits avant d’atterrir agilement dans une ruelle sombre et dénuée de vie en contrebas. Encore six minutes, elle avait le temps, le terrain était juste en face, un bloc de maison plus loin.  
Alors qu’elle était sur le point de quitter la ruelle, elle sentit quelque chose attraper son bras et la pousser en arrière, la blaquant contre le mur avec violence.  
Sa tête s’éclata violement contre le mur et des étoiles se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Péniblement, Asano se releva et se mit en position de défense avec de crier : « Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »  
Personne ne répondit, la ruelle était trop sombre par endroit pour y voir grand chose. Retentant sa chance, elle lança d'une voix plus forte : « Montrez-vous. Si je dois me battre je veux savoir qui est mon adversaire ! »  
Quelque chose s’est mis à remuer dans la pénombre, Asano se prépara à attaquer, dégainant un kunai.  
Cette chose, c’était un garçon, un gosse aux cheveux rouges cramoisi, il portait le bandeau du village du sable. C’était un Genin comme elle qui participait à la sélection Chûnin.  
Il n'avait pas de sourcils et ses yeux de couleur perse presque blanc la regardaient d’un air presque démoniaque.   
Il l’observait, un sourire prédateur collé sur son visage et soudain d’une voix dénuée d’expression, lui dit : « Tu es ma prochaine victime... »  
Le cri de la jeune fille resta bloqué dans sa gorge alors que le rouquin, se jetait sur elle, le regard fou.

Sa dernière pensée fut qu’elle n’arriverait pas à l’heure à l’entraînement.

****

Asano avait mal à la tête. Elle avait réussi à contrer son attaque de sable avec un bouclier de cristal, seulement la force de l'impact la propulsa contre le mur.  
Il utilisait le sable qui sortait la jarre qu'il avait sur le dos, la jeune fille avait le désavantage du terrain alors comme le sol était fait de sable...  
Asano se releva aussi vite qu’elle put et constata les dégâts, ça va rien de cassé et se remit en position offensive.  
Elle fit une rapide analyse de sa situation, mieux valait rester à distance, son sable était extrêmement utile en corps à corps.  
La seule technique qui pouvait la sauver était sa flèche de cristal, il ne pourra pas l'éviter.  
Le garçon n’avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, que ce soit avant ou après l'attaque...c'était qui ce type franchement ? Asano se maudissait intérieurement.   
« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'attaques ? Les villages de Suna et Konoha ne sont-ils pas en paix ? »  
Il la toisa, son sourire, transformé en un rictus de haine.   
« Il n’y a pas de raison particulière, à si peut-être tes techniques Shôton, tu sembles puissante. Et je n’aime pas les gens plus forts que moi, lui lança-t-il d'une voix calme qui jurait avec l'expression de son visage. »  
Elle n’eut pas le temps de finir de réfléchir qu'une nouvelle salve de sable lui foncèrent dessus. Elle la contra tout en sautant sur le mur d'en face et jeta trois kunais explosifs vers son adversaire.  
La fumée l’empêcha de voir l’étendue des dégâts et quand finalement, elle s’évapora, le garçon réapparut sans aucune blessure. Comme était-ce possible ?   
Elle retenta son coup mais cette fois-ci en frontal pour voir de ses propres yeux.  
Un bouclier de sable apparut alors pour contrer les kunais.   
Ce sable le protégeait de tous les côtés, Malédiction ! 

Comment pouvait-elle sortir de cette impasse...Que faire, que faire ?  
Epuiser ses réserves de kunais et autres serait totalement inutile. Sa flèche de cristal aussi...le mieux qu’elle puisse faire était d’éviter à tout prix ces attaques et d’attendre que Kakashi et les autres se mettent à sa recherche.  
Elle devait trouver le moyen de gagner du temps. Mais tout d'abord, une protection contre les chocs ne serait pas de refus. Aussitôt, une couche cristalline invisible à l’œil nu lui recouvrit tout le corps. Cela devrait suffire, du moins elle l’espérait.   
« Comment t'appelles-tu ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
Il la regarda, un sourire suffisant sur son visage et répondit :  
« Je suis Gaara du désert. Et je tue pour le plaisir, quand je tue je ressens de l'extase, c'est un pur bonheur tu sais ? J'ai commencé à tuer quand je n’étais qu’un bébé. Ma mère est morte en couche après m'avoir mis au monde. Ce fut ma première victime.   
\- C'est triste... »  
Il la regarda surpris : « C'est triste ? Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, pauvre fille. Je parie que toi tu as une vie digne de l'Hokage, avec tes parents dans une grande maison...  
\- Tu ne sais rien de moi ! J'ignore ce que c'est d'avoir un père, une mère, une maison ! cria-t-elle, perdant ses moyens. 

Elle détestait les gens qui jugeaient sans savoir, imaginant des trucs alors qu'ils ne savent rien !  
Il ajouta alors d'un rire sadique : « Oh des larmes ! Continue c'est encore mieux comme ça ! »  
Il l'attaqua une nouvelle fois, il n'utilisait pas de techniques, il devait penser que cela n'en valait pas à la peine.  
Elle esquiva et lança une grenade fumigène pour lui laisser un peu de répit pour aborder une nouvelle stratégie.  
Elle pourrait essayer cette technique...le problème était qu’elle ne l’avait utilisée que deux fois jusqu’à présent. Mais de toute manière, ce n’est pas comme si, elle avait d’autres solutions.  
Levant le poing, elle s’écria : « Shôton, pluie de cristaux ! »  
Des cristaux apparurent au dessus de sa tête et foncèrent droit sur Gaara, il ne bougea pas d’un iota, il allait certainement contrer avec son sable.  
Le bouclier apparut comme elle l’avait souhaité. Juste avant l’impact, elle modifia la composition des cristaux qui se changèrent en poussière se mélangeant au sable. Parfait !   
« Shôton, Cristallisation ! »  
La poussière rechangea de forme pour redevenir de gros cristaux. Son sable fut bloqué, prisonnier du cristal. Il lui jeta un regard surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.  
Armée d’une toute nouvelle détermination, Asano courut droit sur lui.  
Cette fois, elle ne le raterait pas.  
Une douleur lancinante l’atteint soudain aux côtes. Du sable lui fonçait dessus, Il avait paré son attaque en la prenant à revers. Elle avait oublié qu’il pouvait l'utiliser pour se défendre et pour attaquer en même temps.   
Son sable la retenait prisonnière à 3m de haut, en lévitation et lui bloquant son corps comme un étau. Il la toisa, son regard, totalement fou. Il lança d'une voix calme : « Tu te débrouilles bien...Mais ce n'est pas suffisant... »  
Elle le savait, elle venait de le réaliser. Elle n’allait pas s’en sortir. Il était bien plus fort qu’elle.  
Il se prépara à lancer son ultime attaque et dans un élan de désespoir, la jeune fille murmura d'une voix presque inaudible : Si tu crois que me tuer, te fera sentir plus puissant tu te trompes.  
L’attaque ne vint pas, pourquoi ? Elle releva la tête...Il semblait hésiter, il la regardait dans les yeux comme s’il cherchait une réponse...Le temps semblait arrêter, Asano retint sa respiration, la peur lui glaçait le sang et lui hérissait l’échine.  
Soudain, il recula et retira le sable qui la retenait prisonnière.  
Elle heurta violement le sol.  
Asano tourna la tête de tous les côtés, le cherchant mais la ruelle était déserte, il s’était volatilisé.  
Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, Asano aperçut des formes noires qui avançaient vers elle et des voix crier son nom...Puis ce fut le trou noir.

****

La jeune fille se réveilla, désorientée. Ou était-elle ? Il y avait beaucoup de lumière...ouvrant lentement les yeux, elle reconnut doucement les lieux.  
Son petit appartement. Des éclats de voix résonnaient tout autour d’elle.  
« Si j'attrape ce type je lui fais la peau...   
\- Tais-toi un peu ! Tu vois pas que qu'elle dort ! s'écria Sakura.  
\- Calmez-vous, vous deux, répliqua une voix calme qu’elle reconnaissait comme étant celle de Sasuke.  
\- Je n’arrive pas à croire qu'il l'ait épargnée, s’éleva alors une voix de fille qui lui était inconnue.   
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça Temari ?   
\- Chaque fois, qu'il a une cible en tête, il ne s'arrête que dès qu'elle est morte...et votre amie est vivante », expliqua la dite Temari.   
Ses yeux s'habituaient mieux à la lumière à présent. Elle essaya de se redresser mais n'y parvint pas. Elle remarqua un bandage sous sa poitrine au niveau des côtes et en sentit un à l'arrière de sa tête.  
Elle était un peu nauséeuse mais en dehors de ça, elle allait bien. Un ninja médical l'avait sûrement soignée...  
Les autres n’avaient pas remarqué qu’elle s’était réveillée, trop occuper à discuter.  
« Euh...salut... »fit-elle d'une petite voix pour montrer sa présence.   
Ils se retournèrent brusquement et Sakura s’exclama : « Asano ! ça va tu te sais mieux ? Tu as mal quelque part ?  
\- Oui ça va, j'aimerai me redresser mais je vais pas y arriver toute seule... »  
Ni une, ni deux, Sakura avec l'aide de Sasuke, l’aidèrent, cela allait déjà un peu mieux, la sensation d’oppression au niveau de son torse se calma.  
« Il est quelle heure en fait ? »   
Sakura regarde sa montre avant de répondre: « Quinze heures trente. »  
« Quinze heures trente...mais vous n'êtes pas allés vous entraîner ?  
\- Ce matin, oui. Après t'avoir ramenée. On t'a laissée ici et Temari est restée avec toi. Nous ne sommes revenus qu'il y a une demi-heure », expliqua Sakura.  
Asano observa la dite Temari, sa tête lui disait quelque chose. Soudain, cela fit tilt. C’était la fille blonde à quatre couettes d’hier !   
Elles se jaugèrent du regard et la blonde se présenta : « Ouais, moi c'est Temari, je suis la grande sœur de Gaara, celui qui t'a attaqué. »  
La sœur de ce garçon ? Elle ne lui ressemblait pas du tout alors.   
En l’observant de plus près, Asano remarqua qu’elle semblait qu’elle hésitait à parler, la blonde paraissait nerveuse.   
« Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?  
\- Hein ? Et oui...j'aimerai savoir...Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'il ne te tue pas ? » bredouilla-t-elle.   
Pourquoi il ne l’avait pas tuée...honnêtement elle n’en savait rien... était-ce grâce à la dernière phrase qu’elle avait prononcé ?  
« Alors ? s'impatienta la blonde.   
\- Non, je sais pas pourquoi...aucune idée.   
\- Si quelque chose te reviens tu me le dis ok ? insista-t-elle  
\- D’accord, comment avez-vous su que j'étais en danger ? »  
Elle regardait les autres tout en posant sa question.  
« C'est Temari. Elle a débarqué au terrain alors qu'on commençait à s’inquiéter. »

 

Flash-back  
« Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle ne soit pas encore là...il y a dû lui arriver quelque chose….   
\- Mais non, elle a juste oublié son réveil ! » rigolait Naruto.   
Sasuke les interrompit brusquement, quelqu’un approchait d’eux rapidement.  
C'était une fille blonde aux yeux verts sapin qui courait à leur rencontre, elle semblait terrifiée...Elle arriva vers eux et demanda précipitamment tout en reprenant son souffle : « Elle est où l'autre fille de votre équipe ? Celle qui a des cheveux courts ? »  
Naruto la jugea, sur ces gardes et rétorqua : « Asano ? Tu cherches Asano ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?   
\- Je la cherche parce qu'elle est en danger !   
\- Qui est en danger ? » les interrompit soudain la voix endormie de leur sensei qui venait d’apparaître dans un nuage de fumée.   
Temari les regardaient, désemparée et gênée.   
« Quelqu'un veut la tuer...et cette personne c'est mon frère. Il faut les retrouver tout de suite. Mon frère n'était pas là ce matin en me réveillant, et généralement ça veut dire qu'il...qu'il chasse. Je sais pas pourquoi il l'a choisi elle, ma-   
\- C'est un taré ton frère ! Et comment on va faire pour les retrouver hein ? Konoha, c'est grand je te signale ! » lâcha Naruto qui perdait ses moyens, coupant la parole à Temari.   
Kakashi sensei finit par intervenir, séparant Naruto de la nouvelle arrivante, dont il semblait vouloir étriper sur place.  
« On va se séparer, Naruto tu viens avec moi et Sakura. Sasuke et Temari, vous irez ensemble. Dès que l’un des groupes les trouve, lancez un fumigène pour qu’on puisse vous localiser. »  
Ils acquiescèrent tous et se mirent en route...  
Fin Flash-back

« Oh, merci Temari, je t’en dois une.  
\- De rien...il n’y a pas besoin, répliqua-t-elle mal à l'aise.  
\- Au fait pourquoi il tue les gens ton frère ? questionna Sasuke  
\- Euh parce -  
\- Pouvez-vous faire ça dehors, je préférerais rester en dehors de tout ça, les coupa la jeune Genin, elle ne voulait rien entendre de plus.  
\- D'accord Asano, on comprend, répondit Naruto, coupant court aux les protestations des autres.  
-Vous pouvez me laisser, je...j'aimerai me reposer...on se voit demain ? » souffla-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur son oreiller.   
Naruto lui fit un grand sourire et s’exclama : « Bien sûr ! A demain ! »  
Les membres de son équipe commencèrent à partir. Temari sur leurs talons. Avant de passer la porte, elle se retourna, le regard triste et glissa: « Je suis désolée... »  
Elle sortit en fermant la porte doucement.  
Asano resta interdite...pourquoi s'excusait-elle ? Elle n'avait rien fait pourtant.  
Elle baillait soudainement, elle avait beau avoir dormi toute la journée, elle était encore fatiguée.  
Mais elle ne trouva pas le sommeil, ses pensées fixées sur Gaara...A son regard fou et dénué de vie.


	4. La forêt de la mort

Les quatre jours jusqu’aux résultats passèrent lentement pour Asano, finalement, le jour fatidique arriva et la jeune fille croisait les doigts pour que leur équipe aille réussit !  
Arrivant devant l'académie, elle remarqua qu’il y avait déjà beaucoup du monde mais aucun signe de son équipe et de Gaara...  
Ah si, il était là. Elle frissonna quand leurs regards se croisèrent. La jeune fille tourna la tête aussi vite, Il lui faisait très peur...  
Les signes de son agression étaient toujours visibles, elle n’avait pas pu enlever ses bandages et cela l’énervait, elle ne voulait pas passer pour une faible.  
« Asano ! » cria soudain une voix.  
La Genin se retourna précipitamment, c'était Naruto suivi de Sakura et Sasuke qui criait à gorge déployée.  
« Salut ! Pas trop stressés ?  
\- Pas du tout, on a réussi j'en suis sûr ! s'exclama Naruto, toujours de bonne humeur quelle que soit la raison.  
\- Votre attention s'il vous plaît, s’éleva alors une voix qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle Iruka sensei, vos résultats sont affichés dans la salle où ont eu lieu l'examen, veuillez-vous y rendre en silence. »

Un brouhaha commença alors, impossible de rester silencieux, l’excitation était à son comble alors que Iruka sensei s’égosillait, criant des « En silence j'ai dit ! ». Les examinateurs présents lors de l'épreuve éliminatoire étaient tous là. Une jeune femme qui ne semble pas l'air très commode les accompagnait.  
Ibiki Morino réclama le silence une nouvelle fois et annonça :  
« Bien...vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici. Ceux qui seront appelés, sont ceux qui ont échoués. Mais je ne vous fait plus attendre. Le premier à avoir échoué est Takuma Ikiri, tu as obtenu zéro point par conséquent toute ton équipe est disqualifiée. »  
Des cris et des pleurs se firent entendre et enfin un bruit de claquement de porte. Le silence finit par revenir. Asano espérait que son nom ou celui de son équipe ne serait pas appelé.  
Ibiki continua à énoncer les Genins recalés, puis il annonça : « Voilà, c'était le dernier. Les autres, je vous félicite vous passez la deuxième épreuve.  
\- Hourrah ! Crièrent alors tous les élèves sauf Asano et Sasuke qui était à côté d’elle.  
\- Bien, je vous laisse, votre deuxième examinateur s'est déplacé exprès pour vous parler de la seconde épreuve. »

La jeune femme pas commode d’avant commença à parler d'une voix enjouée : « Mhhh oui je serais votre prochaine examinatrice, je me nomme Anko Mitarashi. L'épreuve aura lui dans trois jours, vous devrez demander à vos senseis le lieu de rendez-vous qui se trouve en dehors de Konoha. »  
En dehors de Konoha ? Mais c'était quoi cette épreuve ? Une épreuve de survie ?  
Asano ne le sentait pas cet examen.  
« Cette épreuve se déroulera dans la forêt de la mort. Vous aurez tous les détails le jour J. Sûr ce, je vous laisse, reposez-vous bien car cette épreuve sera dangereuse. »  
Une épreuve dangereuse ? La forêt de la mort... le titre était très évocateur...  
Alors que les examinateurs prenaient congé, Asano sentit son sang se glacer, elle se sentait épiée, scrutée et ce n'était pas qu'une impression.  
Son regard se posa sur Gaara qui la regardait fixement, ses yeux ne dégageaient pas d’aura meurtrière mais cela n’empêcha pas la terreur de la submerger, elle avait l’impression d’être de retour dans la ruelle sombre, à la merci de ce psychopathe.  
« Asano ? Tu viens on va manger chez Hichiraku, lui demanda Sasuke qui la tira de son état léthargique.  
\- Laisse-moi deviner c'est Naruto qui a choisi ou plutôt nous a obligé à y aller ?  
\- Tu as tout compris. »

Tout en quittant la pièce, elle sentit Gaara l’observer et regardant sa main, elle se rendit compte qu’elle tremblait comme une feuille.

****

C'était le jour J, la forêt de la mort leur tendait les bras. En effectivement, elle portait bien son nom. Cette forêt était lugubre et dégageait une aura ténébreuse. Ce n'est pas l'endroit où Asano irait se faire un footing en tout cas.  
Anko, leur examinatrice les attend. Elle se tenait devant la grille qui les séparait de l'épreuve.  
Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke sont là eux aussi. La jeune ninja avait confiance, ils s’étaient entraînés comme des fous.  
« Bien, ce que vous voyez derrière vous et le lieu de cette épreuve. Le but de cette épreuve est principalement la survie. Vous devez survivre cinq jours tout en devant collecter deux rouleaux afin d'accéder à la troisième épreuve.  
Ces rouleaux, un du ciel et un de terre sont en possession des autres équipes, vous devez les récupérer en battant les adversaires.  
Vous recevrez en début d'épreuve, un des deux parchemins.  
Dès que vous aurez vos deux rouleaux, vous devrez vous rendre au cœur de la forêt, une tour si trouve. C'est là que je vous attendrai. La tour se trouve au centre, à dix kilomètres de notre position.  
Si en revanche il vous manque un rouleau, ou qu'un de vos coéquipiers manquent à l'appel vous serez dans l'incapacité de continuer et de faire la troisième épreuve.  
Dès que vous aurez reçu votre parchemin, un examinateur accompagnera chaque équipe à une des quarante-quatre portes. Des questions ? »  
Personne ne répondit. Anko partit alors chercher des petits sacs sur lesquels était inscrit le mot « Parchemin. »  
Elle en remit un à chacun des chefs d’équipe, dans la leur, Sakura avait ce rôle puis déclara joyeusement : « Bien, bonne chance ! »  
Un examinateur s'approcha d’eux et leur demanda de le suivre, bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant l’une des quarante-quatre portes.  
La Genin aux cheveux courts jeta un coup d’œil à ses coéquipiers qui hochèrent la tête. Comme des gladiateurs dans une arène, ils pénètrent dans la forêt de la Mort.  
L'atmosphère était étouffante, les arbres sinistres et des bruits comme des gémissements s’échapperaient des fourrés peu accueillants.  
Quand ils furent assez loin, soit après environ une demi-heure de marche, Sasuke prit la parole : « Arrêtons-nous pour élaborer une stratégie. »  
Ils possédaient le parchemin du ciel, il leur fallait donc celui de la terre.  
« Bon, à partir de maintenant, on avance en deux, deux. Le groupe de deux de devant sera composé de Naruto et Asano et celui de derrière de Sakura et moi d'accord ? expliqua rapidement Sasuke.  
\- Euh pourquoi ce choix Sasuke ? » bafouilla Naruto, perdu.  
Asano leva les yeux au ciel, parfois elle se demandait ce qu’il avait dans la tête !  
« Baka ! Il nous faut un groupe de deux qui comprend une personne qui attaque à longue distance et une à moyenne distance. Sasuke et moi avons des techniques de longue portée ce qui n’est pas le cas de toi et de Sakura. »  
Le blond sembla enfin comprendre alors que les trois autres poussaient de profonds soupirs.  
Ils se remirent en route mais durent presque aussi vite s’arrêter parce que le baka de leur équipe avait besoin d’aller au petit coin…  
Il revint au bout de 5 bonnes minutes tout en sifflotant.  
« Naruto, on est pas en vacances alors dépêche-toi un peu ! » rouspéta Asano alors qu’ils reprenaient la route.  
Soudain, pour aucune raison, Sasuke se mit en position d'attaque et s’élança alors sur Naruto ?  
\- Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s’écrièrent les deux filles du groupe qui n’en croyaient pas leur yeux.  
\- C'est vrai ça qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Sasuke ? » plaisanta Naruto. 

Ils se battaient avec toujours plus de férocité et Asano commença à légèrement paniquer et à s’énerver. Etait-il vraiment le moment de régler leur compte ?!  
Le combat prit une tournure différente lorsqu’ils sortirent leurs kunais et la jeune fille remarqua quelque chose, l'étui de kunai de Naruto était à gauche alors qu’il était droitier.  
« C'est un imposteur !  
\- Quoi ? s’étonna la rose qui n’en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
\- J'ignore comment tu t’y es pris mais tu vas nous dire ou est le vrai Naruto ! » s’écria Sasuke tout en repoussant leur « ami » contre un tronc.  
Le faux Naruto changea alors d’apparence, l’imposteur se révéla être un ninja du pays de la pluie au teint blafard.  
Il se releva et ricana : « Et bien je ne penserai pas que vous remarquez que je n'étais pas votre équipier...Maintenant donnez-moi votre parchemin ! On peut utiliser la manière douce, vous me le remettez gentiment ou bien. ».  
Pas question de le lui laisser ! Les trois Genins sortirent alors leurs kunais prêts à en découdre.  
Le ninja s'esclaffa: « Bien si c'est ce que vous voulez ! »  
Et il leur fonça dessus.  
Sasuke sauts en l'air et cria : « Katon, Technique de la balsamine !  
Des boules de feu s'abattirent dans la clairière, déclenchant un véritable brasier autour d’eux mais leur adversaire réussit tout de même à les éviter, il était très fort !  
Les deux ninjas commencèrent un combat au corps à corps, Asano et Sakura sur leurs talons Sakura, prêtes à intervenir quand soudain une voix familière parvint à leurs oreilles : « Ohé je suis là ! Sortez-moi de là ! »

Distrait par la voix de Naruto, il ne put éviter un parchemin explosif lui arriver dessus, le ninja de la pluie lui fonça alors dessus.  
Asano ne pouvait pas rester là à rien faire, elle devait faire quelque chose !  
«Shôton, pluie de cristaux ! »  
Les cristaux ne le touchèrent pas une seule fois et la jeune fille en resta estomaquée. Elle regarda, impuissante leur ennemi s’approcher de Sasuke avant d’être stoppé par un kunai qui se planta dans l’arbre ou se trouvait le jeune Uchiwa.  
Naruto se posa sur l'arbre d'en face avec un sourire vainqueur, Sakura avait dû le libérer.  
Se sentant dépassé par le nombre, le faux Naruto jeta alors un fumigène et quand la fumée se dissipa, il avait disparu.  
« Il nous faut un code ! s’écria Asano en s’approchant de Sasuke pour voir s’il était blessé, nous sommes vulnérables.  
\- Un code ?  
\- Oui, un mot de passe, si nous sommes amenés à être de nouveau séparés, il faut que l'on puisse savoir si c'est un imposteur. Si la personne qui est en face de vous ne le connait pas, il faut le considérer comme un ennemi.  
\- Bonne idée Asano, j'ai une petite idée », intervint Sasuke, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. 

Sasuke récita le code, il était certes compliqué mais facile à retenir...Naruto lui pataugeait un par contre.  
« Euh t'es sûr que tu veux ça comme code ?  
\- Certain. »  
Asano se leva alors brusquement, un ennemi était dans les parages. Elle avait lancé sa technique Poussière de cristal sur tout le périmètre pour prévenir les attaques surprises...elle semble avoir bien fait.  
« Ennemi à treize heures ! »  
Une rafale de vent leur arrivèrent dessus, faisant voleter les branches et la terre au sol, Asano fut obligée de fermer les yeux. Quelle poussière !  
Le vent se calma presque aussitôt mais ils ne voyaient rien au delà de 5m. Conscients de leur vulnérabilité, ils se mirent mis à couvert. Mieux valait éviter les attaques frontales.  
Malheureusement, ils s’étaient dispersés dans la confusion, Sasuke se tenait à côté de la jeune Genin, kunai en main. Sakura sortit alors du brouillard et récita le code sans problème.  
C’était bien la vraie Sakura.  
Un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre à notre gauche. C'était Naruto.  
« Et vous autres vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il  
\- N'approche pas. Quel est le mot de passe ? s'exclama Sasuke sur la défensive.  
\- Ah tu crois que je l'ai oublié ? » rigola-t-il.  
Il commença à le réciter...C’était impossible. Le mot de passe était trop compliqué, il n'aurait pas dû le retenir ! Ce n'était pas Naruto !  
Asano lança alors 3 kunais sur le nouvel imposteur qui les dévia sans problème.  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Asano ? Il a répété correctement le mot de passe ! s’écria Sakura abasourdie.  
\- Justement ! Tu crois vraiment que le vrai Naruto l'aurai répété mot pour mot ? Ce mot de passe était trop compliqué pour lui. Il ne se serait pas souvenu de tout. Il nous aurait regardé avec son sourire de baka habituel et nous aurait dit : Désolé j'ai carrément oublié ! Et puis tu as vu la façon dont il a évité mon kunai ? Naruto ne se déplace pas du tout comme ça ! »  
Après sa tirade, le faux Naruto lui jeta un regard carnassier qui glaça le sang de la jeune fille, cela lui rappelait Gaara, elle se mit à trembler.  
« Oh, tu as raison...siffla-t-il  
\- Montre-nous ton visage ! rétorqua Sasuke.  
\- Mhhh, il semble que je suis démasqué, commença le faux Naruto, bravo mais permets moi de te poser une question. Pourquoi avoir choisi un mot de passe aussi long et pas quelque chose de plus court qu'il aurait pu retenir ?  
\- Oh tout simplement parce que je savais que tu étais là, sous terre à nous écouter. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi un code que Naruto allait forcément oublier, expliqua Sasuke, un sourire sur son visage.  
\- C'est très vil, je sens que je vais beaucoup m'amuser.... »  
Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Quand celui-ci se dissipa ce n'était plus Naruto mais un ninja d'Oto. Il portait un chapeau de paille et sa langue...ressemblait à celle d'un serpent...  
Le ninja sans nom sortit alors son parchemin de sa poche et ricana : « Vous voulez vous emparer du parchemin de la terre n'est pas ? »  
Et là sous nos yeux, il le porta à sa bouche et l'avala... Asano en eut un haut le cœur, c'était répugnant !  
« Passons aux choses sérieuses, vous allez vous battre pour ce rouleau et ce sera un combat à mort ! » dit-il d'une voix calme.  
Un combat...à mort ?  
Une douleur aigue transperça alors Asano, elle se mit à hoqueter, les larmes aux yeux face à tant de souffrance. Elle sentait son corps se vider de son sang alors qu’elle n’avait aucune blessure. Ses os...étaient comme broyés.  
La douleur disparaît aussi vite qu’elle n'était apparue... c'était...un genjutsu, une technique d'illusions, non, Asano avait la conviction que c’était pire que ça. Elle n’avait aucune idée de ce que c’était mais elle était morte de peur.

Elle tenta de bouger mais se rendit compte qu’elle était paralysée. Perdant l’équilibre, elle tomba à genou. Sakura tremblait de tout son corps, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.  
Elle n’arrivait pas à se mouvoir, ses membres s’obstinant contre sa volonté.  
A côté d’elle, Sasuke se battait contre la paralysie pour se lever.  
Il était à présent debout, son corps tremblant de tout part, le kunai fermant ancrer dans sa main, défiant leur ennemi.  
Le ninja inconnu le regarda et lui susurra : « Que comptes-tu faire ? Je vais te tuer, ne t'inquiète pas cela ne sera pas douloureux. »  
Il s'avança et lança 3 kunais sur Sasuke qui tenait péniblement debout. 

****  
Le cri de douleur de Sasuke ne sortit jamais de sa bouche.  
Avec brio, il les avait évités et éloigné ses deux coéquipières de la zone du combat.  
Le ninja s’était évaporé.  
Asano se sentit petit à petit reprendre contrôle de son corps, elle observa le jeune Uchiwa et réalisa qu’il saignait abondement à la cuisse.  
Il s’était planté le kunai et infligé une douleur pareille pour pouvoir bouger. La jeune ninja le regarda, admirative de son courage.  
Il le retira d'un coup en serrant les dents, pour ne pas crier.  
Sakura essaya de parler mais Sasuke lui mit une de ses mains devant sa bouche. Asano comprit, il ne fallait qu’ils soient repérés.  
Soudain, elle sentit un souffle rauque contre sa nuque. Se retournant doucement, elle se trouva nez à nez avec un serpent géant ! Elle s’égosilla : « Sasuke ! Un serpent !  
\- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il surpris. »  
Le serpent les attaqua, heureusement Sasuke arriva à bouger à temps mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Sakura ! La jeune Genin devait l’aider !  
« Shôton, bouclier de Cristal ! »  
Un bouclier géant se plaça entre Sakura et le serpent, c'était juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper. A peine eut-elle bougé que le bouclier s'effondra, le serpent l'ayant détruit d'un coup de tête.  
\- Merci Asano ! lui en fut reconnaissante la rose.  
Elle n’eut pas le temps de répondre car le serpent se dirigeait droit sur elle. Elle recula le plus loin possible en évitant ces coups de queues.  
Mais le reptile avait d’autre plan, il attaqua Sasuke qui riposta en lui envoyant des grenades. Le serpent s'effondra alors mort.  
La peau autour de sa peau craquela alors et le ninja inconnu en sortit...comment était-ce possible ?! C'était immonde.  
Il sauta et commença à s'enrouler autour du tronc sur lequel se trouvait Sasuke. Rampant comme le ferait un vrai serpent. Il s'apprêtait à l’attaquer quand une dizaine de kunais s'abattirent alors, interrompant le ninja-serpent dans sa course.  
Redressant la tête, Asano vit que c’était Naruto qui les avait lancés ! Il était perché à plusieurs mètres au-dessus d’eux ! Elle eut de la peine à retenir un soupir de soulagement, même s’il était énervant, elle ne voulait pas le voir mort.  
Le ninja le regarda et lança surpris : « Oh tu as réussi à te débarrasser du serpent Naruto? C'est pas mal.  
\- Naruto ! Nous devons partir il est trop dangereux !  
\- Eh toi là ! Tu viens de trouver ton maître ! gloussa Naruto, indifférent aux mises en gardes de ses coéquipiers.  
\- Attends un peu, rétorqua Sasuke qui sortit de sa poche leur parchemin. Si c'est ça que tu veux, tu peux l'avoir. Prends-le et laisse nous tranquille !  
\- Quoi ? Ça va pas tu es malade !? s'insurgea le blond.  
\- Tais-toi je sais ce que je fais, rétorqua-t-il glacial.  
\- Tu es sûr de toi Sasuke ?  
\- Certain ! répliqua-t-il sûr de lui avant de lui lancer le rouleau, que Naruto rattrapa en plein vol.  
\- Naruto ! Ne te mêle pas de ça ! »  
Le Genin blond envoya Sasuke contre le tronc de l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière lui. Asano ne l’avait jamais vu agir.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?! Tu ne comprends pas la situation ! J'essaie de nous sauver la vie !  
\- Tu es un imposteur! Tu ne ressembles pas au Sasuke que je connais ! Tu penses vraiment qu'il nous laissera partir une fois que tu lui auras donné le parchemin ? s’écria encore Naruto en frappant l’Uchiwa au visage. C'est toi qui ne comprends pas la situation ! Tu es aveuglé par la peur !  
\- Oh Naruto...tu as tout fait raison », susurra alors leur adversaire.  
Naruto...il était peut-être plus intelligent qu’il n’en avait l’air finalement, Asano ne put retenir un sourire.  
Le ninja ricana alors et siffla : « De toute façon, je comptais vous éliminer d'abord, ce ne serait pas amusant sinon. »  
Naruto s'élança sur lui armé d'un kunai.  
Le ninja inconnu releva sa manche, un tatouage, inscrit sur son bras. Il se coupa le doigt et le plaça dessus et s’exclama : « Invocation ! »  
Un serpent encore plus grand que le précédent apparut alors et Naruto était sa cible.  
Il esquiva, le serpent s'abattit sur l'arbre sur lequel il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt.  
L'arbre fut détruit sur le coup.  
L’Uzumaki croisa le regard bleu d’Asano et elle en resta bouchée bée, ces yeux rouges...c'était ceux du démon renard !  
A présent, il rouait de coups le serpent. Les branches d'arbres s’effondraient les unes après les autres. Le pouvoir de Kyubi était vraiment impressionnant.  
Jusqu'à ce que le ninja ne le contre et l’envoie s’écraser contre les branches sur plusieurs mètres et ne tombe sur le dos, inerte.  
« Naruto ! s’écria Sakura.  
« Silence ! »  
La jeune fille s’effondra alors sur le sol, le corps tremblant. Oh non c’était encore cette technique !  
Sasuke se trouvait dans la même situation également, s’il avait réussit auparavant à s’en défaire, cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas le cas, il s’évanouit terrassé.  
La peur prit à Asano à la gorge, elle était seule face à ce monstre. Le serpent l’attaqua mais elle réussit à éviter un coup de queue.  
Animée par l’envie de rester en vie, la jeune fille recula le plus loin possible et cria : Shôton, flèche de lumière !  
Une dizaine de cristaux se jetèrent alors sur le serpent et son maître avant de se rassembler et de former une flèche scintillante. C’était le moment !  
« Rupture ! »  
L’explosion fit voler les arbres et soulever la terre, provoquant un gigantesque nuage de poussière. L’on n’y voit plus rien.  
Un nuage noir, formé à l'endroit de l'explosion se dissipa doucement, Asano plissa les yeux, priant pour que cela aille fonctionner mais remarqua avec horreur que ce n’était pas le cas. Le serpent était toujours là !  
Elle devait le tuer, elle n’avait pas le choix.  
« Et bien, et bien...c'est pas mal du tout, minauda son ennemi, un sourire aux lèvres. Malheureusement c’est insuffisant, tu es faible... »  
La queue du serpent lui arriva dessus à une vitesse phénoménale et Asano ne put l’éviter.  
Elle se prépara mentalement au choc. D’un coup, elle se sentit dans les airs et atterrit brutalement contre un tronc. Un craquement sinistre déchirant le silence.  
Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux et une douleur lancinante se propagea dans sa jambe gauche, merde elle devait être cassée.  
Le serpent amorça alors un mouvement et Asano crut que c’était la fin pour elle, mais contre toute attente, il se jeta sur Sasuke, toujours inconscient.  
« Sasuke ! »

Elle eut beau crier, il ne bougea pas. Elle devait faire quelque chose !  
La jeune ninja évalua ses possibilités, sa pluie de cristaux était trop superficielle, la technique utilisée contre Gaara serait utile mais trop longue à réaliser.  
Elle devait utiliser la flèche de lumière à nouveau. Elle risquait d'être à court de chakra mais cela les sauverait peut-être la vie.  
Elle n’avait rien à perdre. Avec difficulté, elle se mit debout en se tenant au tronc puis s’écria : « Shôton, flèche de lumière !  
Lorsque sa flèche arriva au niveau de la tête du serpent, elle cria avec toute la force qu’il lui restait : « Rupture ! »  
La détonation la fit tomber à genou, ou alors était-ce le fait qu’elle n’avait plus de chakra ? Elle n’aurait sût dire.  
Asano n'avait plus la force mais elle devait résister...  
Elle commençait à me sentir lourde, ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes, son énergie l'avait complètement quittée. Allait-elle mourir ? Elle n’en savait rien.  
La dernière chose qu’elle entendit fut Sakura hurler son prénom.


	5. Le pouvoir du Shôton

Une sensation de nausée fut la première chose qui la frappa en se réveiller.  
Ça et ses membres engourdis et une légère douleur à la jambe. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, le soleil l’éblouissant, la jeune fille était couchée sur quelque chose de dur, un tronc et des arbres étaient visibles, aussi haut que le ciel.  
Comment était-elle arrivée ici déjà ?  
Puis elle se souvint, l’attaque du serpent, Sasuke paralysé et Naruto inconscient.  
Comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique, Asano se redressa sur ses coudes. Elle dut se calmer car des vertiges la submergeaient.  
Elle chercha du regard un signe de ses coéquipiers et fut soulagée quand elle les vit les trois en vie.  
Naruto et Sasuke étaient encore inconscients mais pas Sakura…qui avait les cheveux courts? Mais...! Ils étaient pourtant longs avant l'attaque du ninja!  
Elle semblait différente, plus sûre d'elle...qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu’elle était inconsciente ?!  
\- Sakura...ça va ? Que s'est-t-il passé ?  
\- Hein ? Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle en sortant de ses pensées, Asano! Tu es réveillée ! J’ai eu tellement peur quand je t’ai vu t’effondrer après ta technique !   
Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pâles alors qu’elle continuait en hoquetant: « Ce serpent, Orochimaru…Il a mordu Sasuke – elle lui montra une marque noire sur le coup pâle de l’Uchiwa – et il a fait quelque chose à Naruto…sur son ventre comme un sceau. Il-Il a dit que Sasuke irait à lui parce qu’il voulait de la puissance et ensuite il a disparu, mais il a pris le temps de détruire notre parchemin.   
Asano se sentit soudain mal, c’était beaucoup d’informations à digérer tout ça et pour couronner le tout, ils n’avaient plus de rouleau !  
Un bruissement se fit entendre à côté d’elles, alarmées, elles se redressèrent, prêtes à se battre.  
Mais ce n’était que leurs camardes qui venaient de se réveiller, mal en point.  
Naruto avait l’air hagard et fatigué de quelqu’un qui n’avait pas dormi pendant plusieurs jours et Sasuke…Sasuke était livide et fiévreux.  
\- On a dormi combien de temps ?   
\- Quatre jours, il ne nous en reste qu’un pour réussir l’épreuve, leur expliqua Sakura, exténuée.  
Asano réalisa soudain que cela faisait 4 jours que leur coéquipière n’avait pas fermé l’œil, à veiller sur eux et la jeune fille nota pour elle-même de la remercier plus tard, pour l’heure ils avaient d’autre chat à fouetter.  
Cette révélation fit l’effet d’un électrochoc aux deux garçons qui sautèrent sur leurs pieds aussi vite qu’ils le pouvaient et Naruto en éternel optimiste s’exclama: « Venez ! On a des parchemins à trouver ! 

****

Ils coururent pendant deux bonnes heures, heures pendant lesquelles, les quatre Genins arpentèrent la forêt dense, entrecoupées de pauses car ils n’étaient pas vraiment en forme pour crapahuter comme des fous. Heureusement qu'il y avait les arbres pour les protéger, sinon ils se seraient liquéfier. La chaleur était suffocante et la sueur collait sur leur front. Asano s’imagina déjà chez elle dans un bon bain froid…loin de cette humidité.  
Elle redressa la tête, les arbres étaient vraiment beaux dans cette partie du secteur, leurs couleurs vertes respiraient la joie et la tranquillité. 

Orochimaru...c'est vraiment un type louche avec ses yeux jaunes, sa peau aussi blanche qu'un cadavre et sa langue fourchue.   
Soudain, elle aperçut plus bas un arbre avec de magnifiques fleurs violettes. Cet arbre était vraiment à part, là au milieu de tous les autres qui étaient verts pomme et beaucoup plus ternes que lui.  
La Genin avait déjà vu un arbre comme ça...c'était à l'orphelinat. Il y en avait un derrière le bâtiment. Il était immense et presque tout le temps en fleurs comme si les saisons ne l'affectaient pas. A l'époque, tous les enfants faisaient des jeux pour savoir qui arriverait le plus haut. Le dernier avait un gage.  
Elle n’avait jamais participé à tous ces jeux d'enfants de groupe comme cache-cache, à chat...elle n’en voyait pas l’intérêt.   
Cela n'avait aucun sens pour elle et de toute manière, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place là-bas. Comme si elle s’était égarée par erreur et qu’elle devait impérativement retrouver mon chemin sans carte ni boussole.  
Ils dormaient dans des dortoirs froids et minuscules, un pour filles et un pour garçons. I  
Mais c'était très basique comme dortoir, une table de nuit par personne et par lit. Pas d'armoires ni de chaises.  
La nuit, elle filait à l’anglaise par la fenêtre sans être repérée. Elle n’allait pas très loin, seulement sur le toit pour admirer la lune et le magnifique paysage que lui offrait Konoha. 

L'orphelinat était à l'extérieur du village sur les hauteurs et chaque soir, Asano s’y rendait, se perdre dans cet océan de couleurs et de vie. C'était pour elle la liberté.   
Elle rêvait de partir, d'aller vivre en ville, de voir enfin ce qu'était Konoha. Ils n’avaient pas le droit de sortir, sauf pour les excursions avec leurs enseignantes.  
Qu'est-ce qu’elle était jalouse quand Naruto est parti avec Iruka sensei quand il y a eu cinq ans. Elle en avait sept mais elle était toujours dans cette prison dorée.  
Puis la jeune fille prit enfin son courage à deux mains et s’inscrivit à l'académie, ne revenant qu’au coucher du soleil. Elle adorait apprendre et puis un jour, son pouvoir élémentaire s’éveilla et elle passa encore plus de temps à s’entraîner avec Kakashi sensei.   
C’était à peu près la seule chose qui lui permettait de se lever le matin. 

Elle sortit de sa rêverie subitement, il y avait un adversaire à quelques mètres d’eux, elle pouvait le déceler grâce à sa poussière qu’elle a lancé aussi loin qu’elle pouvait, soit environ 800 mètres. En espérant qu'il y ait encore des Genins dans le coin.  
\- Ennemi à six heures ! Il est tout seul !   
\- Yai ! 

Ils se mirent en position une nouvelle fois, Naruto et elle devant. Plus personne ne bougea pendant quelques secondes. Asano jeta un kunai en direction de là ou se trouvait leur possible adversaire. Et soudain, un garçon avec une allure bizarre sortit des fourrés. Il était bien seul, mais il dégageait quelque chose d'inquiétant.  
Il ressemblait à un gothique avec tout ce maquillage sur sa peau et ses cheveux longs noirs. Ses yeux verts d'eau semblaient fous et avides de pouvoir. Il susurra d'une voix doucereuse : « Oh des adversaires, quel dommage moi qui pensais pouvoir arriver à la tour sans me faire prendre...d'habitude c'est très difficile de me débusquer mais il semblerait que vous m'ayez quand même repéré. Fascinant...Je suppose que je vais devoir me battre...et dire que je possède mes deux parchemins, leurs dit-il en les révélant devant lui. J'ai envie de m'amuser. Si vous me battez je vous les donne. Dans le cas contraire...et bien les examinateurs viendront vous chercher avec des brancards ! s'écria-t-il hilare.  
\- Ou sont tes coéquipiers ? l'interrogea Sakura d'une voix effrayée.  
\- Mes coéquipiers ? Oh disons qu'ils sont quelque part en train de nourrir les asticots !   
Il avait... tué ses équipiers ? Quelle horreur! Ce type...il lui faisait penser à Gaara...une vague de frissons la parcoururent...ils avaient la même lueur dans les yeux, le même rictus de haine sur le visage...  
\- Bon bon bon...préparez-vous à mourir !   
Il attaqua, ses mouvements étaient d’une telle précision et rapidité c'était inouï !  
L’équipe 7 recula, aussi vite qu’elle put mais se retrouva acculée par le ninja fou qui avait prit pour cible Sakura !  
\- Sakura baisse-toi !   
\- Hein ?  
\- Shôton, bouclier de cristal !  
Le bouclier se matérialisa entre elle et leur ennemi. Il le prit en pleine face mais...évita l'impact comment ?!  
Il fonçait à présent sur Sasuke mais fut stoppé par Naruto qui utilisa sa technique de clonage pour l’envoyer au tapis.  
« Bien joué...maintenant c'est mon tour, susurra-t-il avant de disparaitre devant leurs yeux.   
\- Il est invincible, faites attention ! s’alarma Sasuke qui observait les fourrés tout autour de lui dans l’espoir de le débusquer   
\- L’on peut utiliser, ma technique ! Je peux sentir ou il est, mais il va falloir être synchronisés », les avertit Asano tout en regardant autour d’elle.  
Ils répondirent par un « oui » sonore et la jeune fille se concentra.  
\- Naruto, il est à deux heures il fonce sur toi!   
\- Hein ? Ok Asano ! » S'exclama-t-il toujours autant surpris par sa technique de repérage.  
Il se tourna rapidement dans la direction de leur ennemi et balança des Shurikens explosifs   
Un immense nuage de poussière se forma à l'endroit de l'impact...mais...leur adversaire était toujours là ! Comment avait-il fait bon sang ?!  
Il attaqua une nouvelle fois, cette fois, c'est Sasuke qu'il visait!  
\- Shôton, pluie de cristaux ! 

Les cristaux s'élancèrent et arrivés quasi devant lui, Asano les transforma en poussière, poussière qui se colla sur lui. C’était le moment !  
\- Shôton, Cristallisation !   
Ils reprirent leur aspect initial avec le ninja emprisonné comme dans une bulle. Que ?   
Leur adversaire passa à travers les minéraux comme s’ils étaient un mur d’eau, malédiction !  
Il changea de nouveau de direction et sa cible, c’était elle! C'était ça qu'il voulait faire depuis le début !  
A mesure qu’il approchait, Asano sentit ses muscles se tétaniser. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que d’être spectatrice, ses yeux….ses yeux reflétaient la même chose que Gaara, de la démence. Il se mit à hurler à s’en déchirer les tympans : Meurs !  
\- Asano !   
La jeune fille ferma les yeux, prête à recevoir l'impact.  
Le coup de grâce ne vint jamais mais elle sentit quelque chose de poisseux couler sur son front et son cou. Rouvrant les yeux, elle était face à leur ennemi, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, la bouche ouverte en un « o » parfait.  
Une lame brillante dépassait de son torse…un kunai.  
Le ninja s’effondra au sol et Asano en resta choquée.  
Sakura était debout, devant elle, la main ensanglantée et le souffle court.  
Elle venait de le tuer de sang froid.  
La rose se pencha ensuite sur le corps sans vie comme si cela n’était qu’une formalité prit les parchemins et se releva, plus déterminée que jamais.  
« Alors vous venez ? On a une épreuve à réussir ! »  
Asano était stupéfaite...Naruto et Sasuke aussi.  
Rien ne vint perturber le silence environnant alors qu’ils se dirigeaient enfin vers cette maudite tour.

**** 

Ils arrivèrent à la tour 3h avant la fin du compte à rebours, grâce aux deux parchemins qui faisaient partie d’une énigme finale, l’équipe 7 parvint à réussir cette deuxième épreuve.  
L’équipe de Suna était arrivée première et à l’entente du nom de Gaara, Asano ne put contenir un frisson.  
Si les examinateurs les avaient observés contre leur combat contre Orochimaru, Anko n’en pipa mot, ce qui renforça le sentiment de malaise de la jeune ninja.  
L’ont ne leur disait pas tout.  
Pour l’heure, Sasuke semblait être dans son état normal mais qui sait ce que cette marque était en train de lui faire ? Et Naruto ? Qu’est-ce que Orochimaru lui avait fait ?  
Asano avait un mauvais pressentiment.


	6. Folie

L'horloge du village venait de sonner huit heures et Asano était dehors détrempée parce qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Anko n'était pas encore là et Iruka sensei non plus.  
Elle leva la tête et regarda ce ciel qui semblait si maussade et déprimé. Elle détestait la pluie, c'était si triste, mélancolique...  
Rien à voir avec le soleil, qui avait toujours une aura joyeuse, paisible.  
On aurait presque pu penser que le ciel appelait au secours....   
« Non ma fille, pas d'idées sombres maintenant ! se claqua-t-elle mentalement. Inutile de broyer du noir. »  
Inspirant un bon coup, elle reporta son attention sur les visages autour d’elle.  
Tous ceux qu'ils étaient réunis ici sont ceux qui ont réussi la deuxième épreuve...ils étaient encore beaucoup de participants. L'équipe de Shikamaru ainsi que celle de Hinata et de Neji étaient présentes, elles aussi.  
Neji lui était toujours aussi impassible comme s’il portait un lourd fardeau sur ces épaules que lui seul pouvait porter.  
Tournant la tête de l'autre côté de la cour, Asano remarqua l'équipe de Suna...Gaara était là. Il ne la regardait pas heureusement, son regard froid dénoué de sentiment la glaçait au plus profond d’elle.  
Elle se détourna la tête aussi vite.  
\- Oh tu crois qu'on devra faire quoi dans la prochaine épreuve Sakura ? demanda Naruto d'une voix joyeuse.  
\- On a eu une épreuve mentale puis une de survie...maintenant je pense qu'on devra se battre en combat singulier.  
\- Ça veut dire que ce sera chacun pour soi. L'équipe ne compte plus, rétorqua Sasuke.  
\- Qu'en penses-tu Asano ? s'enquit alors la rose, un doux sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Je pense comme toi, ce sera des combats mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas tout de suite, le temps qu'on puisse s'entraîner et récupérer. Je pense pas que les autres ont du affronter ce serpent de malheur, soupira la jeune fille en se massant les tempes. Stupide mal de tête.  
\- Ah oui, tu as surement raison…   
Cet échange eut pour effet de plomber l’ambiance et Sakura se plongea alors dans un profond mutisme.  
\- Mhhh mhhh un peu de silence je vous prie ! Nous allons aller à l'intérieur, dans le hall suivez-nous ! » s'écria Anko qui venait d'arriver. 

Ils entrèrent une nouvelle fois dans l’académie et une nouvelle fois, ils se regroupèrent tous dans une salle. Anko prit finalement la parole lorsque le silence se fit: « Bien ! Comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, tous ceux qui sont ici, ont réussi la deuxième épreuve. Mais le problème c'est que vous êtes encore vingt-cinq. Nous allons devoir faire des préliminaires afin de dégrossir le nombre de participants. Vous serez alors treize et nous pourrons alors débuter la troisième épreuve ! Ces préliminaires commenceront lundi prochain. Bien, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite ! conclut-elle avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.   
Lundi prochain, soit dans trois jours. Cela permettrait à Asano de soigner sa jambe et de s’entraîner à parfaire ses techniques.  
Et c’était toujours trois de répit, loin d’un certain rouquin… 

La jeune fille se sentit revivre lorsqu’enfin, elle put respirer l’air frais de cette journée d’été, il ne pleuvait plus c’était déjà ça.  
Chacun des membres de son équipe se séparèrent, ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-mêmes pour cette troisième épreuve.  
Le weekend passa rapidement, tranquillement plongée dans ses livres dans le silence le plus complet ou à travailler ses genjutsus dans son salon.  
Après un entraînement de 6h le dimanche, Asano sut qu’il était temps de rentrer chez elle.  
Il avait beau être seize heures trente, il commençait à faire sombre, l’automne était à leurs portes.  
Les rues étaient calmes, les ombres se dessinant sur les immeubles. Il régnait une aura de tranquillité que la jeune Genin appréciait particulièrement.

Alors qu’elle allait traverser un nouveau pâté de maison, elle se sentit bizarre. Un courant glacial la traversa, la faisant trembler. Elle se sentait épiée…  
Tournant la tête dans tous les côtés, ces rues qui lui semblaient familières il y a quelques instants lui sont étrangères, lugubres, menaçantes à présent.  
Asano se mit à bouger toute seule, son cerveau ne répondait plus comme s’il était sur pause. C’était la survie qui prédominait. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. La menace se fait de plus en plus présente comme son ombre.

Elle courait à présent à travers les rues, pour fuir cette menace sombre et terrifiante. Elle poussa la porte de son immeuble avec fracas, se risquant un coup d’œil derrière elle, elle se figea sur place. Au coin de sa rue, se dessinait une ombre masculine et une touffe de cheveux rouges ainsi qu'un œil bleu glacial qui la transperçait du regard...Gaara...  
La jeune fille recula et monta l'escalier quatre à quatre pour ne plus l'avoir dans son champ de vision.  
Elle s’enferma dans son studio à double tour et s’effondra sur le sol, tremblant comme une feuille.  
Mais bon sang. qu’est-ce qui lui voulait !  
A peu près calmée, elle se relève et se jette sous ses couvertures comme si elles étaient des remparts contre les menaces extérieures, sa tête dépassant uniquement.  
Elle se mit à étudier son petit logement, il était bien vide et manquait de couleur, il n’y avait pas de décorations non plus ou d’effets personnels apparents.  
Elle n’avait rien de ses parents, pas que cela l’attristait, elle avait fait son deuil il y a des années.  
Le seul objet « déco », était une photo de leur équipe 7, tous souriants sauf elle bien entendu. Cela remontait à bien longtemps.  
Soudain, quelqu’un toqua à la porte et Asano eut peur de voir débarquer Gaara alors elle sortit deux kunais de sa sacoche et s’avança vers la porte en bois, prête à en découdre.   
Mais ce n’était pas ce garçon psychopathe mais juste Naruto qui la regardait avec des yeux bleus rieurs.  
Elle ne put retenir le soupir de soulagement échappé de ses lèvres. Le blond lui était estomaqué.  
\- Asano mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? T'es malade ou quoi ?!   
\- Hein ? Ah ne t'en fais pas c'est rien...   
Il rentra alors chez elle sans lui demander son avis, observant la pièce de tous les côtés, comme s’il cherchait la source du problème de sa camarde.  
\- C'est rien ? Tu as failli m'embrocher avec tes kunais tel une furie mais non tout va bien ! lança-t-il d’un ton ironique.  
\- Je vais bien, et les kunais, c'était un entraînement pour...les préliminaires, tenta-t-elle de le berner.  
\- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à me la faire celle-là ? Un entraînement bien sur oui ! »  
Mince, un changement de stratégie s’imposait…  
\- Pourquoi tu es là en fait ?   
\- J'ai entendu du bruit vers l'entrée et quelqu'un monter les escaliers comme un malade et j'ai ouvert ma porte au moment où tu claquais la tienne et j'ai su que c'était toi - il l’observait de ses yeux bleus intense, tentant détecter une faille - pourquoi tu courrais, quelque chose t'as fait peur ?   
\- Non rien du tout...enfin si un chat et comme j'en ai horreur, j'ai claqué la porte d'entrée et je suis montée au plus vite chez moi pour fermer la fenêtre de mon studio parce que je l'avais laissée ouverte, débita-t-elle d'un coup sans savoir si ce qu’elle racontait tenait debout ou non.  
\- Un chat ? gloussa-t-il avant d'éclater de rire pendant une bonne minute. Un chat t'a fait peur et tu t'es mise à courir comme si ta vie en dépendait jusqu'à ton appart pour ça ? Désolé mais c'est trop drôle !   
\- Oh ça va hein...tout le monde à ses phobies...   
Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers la porte tout en répondant : D'accord, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps mais...sache que si tu as un problème tu peux compter sur moi...comme j'ai pu compter sur toi étant enfant. »  
Et sur ses paroles, il sortit de la pièce.  
Il avait compris qu’elle lui mentait et elle lui fut reconnaissante de n’avoir pas insisté.

****

« Au secours ! Aidez-moi ! »  
Quelle était cette voix ? Asano regarda autour d’elle, il faisait sombre, le sol était dur comme de la pierre, une forêt se dessinait, menaçante.   
La voix se remit à crier et la jeune fille lui courut après alors que le vent et la tempête se levaient, droit sur la forêt.  
« Au secours ! »  
La voix était de plus en plus forte. Asano se trouvait dans un endroit lumineux, autour de d’elle ce n’était pas une forêt mais des arbres de sables. Le sol était jaune comme de l’or. Tout était menaçant ici, il y régnait un climat polaire. La voix s’est tue.  
Soudain une ombre semble se détacher d’un paysage et la Genin se met à courir droit sur elle.  
La voix appartenait à une petite fille, prisonnière du sable mouvant autour d’elle. Elle était apeurée, ses cheveux bruns sales et ses yeux bleus terrorisés.  
Soudain, un coup de tonnerre emplit l’air, une voix ténébreuse résonnant derrière elle: « Oh une invitée et si je te tuais tout de suite ou alors après ton autre toi ? »

Son autre elle ? Asano reporta son attention sur la fillette en pleurs, son visage ne lui était pas étranger et alors qu’elle allait frotter ses yeux, son cerveau fit un court-circuit. La cicatrice violacée sur son poignet gauche était familière, trop pour ne pas être une coïncidence. Regardant son propre poignet, sa propre cicatrice, blanche, lui sauta aux yeux.  
Brusquement, le vent se tut et la petite fille n’était plus là, à la place, se trouvait Gaara. Ces yeux bleus fous, ses cheveux rouges comme du feu et ce rictus de haine sur son visage !   
Il tenait deux objets brillants dans sa main, des kunais qu’il abattît sur elle alors qu’il se délectait de sa peur.  
Le hurlement qui s’échappa de ses poumons la réveilla en sursaut, transpirante et en larmes.  
Dehors il faisait nuit. C'était un mauvais rêve...un horrible cauchemar.  
Tremblante comme une feuille, elle alla à la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage d'eau froide, tout pour éloigner ces fantômes nocturnes. Son reflet dans la glace renvoyait une piteuse image d’elle : Pâleur cadavérique, yeux rouges et terrorisés et cheveux bruns ternes emmêlés.  
Il allait finir par la rendre folle…


	7. Premier combat

Asano baillait à s’en décrocher la mâchoire, elle n’avait pas réussi à fermer l’œil après son cauchemar, elle n’arrêtait pas de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit.  
Même lire était impossible, alors elle contempla son plafond bleuté qui virait sur le gris.  
Tout en repensant à son rêve, elle frissonna, vivement qu’il parte qu’elle puisse revivre comme avant !  
La colère bout en elle mais elle la maîtrise, feignant l’indifférence la plus totale comme si rien ne l’atteignait. Ça l’avait toujours bien réussi.  
Si ses camarades avaient remarqué ses cernes bleutées, ils ne dirent rien du tout, bien qu’Asano remarqua Naruto la fixer plus d’une fois.  
\- Mh mh votre attention s’il vous plaît ! s’exclama alors un jeune homme en uniforme de jônin, Bien tout d’abord, comme vous le savez nous commenceront par des éliminatoires avant de passer à la troisième et dernière épreuve. Si certains d’entre vous ne serait pas en état, vous avez le droit d’abandonner dès à présent.  
Le silence régna comme toute réponse mais un genin quitta l’enceinte sans rien dire mais le jônin continua son speech : « Ce seront des combats en un contre un. Comme vous êtes plus que vingt-quatre nous ferons douze combats et les gagnants participeront à la dernière épreuve.   
Concernant vos adversaires, ils seront tirés au sort depuis ce panneau d’affiche que vous voyez au-dessus de vos têtes.

Asano pria pour que son nom ne se sorte pas en même que celui de Gaara, au bout de quelques secondes, le nom de Sasuke et d’un certain Yoroï s’affichèrent.  
Le Yoroï en question était un type assez bizarre, il portait de petites lunettes noires et un foulard qui couvrait tout son visage à partir du nez. On ne voyait pas le haut de sa tête à cause de son bandana qui indiquait qu’il venait de Konoha mais étonnamment la jeune fille ne l’avait jamais vu.  
\- Bien tout le monde sauf les deux participants veuillez-vous rendre sur les passerelles pour assister au combat, conclua alors Hayate dans une quinte de toux.   
Le chemin jusqu’aux passerelles se fit dans un vacarme assourdissant, cherchant Sasuke des yeux, elle remarqua qu’il tenait sa nuque et une grimace de douleur se dessina sur son visage. La marque d’Orochimaru… Il n’allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps…  
Son mauvais pressentiment de la semaine dernière ne s’était pas encore dissipé…

****

\- Arrêtez ce combat tout de suite !   
\- Lee !   
Les ninjas médecins déboulèrent dans l’arène à la seconde que le sensei du Genin sauta par-dessus la passerelle pour aller auprès de son élève. Lee fut transporté d’urgence à l’hôpital sur une civière alors que son adversaire ne bougeait pas d’un pouce.   
L’autre Genin n’était autre que Gaara. Asano eut un haut le cœur, ce qu’il lui avait fait subir aurait très bien pu lui arriver…la panique était omniprésente dans son cœur, elle serrait la balustrade avec tellement de force que ses jointures étaient blanches.  
Naruto et Sakura qui étaient à côté d’elle étaient pétrifiés. La violence de combat avait été au-delà de l’imaginable pour des enfants de 12 ans.  
Et Sasuke…comme à son habitude, son visage n’exprimait rien.  
\- Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça hein ! Ça me dépasse !   
Naruto n’arrivait pas à calmer sa voix qui tressautait de rage.

Sakura posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule et le rassura du mieux qu’elle put bien qu’elle aussi était dans une colère noire.  
Gaara était fort, très fort, sa défense avec son bouclier était tout simplement prodigieuse. Mais Lee s’était bien battu, il réussit même à percer sa défense. Ce que personne n’avait pu faire auparavant.  
Les combats étaient à étaient presque terminés, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Temari, Kankuro, Neji, Shino, Gaara bien sûr et une certaine Takeko s’étaient qualifiés. Sakura qui dû se battre contre Ino soit la blonde superficielle, ne réussit pas à gagner. Le combat se solda par un match nul.  
Asano de son côté, n’avait toujours pas passé mais elle ne s’inquiétait pas trop, elle avait évité le pire.  
Ah, il semblerait que les prochains combattants allaient être appelés, l’agitation précédente balayée comme si ne rien ne s’était passé.  
\- Bien le prochain combat opposera Asano Kitara à Akiyuki Hiashiama, veuillez-vous rendre dans l’arène, annonça soudain la voix d’un des examinateurs.   
C’était enfin son tour…inspirant un bon coup, elle recula de la balustrade pour se diriger aux escaliers qui menaient à l’arène.   
Derrière elle, Sakura et Naruto l’encouragèrent de manière enthousiaste.

Elle se rendit dans l’arène à la manière des gladiateurs, fière et droite comme un i, les yeux brulant tel un brasier.  
Son adversaire était devant elle, petit et maigrichon. Des yeux gris éteints et les cheveux en bataille, il donnait l’impression de quelqu’un qui venait de se réveiller.   
Asano ignorait quelle sorte de techniques il utilisait, aussi elle préféra opter pour un combat à distance pour le moment.  
La première chose qu’elle fit fut de se munir de son armure cristalline, puis Hayate annonça d’une voix claire et forte : Bien que le combat commence !   
Akiyuki s’élança sur elle à la seconde ou l’examinateur eut finit sa phrase, cherchant à provoquer le combat rapproché, ce qui était sa faiblesse.  
Il avait du bien étudié chaque Genin durant la pause forcée avant ces éliminatoires…   
\- Shôton, bouclier de cristal ! 

Son bouclier se matérialisa stoppant directement son avancée. Il s’y écrasa contre dans un bruit sourd.   
Il était hors de question qu’elle perde.  
Profitant de sa confusion, Asano s’éloigna en faisant plusieurs sauts et roues et s’écria : Shôton, Pluie de cristaux !   
Sous ses yeux, les cristaux filèrent sur son ennemi mais à sa grande surprise, il n’en toucha aucun. Plissant les yeux pour mieux voir, elle se rendit compte qu’il les avait déviés avec une technique de Taijutsu. Il la regarda triomphant et se moqua : Quoi c’est tout ce que tu as ?   
Son sang ne vit qu’un tour, il la prenait de haut comme une faible. Mais elle n’en était pas une !  
Il courut droit sur elle encore plus vite qu’avant mais cette fois-ci, elle ne put éviter le combat rapproché car elle était acculée contre le mur de l’arène !  
Prise au dépourvu, elle dégaina deux kunais et évita un coup de pied aux côtes, puis un à la tête. Bon sang, il était vraiment rapide !  
Il fallait qu’elle puisse mettre de la distance entre eux !  
\- Shôton, bouclier de cristal !   
\- Raiton, l’éclair de foudre ! contra-t-il triomphant.   
Oh non !  
Son bouclier fut désintégré en mille morceaux, de tous les ninjustus, seules les techniques Raiton et Katon étaient capables de détruire ses cristaux !  
Un éclair la frappa soudain à la poitrine, lui coupant la respiration, la douleur et chaleur étaient impressionnantes.  
Elle fut propulsée à terre, s’écrasant la tête la première contre le mur de béton de l’arène, Des hoquets de surprise, cris et protestations résonnaient tout autour d’elle mais Asano n’arrivait pas à en comprendre le moindre sens. Prise de vertiges du à la douleur et au choc, elle n’arrivait pas à se concentrer…  
Du sang coulait de sa bouche, avec rage, elle l’essuya de sa main. Elle devait se relever ! Elle ne se laisserait pas se faire battre par ce type !   
Son adversaire était à une quinzaine de mètres d’elle, riant d’un rire sec.  
Asano se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, elle avait besoin d’une diversion.  
Toujours allongée, la jeune fille lança alors deux kunais explosifs en direction d’Akiyuki et à mis chemin les fit exploser, créant un gigantesque nuage de fumée.  
Nuage qui lui permit de se remettre debout et d’utiliser sa poussière qui se matérialisa dans l’air et alla se coller sur les vêtements de son ennemi.  
Le nuage se dissipa et il éclata soudain de rire, il se moquait vraiment d’elle cette fois-ci: Tu n’as vraiment que ça à offrir ? C’est pitoyable !   
\- Ah oui ? Tiens prend ça ! s’exclama-t-elle tout en finissant le mouvement de ses mains, Shôton, cristallisation !   
\- Que…. ?! 

Il commença à se transformer en statue de cristal, seul son visage fut épargné, elle n’était pas cruelle au point de l’empêcher de respirer.   
\- Malédiction !   
Il tentait de bouger mais c’était impossible, personne ne pouvait se défaire de son cristal même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde.  
Fière d’elle, la jeune fille s’approcha de lui et rétorqua avec un petit sourire : Au fait je déteste quand on me provoque, te voilà prévenu.   
Son poing s’abattit avec force sur son visage, il fut éjecté au sol, le cristal toujours présent mais lui était inconscient et se réveillerait avec un gros cocard sur l’œil gauche.   
Elle avait gagné.  
\- Vainqueur Asano Kitara ! clama alors Hayate, mettant fin au combat.  
\- Hourra ! Bravo Asano ! s’exclama son équipe ainsi que Shikamaru et avec surprise, Neiji.  
Les exclamations et applaudissements emplissaient l’arène et Asano ne put retenir un sourire au coin de sa bouche d’apparaitre, elle était fière d’elle.

****

\- Voilà les combats sont terminés ! Les qualifiés sont donc : Sasuke Uchiwa, Shino Aburame, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyûga, Temari no Sabaku, Kankuro No Sabaku, Gaara du Désert, Dosu Kinuta, Asano Kitara et Takeko Ichigo. Félicitations à vous, la dernière épreuve se déroulera dans un mois. Mais avant cela les combats de la phase finale vont être tirés au sort ici et maintenant. Expliqua Hayate dans une quinte de toux. »

Asano était surprise, elle allait déjà connaitre le nom de son adversaire, elle espérait de tout cœur de ne pas tomber sur Gaara…  
A côté d’elle, son équipe semblait impatiente, surtout Naruto.  
Alors que les noms s’affichaient l’un après l’autre, la jeune fille se surprit à retenir sa respiration.  
\- Bien, lors de la phase finale, Naruto Uzumaki affrontera Neji Hyûga, Gaara du désert sera contre Sasuke Uchiwa, Kankûro No Sabaku contre Shino Aburame, Asano Kitara affrontera Takeko Ichigo et Temari No Sabaku se battra contre Shikamaru Nara. Je vous souhaite bonne chance et un conseil soyez préparé ! conclut-il sous les murmures des genins qui discutent déjà entre eux.   
Takeko Ichigo…oui cette fille utilisait des techniques de genjutsu assez sympathiques. La façon dont elle avait battu son adversaire lui fila à la chair de poule.   
Au moins, elle n’était pas tombée contre un certain rouquin.  
Ils avaient un mois….un mois ou elle devait vivre dans la terreur…magnifique…

\- On est qualifié ! Ah j’ai bien envie de ramens moi ! Qui vient avec moi ? s’exclama Naruto dont la joie débordait de tous ses pores   
\- J’ai bien envie de venir avec toi Naruto, répliqua Shikamaru, je commence à avoir faim.   
Chôji qui se trouvait à côté d’eux montra un certain enthousiasme ainsi qu’une jeune fille brune portant des macarons qui se nommait Tenten.  
\- Moi aussi ! Tu viens avec nous Asano ? s’enquit Sakura en souriant.  
\- Mouais pourquoi pas. C’est pas comme si j’avais autre chose à faire de toute façon. répondit-elle d’une voix impassible.  
Si la rose était interloquée par sa manière de répondre, elle n’en fit aucun commentaire.  
\- Alors tous chez Hichiraku ! 

Arrivés presque à la sortie, le soleil réchauffant sa peau froide, Asano sentit un regard pesé sur elle, elle n’eut pas besoin de deviner pour savoir qui c’était…  
Tournant la tête, elle rencontra le regard perse de Gaara qui l’observait. Ses yeux n’exprimait rien, juste de l’indifférence. La colère remonta alors comme une vague détruisant tout sur son passage. Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser tranquille !?  
Elle le défia du regard, comme si elle cherchait une réponse dans ce regard vide. Le sien montrait toute sa rage et son incompréhension face à son attitude.   
Ses pupilles s’éclairèrent soudain, l’on pouvait y lire de la surprise. Le rouquin détourna aussitôt le regard et disparut dans la foule. Asano, elle était abasourdie.  
\- Asano ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Tu viens ou pas ? s’exclama Shikamaru qui était déjà à la sortie avec leur petit groupe.  
\- Oui j’arrive !   
Elle se retourna sans regarder derrière elle.


	8. Illusions

Asano était stressée, aujourd’hui était le jour J, le jour où elle saurait enfin si elle passait Chûnin. Elle n’en avait pas dormi de la nuit. En même temps, elle était soulagée de voir enfin partir l’équipe de Suna… 

Ce mois était passé extrêmement vite. La jeune fille s’était énormément entraînée avec Kakashi sensei et à présent elle arrivait à enchaîner ses techniques plus rapidement et pouvait modifier son cristal en kunai grâce à une technique qu’elle avait appelée « Shôton, Danse sauvage de Shurikens ».  
Elle avait appris que Lee était handicapé à vie à cause de son combat contre Gaara et que seule une lourde opération pourrait lui faire redevenir un ninja. C’était tellement cruel…briser ainsi les rêves de quelqu’un…Bien qu’Asano le connaissait peu cela l’attristait.  
Et elle faisait toujours des cauchemars…ce même cauchemar. Elle n’en dormait plus la nuit, si bien que la journée, elle était extenuée.   
Une nuit après l’un de ses fameux cauchemars et sachant qu’elle n’arriverait pas à se rendormir, elle décida de s’habiller et d’aller courir pour s’aérer l’esprit.  
Il était deux heures du matin et après avoir passé 1h dehors, Asano aperçut la silhouette de son Némésis de loin. Assis sur la rambarde qui menait aux statues de pierres des anciens Hokages. Elle se trouvait en contrebas alors il ne l’avait pas remarquée et heureusement.  
Après ça, elle avait choisi de rentrer chez elle et ne ressortit plus les nuits suivantes, trop effrayée qu’il ne vienne finir ce qu’il avait commencé.  
Elle n’avait toujours rien dit à Naruto et aux autres parce qu’elle ne leur faisait pas confiance...enfin oui un peu mais elle préférait s’en charger toute seule et qu’ils ne voient en elle qu’une fillette apeurée et affaiblie. Hors de question.

A mesure que la jeune Genin s’approchait de l’arène, l’agitation de la foule était perceptible.  
Le premier combat était celui de Naruto et Neji. Naruto était capable de le battre, Asano le savait.  
Quand elle arriva devant l’arène, l’atmosphère était énorme presque étouffante.   
Le lieu des combats était en plein air, le terrain faisait une centaine de mètre de diamètre et formait un rond. Les gradins étaient tout autour à plusieurs mètres du sol.  
L’endroit fourmillait de monde, Genins, Jônins, simples citoyens et senseis. Même les Kages étaient présents.   
Alors qu’elle cherchait ses coéquipiers des yeux, elle faillit se prendre Naruto en pleine figure.  
\- Asano ! Alors comment va ? Pas trop stressée ?   
\- Ça va, moins que toi j’ai l’impression.   
Le blond ne semblait pas que stressé mais terrorisé. Ses mains tremblaient de manière imperceptible.  
Asano chercha quoi dire pour l’encourager mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, elle n’était vraiment pas douée pour la socialisation.  
Naruto ne s’en formalisa pas du moins elle l’espérait, il disparut soudain aussi vite qu’il n’était apparu laissant la jeune fille seule.  
Elle haussa les épaules, elle s’en fichait un peu. Ses pensées focalisées sur son futur combat.  
Se remettant en route, Asano passa à côté de Temari qui lui jeta un petit regard du style « Bonne chance, n’essaie pas de te faire tuer. »   
Rassurant…elle devrait l’informer une nouvelle fois que son taré de frère souhaitait sa peau et n’arrêtait pas de l’épier, le message ne semblait pas être passé.  
Chassant ses pensées morbides, elle finit par trouver un gradin vide et s’y installa, Shikamaru vint bientôt lui tenir compagnie.  
\- Galère….soupira-t-il d’ennui. On ne peut pas commencer? Et pourquoi je dois me battre contre une fille moi ?   
Asano n’eut pas le temps de répliquer que l’on annonça le début des combats.  
Avec une certaine appréhension, la jeune fille regardait Naruto s’avancer et sauter dans l’arène, le silence était perceptible. L’on pouvait entendre une mouche voler.   
\- Bien que le combat commence ! s’écria alors Genma, leur examinateur.   
\- Tu vas mordre la poussière Neji !   
\- Tu ne peux pas gagner, je suis fort et toi...tu es un raté, expliqua alors Neji d’une voix calme.   
Ils se foncèrent alors dessus dans un bruit métallique.

****

Les combats continuèrent l’un après l’autre mais Asano n’avait toujours pas passé.   
Naruto gagna contre Neji en utilisant le chakra de Kyubi, ce passage-là fit frissonner la jeune ninja qui se rappela leur combat contre Orochimaru.  
Elle chercha Sasuke du regard mais il n’était pas encore là. Qu’est-ce qu’il fichait bon sang !  
Le combat de Shikamaru et Temari était sur le point de commencer dans l’arène et lui, n’était toujours pas motivé, il n’arrêtait pas de lâcher des soupirs plus au moins bruyants.  
\- Ressaisis-toi Shikamaru ! Tu dois gagner ! cria alors Naruto qui se trouvait à côté d’elle.   
Shikamaru lui répondit par un sourire.  
Un sourire qui lui rappela un souvenir, souvenir dont elle avait la trace sur sa peau.  
La cicatrice sur son poignet ressortait à cause de son bronzage.

Flash-back

Elle s’en souvenait comme si c’était hier. C’était une journée de printemps quelques mois avant son anniversaire.   
Elle avait six ans à l’époque, il faisait beau et Asano avait envie de sortir de l’enceinte de l’orphelinat. A l’époque. Ils avaient encore le droit de sortir. L’interdiction était de sa faute en réalité.   
Elle allait toujours dans la forêt qu’elle connaissait par cœur. Son endroit préféré était une clairière paisible qui se trouvait à environ 1km de l’orphelinat ou seul le silence lui répondait.  
Cette clairière était magnifique, il n’y avait pas une seule mauvaise herbe et les fleurs étaient toujours belles et sentaient merveilleusement bons. Elle préférait l’odeur de la rose par-dessus tout.  
Il y avait en des centaines alors elle faisait des couronnes de fleurs pour passer le temps quand elle ne rêvassait pas d’une meilleure vie en regardant le ciel.  
Il y avait toujours une petite brise durant les beaux jours et en hiver l’endroit était à couper le souffle.  
Asano était toujours silencieuse et parfois quelques lapins et écureuils s’approchaient d’elle.  
Ce jour-là, elle avait apporté une pomme et des carottes pour les lapins.  
Ça faisait déjà une demi-heure qu’elle était dans la clairière, elle attendait que les animaux de la forêt ne viennent.  
Puis soudain, l’un d’eux apparut, blanc et avec une tache noir sur l’œil gauche. CE n’était pas la première fois qu’elle le voyait, aussi elle l’avait baptisé Mimi. Il s’approcha lentement d’elle et la fillette lui chuchota des paroles douces pour ne pas l’effrayer pour lui tendre une carotte.  
Bien entendu il ne pouvait pas répondre mais ce n’était pas grave.   
Mimi avait déjà mangé trois carottes quand soudain elle entendit du bruit en direction du sud de la clairière. Les arbres bougeaient énormément et ce n’est pas un lapin ou un écureuil qui faisait autant de bruit, cela elle en était sure. Un sentiment de panique commença à la submerger.  
Une chose sortit alors des bois, elle ne voyait pas comme il faut mais cela ressemblait à un gros félin au pelage brun foncé et criblé de tâches claires.

Le félin s’approcha alors d’elle ou plutôt se précipita. Asano prise de peur, se leva aussi vite que possible et courut vers la forêt à l’opposé de la bête. Mimi, lui avait déjà filé.  
Malgré sa taille, la fillette parvint à se rendre dans la forêt, elle espérait pouvoir se cacher pour lui échapper.  
Mais il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un félin…  
Alors qu’elle courait, il apparut soudain devant elle, perché sur une pierre, les crocs bien visibles.   
\- Va-t’en ! Laisse-moi tranquille je ne suis pas à manger ! » sanglota-t-elle sur le point de fondre en larmes.  
Sourd à ses pleurs, le félin sauta du rocher et s’avança furtivement, prêt à bondir.  
Regardant tout autour d’elle, la fillette remarqua une branche assez basse d’un arbre, elle devait essayer d’y monter !  
En une fraction de seconde, elle s’y précipita dessus, et attrapa la branche de sa main droite, s’y hissant avec difficulté tandis que le félin bondissait et essayait de l’attraper avec ses crocs.   
Brutalement, elle sentit une douleur à son poignet gauche, le félin était en train de la mordre ! Elle essaya de se débattre en hurlant mais rien à faire, il ne la lâchait pas.  
Elle parvint finalement à le frapper d’un coup de pied dans le flanc, l’animal sauvage se mit à gémir mais lâcha sa proie.  
Elle essaya d’attraper une autre branche avec sa main valide mais n’arriva pas à s’y hisser, la douleur lui faisait trop mal, la vue du sang lui donnait mal au ventre. Le félin lui était prêt à bondir sur la branche et Asano crut qu’elle allait mourir. Cette simple pensée la paralysa.  
Soudain le félin ne grogna et ne feula plus. 

Tentant un coup d’œil vers la bête, elle remarqua que son ombre s’agrandissait. Non… il y avait une ombre dans son ombre…comme une silhouette humaine.  
La fillette redressa la tête, derrière l’animal, un petit garçon s’y trouvait, il devait avoir son âge ou peut-être un an de moins, ses yeux étaient bruns et malicieux et avait une étrange coupe de cheveux en forme d’ananas. Il s’approcha du félin et l’assomma avec la pierre qu’il tenait dans sa main.  
L’animal s’effondra alors au sol dans un bruit sourd.  
Le petit garçon lui sourit et demanda, inquiet: « Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es blessée ? »   
Elle était toujours perchée sur l’arbre, elle le descendit doucement tout en tenant son poignet gauche.  
« Ou-oui ça va…il m’a mordu au poignet gauche mais je n’ai mal nulle part d’autre, murmura-t-elle en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient de ses joues. Merci beaucoup.  
\- Oh non ! Ses yeux exprimaient une réelle angoisse. Où habites-tu ? On va s’y rendre tout de suite !   
\- Je vis à l’orphelinat…com-comment t’appelles-tu ?   
\- Oh je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. Je m’appelle Shikamaru Nara. Et toi ?   
\- Asano Kitara. »

Fin Flash-back

Après cet incident, les adultes ne laissèrent plus les enfants sortir sans surveillance, bien entendu les autres enfants lui en voulaient et pendant plusieurs mois, elle se retrouva encore plus seule…  
Elle ne retourna plus jamais à la clairière, elle ne savait même plus ou elle était, ses souvenirs d’enfants étaient flous. Cela la rendait triste…  
Sa cicatrice était tout ce qui lui restait de cette période de sa vie.  
« Je me demande si tu t’en souviens Shikamaru », pensa-t-elle nostalgique.  
Les applaudissements de la foule la tirèrent de sa rêverie, bon sang, elle avait loupé tout le combat ! Elle se maudissait intérieurement.  
« Le prochain combat opposera Asano Kitara à Takeko Ichigo ! Genins, veuillez-vous rendre sur le terrain !   
\- Bonne chance Asano ! » s’écrièrent alors Sakura et Naruto à l’unisson.

Prenant une grosse inspiration, Asano sauta dans l’arène souplement sous le regard des autres Genins. Takeko, son adversaire s’y trouvait déjà.  
Son apparence était…étrange pour ne pas dire insolite. Ses yeux étaient violets et ses cheveux longs, avaient la couleur d’une souris grise.  
Son visage ressemblait à celui d’une poupée de porcelaine mais son expression était un peu folle, voire dérangée. Elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de quinze ans et son bandeau indiquait qu’elle faisait partie du village d’Ame.  
Contrairement à son visage de poupée, ses vêtements étaient un tantinet provocateurs : Haut en résilles et légères et fines bandes de tissus violettes qui laissait paraître son ventre et ses bras dénudés et pour le bas, c’était une sorte de jupe violette déchirée avec des résilles sur les jambes. 

Elles se jaugèrent du regard, le sien était carnassier et prêt à tout pour gagner. Cela n’allait pas être facile de la battre.  
Asano, dans un premier temps, recouvra son corps de sa protection cristalline.  
\- Bien que le combat commence ! s’écria alors Genma qui se trouvait entre elles.  
La tension était palpable, suffocante et prête à exploser comme une bombe à retardement.  
La jeune Genin devait prendre l’avantage la première, aussi au lieu d’avancer vers elle, elle recula puis attaqua :  
\- Shôton, Danse sauvage de Shurikens !   
Ses cristaux-Shurikens se précipitèrent sur elle à une vitesse impressionnante, si bien que Takeko ne put riposter.  
Sur la dizaine de projectiles, un seul la toucha au bras droit, elle évita les autres en mouvant entre eux comme une danseuse. C’était prodigieux!  
Il y avait plusieurs mètres entre elles et Asano comptait bien que cela reste ainsi mais c’était sans compter sur son adversaire qui s’élança rapidement…trop rapidement.  
La jeune fille renvoya sa précédente attaque qui fut contrée encore plus facilement que la précédente, Takeko avait un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres alors qu’un combat rapproché s’engageait entre les deux Genins.  
Elle se défendait bien, elle rigolait comment si on lui avait sorti une bonne blague mais ses yeux avaient une lueur prédatrice et dangereuse.  
« Tu ne gagneras pas miss cristal, lui susurra-t-elle après l’avoir désarmée, ses kunais tombant sur le sol au loin.  
\- C’est ce qu’on va voir miss illusion.   
Avec sa main gauche, Asano saisissa son bras et avec son pied gauche, la frappa au ventre la faisant se plier en deux, la jeune fille en profita pour l’envoyer au tapis. Elle roula sur quatre mètres dans la terre.

Takeko se releva péniblement, elle ne rigolait plus, son visage si beau s’était transformé en un rictus vengeur et implacable.  
Asano réalisa qu’elle n’avait pas encore utilisé ses techniques de genjutsu, lors des éliminatoires elle en avait utilisé deux. La Genin se prépara mentalement.  
Son adversaire la fixait puis commença un enchainement complexe puis s’écria: « Illusion d’éclair ! »  
Un éclat lumineux et aveuglant apparut alors sur à sa gauche, par reflexe, elle ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.  
Grossière erreur.  
Asano fut propulsée au sol, elle l’avait frappée aux côtes cette garce. Elle roula sur plusieurs mètres. Heureusement, son armure était utile…mais détruite à présent.  
Mais ce qui l’inquiétait, était que cette technique ne faisait pas partie de celles qu’elle avait montré auparavant, la jeune fille s’attendait au pire pour la suite car elle était vulnérable à ce type de ninjustu, trop fragile.  
Alors qu’elle se relevait, Takeko riait de nouveau, un éclat de rire hystérique déchirait l’air.  
\- Alors pas trop mal ?   
\- Va te faire voir ! rétorqua la jeune fille en prenant une position de défense.  
Elle aller goûter à sa flèche de lumière cette garce !  
Avant de la lancer, elle jeta des kunais explosifs et les fit exploser, créant un nuage de fumée de cette manière, elle ne verrait la flèche qu’à la dernière minute.  
\- Shôton, flèche de lumière !   
\- Tiens prends ça ! » s’éleva soudain la voix de Takeko à sa gauche.  
Que ?!  
Elle sentit un kunai se planter dans le bas de son dos.  
Elle l’avait berné et fait croire qu’elle était devant elle alors qu’en réalité…  
Asano était suis tombée dedans comme une débutante…c’était pathétique.  
La douleur était insupportable la faisant crier mais elle devait se libérer au plus vite!   
\- Vas-y crie ! s’exclama-t-elle, s’amusant comme une folle.  
\- Tu vas voir si je vais crier ! La jeune fille termina son enchainement dans la douleur avant de continuer : Shôton, bouclier de cristal !   
\- Que !?   
Le bouclier se matérialisa alors entre elles, détruisant le kunai en deux.  
\- Espèce de !   
Asano ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, profitant de cette brève accalmie, la jeune fille s’était éloignée le plus possible vu son état, la moitié de kunai restée dans son dos lui faisait souffrir le martyre.  
\- Bien…si c’est comme ça…   
La fureur débordait de tout son être, Asano pouvait voir un véritable brasier dans ces yeux violets.

Elle commença alors un très long enchaînement de mouvements, si long qu’elle n’arriva pas à suivre. Qu’allait-elle faire ? Asano s’attendait au pire.  
Elle leva finalement sa main droite devant elle et cria : Abysses obscures !  
Que…le décor changea, tout était noir et rouge autour d’elle …Il n’y avait plus un bruit.  
Ou était passé l’arène ? La foule ?  
La jeune fille se sentait…faible, impuissante, glacée jusqu’à l’os…  
La peur l’envahissait, lui dévorant les entrailles. Et elle était paralysée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.  
Soudain, elle entendit un bruissement à côté d’elle, quelque chose s’approchait vers elle à pas de loup…  
Une masse sombre de la forme d’un félin.  
Le lynx de son enfance !  
Il l’observait avec ses yeux féroces, furtivement il réduisait la distance entre eux.  
Non…non…non.

Brusquement, il changea de forme, c’est un humain à présent…un garçon aux cheveux rouges avec des yeux perse…Gaara.   
Un objet brillant scintillant dans sa main, un kunai !   
Comme dans son cauchemar.  
Elle criait, hurlait, priant pour pouvoir bouger, se dégager de cette paralysie mais il n’y avait rien à faire.   
La terreur lui dévorait le cœur, alors qu’elle fermait les yeux sentant sa fin inévitable.  
Rien ne vint.  
Elle releva la tête, il avait disparu.  
Quelque chose d’humide lui collait aux jambes, baissant les yeux, elle vit ses jambes entièrement recouverte d’une couleur rouge vermeil…Du sang !  
Le niveau montait et se semblait pas s’arrêter. Asano avait beau crier, aucun son de sortait de sa gorge.  
Il était à sa taille à présent ! Au secours, que quelqu’un lui vienne en aide, pitié !!!  
Pitié…  
Le sang était à son cou, puis arriva jusqu’à sa bouche et soudain il n’y avait plus rien et ses vêtements étaient sec.  
Un cri de femme strident déchira l’air, deux hommes avec de longs manteaux noirs sont debout devant elle à une dizaine de mètres…ils venaient de tuer cette femme qui s’effondra par terre. Un poignard luit dans la main d’un des hommes…ils n’avaient pas de visage.  
Les deux hommes semblèrent remarquer sa présence car ils s’avançaient vers elle, poignard transformé en une hache à présent.   
Ils la regardaient, du moins leurs têtes étaient tournées vers elle, le plus mince se mit à rire, non il gloussait.  
L’autre lui souleva la hache et dit d’une voix démoniaque : Au revoir Asano.   
Un cri strident, glacial sortit alors de sa bouche, à réveiller un mort.

****

Naruto se sentait mal. Le spectacle devant ses yeux le rendait malade.  
Asano ne bougeait pas, elle était debout, son visage terrorisé, apeuré. Ses yeux étaient vides mais ils semblaient crier au secours, elle gémissait, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues à mesure que cette torture durait. Son adversaire la regardait en rigolant.  
Le silence régnait dans l’arène, tous témoins de la souffrance de leur amie.  
Un horrible cri à vous glacer le sang déchira l’air, un cri qui venait d’Asano. Qu’est-ce que cette fille était en train de lui faire subir ?!  
\- Shikamaru ! Qu’est-ce qu’elle a bon sang ?!  
\- Je-je n’en sais rien…cela doit être une illusion. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Asano qui était secouée de sanglots.  
\- C’est une torture psychologique qui fait revivre les peurs les plus secrètes à ceux qui subissent cette technique. Je suis étonnée que l’arbitre n’ait pas sifflé ! répondit alors une voix de fille que Naruto commençait à connaitre.  
C’était Temari, elle avait la peau pâle comme si elle était malade.  
Ses peurs les plus secrètes…  
Mon dieu, qu’est-ce qu’elle était en train de vivre…Asano se tortillait sur elle-même, son joli visage, inondé de larmes…

****

Asano pleurait, pleurait et pleurait…c’était horrible, que quelqu’un l’achève, elle n’en pouvait plus…Elle se sentait vide…brisée…

Elle ferma les yeux, les rires sadiques des deux hommes s’estompèrent, emportés au loin…il n’y avait plus aucun bruit.  
Tout était blanc comme elle rouvrit les yeux, il n’y avait rien ni personne…C’était une étendue blanche et stérile.   
Le ciel, si s’en était un était blanc, vide, triste.  
Non….pourquoi était-elle seule ? Elle ne le voulait pas ! Elle…elle voulait être entourée d’amis, d’une famille ! Pas être abandonnée !   
\- Tu n’as pas de famille Asano, lui souffle alors une voix doucereuse. Tu es seule, tu as toujours voulu être seule. Sinon pourquoi personne n’est auprès de toi ? continua-t-elle se délectant de sa terreur.  
\- Je…je veux être…je veux une famille, murmura Asano d’une petite voix emplie de larmes.  
\- Non Asano…alors pourquoi ne fais-tu confiance en personne, pourquoi ne laisses-tu personne t’approcher ?   
\- Je…  
\- Tu n’es pas seule, Asano, s’éleva alors une autre voix chaleureuse à son oreille, Tu n’as jamais été seule, tu as une famille, des amis qui veille sur toi même si tu ne t’en rends pas compte et tu m’as moi…continua-t-elle doucement.  
\- Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi ai-je l’impression de te connaître ?   
\- Voyons…souviens-toi…un garçon blond que tu traites de baka cela ne te rappelle rien ? répondit-elle rigolant.  
\- Naruto…souffla-t-elle, apaisée et soudain mettre de son corps et son esprit.  
Le visage de Sakura, Shikamaru et même de Sasuke défilait devant ses yeux ouverts, oui elle les avait eux.  
\- Non ! cria alors la voix doucereuse, devenue froide et cruelle.

Asano se sentit d’un coup revigorée, la peur qui l’habitait se changea en confiance…en joie. Elle avait des amis…des amis sur qui elle pouvait compter…des gens qui l’aimaient.  
Les morceaux qui s’étaient disloqués se rassemblèrent doucement. Le paysage sans vie se transforma : Le sol devint terre, le ciel reprit sa couleur bleu, de l’agitation se faisait entendre...  
Puis un mur invisible se brisa.  
La lumière du soleil l’aveugla mais elle n’en avait rien à faire, elle était sortie de ses torpeurs, de ce labyrinthe de la terreur.   
La foule sembla reprendre vie en même temps qu’elle, des cris de joie la submergèrent et gonflèrent son courage.

Devant elle se trouvait Takeko, son visage enfantin exprimait de la rage et la colère. Elle semblait faible, cette technique avait dû lui prendre énormément de chakra.  
Asano s’avança, son adversaire, sous le choc qu’elle aille réussi à se libérer de son emprise ne bougea pas d’un centimètre.  
\- Shôton, poussière de cristal !   
Dès que sa technique colla contre les vêtements de Takeko, Asano réalisa l’enchainement qu’elle avait besoin puis cria à plein poumons : Shôton, cristallisation !  
La jeune fille de porcelaine se mit à hurler mais cela ne changea rien, elle se transforma en statue de cristal. C’était tout ce qu’elle méritait, si ce n’était plus.  
Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle la toisa avec des yeux haineux, Asano se mit à sourire.  
\- Tu aurais dû m’achever au lieu de faire durer le suspense…Que cela te serve de leçon espèce de garce.   
Puis elle envoya son poing droit dans son visage, Takeko s’écrasa au sol, évanouie.  
La foule cria alors sa joie. Elle était ovationnée. Mais Asano se sentit plus mal à l’aise qu’autre chose.  
Mais elle était heureuse d’avoir gagné.  
Regardant Naruto, puis Shikamaru et enfin Sakura, elle les remercia en pensées, c’était grâce à eux qu’elle était sortie de cette illusion.  
Même si les souvenirs, la terreur et la peur resteraient à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire…


	9. Poursuite

\- Aie ! Tu ne pourras pas prévenir avant de faire ça ! protesta Asano en faisant une grimace de douleur.  
Sakura s’excusa tout en continuant d’appliquer le désinfectant sur ses blessures, heureusement son armure cristalline avait encaissé la plupart des chocs. Elle n’avait plus trop mal grâce à l’infirmière qui l’avait soignée et stopper l’hémorragie, juste une vilaine plaie.   
\- C’est bon j’ai terminé, annonça-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard.  
La jeune fille ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement s’échapper de ses lèvres, elle se redressa sur ses coudes. Ses muscles lui faisaient souffrir le martyr.

Elles se trouvaient à l’infirmerie de l’arène, cela ressemblait plus à un cagibi qu’une pièce médicale. Il y avait juste assez de place pour mettre un lit et un bureau.   
Sakura était venue avec elle pour lui tenir compagnie et elle en avait profité pour panser ses plaies aux bras, visage et jambes.  
L’infirmière, elle, s’était évaporée il y a plus de dix minutes.  
Asano observa sa camarde qui nettoyait le désinfectant et les cotons usagés mais avait le regard vague, comme soucieuse.  
\- Sakura ?   
\- Hein ? Euh oui Asano ? sursauta-t-elle brusquement tirée de sa rêverie. Excuse-moi, tu disais ?   
Un grand sourire illuminait son visage mais il était…faux.  
\- Je voulais te remercier et m’excuser. A cause de moi tu ne pourras pas voir le combat de Sasuke, commença-t-elle d’une voix hésitante car elle savait que la rose était amoureuse de lui depuis l’académie.  
Elle ne put jamais finir sa phrase car Sakura la stoppa : Ce n’est pas grave. On est une équipe Asano. On se soutient entre coéquipiers, la stoppa-t-elle en secouant sa main  
\- Oui tu as raison, c’est vrai.   
Mais la jeune fille n’arrivait pas à s’ôter de la tête les images de son combat précédent. Elle devait devenir plus forte. Dès que l’examen sera terminé et qu’elle sera promue Chûnin, elle se promit de demander un entraînement spécial à Kakashi sensei.  
Elle frissonna, de peur ou à cause de l’air glacial de l’infirmerie, elle ne savait guère.  
Sa tête tapait contre ses tempes, elle ferma les yeux pour calmer la douleur…   
Temari lui avait expliqué en quoi cette technique consistait mais elle avait comprit toute seule, parce que voir un lynx puis Gaara…il n’y avait pas énormément d’autres explications.

\- Asano ? Est-ce que ça va ? s’alarma sa coéquipière en s’approchant d’elle, étudiant son visage pour déceler ce qui n’allait pas.  
\- Oui ne t’en fais pas ça va.   
Non ça n’allait pas. Mais hors de question de le lui avouer.  
\- Tu es sûre ? Cela n’à rien avoir avec ce que Takeko t’a fait subir ? insista-t-elle, ses yeux émeraudes plantés dans les siens  
\- Rien à voir.

Elle se contenta de cette réponse…une quinzaine de minutes avant de revenir à la charge alors qu’Asano somnolait : Tu es sûre que ça va ? 

La jeune fille perdait patience de minutes en minutes. Elle répondit sèchement qu’elle allait bien mais la rose ne s’arrêta pas là : Qu’est-ce que Takeko t’as fait subir ? Tu n’arrêtais pas d’hurler. Qu’est-ce que tu as vu ?  
\- Je ne veux pas en parler Sakura.  
\- Mais cela t’aiderait ! Tu peux pas tout garder pour toi comme ça !   
Et Asano explosa tout en se levant d’un bond du lit, ses yeux lançant des éclairs : N’insiste pas ! Je t’ai dit que ça allait !   
Nullement démontée par la colère de la jeune fille, Sakura se leva de sa chaise et la toisa, exaspérée elle aussi : C’est tout le temps pareil avec toi de toute façon ! Tu ne dis jamais rien tu préfères te taire…On est équipiers ou pas !?   
Elles se fixaient, toutes les deux debout sur le point de se jeter l’une sur l’autre. Elle continua encore plus énervée :Et si c’était Naruto ou Shikamaru qui étaient ici à ma place et qu’ils te posaient les mêmes questions, tu leur aurais répondu ?!  
\- C’est puéril ce que tu dis et non! J’aurai répondu exactement la même chose !   
Puis elle quitta la pièce aussi vite qu’elle put, prenant bien soin de claquer la porte.  
La rose ne partit pas à sa poursuite.  
Elle se mit en route à la recherche de l’infirmière, elle devait sortir d’ici. Elle étouffait.  
Asano traversa plusieurs couloirs, elle se rendit compte qu’elle se dirigeait vers l’arène mais elle fut surprise de n’entendre aucun bruit.  
Elle tourna à gauche et s’encoubla sur une masse molle. Baissant les yeux, elle en resta stupéfaite : Couchée par terre gisait l’infirmière, évanouie.  
Elle se pencha sur elle et la gifla plusieurs fois pour la réveiller. Mais elle ne bougea pas.  
Quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi ce silence était-il si pesant ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passait ici ?!  
Elle avait besoin de réponses. Abandonnant, la ninja médecin, elle courut à travers les couloirs de béton et enfin la porte menant aux gradins se dessina devant elle.  
Avec force, la jeune fille l’ouvrit et tomba sur un spectacle à glacer le sang.  
Tous les spectateurs étaient endormis, ils gisaient sur les gradins et au centre du terrain il y avait des ninjas…de Suna et d’Oto.  
Ils ne l’avaient pas encore remarquée car elle se trouvait sur la partie supérieure de l’arène.  
Elle recula et plaqua une main contre sa bouche par réflexe. Son cerveau marchait à toute vitesse. Elle devait prévenir les autres…faire quelque chose.  
D’un coup, une main se plaqua contre sa bouche. Asano tenta de se débattre mais son assaillant ne lâcha pas prise !  
\- Arrête…de…bouger…Asano ! murmura alors une voix d’homme essoufflée à son oreille.  
Cette voix…elle cessa de se débattre. L’homme retira sa main et elle put enfin se retourner.  
C’était nul autre que Kakashi sensei, en alerte, il avait des cernes sous ses yeux mais son regard était résolu et déterminé.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n’étais pas censée être à l’infirmerie ? chuchota-t-il en lui faisant signe de s’accroupir.  
Elle obtempéra, d’ici personne ne les voyait, c’était tant mieux.  
\- Je suis partie à la recherche de l’infirmière parce que cela faisait un moment qu’elle n’était pas réapparue. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ici ? continua-t-elle sur le même ton.  
\- Suna et Oto ont fait une alliance pour nous attaquer, ils ont endormi les gens grâce à une technique d’illusion puissante.   
Une alliance ? Oh merde. Asano était effrayée mais elle ne le montra pas, elle avait été faible avant, à présent, elle devait être forte pour son village.  
\- C’est possible de les en sortir ? Où sont Sasuke et Naruto?   
\- Oui c’est possible ne t’inquiète pas. Sasuke est parti à la poursuite de Gaara après leur combat. Et Naruto lui est endormi.  
\- Pardon ? Et…et pourquoi ? chuchota-t-elle paniquée.  
\- En plein milieu de leur combat Gaara a…perdu le contrôle et s’est enfui dans la forêt avec son frère et sa sœur.   
\- Comment ça il a perdu le contrôle ?   
Asano regretta d’avoir posé la question à la seconde ou celle-ci sortit de sa bouche.  
\- Il était dans une boule de sable et Sasuke a réussi à traverser cette armure et l’a blessé. L’armure s’est brisée et Gaara est apparu se tenant l’épaule gauche. Il a voulu tuer Sasuke mais et il a été emmené par ses frères et sœurs…   
Gaara blessé ? Impossible…  
La vision de Lee après avoir seul traverser le bouclier du Genin lui revint en mémoire.  
Cette fois-ci, il allait tuer Sasuke….  
\- Il s’en passe des choses quand on n’est pas là, intervient alors une voix de fille derrière eux.  
Ils se retournèrent précipitamment, Sakura était accroupie près de la porte. Asano ignora sa coéquipière, un courant glacial s’installa alors sur leur petit groupe.  
Kakashi leur lançait des regards interrogateurs que la jeune fille ignora royalement.  
\- Bref…Shikamaru est allé réveiller Naruto et nous pourrons ensuite partir chercher Sasuke, murmura-t-il.   
Oui parce que Sasuke était en danger et il ne le savait pas…  
\- Kakashi sensei ! C’est bon Naruto est réveillé, lança une voix que qu’Asano reconnut comme étant celle de Shikamaru.  
\- Où est Sasuke ? demanda Naruto qui venait de les rejoindre.  
\- On t’expliquera en route. »  
Les ninjas présents dans l’arène commencèrent à se disperser. Presque en même temps, une explosion provenant du village résonna, faisant trembler les murs de l’académie, Suna et Oto venaient de passer à l’offensive !  
\- Il faut se dépêcher ! Bon écoutez moi bien ceci est un ordre. Vous devez coûte que coûte ramener Sasuke compris ? Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura vous y allez. Prenez Pakkun avec vous, chuchota encore Kakashi.  
\- Yai !   
Ils partirent aussitôt, laissant Asano et son sensei seuls.  
\- Et moi ? Qu’est-ce que je fais ? lança la jeune fille outrée.  
\- Tu vas t’occuper de protéger les habitants et les mettre à l’abri. Je ne veux pas que tu t’approches de Gaara compris ? Il pourrait en finir et je ne veux pas que cela arrive !  
\- C’est injuste ! Ils ne sont que trois, ils ne pourront rien faire contre lui ! Elle se redressa devant lui, résolue à braver le danger. Il m’a déjà épargnée, je peux faire diversion ou l’obliger à se stopper !  
\- Asano. Ceci est un ordre, finit-il par dire, bouclant la discussion.  
Le ton employé par son sensei la fit tressaillir, elle ne l’avait jamais vu aussi sérieux. Mais…  
Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser à la merci du ninja du sable.  
Alors que Kakashi lui commençait à réveiller Gai, elle annonça d’une voix claire et audible :  
\- Non sensei. Je refuse. Cela fait deux mois, que je suis terrorisée et dans l’incapacité de dormir par sa faute. Alors il est hors de question que je reste les bras croisés pendant qu’il tue mes camarades. 

Puis elle quitta les gradins, sous le regard choqué de Kakashi sensei qui appelait son nom…en vain  
Elle sortit à toute vitesse de l’arène et courut en direction de la forêt, sa poussière de cristal s’éparpilla dans un rayon d’environ 1km. Elle n’arriverait certainement pas à repérer Sasuke mais les autres oui.

****

Cela faisait presque une heure qu’ils couraient après Sasuke et Sakura n’arrivait pas à s’empêcher de s’inquiéter pour lui. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de le poursuivre cela n’avait aucun sens ! Ne se souvenait-il pas de ce qu’il avait fait à Asano ?!  
Kakashi sensei a bien fait de la laisser à l’écart…qui sait autrement comment il aurait réagit en la voyant devant elle.  
Elle ne comprenait certainement pas tout ce qu’ils voulaient c’était de la protéger…c’était un message subliminal gros comme une maison mais elle n’avait rien vu ou elle avait décidé de l’ignorer…quelle tête de mule !  
Et toujours ces secrets, pourquoi n’arrivait-elle pas à s’ouvrir aux autres ? A exprimer ses doutes, sa peur, sa joie ?  
Elle soupira, déjà petite, elle ne la comprenait pas.

Flash-back

La première fois qu’elles s’étaient rencontrées datait de leur entrée à l’académie.  
Enfin, au tout début, elle ne l’avait pas remarquée, trop occupée à contempler Sasuke qui faisait partie de sa promotion.   
Non, c’était lors de l’appel.  
\- Les enfants asseyez-vous je vous prie ! s’exclama Mikoto sensei, le prédécesseur de Iruka sensei.  
Sakura et les autres s’assirent comme demandé et au bout de 5 minutes, le silence se fit enfin.  
La fillette ne connaissait pas grand monde aussi elle resta collée à Ino, sa meilleure amie.  
\- Bien, avant de commencer, j’aimerais que vous vous présentiez chacun votre tour devant vos camarades. Car pour être un bon ninja, le travail d’équipe est primordial, et pour cela vous devez connaître vos coéquipiers.   
\- Galère, soupira alors un garçon avec une tête d’ananas deux rangées devant elle.  
\- Shikamaru Nara ! s’écria alors leur sensei. Arrête de te plaindre un peu et comme tu t’es désigné commence je te prie.   
Les deux garçons assis entre Shikamaru se mirent à rire. Un petit rond et un blond.  
\- Génial…dit-il tout en se levant. Qu’est-ce que je dois dire ? demanda-t-il d’une voix nonchalante.  
\- Donne-nous ton nom, prénom, âge, ce que tu aimes et ce que tu n’aimes pas et si tu as un rêve comme tous les petits garçons , lui répondit-elle tout en souriant.  
Un rêve…Tout excitée, elle se demanda quel était celui de Sasuke !  
Nouveau soupir de tête d’ananas…  
\- Je m’appelle Shikamaru Nara, j’ai six ans. J’aime regarder les nuages et je n’aime pas l’école. Et je ne sais pas quel est mon rêve, je ne veux en tout cas pas être Hokage, débita-t-il avant de se rasseoir en croisant les bras.  
\- A qui le tour à présent. Mhh oui toi, elle désigna une fille du premier rang. Lève-toi et tourne-toi pour que les autres puissent te voir.   
Sakura se redressa du mieux qu’elle put, la fille désignée était de dos et avait des cheveux courts et châtains.  
La fille se leva, elle semblait très grande pour son âge nota la rose. La brune, elle soupira, son visage était impassible et ses yeux bleus océan reflétaient quelque chose de douloureux   
Elle avait un bandage à son poignet gauche.  
\- Je m’appelle Asano Kitara, j’ai huit ans. J’aime lire et courir. Je n’aime pas les gens curieux et la pluie. Je n’ai pas de rêve, énonça-t-elle d’une voix claire et audible.  
\- Tu n’as pas de rêves ? demanda alors une petite fille aux cheveux bleus nuit à côté d’elle.  
\- Non je n’ai pas de rêves simplement parce je n’ai aucune envie d’en avoir », répliqua-t-elle en serrant les poings.  
Alors que Sakura allait ouvrir la bouche, Asano la transperça de ses yeux bleus menaçants, elle ne dit rien mais son regard exprimait très bien ce qu’elle pensait, une phrase du genre : « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »  
Un silence de mort plana alors dans la salle, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur cette fillette étrange.  
Mikoto sensei voyant que la situation allait partir en vrille calma tout le monde et demanda à Asano de s’asseoir et elle interrogea quelqu’un d’autre et ainsi de suite jusqu’à la fin de la journée.  
La brune fut la première à sortir, comme elle était plus grande, elle marchait plus vite qu’eux.   
Sakura était intriguée par elle, elle était bizarre et renfermée sur elle-même mais la rose voulait apprendre à la connaître.  
Cette opportunité apparut 6 mois plus tard, alors qu’ils allaient tous sortir, Asano en tête, Sakura prit son courage à deux mains et appela son prénom de toutes ces forces.   
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux toi ? répliqua-t-elle impassible tout en se retournant.  
\- Je me suis dis qu’on pourrait rentrer ensemble, tu veux bien ?  
Elle la regarda comme si elle avait sorti une bonne blague mais ses yeux n’exprimaient rien à part de l’ennui.  
\- Ça va pas être possible ça….  
\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? s’enquit la fillette aux cheveux roses, en baissant la tête, cachant sa tristesse.  
\- Parce que de je n’ai pas envie voilà tout. Va retrouver ta copine blonde pour parler moi c’est non, lâcha-t-elle tout en s’éloignant.  
Sakura n’était pas prête à la laisser partir, aussi elle agrippa son poignet droit avec rapidité.  
Asano s’arrêta net, son visage devenu fermé et froid.  
La fureur débordait d’elle mais à l’époque la rose n’avait pas encore compris comme sa future coéquipière fonctionnait alors elle resserra son étreinte.  
\- Lâche-moi. Maintenant.   
Mais c’était trop tard.  
Soudain, Sakura sentit une puissance émanée d’elle comme du chakra. Elle regarda son corps et resta médusée devant ce qu’elle voyait. Du cristal de couleur bleu se formait sur la peau de la fillette comme s’il la protégeait. Il grossit rapidement et Sakura du lâcher sa main pour éviter d’être piégée avec.  
Les autres enfants étaient stupéfaits alors qu’Asano se transformait en statue de cristal.   
Puis la couche s’effrita et le cristal tomba comme de la poussière au sol.  
Asano réapparut, son expression neutre et hermétique aux émotions. Comme si rien ne s’était passé.   
Les autres enfants se mirent à chuchoter entre eux et la montrer du doigt mais elle les ignora et quitta l’enceinte de l’académie.  
Sakura, elle essayait de se remettre de ses émotions. C’était un chakra héréditaire mais normalement elle devrait faire partie d’un clan c’était la première fois qu’elle entendait parler d’une telle famille.   
Mais elle l’intriguait encore plus à présent, tout en disant au revoir à Ino, elle se précipita de sortir pour la rattraper. Toutefois, elle choisit de rester discrète.  
Elles passèrent plusieurs pâtés de maison et quittèrent le centre du village, se dirigeant sur les collines.  
Elles étaient à peu près à la hauteur de la passerelle pour aller aux statues des Hokages.   
Il n’y avait presque plus de maisons, les champs et les pâturages dominaient les alentours.  
Asano se mit à ralentir progressivement, un immense bâtiment se dessinait devant elle et à côté de cet immeuble, il y avait un immense arbre recouvert de fleurs violettes. La vue du village était magnifique d’ici.  
Un panneau plusieurs mètres devant la propriété attira l’œil de la fillette et son cœur se serra à sa vue. L’inscription en grosse lettre « Orphelinat de Konoha » brillait de mille feux.  
C’est pour ça qu’elle n’avait jamais entendu parler de son clan…parce qu’elle n’en avait pas…  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? intervint alors une voix féminine et sèche.  
Asano se tenait devant elle, les mains sur ses hanches, en colère. Ses jolis yeux bleus comme l’océan brillaient tel un brasier.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? répéta-t-elle agacée.  
\- Je-je voulais te connaître et apprendre où tu vivais, souffla Sakura gênée d’avoir été prise la main dans le sac.  
\- Et bien maintenant tu sais alors contente ?! Ne parle à personne de ce que tu as vu compris ?  
Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, l’ouvrit et répliqua d’une voix sèche : Et ne reviens plus jamais ici !  
Fin Flash-back

 

Et pendant quelques temps, elle était la seule au courant avec Naruto et Shikamaru. Mais ça elle l’ignorait. Puis un jour, il y a quelques années, elle avait explosé de colère et avoué que oui elle était orpheline et qu’il n’y avait aucune raison de la prendre en pitié.  
Sakura ne savait toujours rien sur elle…pas même son anniversaire.   
\- Dites les garçons, vous connaissez la date de naissance d’Asano par hasard ?   
\- Non je ne la connais pas, affirma Shikamaru qui se tenait en tête de leur petit groupe.  
Naruto répliqua que lui non plus ne le savait pas, il avait le regard triste.  
\- Toi non plus ? l’interrogea alors Shikamaru.  
\- Ouais moi non plus…soupira-t-elle mécontente.  
\- Faudrait peut-être lui demander, hasarda alors Naruto en se grattant la tête. Elle pourrait peut-être répondre qui sait.  
\- Ça va pas ! Tu veux mourir jeune ? Et en plus de toute façon si on la force elle ne dira rien, rétorqua Shika d’une voix lasse.  
Comme toute réponse, Naruto grogna quelque chose d’incompréhensible, et se résigna à laisser leur amie tranquille.

Ils continuèrent leur route sans bruit, Pakkun les guidait alors qu’ils s’enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la forêt.  
Pakkun renfila soudain l’air et annonça d’une calme : On a de la compagnie, ils sont plusieurs peut-être une dizaine.   
\- Quoi ? Ils nous ont suivis ?   
\- Il semblerait. Vous trois partez devant retrouver Sasuke, moi je me charge d’eux, les informa alors Shikamaru.  
\- Mais ils sont trop nombreux ! répliqua Naruto inquiet.  
\- On n’a pas le temps de discuter ! Allez-y maintenant ! ordonna-t-il tout en s’arrêtant sur une branche. Ramenez Sasuke ! »

A contrecœur, ils acceptèrent et continuèrent leur progression, jetant un coup d’œil derrière elle, Shikamaru n’était plus qu’un point de couleur sombre. Elle espérait qu’il allait s’en sortir indemne.  
\- Mh…Sasuke est à quatre cents mètres devant nous, déclare Pakkun quelques temps après.  
\- Génial ! On va pouvoir l’aider !  
\- Mh ça va pas être facile, il a engagé le combat avec Gaara…répliqua le chien tout en reniflant l’air.  
\- Vraiment ? Alors ne trainons pas ! s’écria Naruto en courant encore plus vite.  
Ils arrivèrent dans la zone du combat mais tout était calme. Sasuke était accoudé à une branche et se tenait la nuque tout en grimaçant de douleur.  
Oh non ! La marque d’Orochimaru !  
\- Sasuke ! Qu’est-ce qu’il t’est arrivé ! s’écria Sakura alors qu’elle arrivait à côté de lui.  
\- Gaara ne se débrouille pas mal du tout. Mais il est bizarre, étrange et très puissant.   
La jeune fille se tourna vers Gaara, il était perché sur une grosse branche plus loin et il…il était à moitié monstre ! Du sable le recouvrait presque entièrement sauf sa tête et le côté gauche de son corps étaient intacts.  
Sakura se mit à trembler, le regard de Gaara n’était plus que haine et colère, Naruto lui avala difficilement sa salive. Temari était à côté de lui et lui suppliait d’arrêter, elle était terrorisée.   
Gaara les regarda, il parla d’une voix qui n’est pas la sienne, plus sombre, caverneuse : « Oh des invités, on va jouer un petit peu ensemble qu’en dites-vous ?  
\- Sakura…tu sais quoi…maintenant je ne serai pas contre l’aide de Asano, lui souffla Naruto.  
La jeune fille ne pouvait pas le contredire…  
Il passa brusquement à l’attaque, leur envoyant des shurikens de sable et pour une raison inexplicable, leurs corps refusèrent de bouger.  
Ils allaient les prendre de plein fouet.  
Une explosion résonna juste devant eux, détruisant les projectiles les uns après les autres, créant une immense fumée noire. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’était passé ?!  
La fumée se dissipa petit à petit et Sakura aperçut vaguement la silhouette à deux mètres devant eux.  
La silhouette était une fille aux cheveux châtains courts. Asano !

****

C’était moins une…Heureusement qu’elle était arrivée à temps.  
\- Asano ! Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?! s’écria Sakura médusée de la voir.  
\- J’allais quand même pas vous laisser vous faire massacrer non ? contra-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur le ninja du sable.  
Naruto se mit à plaisanter sur le fait qu’elle était bornée mais Asano n’avait pas le cœur à rire.  
Il n’y avait plus que Gaara qui comptait.  
Il n’était plus totalement humain et ressemblait à un monstre de sable. Qu’est-ce qu’il était en réalité ?   
Ses yeux n’avaient pas changés, toujours les mêmes pupilles folles, psychopathes et cruelles.  
Il la détailla et la jeune fille en eut la chair de poule…  
\- Toi…que fais-tu ici ? Son intonation de voix exprimait de l’étonnement mais son visage demeurait de glace.  
\- Je suis là pour t’en mettre une et prendre ma revanche !   
Il ricana et susurra : Dans ce cas, viens je t’attends !


	10. Shukuka, le démon à une queue

Ils se jaugèrent du regard, Asano avaient les bras qui tremblaient, elle n’arrivait pas à s’en empêcher.   
Ils devaient éloigner Sasuke, c’était ça leur mission. Jetant un regard vers lui, la jeune fille nota qu’il s’était recroquevillé sur lui-même et criait de douleur, des tâches noires étaient visibles sur son visage pâle. La marque ! Elle s’était étendue !   
\- Naruto. Nous devons quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible, énonça-t-elle d’une voix qu’elle espérait calme, paniquer ne servirait à rien.  
\- Je sais mais ce type…il ne nous laissera pas faire, grogna-t-il, énervé.  
\- Je vais l’occuper, pendant ce temps, éloignez-vous. Elle ne quittait pas du regard Gaara, alerte au moindre signe de danger.  
\- D’accord, fais attention à toi -Il se recula pour prendre Sasuke par le bras avant d’ajouter d’un ton sincère - Merci d’être là. 

Elle hocha la tête, presque au même moment, Gaara se mit en position d’attaque et d’un coup son bras droit fait de sable se jeta sur le blond. Merde ! Son bras était extensible. C’était pas cool !  
\- Naruto ! Derrière toi ! Shôton, bouclier de cristal !   
Son cristal apparut entre eux. Le bras s’écrasa contre et Gaara se mit à hurler de douleur.   
Oh oh, elle était en train de le mettre en colère.  
-Tu vas mourir !  
\- C’est ça et bien viens ! » le nargua-t-elle tout en prenant son envol, loin de ses coéquipiers.  
La jeune fille utilisa les arbres comme bouclier contre ses projectiles de sables qu’il envoyait gaiment sur elle.  
Dans son champ de vision, elle vit Sasuke être transporté plus loin, maintenant elle n’avait plus qu’à garder Gaara occupé le temps de le mettre en sureté!   
Le ninja de sable se trouvait devant elle à présent. Elle s’imagina une stratégie, elle devait l’immobiliser comme ça elle n’aurait pas à se battre au corps à corps.  
\- Shôton, Poussière de cristal, murmura-t-elle tout en évitant les coups de sable.  
Sa poussière se dirigea vers l’endroit qu’elle voulait, soit la partie de son corps changée en sable.  
Elle continua à esquiver tout en s’éloignant toujours plus des autres.  
Sa technique avait entre temps atteint son but. Après avoir accompli l’enchainement, elle leva sa main droite dans sa direction et cria : Shôton, Cristallisation !  
La stupeur se lisait sur son visage à mesure que le cristal l’emprisonnait, il hurlait de rage.  
\- Tu auras beau essayé de le casser tu n’y arriveras pas Gaara, répliqua-t-elle en insistant bien sur prénom. Bien comme je t’ai sous la main, je vais en profiter pour te poser une ou deux questions si tu le veux bien !   
Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, elle serait morte.  
Elle n’attendit pas de réponses et continua déterminée : Qui-est-tu vraiment ?  
\- Tu aimerais bien le savoir n’est-ce pas ?   
Il gloussa mais abandonna la lutte contre le minéral qui le retenait prisonnier.   
\- Je suis un monstre né, j’ai tué ma mère alors qu’elle était en train de me mettre au monde, j’ai tué mon oncle car il avait reçu l’ordre de mon Kazekage de père de me supprimer…j’avais six ans à l’époque. La souffrance que j’éprouve est si grande qu’elle me rend fou. Sais-tu ce que c’est de vivre seul car tout le monde te craint, parce que tout le monde se fiche de tes sentiments et ce que tu éprouves ?! Alors j’ai décidé de tuer tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de mon chemin, expliqua-t-il d’une voix démente.  
\- Si c’est le cas…pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas tué comme les autres ?   
Elle le détailla, ses yeux s’éclairèrent alors de doutes comme s’il cherchait toujours la réponse à cette question.  
C’était peut-être ça sa faille…  
Puis il se mit à rire, un rire lugubre et sec, l’éclat de doutes disparu et laissa place à la folie.  
Et brutalement, le cristal fut détruit en mille morceaux.  
Quoi ?! Comment avait-il fait ?! Pas le temps de réfléchir, elle se mit à reculer mais il s’en ficha et partit en sens inverse, droit sur Sasuke et les autres !   
Il n’était plus qu’à quelques mètres et Asano était impuissante.  
\- Sakura ! Attention !   
La rose sembla entendre son cri car soudain, elle s’interposa alors entre Gaara et l’Uchiwa. Déterminée et courageuse.   
Le « monstre » s’arrêta net. Il n’y avait plus de bruit dans la forêt et Asano retint sa respiration.  
\- Laisse-moi passer ! cria-t-il.   
\- Sakura !   
Elle venait d’être propulsée contre un tronc d’arbre plus loin. Le bras de sable la retenait. Il se détacha mais elle, resta prisonnière comme dans un étau. Elle ne bougeait plus, elle devait être inconsciente.  
Gaara se mit soudain à hurler. Il tenait la tête avec sa main gauche intacte, il s’accroupit, il hurla encore…  
Asano se sentit se glacer d’effroi face à tant de souffrance.  
Puis d’un coup, son bras intact fut enseveli sous le sable, il hurla encore plus, devenant encore plus fou. C’était…c’était un spectacle horrible. Il se relèva, le visage dément, assoiffé de vengeance, de haine. La jeune fille en trembla de peur.  
« Espèce…d’enfoiré ! » cria alors de rage Naruto en se précipitant sur lui, faisant apparaître une centaine de clones.  
Il attaqua Gaara avec force et commença à le frapper partout. Etrangement, son bouclier ne se manifesta pas.   
Se sentant inutile, elle reporta son attention sur Sakura qui était toujours prisonnière. Elle devait l’aider !  
Arrivant sur elle, Asano essaya de retirer le sable qui la retenait mais en vain…Il était dur comme de la pierre.   
Elle se risqua à jeter un coup d’œil vers Naruto et Gaara qui se livraient un combat titanesque, Naruto était blessé, le monstre, lui n’avait aucune égratignure.  
Une explosion retenta alors…La queue de Gaara ! Naruto avait lancé un parchemin explosif!  
Bien joué Naruto !  
Gaara hurla si fort qu’Asano sentit ses tympans vibrer. il tremblait de haine et de douleur. Il Soudain, avec une rapidité inouïe, il attrapa Naruto avec sa queue extensible, ne laissant au blond aucun moyen de se défendre.  
\- Lâche-moi tu entends ! vociféra-t-il.  
\- Tu vas mourir Naruto Uzumaki !  
\- Non ! hurla la jeune fille qui courait vers eux et qui dans un acte désespéré cria : Shôton, flèche de lumière !   
Gaara prit la flèche de plein fouet dans le dos, la violence du choc lui fit lâcher Naruto qui put se dégager et revenir à côté d’elle.  
-Merci Asano, le remercia le blond, essoufflé.  
\- De rien, c’était moins une, répliqua-t-elle, concentrée sur Gaara qui se retournait vers eux, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.  
Son sang se glaça d’horreur.  
\- Décidément…tu aimes t’interposer. Je vais te faire taire une bonne fois pour toute !   
\- Tu ne le feras pas.   
\- Ah bon et pourquoi ? s’enquit-il étonné.  
\- Parce que sinon tu m’auras déjà tuée la première fois qu’on s’est vu, puis quand tu m’as suivie jusqu’à chez moi. Tu auras très bien pu me liquider en t’introduisant dans mon studio. N’est-ce pas ? »  
Naruto la regarda étonné. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi elle lui avait menti, il fronça les sourcils, prêt à dire quelque chose mais Asano lui intima d’un geste de la main de remettre ça à plus tard. Ils avaient d’autres choses sur les bras que ses problèmes de confiance.  
\- Tu commences à m’énerver !   
Il se mit à hurler et se transforma encore plus, sa tête était quasi recouverte à présent. Ses yeux changèrent de couleur. Ils n’étaient plus bleus mais noirs et dorés.   
Il ne se contrôlait presque plus, comme un animal enragé. Détruisant tout autour de lui puis sans crier garde, il se jeta sur elle en hurlant.  
Elle resta tétanisée.  
\- Asano !

L’impact de son corps contre un tronc lui coupa la respiration, du sable la retenait prisonnière comme Sakura, mais du sable recouvraient sa bouche, l’empêchant de respirer.  
Le sable resserra son étreinte, elle ne pouvait plus bouger…   
\- Asano ! Tu vas bien ? s’écria Naruto inquiet.  
Sa tête lui faisait mal et Asano sentait son cœur s’emballer, la panique commençait à prendre le dessus. Naruto mit une minute à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.  
\- Tu es en train de l’étouffer ! Lâche-la tout de suite tu entends !   
\- Non non non…supplia alors une voix.  
La jeune fille leva la tête, cette voix provenait de la bouche de Gaara...mais ce n’était pas sa voix ténébreuse venue du fond des âges mais bien sa vraie voix, calme et triste.  
\- Je ne peux pas ! cria-t-il encore   
\- Si tu le peux ! répliqua alors la voix d’outre tombe, peut-être était-elle folle mais cette voix-là sortait de sa bouche, comme s’il se parlait à lui-même.  
\- Non !   
\- Tu n’as pas hésité avec les autres ! Alors tue cette fille !   
Mais le sable ne bougea pas d’un iota. Il resta inerte face aux ordres du monstre.  
Asano sentit son corps arriver à sa limite, des taches de couleurs dansaient devant ses yeux et la peur de mourir cristallisa son cœur, elle la sentait tout autour d’elle. Cela pourrait arriver d’ici quelques secondes et elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler de ses joues.  
Gaara avait ses yeux posés sur elle, mais c’était les siens. Pas cette entité démoniaque. Un cri transperça alors la forêt, son cri avant qu’un silence de mort ne s’abatte autour d’eux

Gaara n’était plus Gaara…il s’était entièrement transformé en un monstre de sable.   
Asano ne ressentait plus sa présence, comme s’il était mort.  
\- Enfin ! Je suis libre ! Je vais pouvoir m’amuser un petit peu ! Toi le gars aux cheveux blonds je vais te réduire en charpie ! s’esclaffa le monstre en pointant Naruto du doigt avant de porter son attention sur elle. Et pour toi, et bien disons que tu as gagné un peu de temps !   
C’est vrai, elle pouvait de nouveau respirer, Gaara avait dû le retirer avant de céder sous l’emprise de ce monstre.   
Son cœur se glaça à cette pensée.  
Naruto se jeta soudain sur cette chose et commença à se battre. Il était beaucoup plus fort que lui mais il ne lâcha pas pour autant.   
Ses yeux se firent lourds, il lui était difficile de les maintenir ouverts. Elle ne sut combien de temps, elle parvint à rester éveillée mais elle finit par s’évanouir, terrassée par l’emprise du sable sur son corps.

****

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, des bruits sourds résonnaient tous autour d’elle, la forêt devant elle était à moitié ravagée. Combien de temps était-elle restée inconsciente ?  
Asano regarda autour d’elle, Sakura était toujours inconsciente et Sasuke aussi.  
Ce n’était pas d’eux que provenait le bruit mais d’où alors ? Ça se rapprochait, c’était derrière elle.   
Elle devait se libérer du sable. Comment pouvait-elle faire ?  
Son armure cristalline pourrait l’aider mais elle était fine contrairement au nombre de fois ou il avait surgi contre sa volonté sous le coup de la colère sous forme de gros cristaux.  
Elle devait faire ça ! C’était le seul moyen de se libérer de cet étau.  
Se concentrant, elle s’imagina recouverte de la tête au pied, le cristal se propageant autour d’elle…  
Soudain, puissance émana de sn corps et sur toutes les parcelles de sa peau. Du cristal bleu se forma sur son cou et elle lui implora de se dépêcher.  
Sa prison éclata au bout de plusieurs secondes, le cristal devenu poussière presque instantanément.  
Elle s’élança dans la direction de la destruction de la forêt. Ce devait être de leur fait.  
Asano courut sur plusieurs mètres, les arbres, de plus en plus déchiquetés.   
Elle déboucha dans une petite clairière ou les arbres étaient étrangement intacts ici.   
La jeune fille resta tétanisée quelques secondes devant ce qu’elle voyait, Gaara qui avait repris sa forme humaine était assis sur Naruto, blessé et inconscient et s’apprêtait à le tuer avec un kunai !  
\- Non! Ne fais pas ça !   
Il tourna la tête éberlué. Il ne s’attendait certainement pas à la voir.  
Elle lui sauta dessus, sous la force du choc, ils roulèrent sur plusieurs deux mètres avant de s’étaler dans la poussière. Profitant de sa confusion, Asano se mit en position assise et lui bloqua les poignets en dessus de sa tête pour l’empêcher de bouger.   
\- Tu ne le tueras pas tu entends ! Ni personne d’autre !  
\- Pourquoi ? Si je ne tue personne que deviendrai-je ? lui demanda-t-il confus.  
\- Tu deviendras quelqu’un de meilleur, les autres auront de l’affection pour toi. Tu auras des amis.  
\- Non…la souffrance que j’éprouve depuis ma naissance ne me permettra pas de changer. Je suis et restera un monstre. Et seul.   
Ses yeux n’exprimait rien d’autre que de la souffrance, de la souffrance qu’elle reconnaissait. C’était la même que Naruto, avant leur rencontre.  
Un déclic se fit dans sa tête. Oh non…Son visage se décomposa.  
\- Tu es un jinchuriki ?   
\- Oui. Celui de Shukaku, le démon à une queue. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir d’amis ? s’égosilla-t-il en tentant de se libérer de son emprise, mais il était trop affaibli.  
\- C’est faux !   
Il la regarda stupéfait, elle venait de crier à plein poumons mais elle s’en fichait, pire elle continua sur la même lancée : « Naruto, le gars qui est allongé là, est le jinchuriki de Kyubi, le démon renard à neuf queues ! Il a réussi à avoir des amis, à ne plus être seul, à être accepté !   
Je t’interdis de penser que c’est impossible !   
\- Et la puissance ? Elle me vient quand je fais du mal aux gens pourtant, il a réussi à me battre.  
Il commençait doucement à l’énerver là. Sous le coup de la colère, elle le gifla.  
Dire qu’il était choqué était un euphémisme et presque aussitôt sa joue gauche se colora d’une couleur rouge vermeil jurant avec la pâleur de sa peau.   
\- Tu n’as rien compris ! Ce n’est pas la puissance qui te rend si fort, ce sont les amis, l’amitié qui te permet de te relever et de te battre !   
\- Mais toi…commença-t-il  
\- Quoi moi ?  
\- Tu as pourtant des gens sur qui tu peux compter mais tu restes seule…pourquoi ? »  
Son sang ne fit qu’un tour, il l’avait percée à jour, cette réalisation la laissa estomaquée durant de nombreuses secondes, elle ne savait même pas comment répondre. Finalement, elle expliqua dans un murmure : Disons que je suis plus douée pour aider les autres que moi-même. Mais ils me rendent plus forte, meilleure…  
\- Des amis, souffla-t-il pensif, le regard tourné vers le ciel.  
\- Mais je te préviens, il reporta son attention sur elle. Si tu essaies de les attaquer de nouveau, je n’hésiterai pas à te tuer tu entends ! le menaça-t-elle on ne peu plus sérieuse.  
Un silence étrange qui dura plusieurs minutes s’abattit sur eux jusqu’à ce que le rouquin ne le brise : - Je te demande pardon.   
\- Bah c’est rien, je suis toujours en vie. »  
Son masque impassible avait reprit sa place, Gaara l’observait mais pour la première fois c’était de la curiosité qui l’animait.  
\- Gaara ! »  
Les deux Genins tournèrent tête en même temps, Temari et Kankuro s’approchaient d’eux, une expression choquée plantée sur leurs visages.  
Asano réalisa soudain qu’elle était toujours assise sur lui. Précipitamment, elle se releva, comme frappée par la foudre. Elle laissa les membres de sa famille l’aider, elle en avait fait assez.  
Pour ne rien arranger, Naruto choisit ce moment pour se réveiller jetant un regard médusé sur leur petit groupe. La colère se lisant sur son visage blessé.  
Oh merde.  
\- Toi ! Viens ici que je t’extermine ! hurla-t-il tout en se relevant pour se jeter sur Gaara qui était protégé par sa sœur.  
\- Non, arrête ! s’interposa alors Asano, se mettant entre eux.  
\- Asano ?! Tu es folle ?  
\- Non. Je te demande de le laisser tranquille. Il est comme toi tu as dû le remarquer. Alors fais preuve d’humanité, claqua-t-elle d’un ton sec.  
Il la regarda avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.  
\- Laisse-les partir. Nous devons rentrer au village avec Sasuke. C’était ça notre mission.  
Sans plus de cérémonie, elle le tira en arrière en direction de l’endroit ou se trouvait les autres membres de son équipe – l’orée de la clairière - sous le regard choqué de la tribu du sable.  
Sakura et Sasuke étaient debout, fatigués mais en vie, ils souriaient, enfin celui de Sasuke ressemblait plus à une grimace mais c’était déjà quelque chose.  
\- Jolie gifle que tu lui as balancé. C’était la moindre des choses pour ce qui t’as fait, lui dit-il, admiratif.  
Elle l’ignora royalement, pire son comportement l’irrita, mais elle choisit de laisser tomber.  
\- On rentre au village ? Nous sommes peut-être encore attaqués.   
Ils hochèrent la tête et se mirent en route. Bientôt, le village fut visible.  
Il y avait énormément d'agitation quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans Konoha, les gens couraient dans tous les sens et il y avait des dégâts sur plusieurs bâtiments. Ils cherchèrent un Jônin et au bout d’un moment tombèrent sur Kakashi sensei.  
\- Bien vous avez réussi à ramener Sasuke...Il me semble que j'avais stipulé trois Genins et non quatre. N'est-ce pas Asano ? dit-il en insistant bien sur son prénom.  
\- Oui Kakashi sensei, répondit-elle, déconfite.

Il lâcha un soupir tout en se grattant la tête et leur expliqua que Shikamaru était sain et sauf, Asano fut soulagée de l’apprendre.  
-« Heureusement pour nous, Suna et Oto ont cessé très rapidement leur attaque quand ils eurent compris que celui qui avait orchestré cette attaque et qui se faisait passer pour le Kazekage était Orochimaru.  
\- Orochimaru ?! »  
Ils avaient crié à l’unisson, ils se souvenaient très bien de lui…  
\- Oui il a engagé un combat avec le troisième Hokage pendant la confusion. Et ...notre Hokage est mort, Orochimaru a réussi à s'enfuir, dit-il en baissant la tête.  
Mon dieu...Orochimaru était une véritable ordure ! Asano serra les poings.  
\- Bon les jeunes, rentrez chez vous, vous en avez fait assez comme ça. Tachez d'être à l'heure demain pour l'enterrement.   
Alors qu’ils s’éparpillaient, Asano sentit une main chaude sur son épaule, ce contact la fit se tendre mais quand elle vit à qui elle appartenait, elle se calma.  
C’était Kakashi sensei. La jeune fille remarqua la fatigue sur son visage, du moins la partie non masquée, ses yeux brillaient mais elle ne savait pas de quoi. Il semblait plus âgé que quelques heures auparavant, s’en était perturbant.  
Il lâcha un soupir avant de laisser tomber sa main et de dire : Pakkun m’a raconté le combat et la manière dont tu as aidé ton équipe ainsi que Gaara. Tu avais raison j’aurai dû t’envoyer avec eux. J’ai agis de manière hâtive parce que j’estimais le danger important et… - il sembla chercher ses mots, mal à l’aise – je voulais te protéger. Mon sentimentalisme a pris le dessus, je le crains. Mais…tu m’as rappelé que tu étais un ninja avant tout et j’avoue avoir un peu oublié ça.   
Asano ne savait pas quoi répondre, c’était bien la première fois qu’elle voyait son sensei de cette manière, embarrassé et si sérieux.  
\- Je vous pardonne sensei, ne vous en faites pas.  
Il souriait derrière son masque et ses yeux se plissèrent de joie.   
\- Tu feras un excellent Chûnin sache-le.  
Puis il partit, la laissant seule, les bras ballants, muette.

****

Cela faisait quatre jours que le troisième Hokage était mort, les obsèques furent magnifiques et tout le monde pleurait.  
Il n'y avait pas eu énormément de dégâts suite à l'attaque. Heureusement.  
Concernant l'examen...et bien comme Sasuke et Gaara étaient les derniers à passer. Les résultats furent annoncés prématurément et à sa grande surprise, seuls Shikamaru et elle passèrent Chûnins, au grand étonnement de ces derniers.  
Baki sensei, le sensei de l'équipe de Gaara avait tenu à présenter ses excuses déjà pour l'attaque et pour le comportement du ninja du sable.  
Ils étaient ensuite directement partis à Suna après l’attaque et qu’un traité de paix aille été mis en place. De plus, leur village se trouvait sans Kage lui aussi à présent. Orochimaru l’ayant tué et usurpé sa place.  
Gaara...  
Asano n’arrivait pas à se l’ôter de la tête, ce qui lui était arrivé était horrible. Elle espérait que comme Naruto, il arrivera à sortir de la solitude.   
A présent, elle regardait le soleil de coucher, assise sur le toit de son immeuble en repensant à toutes les péripéties qu’elle avait vécues. Beaucoup de choses s’étaient passées. Des bonnes comme des mauvaises.  
Mais comme une sorte d’intuition, Asano sut que tout cela n’était que le commencement.


	11. In extremis

Cinq mois s’étaient écoulés depuis que le troisième Hokage était mort. Durant deux longs mois, le village fonctionna au ralenti, les Shinobis de rang Jônin ou supérieur qui n’avaient pas été tués pendant l’attaque étaient tous mobilisés à la protection de Konoha et des villages alentours ainsi que des frontières.  
Ce fut une période instable pendant laquelle, Asano fut envoyée à la tête d’une équipe pour réaliser plusieurs missions. En fait, tous les Genins et Chûnins furent déployés tentant tant bien que mal de suppléer leurs aînés.   
Le calme revint enfin avec la nomination du 5ème Hokage qui n’était qu’autre qu’un des trois sannins légendaires : Maître Tsunade.  
C’était Naruto en compagnie de Jiraya sensei, son nouveau mentor, qui l’avait ramené et heureusement car Orochimaru voulait aussi qu’elle rallie sa cause. Il eut droit à un refus. 

Avec tout ça, Asano n’avait pas eu énormément de temps pour s’entraîner, son nouveau rôle de chef d’équipe lui prenait tout son temps.   
Mais aujourd’hui, elle avait enfin droit de souffler un peu. Elle en avait profité pour lire et courir le matin et à présent, le terrain d’entrainement lui faisait face.   
La jeune fille adorait passer ces journées dehors au soleil, l’astre solaire réchauffant sa peau et les piaillements des oiseaux l’apaisant.  
Cela la ressourçait et elle en avait bien besoin car les équipes qu’elle supervisait étaient composées de membres très, très curieux, immatures et pour combler le tout, farceurs. Des minis Naruto en somme.  
Elle était bien placée pour savoir qu’un seul exemplaire était amplement suffisant.  
Asano s’approchait de la zone préférée par leur sensei mais fut étonnée de n’y voir personne. D’ordinaire, il s’entraînait quotidiennement mais depuis l’attaque il avait cessé. Il n’était également plus présent pour Sakura. Il ne s’occupait que de Sasuke.  
L’Uchiwa s’était encore plus renfermé l’attaque et était totalement inexpressif. Pire que Neji qui lui s’était un peu ouvert aux autres.  
Mais le plus effrayant chez Sasuke était peut-être, qu’il était animé par le feu ardent de la vengeance. Ses pupilles noires comme un puits sans fond brûlaient de haine, de colère et de puissance.  
Il vait provoqué Naruto en duel sur le toit de l’hôpital, car Naruto avait été blessé après avoir récupérer Maître Tsunade. Sasuke n’acceptait pas que le blond ne soit devenu plus fort que lui. C’était pas la modestie qui l’étouffait en tout cas.

Asano avait appris que la vengeance n’amenait rien de bon. Elle en avait voulu à ses parents de l’avoir abandonnée. Cela la tourmenta pendant de nombreuses années, ne sachant pas s’ils étaient morts ou s’ils n’avaient pas voulu d’elle et étaient partis faire leur vie ailleurs.  
Elle comprenait que Kakashi sensei voulait à tout prix freiner les ardeurs du jeune ninja mais elle ne pouvait refréner le sentiment d’abandon qui la gagnait chaque fois qu’elle rentrait chez elle après plus de cinq heures à suer sans avoir vu personne.  
Elle se mit une claque mentale. Il fallait qu’elle se ressaisisse. Elle était Chûnin à présent ! Le conte de fée était terminé.  
Résolue, elle se mit à enchaîner technique sur technique, désireuse de devenir plus forte.

****

\- Asano ! Réveille-toi bon sang !   
Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, extenuée, elle replongea dans les bras de Morphée alors que la voix inconnue s’égosillait.  
La jeune fille sentit soudain un froid glacial lui mordre les bras et les jambes. La réalisation de la perte de sa couverture mit la jeune fille dans une colère noire. Celui ou celle qui avait commis ce crime allait le regretter   
Pleinement réveillée, Asano sortit de son lit à la vitesse de l’éclair, jetant regard noir à la personne devant elle.  
Naruto se tenait devant son lit, la mine déconfite. Des rougeurs, bien visible sur son visage bronzé alors que ces yeux ne quittaient pas son corps.  
\- Si ma tenue te dérange, tu n’avais qu’à pas retirer ma couverture, grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras.  
Nouvelle rougeur écarlate, il se détourna et partit vers la porte avant d’annoncer d’une voix grave, un changement de ton qui surprit la jeune Chûnin : Habille-toi et rejoins-moi en bas s’il te plaît. On a une mission.   
Elle n’eut pas le temps de demander des explications qu’il était déjà loin. Elle était toujours un peu énervée de son réveil forcé mais il y avait une mission à accomplir. Aussi, elle s’habilla à la hâte.  
Asano quitta son studio quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d’un short turquoise et des résilles sur les jambes, son haut turquoise lui aussi, découvrait son nombril qui était masqué par des résilles. Son bandeau fièrement attaché sur son front.  
Naruto comme il l’avait dit, l’attendait en bas de l’immeuble, il semblait soucieux et Asano eut la conviction qu’ils avaient un gros problème. Elle ne tourna pas autour du pot.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?  
\- Sasuke a quitté Konoha tôt ce matin. Sakura a débarqué en courant et en pleurs dans le bureau de Mamie Tsunade. Expliquant qu’il était parti pour acquérir de la puissance auprès d’Orochimaru. Sakura l’a supplié de rester mais il l’a assommée, à son réveil il n’était plus là. Quel imbécile !  
La jeune fille n’arriva pas à cacher sa surprise. La prédiction de ce maudit serpent était correcte.  
Dans quoi Sasuke s’était-il encore fourré ?  
Naruto serrait les poings, elle comprenait, son meilleur ami n’était plus qu’aveuglé par la vengeance et la soif de pouvoir. Il était blessé mais Asano ne sut pas quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral.   
Comme la dernière fois dans l’arène.

****

Ils déboulèrent sans aucune politesse dans le bureau de l’Hokage, le visage rouge d’avoir couru sans échauffement.  
Dans le bureau à part Tsunade il y avait Shizune- son assistante personnelle - Shikamaru et Sakura qui séchait ses larmes.  
\- Bien si vous êtes réunis ici c’est parce que vous faites partie de l’équipe de Sasuke et que vous devez être mis au courant de la situation et si Shikamaru est là c’est parce que je lui ai demandé, expliqua-t-elle d’une voix calme mais son visage était alourdi par la fatigue.  
C’était une très belle femme, la cinquantaine, blonde, yeux bruns, une poitrine imposante. Elle adorait boire et elle était nulle en pari, elle perdait toujours d’après ce que lui avait raconté Naruto. Mais elle était un ninja médecin accompli et un des trois sannins légendaires. Rien que ce titre lui valait le respect de tous.  
\- Nous devons ramener Sasuke au village. C’est pour cette raison que tu es ici Shikamaru, commença-t-elle avant de s’adresser à la jeune fille, tu es passée Chûnin toi aussi Asano mais tu as déjà accompli ton lot de mission en tant que leader et je veux éviter un conflit d’intérêt.   
Elle acquiesça, elle voyait ou elle voulait en venir, même si honnêtement, elle ne portait pas l’Uchiwa dans son cœur.   
\- Shikamaru, Je veux que tu constitues une équipe de cinq Genins plus Asano. Cela sera ta première mission en tant que chef d’équipe. Je vous attendrais dans une demi-heure aux portes du village. Sasuke a pris une très grande avance mais vous pouvez encore le rattraper.   
\- Euh quoi ? Vous êtes sérieuse ? Vraiment ? s’exclama l’intéressé stupéfait.  
\- Oui. En dehors d’Asano, tu es le seul à être passé Chûnin. Cette mission te permettra de faire tes preuves.  
-D’accord...très bien, il inspira un grand coup avant de s’adresser à Naruto : Tu te sens d’attaque?   
\- Tu peux compter sur moi !   
\- Et moi je ne peux pas venir ? » demanda alors Sakura d’une petite voix.  
Ils se retournèrent précipitamment, c’est vrai qu’ils avaient oublié la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.  
Leur chef d’équipe lui expliqua qu’elle ne serait pas vraiment utile pour cette mission, surtout dû à son implication émotionnelle envers Sasuke.  
Elle prit la chose élégamment, souriant faiblement avant de les regarder quitter la pièce.

****

Ils étaient tous réunis devant les portes du village. Chôji, Neji et Kiba complétaient leur petit groupe. Bon choix stratégique Shikamaru.   
\- Bien soyez prudents. Sasuke est entre vos mains, Maître Tsunade avait le regard grave alors qu’elle s’adressait à eux.  
Sakura était à côté d’elle, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer. Alors qu’ils allaient se mettre en route, la rose supplia Naruto de ramener l’Uchiwa. Ce qu’il fit, esquissant un grand sourire.

****

Ils couraient depuis presque cinq heures en direction du nord. Ils étaient guidés grâce à Kiba et son flair. La tension était palpable.  
\- Bon les gars, autant vous prévenir vous allez devoir une confiance aveugle en moi et en tout le groupe car nous n’avons jamais vraiment travaillé ensemble et nous n’avons pas beaucoup sympathisé ces dernières années. Je ne me considère pas comme votre chef, ma mission est de vous ramener en vie ainsi que Sasuke, leur confia soudain Shikamaru, brisant le silence.  
\- J’ai confiance en toi Shika ! s’écria Chôji derrière elle.  
Les deux Shinobis étaient meilleurs amis depuis l’enfance, se défendant et soutenant l’un et l’autre. La jeune fille essaya de s’imaginer avec une telle personne. Qui serait là pour elle, avec qui elle pourrait se confier sans tabou. Cela semblait perdu d’avance, elle n’aimait pas se confier sur ses états d’âmes.   
Kiba la fit sortir de sa rêverie subitement lorsqu’il les ordonna de se mettre à couvert.  
\- Tu as senti quelque chose ? murmura alors Shikamaru à vois basse.  
Il hocha la tête en signe d’approbation, il caressait Akamaru qui gémissait doucement, les bruits étouffés à moitié par la veste du Genin.  
\- Qu’as-tu flairé ?   
\- Quatre personnes à plusieurs centaines de mètres d’ici. Il y a aussi une chose que je n’arrive pas à identifier, c’est comme si l’odeur était masquée, expliqua-t-il en se grattant la tête.  
\- Pourquoi n’arrives-tu pas à identifier cette odeur ? l’interrogea Neji, les bras croisés sur son torse, suspicieux.  
\- Je n’en sais rien…Akamaru est bizarre depuis un moment, il n’arrête pas de trembler, répliqua-t-il tout en penchant la tête sur son compagnon à quatre pattes.  
Il lui murmura des paroles apaisantes et Asano se surprit à sourire en les regardant. Il y avait quelque chose de mignon à les observer.   
Les autres membres du groupe s’étaient atteler à autre chose.  
\- Neji, tu vois quelque chose d’ici ? demanda alors Naruto.  
\- Négatif ils sont à plus de neuf cents mètres, mon Byakugan ne voit d’aussi loin.   
\- Bien, on va s’approcher doucement alors, ils sont arrêtés ou non ? rétorqua Shikamaru en se tournant vers Kiba.  
\- Non ils sont toujours en mouvement.   
Shikamaru se redressa et s’adressa à son équipe : On se remet en route, n va les approcher mais pas trop. Kiba tu es devant, Neji, derrière. 

Ils reprirent la route avant de s’arrêter quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Les 4 personnes non identifiées semblaient être des ninjas du Son, une boîte se trouvait à côté d’eux et pour Shikamaru il était clair que Sasuke était à l’intérieur, indétectable. Ce qui voulait dire que les shinobis étaient des sous-fifres d’Orochimaru, ce qui n’allait pas leur faciliter la tâche.  
Ils semblaient s’être arrêtés, aussi le leader du groupe préféra atteindre et leur tendre une embuscade.  
Asano prit le premier tour de garde, la nuit finit par tomber et alors qu’elle observait la faune nocturne se réveiller, le sentiment que tout cela était beaucoup trop facile dominait ses pensées.  
Elle n’en trouva pas le sommeil quand elle put enfin se reposer. Mais préféra ne rien dire. Ne voulant pas passer pour une parano.

****

Le signal du départ fut donné plusieurs heures après, la nuit déjà bien avancée.  
A mesure qu’ils s’approchaient, Asano se tendait, ses muscles en alerte. Elle n’était pas tranquille, comme si la forêt observait leurs moindres faits et gestes.  
De temps en temps, Neji chuchotait qu’il n’y avait pas de problème, leur couverture était toujours intacte.  
Mais l’instinct d’Asano lui disait que c’était faux. C’était trop calme autour d’eux, trop serein.  
Elle se sentait…épiée. Le même sentiment que lorsque Gaara la surveillait.  
\- Shikamaru, je ne le sens pas trop ce plan, quelque chose cl-  
Une détonation avala la fin de sa phrase alors qu’une lumière blanche les aveuglait.  
Puis une autre et encore une autre. Au-dessous, en dessus.   
Partout.  
\- C’est un piège ! Des kunais explosifs sont au-dessus de nos têtes ! On doit se mettre à couvert ! cria alors Kiba.  
La jeune fille fut désorientée, le bruit sourd des explosions faisaient bourdonner ses oreilles, avec difficulté, elle tenta de se mettre à l’abri. Avant d’être propulsée dans les airs et de s’écraser lourdement contre un arbre qui se brisa sous le choc. 

Son armure cristalline se désintégra presque aussitôt. Heureusement, elle avait atterrit de côté sur l’arbre alors elle n’avait rien de cassé mais ses membres étaient semblables à du coton.   
Ses oreilles résonnaient joyeusement, bon sang, elle n’entendait rien !  
Il fallait qu’elle se relève, elle était vulnérable.  
Après un gros effort et un ou deux gémissements, elle était debout. Le spectacle qui lui offrait ses yeux était désolant.  
Les arbres étaient détruis, calcinés et arrachés sur plusieurs mètres. Il n’y avait pas âme qui vive, seul un silence étouffant.   
Elle était toute seule. Il fallait qu’elle trouve ses coéquipiers.  
A tâtons, elle sauta sur les branches des arbres épargnés, sa poussière était inefficace, il y avait trop de particules dues aux explosifs.  
Soudain, elle entendit des bruissements sur sa gauche. Elle se tendit, et s’approcha lentement. Quelque chose l’agrippa brutalement la faisant perdre l’équilibre. Elle lâcha un petit cri surpris.

\- Asano ! Fais moins de bruit tu veux ! souffla Neji tandis qu’elle atterrissait sur les genoux de Kiba avec « douceur ».  
Elle redressa la tête, les autres étaient heureusement pas blessés, juste recouverts de poussière noire  
Elle commença à se débattre mais le maître chien ne daigna pas retirer ses mains de sa taille. Il la regardait se débattre, légèrement amusé par ce que provoquait son petit manège.  
\- Lâche-moi tout de suite ! gronda-t-elle menaçante, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.  
\- C’est pas un peu fini vos disputes ? Je vous signale qu’on a failli y passer, rétorqua alors Chôji.  
Shikamaru se mit à soupirer tout en marmonnant « les femmes, je vous jure » ce qui tapa sur les nerfs de la jeune fille, toujours prisonnière.  
Elle était prête à riposter lorsque la voix calme mais grave de Naruto l’interrompit : Oh ça va on se calme maintenant. On a perdu Sasuke et en plus l’ennemi sait que nous sommes à leur trousse. Alors ça suffit.  
Plus personne n’osa parler, jusqu’à ce que le blond ne se lève et annonça qu’ils devaient partir à leurs trousses.  
Shikamaru freina ses ardeurs.  
\- Avant d’agir sur un coup de tête, nous devons réfléchir à une stratégie.  
\- Je suis étonné qu’ils n’aient même pas pris la peine de revenir voir si on était mort, s’interrogea alors Neji en coupant la parole à Shikamaru.  
\- Vu les dégâts de l’explosion, il ne devait y avoir aucun survivant. Tu as eu de la chance Asano tu étais la plus près, analysa le jeune leader en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant un plan adéquate.  
Asano avait plutôt l’impression d’avoir une malchance chronique oui !  
\- Mais ? Tu saignes!   
Que ?  
C’était Kiba qui avait parlé, il avait les yeux rivés sur l’épaule de la jeune fille qui saignait abondement. Elle n’avait même pas remarqué sa blessure.  
Elle rétorqua que c’était qu’une simple égratignure mais ils ne l’entendirent pas de cette oreille, aussitôt, un bandage immobilisa son épaule blessée.  
\- Bien, allons-y. Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça, annonça ensuite Naruto, les poings serrés.

****

Rien ne se passa comme prévu. C’était une mission suicide purement et simplement. Sur eux six, il ne restait que Naruto et Asano. Les autres combattaient les ninjas du Son – parce que oui c’était comme ça que s’appelaient leurs charmants adversaires -. Elle espérait vraiment qu’ils allaient s’en sortir. Ils n’avaient vraiment pas l’air commode.  
La situation était dramatique, ils étaient dispersés et seuls.  
A présent, ils étaient à la poursuite du ninja qui avait pris Sasuke. En réalité, il y avait cinq ninjas et non quatre.  
Pour repérer le cinquième Shinobi, ils ne pouvaient compter que sur sa poussière de cristal…  
\- Asano, tu crois qu’on arrivera à temps ? lui demanda alors Naruto d’une voix pas très assurée.  
Elle pesa le pour et le contre, la jeune fille doutait de leur réussite. Mais, elle ne voulait le pas décourager et détruire l’espoir qui brillait dans ses yeux, aussi elle répondit : « Je suis sûre qu’on le ramènera, il est peut-être têtu mais nous sommes ces coéquipiers il entendra raison. »  
Le sourire qui éclaira son visage lui fit un pincement au cœur. Elle n’aimait pas agir ainsi, mais c’était la seule manière de le préserver.  
De les préserver. Parce que si Naruto commençait à douter, il y avait de grande chance qu’ils se fassent tuer.   
Finalement, après de longues heures - l’aube n’était plus très loin - Ils débouchèrent sur une grande clairière silencieuse ou régnait une atmosphère lugubre et peu avenante.  
D’ici, ils n’étaient qu’à deux kilomètres de la frontière, si Sasuke la franchissait, c’était terminé. Ils n’avaient pas l’autorisation d’entrer dans un pays voisin.  
Ils avancèrent rapidement comme si le fait de savoir qu’il n’y avait que deux malheureux kilomètres entre la réussite et l’échec les avaient rebooster.

D’un coup, deux silhouettes entrèrent dans leur champ de vision. L’un était le 5ème ninja. Il avait une apparence étrange avec des longs cheveux blancs et des yeux rouges sang. Son visage était impassible, comme vide d’expression.   
A côté de lui debout se tenait une personne familière, Sasuke !  
\- Sasuke ! Bon sang ! Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a pris de partir hein ! s’écria Naruto.  
\- Naruto…j’ai besoin de puissance et ce village ne peut me l’offrir. Ma destinée est d’aller auprès d’Orochimaru, expliqua-t-il d‘une voix calme.  
\- Tu dérailles complétement !   
\- Je n’ai pas d’ordres à recevoir de toi ! cracha-t-il à la jeune fille, ses yeux n’exprimant rien d’autre que du dégout.  
Cela lui fit l’effet d’une gifle. Elle ne pensait pas être tombée si bas dans son estime !   
\- Kimimaro, retient-les le temps qu’il faudra pour que je passe la frontière, demanda-t-il alors à son acolyte tout en se tournant vers le nord.  
Il s’éloigna, ne jetant pas un seul regard derrière lui.  
\- Sasuke ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! cria alors Naruto en se lançant à sa poursuite oubliant Kimimaro.  
\- Tu ne passeras pas. Sur ma vie. Tu ne passeras pas, répliqua-t-il en s’interposant et en l’envoyant au tapis.  
\- C’est pas toi qui m’en empêcheras ! T’entends !   
Le jeune Uzumaki se redressa et se figea, éberlué de voir Kimimaro retirer un os de sa clavicule.  
Asano ne put retenir un gémissement de dégout.  
Le ninja ricana mais Naruto n’en avait cure, il se jeta à nouveau sur lui. Un combat au corps à corps commença auquel Kimimaro gagnait haut la main.  
\- Shôton, pluie de cristaux !   
Elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés !  
Kimimaro détruisit tous ses cristaux un à un grâce à un nouvel os qu’il utilisa comme sabre.  
Naruto contre-attaqua utilisant sa technique de multi clonage. Aussitôt des milliers de Naruto apparurent dans la clairière.   
Mais Kimimaro nullement découragé s’exclama alors : La danse du Saule !  
Il déploya alors des pointes osseuses sur ses paumes, ses coudes, ses épaules et ses genoux. C’était vraiment répugnant !  
Il se mit littéralement à danser entre les clones les détruisant un par un en quelques secondes même s’ils l’attaquaient…c’était prodigieux et glaçant à la fois.  
Asano n’abandonna pas pour autant et attaqua avec sa flèche de cristal…qu’il utilisa contre elle en utilisant les clones restants comme rempart !   
Elle n’eut pas le temps de réagir qu’il se jeta sur elle, agacé par son intervention. Plaquée au sol, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, il était bien plus fort qu’elle.  
Ses os tels des hachoirs protecteurs lui coupaient les paumes tandis qu’elle essayait de le repousser.   
Naruto était un peu plus loin, tétanisé.  
\- Naruto ! Fonce rattraper Sasuke. Tu es capable de le ramener à la raison ! cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre.  
Il la regarda stupéfait ne sachant que faire, il sembla peser le pour et le contre…  
C’était sa seule chance de courir après leur camarade.  
\- On a pas le temps de réfléchir ! Fonce ! Va-y ! s’écria-t-elle de douleur, un os venant de perforer son épaule gauche déjà blessée.  
\- Je peux jouer aussi à ce jeu tu sais ! Shôton bouclier de cristal !   
Son bouclier s’interposa alors entre eux, repoussant le ninja quelques mètres plus loin. Elle en profita pour se relever et nota que Naruto était bien parti. Heureusement.  
Par contre, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait pouvoir le retenir. Son bras devenu quasi invalide lui faisait souffrir le martyr.   
Kimimaro, nullement impressionné par sa technique commença un long enchaînement puis il ricana: Les dix phalanges perforantes !  
Ces phalanges s’extirpèrent de ses doigts et foncèrent à grande vitesse sur elle. Oh merde !   
\- Shôton, bouclier de cristal !   
Elle le créa le plus solide et épais qu’elle pouvait.   
Ces dix phalanges s’écrasèrent dessus dans un bruit sourd, ouf…ce n’était pas passer loin !  
Elle écarquilla les yeux, son bouclier était en train de se fissurer là où les projectiles s’étaient écrasés. La jeune fille se rendit compte qu’ils traversaient littéralement la matière.   
Ils allaient la transpercer comme une passoire.  
Et elle n’avait aucune solution pour éviter ça et il n’y avait pas de renforts pour l’aider.  
La jeune fille ferma les yeux lorsque son unique moyen de protection se brisa en mille morceaux mais la mort ne vint pas, ni la douleur.  
Rouvrant les yeux, elle hoqueta de surprise. Un mur de sable de 3m de haut commençait à s’effriter devant elle, il l’avait protégée des os meurtriers du ninja du Son.  
\- Que ? Quoi ?   
Regardant autour d’elle, Asano se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux couleurs perse. Le visage non pas inexpressif mais calme et posé.  
Gaara.  
Elle n’arrivait pas à formuler de phrase cohérente, mille questions lui passaient par la tête. Pourquoi était-il là ? Rêvait-elle ? Comment était-elle censée réagir alors qu’il y a même pas six mois il tentait de la tuer ?   
Gaara lui ne semblait nullement préoccupé pour son monologue intérieur, il avait les yeux rivés sur Kimimaro qui bouillait de rage.  
\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? finit-il par demander, alors qu’elle reculait pour être à sa hauteur.  
\- Ou-oui grâce à toi. Merci.   
Elle avait réussi à prononcer une phrase qui ne montrait pas son trouble.  
\- Qui es-tu ? Réponds ! cria Kimimaro à quelques mètres devant eux.  
\- Je suis Gaara du village de Suna. Tu vas payer pour avoir tenté de tuer Asano », répondit-il d’une voix calme mais menaçante.  
Peut-être qu’elle avait bien une bonne étoile finalement.


	12. Course contre la montre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture ^^

La donne avait changé à présent. Ils étaient deux pour affronter Kimimaro. Elle voyait d’ailleurs que cela ne lui plaisait guère.  
Elle observa Gaara du coin de l’œil, c’était étrange. Il n’avait pas changé physiquement mais il semblait si calme et…normal, il n’y avait pas de meilleur terme pour le décrire.  
Elle se risqua à demander des nouvelles des camarades, logiquement, il n’était pas venu seul.  
\- Temari et Kankuro sont en ce moment même en train d’aider tes camarades Shikamaru et Kiba.   
\- Et pour Neji et Chôji ?  
\- Une équipe médicale les a rapatriés à ton village. »  
Oh non, l’inquiétude se fraya un chemin dans son cœur hermétique, elle fit tout pour que cela ne se voie pas sur son visage.  
Il lui expliqua brièvement que c’était le 5ème Hokage qui leur avait demandé de venir en renforts, ils étaient arrivés au village après leur départ et étaient partis à leur recherche avec une équipe médicale.  
\- Ou est Naruto ? s’enquit-il, toujours concentré sur Kimimaro qui ne bougeait pas d’un pouce.  
\- Parti arrêter Sasuke, du moins je l’espère.   
La surprise se lut sur le visage du rouquin, de quoi Asano ne savait guère mais quelque chose l’avait surpris. Elle ne dit rien pour autant.  
Elle remarqua qu’il était plus petit qu’elle, ses épaules arrivaient à sa tête mais une fois encore elle garda cette information pour elle, il n’avait surement pas remarqué, c’était un détail.  
\- Je suppose que tu as pu voir quel était son type d’attaque.   
Il hocha la tête avant de poursuivre : Il doit appartenir à un clan très puissant pour utiliser des techniques pareilles. Il peut aussi bien attaquer à distance qu’au corps à corps.   
\- Honneur aux hommes cette fois, mes techniques ne l’atteignent pas, du moins de face, répliqua Asano en lâchant un petit soupir.   
\- Reste en retrait, je n’ai nullement envie que tu finisses tuée et puis tu es assez blessée comme ça.   
Il la poussa légèrement derrière lui avec son épaule, la laissant clouée sur place. Elle n’était pas faible ! Elle pouvait très bien se battre même avec un bras en moins !  
Elle se remit à sa hauteur et le défia du regard.  
\- Tu es vraiment une fille bornée…  
\- Oui je sais.   
Il se contenta de soupirer.  
\- Mh tu es affublé d’un nom ridicule et en plus tu ne peux attaquer qu’avec le sable qui se trouve dans ta jarre tandis que moi j’ai tous mes os à disposition, ricana alors Kimimaro en prenant une position offensive.  
Gaara s’avança et dit alors d’une voix calme comme s’il allait faire un petit footing au lieu d’un combat : Bruine de sable.   
Du sable sortit alors de sa jarre et tomba en petits projectiles autour de Kimimaro.  
\- Tu n’as rien d’autre en réserve ? Et tu comptes faire apparaitre du sable en plus de celui que tu possèdes ? Ridi-, commença-t-il avant d’être enseveli sous le sable du rouquin.  
Kimimaro se transforma en statue de sable. En quelques secondes il ne bougeait plus.   
\- Sache que je peux extraire le sable de la terre aussi facilement que tu peux extirper des os de ton corps, répliqua Gaara d’une voix ferme avant de s’écrier tout en serrant son poing droit : Le tombeau du désert ! 

Le sable se contracta, du sang coulait à travers le sable. C’était une technique vraiment horrible…Asano se mit à trembler. Dire qu’il aurait pu l’utiliser sur elle…  
Gaara se détendit légèrement et baissa sa garde mais d’un coup, un des bras de Kimimaro ensanglanté traversa le sable puis tout son corps. Il était en vie !?  
Kimimaro éclatait de rire, se moquant de sa « faible » technique mais Gaara ne réagit même pas.  
\- La déferlante des sables mouvants !   
Des tonnes de sables se soulevèrent alors du sol, des vagues entières se mirent à recouvrir le ninja du Son. Bientôt, il n’en resta plus une trace.  
Le sable avait aussi enseveli la forêt tout autour d’eux, il ne restait rien de la clairière à part une étendue dorée. C’était stupéfiant et effrayant, jamais Asano n’avait vu de techniques pareilles. Elle se sentit soudain complètement nulle, il avait un autre niveau qu’elle.  
\- Et cette fois tu l’as eu ? risqua-t-elle, se sentant totalement inutile.  
\- Non je dois encore faire ça : Les funérailles impériales du désert ! » s’exclama-t-il.  
Le sable sembla répondre à son appel, il tremblait sous leurs pieds, la jeune fille comprit qu’il était en train de broyer tout ce qui se trouvait dessous et puis le calme revint.  
\- Il est vraiment tenace… Gaara semblait agacé par cette découverte.  
Asano écarquilla des yeux. Il n’était pas humain, c’était pas possible !  
Kimimaro sortit d’un coup du sol à une vitesse hallucinante, il semblait avoir changé d’apparence mais avec l’obscurité, elle n’était pas sûre.  
Gaara essaya de le rattraper avec le sable mais en vain il se rapprochait de lui trop rapidement ! Elle devait tenter quelque chose !   
Trop tard, il avait envoyé Gaara au tapis. Elle était totalement inutile ! Sa tête lui faisait mal, comme si elle était entre un marteau et une enclume.  
Elle n’eut pas le temps de chercher le pourquoi, car un bras de sable la souleva pour l’emmener loin du combat. Elle commençait à perdre patience, elle détestait son attitude chevaleresque plus que tout en ce moment.   
Kimimaro lui venait de s’ôter la colonne vertébrale, cela lui donna presque envie de vomir…  
\- La danse de la clématite à grandes fleurs !   
Sa colonne se lança sur Gaara et l’attrapa comme un serpent face à une proie, heureusement, le ninja du sable s’était recouvert de sable pour éviter d’être broyer.  
\- Ton armure de sable aussi puissante soit-elle ne pourra pas tenir face à mes os aussi résistants que l’acier, se moqua Kimimaro hilare, avant de hurler : Eclosion ! Je ne vis que pour servir maitre Orochimaru !   
Asano n’en croyait pas ses yeux...son bras entier s’était changé en un os ressemblant à une torpille. C’était immonde.  
Il s’élança sans crier garde armé de ce projectile osseux mais Gaara contre-attaqua : L’ultime rempart le bouclier de Shukaku !   
Une immense armure de sable en forme de Shukaku se trouvait entre eux, stoppant net la progression de cette technique.   
\- J’ai combiné les plus puissants minéraux qui existent dans cette armure. Tu ne pourras pas la détruire. Je suis désolé pour toi, tu as subi un lavage de cerveau, rétorqua le jeune rouquin d’une voix sombre.  
Le bras d’os de Kimimaro explosa et reprit son apparence initiale : celle d’un bras humain  
Asano était soulagée, ils avaient évité le pire et le ninja semblait vaincu…  
Elle actionna un mouvement pour aller vers lui, mais elle fut prise de vertiges, sa vision devint floue…qu’est-ce qui lui arrivait ?   
Elle baissa les yeux sur son bras gauche, il était recouvert de sang, une flaque commençant à se former sur le sol vert.   
La jeune Chûnin n’eut pas le temps d’émettre le moindre mot, qu’elle sentit ses forces la quitter, la faisant tomber à genoux. Elle avait froid, non elle était congelée.  
Son corps tomba comme au ralenti mais elle ne sentit pas sa chute, ses yeux luttèrent quelques secondes avant qu’elle ne sombre dans les ténèbres.

****

Gaara commençait à en avoir marre de ce Kimimaro. Ne pouvait-il pas juste mourir ?   
Même enseveli sous deux milles mètres de profondeur, il résistait encore. Il devait au moins lui laisser le fait qu’il était sacrément coriace.   
Mais il devait finir ce combat au plus vite, de un parce que son chakra s’amenuisa à vue d’œil et de deux, parce qu’il devait emmener Asano à Konoha pour qu’elle soit soignée, sa blessure à l’épaule ne l’avait pas échappé.   
Elle était vraiment têtue heureusement qu’elle n’avait rien tenté d’autre face à lui sinon elle serait morte…  
\- La danse des jeunes fougères arborescentes ! s’éleva alors la voix de Kimimaro sous le sable.  
Quoi ?! C’était incroyable ! Des os sortaient du sol, s’élevant à plusieurs mètres du sol et recouvrant tout son sable.  
Il se félicita d’avoir déposé Asano en dehors de cette zone, elle ne risquait rien ou elle était.   
\- Je n’ai pas subi de lavage de cerveau !   
Gaara se retourna brutalement, écarquillant les yeux d’effroi. Kimimaro se tenait devant lui, un os en forme d’épée prêt à le transpercer.   
Mais son attaque ne vint jamais. Du sang se mit soudain à couler de sa bouche puis ses yeux se révulsèrent.   
D’un coup, son corps glissa et s’écrasa contre ses os avec fracas. Il était mort. 

Il se passa ainsi plusieurs minutes pendant lequel le rouquin ne bougea pas et ne dit rien…  
Il n’y avait pas un bruit dans la clairière ravagée. Et Gaara sut qu’il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.  
Normalement, Asano aurait dû se manifester, faire une remarque sarcastique ou soupirer mais là rien.  
Il avait un mauvais pressentiment…  
Toujours en lévitant sur son sable, il rechercha la zone où il l’avait déposée, la trouvant enfin, il sauta et atterrit sur l’herbe, cherchant à voir à travers l’obscurité.  
\- Asano ! Asano ! Où es-tu ?   
Soudain, il buta contre quelque chose de mou à ses pieds. Une forme sombre était devant lui, se penchant sur elle, il remarqua des cheveux bruns et une tête familière. Son sang se glaça.   
Oh non! Il lui toucha les joues, ce simple contact le fit sursauter. Elle était congelée.  
Il remarqua ses lèvres violettes et ses cernes bleues noires.  
Il sentit quelque chose de poisseux et collant sous ses genoux, baissant la tête, son cerveau fit un court-circuit.  
C’était du sang...son sang !  
Ses blessures étaient plus graves qu’il ne le pensait ! Se penchant sur sa poitrine, il entendit son cœur battre faiblement. Il devait la ramener à Konoha tout de suite.  
Mais premièrement, il devait la réchauffer, il retira sa veste et l’enroula dedans, il se hâta de panser l’hémorragie pour stopper le sang.  
Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne laisserait pas ça arriver.  
\- Tu ne mourras pas tu entends. Je te l’interdis.   
Il murmura cette phrase contre son oreille, il ne savait si elle l’entendait mais il avait besoin de le lui dire.  
Il se sentait bizarre…un étrange sentiment l’envahissait mais il n’arrivait pas à en déceler la nature…cela ressemblait à de la peur.  
Pour elle ? Cette fille étrange et différente des autres ? Bornée, silencieuse mais si brave à la fois ?  
Elle pensait différemment que la plupart des autres jeunes de son âge, se moquait de leurs avis et de leurs sentiments mais ce n’était qu’une façade, au fond d’elle, elle s’inquiétait pour eux et faisait tout pour ne pas paraître faible et vulnérable.   
D’un certain point de vue elle lui ressemblait, l’on pouvait lire la solitude et la tristesse dans son regard qu’elle se forçait à cacher…seulement ceux qui avaient vécu pareille chose arrivait à déceler cette petite lueur dans les yeux de ceux qui les entouraient.  
Dire qu’elle l’avait défié alors qu’il était sous l’emprise de Shukaku, personne avant elle n’avait osé faire ça…  
Il l’avait suivie parce qu’elle l’intriguait. Il avait fait plus de mal que de bien mais au final elle lui avait pardonné. Comment d’ailleurs avait-elle pu ? Il l’avait terrorisée et tenté de la tuer!  
Gaara arriva enfin aux portes de Konoha au bout de plusieurs heures. Heureusement qu’il pouvait faire léviter son sable, il allait beaucoup plus vite de cette manière.  
Il n’avait croisé personne, ils devaient tous être rentrés, sauf peut-être Naruto.  
Le timide soleil léchait les immeubles et les collines de sa couleur rouge, c’était un spectacle magnifique, plus beau que Suna.  
Il se ressaisit, il devait trouver l’hôpital.  
Il traversa de nombreuses ruelles, tout était silencieux, au loin il nota quelques ninjas postés sur les toits, des sentinelles.  
Il reporta son attention sur Asano couchée sur son sable. Il sentit son cœur se compresser dans sa cage thoracique.  
Sa peau était presque transparente, son front transpirant et elle tremblait comme une feuille. Il devait se dépêcher.   
Gaara ignorait pourquoi il voulait la sauver. Comme il ignorait toujours pourquoi il l’avait épargnée, mais il était sûr d’une chose, il ne la verrait pas mourir aujourd’hui.  
\- Gaara ! Mon dieu tu es là ! s’écria alors une voix de fille, brisant le silence.  
Temari. Elle le regardait affolée, des cernes bien visibles sur son visage pâle indiquant qu’elle n’avait pas dormi de la nuit. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent d’horreur lorsque son attention se reporta sur Asano.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé !? Ou est Naruto ?  
\- Plus tard les explications, il a rattrapé Sasuke. Temari, où se trouve l’hôpital ? » la pressa-t-il tout en continuant sa route.  
\- Suis-moi !   
Ils entrèrent en trombe à l’intérieur. Une infirmière, de garde sans doute les dévisagea, stupéfaite. Alors que sa sœur sautait sur elle, Gaara en profita pour faire disparaître son sable et porter Asano dans ses bras. Il remarqua des détails de son visage qu’il n’avait jamais prêté attention auparavant: ses tâches de rousseurs au niveau de son nez, ses longs cils et l’expression de ses traits. Calme et paisible malgré la douleur qu’elle devait ressentir.  
Il fut brutalement ramener à la réalité lorsqu’il sentit l’infirmière s’approcher de lui, posant ses yeux sur la blessée.  
L’infirmière se figea puis appela ses collègues à grand cri. Le hall s’anima alors, le corps médical arracha la jeune fille de ses bras, l’emmenant sur un brancard. Tout ce monde autour d’elle donnait l’impression qu’elle était petite et si fragile.   
Elle sortit de son champ de vision, emportée par les médecins. Le calme revint aussitôt, la marée passée.  
Il ne restait de son passage, que des gouttelettes de sang sur le sol.  
L’estomac de Gaara se tordit à cette vision.

****

Asano se sentait bizarre. Groggy.  
Elle avait l’impression d’entendre des voix étouffées mais elle ne voyait rien, perdue dans l’obscurité   
De temps en temps des bruits sonores comme des alarmes résonnaient dans ses oreilles.  
Finalement, après ce qui sembla être une éternité, elle ouvrit les yeux.  
La subite luminosité l’aveugla quelques instants avant qu’elle ne s’habitue à cette clarté. Il balaya la pièce du regard. Tout était blanc autour d’elle et elle était couchée dans un lit.  
Cela ressemblait à un hôpital.  
Comment était-elle arrivée ici ?  
Des flashs lui revinrent, des images et sons défilaient devant ses yeux ouverts et elle eut le sentiment d’avoir reçu un sceau d’eau glacée.   
La mission de sauvetage !   
Elle se redressa subitement comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique. La panique oppressant son cœur. Comment de temps avait-elle dormi ? Avaient-ils réussi ? Comment allaient les autres ?  
\- Asano, calme-toi. Tout va bien tu es en sécurité, s’éleva alors une voix douce au pied de son lit.  
Un visage familier lui fit face. Sakura. Elle avait le visage triste et fatigué. Mais elle souriait comme pour cacher sa peine.  
\- Sakura…qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?   
\- Gaara t’a sauvée in extremis, tu as failli mourir à cause de ta blessure. C’était il y a une semaine.  
\- Une semaine…murmura-t-elle en digérant ces informations.  
Elle pencha la tête sur son bras gauche, il était entièrement bandé, elle n’arrivait pas à le bouger.  
\- Et pour Sasuke ? Naruto a réussi à le ramener ? lui demanda-t-elle, redoutant sa réponse.  
Elle baissa la tête sur le côté et évita son regard, une larme silencieuse coulait le long de sa joue.  
\- On n’a pas réussi n’est-pas ?   
Sakura hocha la tête négativement. Elle lui expliqua qu’ils s’étaient battus et que Sasuke avait presque tué son ami. Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu’il était parti.  
Asano serra son poing valide, une haine tenace commençait à l’envahir à l’égard de l’Uchiwa.  
La rose l’observait, mais ne dit rien. Elle se leva alors et annonça qu’elle allait prévenir Maître Tsunade et les autres puis sortit.  
La chambre redevint calme, la jeune fille fixa le plafond blanc se repassant son combat contre Kimimaro.  
Elle avait été inutile et totalement dépassée. Ses techniques n’étaient pas suffisantes et efficaces. Elle devait y remédier, il en allait de sa survie et celles de ses camarades.  
A quoi bon être Chûnin si elle ne pouvait pas protéger ses coéquipiers ?  
Elle passa un temps considérable à échafauder une stratégie d’entraînement, perdue dans ses pensées elle n’entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrir ni se refermer.  
\- Comment va notre miraculée ?   
Elle sursauta violement. Shikamaru lui faisait face, l’inquiétude se lisant dans ses yeux foncés.   
\- Shikamaru ! Et toquer à la porte non ?! Tu m’as foutu une peur bleue !  
\- J’ai pourtant toqué mais tu n’as pas entendu, rétorqua le brun en s’approchant du lit.  
Elle marmonna une excuse et attendit de voir ce qu’il avait à dire.   
\- Je voulais m’excuser pour la tournure catastrophique de la mission. On a tous failli y passer, j’ai été un très mauvais chef d’équipe. Si tu dois blâmer quelqu’un c’est moi, débita-t-il embarrassé.  
\- Tu n’as pas à prendre ce blâme tout seul. On a tous accepté cette mission sachant qu’il pourrait y avoir des complications. Ce n’est pas de ta faute ok ? C’est moi qui m’excuse. Si je m’étais mieux battue je n’aurai pas fini dans cette chambre.   
Il sembla méditer ses paroles puis la remercia avant de lâcher un petit rire nerveux.  
\- Je me suis fait remettre à ma place deux fois cette semaine mais je n’avais pas encore eu droit à des excuses d’un de mes camarades.   
\- Deux fois ?  
Il lui expliqua que Temari et son père lui avaient dit de se resservir alors qu’ils attendaient de savoir quel était l’état de santé de Neji et Chôji.  
Puis il lui fit un rapide résumé de la situation. Ils étaient tous en vie et grièvement blessés mais ils allaient s’en remettre. Maître Tsunade avait fait un travail remarquable.  
Mais le plus blessé de tous était Naruto tant physiquement qu’émotionnellement.  
\- Tu vois personne n’est mort. On a tous survécu.   
\- A quel prix…Sasuke est avec Orochimaru, répliqua-t-il amer.  
Elle se mit à réfléchir à sa prochaine phrase, elle ne portait pas l’Uchiwa dans son cœur pire elle le détestait mais il était un membre de son équipe et elle n’abandonnait personne.  
Sa décision était prise.  
\- On le ramènera. On le reprendra de force s’il le faut.   
Il lui sourit tristement avant de prendre congé, la laissant se reposer.   
Asano avait envie de se lever, elle n’aimait pas rester inactive. Avec peine, elle se redressa sur ses coudes mais la douleur lui arracha une grimace.  
Saleté de bras.   
Elle se recoucha en soupirant bruyamment.  
\- J’aimerai me lever c’est possible ou non ? s’exclama-t-elle à voix haute, la tête tournée vers le plafond.  
\- Euh tu as besoin d’aide ?  
Asano sursauta en lâchant un cri sonore et de s’écrier : Mais ça va pas !? Vous vous êtes tous passés le mot pour me ficher une peur bleue et me faire faire un arrêt cardiaque?!   
Elle baissa la tête prête à en découdre. Gaara se tenait près de la porte, il semblait mal à l’aise.  
\- Euh désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur.   
Sa colère retomba comme un soufflé, le ninja du sable s’excusait ? Elle devait être sur une autre planète... Elle soupira tout en s’excusant à son tour de sa saute d’humeur.  
Il s’approcha à son tour du lit et ne sachant quoi faire il prit place sur la chaise à sa gauche, sans bruit.   
Un silence gêné s’installa entre eux et dura plusieurs minutes. Asano ne savait pas quoi dire, ou plutôt comment le dire. Finalement elle se lança, n’en pouvant plus de cette absence de discussion  
\- Merci de m’avoir sauvée.   
« Je t’en prie, c’était normal.  
Asano sentait ses yeux posés sur elle mais elle se borna à fixer le plafond, elle ne pouvait pas le regarder.  
\- Tu n’es pas faible, tu sais ?   
Elle tourna brusquement la tête, leurs yeux se rencontrant. Bleu perse et bleu océan. Sa respiration se fit soudain plus difficile. Elle détourna aussi vite la tête, troublée par cette couleur pâle.  
\- De quoi tu parles ? » mentit-elle, la tête baissée sur son drap. Non elle ne dirait rien, cette simple phrase l’effrayait, il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre. C’était dangereux.  
\- J’ai besoin de te faire un dessin ?   
Son ton était léger, comme s’il…plaisantait ? Non impossible. Pourtant le faible rire qui sortit de sa bouche lui prouva le contraire. Un son mélodieux à ses oreilles et elle s’étonna à l’apprécier.  
\- Il y a pas à dire…tu es vraiment têtue.  
Elle n’eut pas le temps de répliquer qu’il était debout prêt à quitter la pièce. Manifestement, elle allait mieux, il n’avait pas besoin de rester plus longtemps.  
Juste avant qu’il ne sorte, elle s’écria : « Attends ! », il se figea aussitôt et se tourna vers elle.  
Asano ne savait pas quoi dire ni pourquoi elle l’avait empêché de sortir, les secondes défilaient devant elle sans qu’elle ne soit parvenue à sortir un son. Mais Gaara ne bougea pas.  
\- Tu…tu devrais rire plus.   
Pitoyable. Vraiment. Quelle idiote elle était !   
Gaara écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Ça y est, il allait se moquer d’elle.  
Mais à son grand étonnement, un petit sourire éclaira ses traits avant qu’il ne rétorque : Et toi tu devrais censé de croire que tu es impuissante. De tous ceux de ton équipe, tu es la plus forte.  
Et sur ses paroles, il sortit. La laissant bouche bée.


	13. Confidences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture ^^

Asano sortit de sa torpeur, le bruit strident de son réveil résonna dans toute la pièce. Elle s’empressa de l’envoyer valser contre un mur.   
La jeune fille tenta de se rendormir mais la lumière naturelle qui passait à travers les rideaux l‘en empêcha. Au loin, elle entendait les habitants et les rires des enfants. La matinée devait être déjà bien avancée.  
Elle se leva, ouvrit ses rideaux et contempla le monde par sa fenêtre, Konoha débordait de vie sous son manteau enneigé. Le mois de décembre battait son plein.  
Cela faisait plaisir à voir. Elle aimait bien la neige et ses paysages d’or blanc.  
Son bras gauche ne lui faisait plus mal mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas s’entraîner. Cela faisait deux mois et Asano commençait à ressentir une certaine exaspération à force de rester inactive.   
Deux long mois à se rétablir.  
60 jours que la fratrie du sable était dans le village. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ils n’étaient pas encore rentrés à Suna.   
Tout en y réfléchissant, elle alla se doucher, cela faisait une semaine qu’elle était sortie de l’hôpital et elle comptait bien en profiter.  
Le froid l’agressa quand elle quitta l’immeuble, elle avait beau avoir des couches, elle était du genre frileuse. Décidément ce n’était pas un temps à mettre le nez dehors mais étant une shinobi elle devait s’adapter.  
Asano déambula sans but, juste par plaisir d’être dehors et libre de l’enfer de l’hôpital.  
Shikamaru était venu plusieurs fois la voir ainsi que Temari. Les autres membres de l’équipe du sauvetage ne pouvaient pas naturellement.  
Gaara, lui n’avait pas donné signe de vie en dehors de la première fois quand elle s’était réveillée. Elle se demandait ce qu’il fabriquait.   
La jeune fille se baffa intérieurement. Pourquoi pensait-elle à lui ? Ok, ils s’étaient sauvés mutuellement et ils avaient une entente cordiale mais quand même. Elle n’avait pas à réagir ainsi. Elle chassa ces idées loufoques de son esprit et continua sa promenade.   
Soudain, elle aperçut Naruto et Sakura qui arrivaient dans la direction opposée.  
Le départ de Sasuke les avait profondément touchés et cela se voyait sur leurs visages.  
Ils ne portaient pas non plus leurs habits de shinobi mais des habits chauds violets pour Sakura et orange pour Naruto.  
Ses bandages étaient cachés par ces vêtements à part ceux de sa tête qui montraient la violence de son combat et sa détermination à le ramener.   
Ils levèrent la tête en la voyant, un sourire triste sur leur visage déprimé. Car oui ils déprimaient depuis plusieurs semaines voir mois maintenant.   
\- Salut vous deux.   
\- Salut Asano. Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Sakura d’une voix éteinte.  
\- Oui ça va. Par rapport à vous je pète la forme même, répondit-elle d’un ton sarcastique.  
Elle allait un peu les réveiller, ils ressemblaient à des légumes là ! Il fallait qu’ils comprennent que c’était pas en restant comme ça qu’ils le ramèneraient. Bien qu’elle ne supportait pas Sasuke, les voir comme ça l’énervait encore plus.  
\- Asano…soupira alors Naruto d’une voix légèrement agacée.  
\- Quoi Asano ? répliqua-t-elle, sanglante.  
\- Essaie de comprendre s’il te plaît.   
\- De comprendre quoi au juste ? Il n’y a rien à comprendre dans votre comportement ! On dirait deux âmes en peine échouées sur un rivage ! Faut un peu vous réveiller parce que c’est pas en restant comme ça à geindre qu’on ramènera Sasuke ! martela-t-elle d’une voix puissante.  
Ils la dévisagèrent, choqués.   
\- On doit s’entraîner pour devenir plus fort pour le sortir des griffes d’Orochimaru ! Sakura tu avais dit que tu voulais devenir un ninja médecin pour pouvoir nous soutenir en mission non ?   
\- Hein ? Euh oui !s’écria-t-elle en sursautant comme si on l’avait électrocutée.  
\- Tu t’es entraînée pendant ces deux mois ?  
\- Euh un peu mais après quelques jours j’ai arrêté.   
\- Et bien va t’entraîner ! Il nous faut un ninja médecin dans l’équipe sinon on est perdu d’avance ok ?  
Son visage s’illumina, une lueur d’espoir venait de se rallumer. Un sourire sincère et déterminé éclairait ses traits.  
Naruto, lui était totalement ignorant de ce qu’il se passait autour de lui. Le regard encore et toujours vide. A ce moment-là, Asano explosa devant son absence totale de réaction.  
\- Tu dois te ressaisir tu entends ! C’est pas en restant dans ta bulle que tu arriveras à quelque chose ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir le ramener ! Mais pour ça faut que tu t’entraînes si tu veux le surpasser !   
Il commençait à lui taper sur le système là.  
\- C’est désolant…, elle soupira. Toi qui disais vouloir devenir plus fort pour protéger les autres et ne jamais abandonner. Tu es retombé bien bas dans mon estime, cracha-t-elle glaciale en tournant les talons.  
Ok elle était un peu rude mais c’était le seul moyen pour qu’il reprenne ses esprits.   
\- Attends s’il te plaît.   
Il fulminait, les poings serrés à cause de ses paroles. Il avait enfin réagi.  
« C’est pas trop tôt ! Et pour ce que je viens de te dire c’était juste pour que tu réagisses. Je ne remets pas tes paroles en doute, lui assura-t-elle.  
\- Mff ok…  
Il se détendit, la détermination et le courage se lisaient dans ses yeux. Enfin pas trop tôt !  
Sa mission était accomplie.  
\- Bon je vous laisse, je vais continuer mon petit tour et rentrer lire, leur annonça la jeune fille en s’éloignant.  
\- Attends ! Je peux venir avec toi ? Enfin t’accompagner jusqu’à chez toi ? » s’enquit alors Sakura.  
Asano l’étudia de la tête aux pieds, ses yeux étaient suppliants mais elle semblait bizarre comme si elle cachait quelque chose. Elle accepta néanmoins.  
Elles dirent au revoir à Naruto qui lui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.  
Aucune des deux ne parla sur le chemin jusqu’à son immeuble. Asano voyait que la rose était tiraillée entre parler ou non. Au bout de dix minutes, la jeune fille craqua.  
\- Sakura. Qu’est-ce que tu veux me demander ? Et ne mens pas. Je sais que tu me dire quelque chose.  
\- Tu vas t’énerver je sais, rétorqua-t-elle d’une petite voix.  
\- Sakura je suis déjà énervée là alors arrête de tourner autour du pot.   
Asano perdait patience à vue d’œil.   
La rose prit une grande inspiration puis une autre. Finalement elle l’interrogea d’une voix gênée : Est-ce que ta relation avec Gaara s’est arrangée ?   
\- Tu as raison je vais m’énerver.   
\- Excuse-moi mais je voulais savoir ! Il t’a quand même sauvée d’une mort certaine ! se défendit-elle, déconfite.  
\- Et bien pour répondre à ta question. Je n’en sais rien, je suppose que oui, il n’a pas tenté de me tuer depuis la dernière fois. Il y a du progrès, répondit-elle d’un ton ironique avant de demander : Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Il est souvent venu te voir quand tu étais à l’hôpital. Alors j’ai pensé que vous étiez devenus amis.  
Euh quoi ? Elle avait loupé un truc ? Elle la fixa, déroutée.  
Elle n’était pas folle, s’il était venu la voir, elle s’en souviendrait !   
Une pensée s’immisça dans son esprit, venait-il pendant qu’elle dormait ? Elle ne put s’empêcher de frissonner à cette idée.  
\- Je vais faire comme si je n’avais rien entendu, répliqua la jeune fille d’une voix qu’elle espérait calme et posée.  
\- Asano, tu ne peux pas tout le temps fuir !   
\- Ça m’a très bien réussi jusqu’à présent, contra la jeune fille, mettant fin à la discussion.  
Elles se quittèrent devant son immeuble mais Asano ne rentra pas chez elle. Elle avait changé d’avis.   
Des frissons la parcouraient, il faisait de plus en plus froid.   
Elle quitta le centre du village pour se diriger au terrain d’entraînement.  
La jeune fille était déterminée à accomplir son objectif. Elle ne pouvait pas rester vulnérable.  
Elle passa l’après-midi, assise sur un tronc d’arbre à malaxer son chakra. Souhaitant l’éteindre sur tout son corps à la manière d’une armure épaisse et incassable.  
Comme lorsque ses émotions prenaient le dessus.  
Les heures défilèrent sans le moindre résultat. La frustration la gagnait. Etait-elle condamnée à son niveau médiocre ?   
Transie de froid et démoralisée, elle quitta le terrain sans jeter un regard derrière elle.   
Asano devait se changer les idées, un bon livre devrait faire l’affaire.

****

Il faisait nuit lorsqu’elle se réveilla, la dense obscurité étouffait toute source de lumière, il devait être environ 2h du matin.  
Elle tenta de se rendormir mais rien ne fit, ses pensées étaient focalisées sur son entrainement infructueux. Elle n’allait pas se recoucher de sitôt.  
Elle sortit de son lit et alluma la lumière, le climat hivernal lui hérissa l’échine.   
Prendre l’air lui ferait surement du bien.  
Asano s’habilla rapidement, la température ambiante n’était pas franchement estivale pour traîner en petite tenue.   
Puis elle quitta son studio pour la deuxième fois en même pas douze heures.  
Le village était nettement moins agité que ce matin. Il n’y avait pas un bruit à part celui du vent. Il avait neigé quand elle était rentrée et à présent, le sol était recouvert d’une fine couche.  
Les lampadaires éclairaient doucement les rues paisibles.  
Elle commençait à greloter à mesure qu’elle marchait.  
Mais quelle idée elle avait eu. Parfois, elle était une sacrée cruche.  
Néanmoins à force d’avancer, son corps s’adapta à la température presque polaire.  
Elle ne se rendit pas compte mais d’un coup, elle se retrouva devant l’orphelinat, sordide et peu avenant.  
Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine mais elle resta là, à le fixer à mesure que les souvenirs remontaient à la surface.  
Après elle ne sut combien de temps, elle actionna un mouvement de retrait, se dirigeant vers la colline en contre bas.  
Jamais, elle ne remettrait les pieds dans cet endroit. Jamais.  
La colline était devant elle, le paysage de Konoha enneigé était magnifique, elle s’avança et s’assit sur le sol blanc. Le regard perdu dans le vide, tourné vers le ciel tel de l’encre avec les étoiles qui scintillaient.  
Elle soupira sans aucune raison, enfin c’était ce qu’elle tentait de se persuader.  
Un craquement résonna alors dans l’air, alarmée, la jeune fille tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour déterminer la source du bruit.  
Une silhouette se tenait derrière elle, à cause de l’obscurité, elle n’arrivait pas à savoir qui c’était mais cette personne semblait petite.  
L’ombre s’avança tranquillement, puis à un ou deux mètres d’elle, il s’arrêta.   
\- Gaara…que fais-tu ici ? lui demanda-t-elle désarçonnée.  
\- Je te retourne la question. lui répondit-il, les bras croisés sur son torse, il semblait calme et posé, c’était étrange de le voir comme ça.  
\- Problème de sommeil et toi ?   
\- Étant l’hôte de Shukaku je ne peux dormir car sinon il prend le contrôle de mon corps, lui expliqua-t-il toujours aussi calme.  
\- Ça craint… »  
Elle médita ces paroles, voila pourquoi il avait ces cernes énormes, quelle vie il devait mener.  
Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais elle garda sa bouche fermée. Elle ne s’impliquerait pas et c’était la dernière chose qu’elle souhaitait !  
La jeune fille sentait son regard pénétrant posé sur elle, des frissons la parcoururent.  
A cette distance, elle le voyait nettement, il portait toujours ses habits de shinobi. Il n’y avait pas l’air de souffrir du froid.  
\- Pourquoi as-tu des problèmes de sommeil ? » s’enquit-il avant de se mettre à côté d’elle, mais il ne s’assit pas.  
Asano resta interdite, elle ne voulait pas le lui dire, c’était son problème pas le sien.  
Elle détailla le ninja, jaugeant sa réaction face à son mutisme, mais il restait impassible, comme s’il était habitué.   
Soudain, elle remarqua que ses yeux émettaient une lueur qui lui était familière.  
Un éclat qu’elle voyait dans son propre reflet tous les matins.  
Elle était stupéfaite…mais pas si surprise au final, il vivait l’enfer à cause de son statut de jinchuriki, il était naturel qui ressente de la tristesse et de l’abandon.  
« Je ne peux pas dormir à cause de mes échecs aux entraînements et à cause mes techniques qui sont inefficaces. J’ai beau tout faire, je reste…nulle, confessa-t-elle.  
Il la fixa, l’étonnement déformait ses traits, il ne s’attendait certainement pas à ce qu’elle parle.  
Elle aussi.  
Un silence s’abattit alors entre eux qu’Asano brisa, se sentait mal à l’aise: Je peux te poser une question ?  
« Oui si tu veux, répliqua-t-il simplement, puis ajouta en montrant le sol du doigt, je peux m’asseoir ?   
Elle hocha la tête et il se retrouva à côté d’elle.   
\- Est-ce que pendant que j’étais à l’hôpital tu es venu me voir ?   
Gaara semblait choqué par sa question et gêné à la fois, il ne s’attendait certainement pas à ce qu’elle le découvre.  
\- Je…oui je suis venu te voir…pendant que tu dormais, lui avoua-t-il, ses yeux rivés sur l’herbe.  
\- Pourquoi pas quand j’étais réveillée ?   
\- Disons que j’avais peur de ta réaction.   
Sa réaction ? Elle ne l’avait pourtant pas hurlé dessus ou autre quand il était venu la voir la première fois…   
Voyant que qu’elle ne parlait plus il tourna la tête vers elle. De nouveau cette lueur.   
\- Je peux à mon tour te poser une question ?   
\- Mff vas-y je t’écoute, répliqua-t-elle d’une voix neutre.   
\- C’est quand ton anniversaire?   
Elle le dévisagea, éberluée. Jamais personne n’avait osé le lui demander ça pour éviter qu’elle ne se mette en colère.  
Elle ne répondit pas, parce qu’elle ne savait pas quoi dire en fait…  
Gaara l’observait en détail comme un médecin avant d’opérer son patient.  
Bizarrement…elle avait envie de le lui dire.   
\- C’est le 7 juin. lui répondit-elle d’une petite voix.  
\- A en jugé par ta réaction tu ne l’as jamais dit à personne. Pourquoi à moi oui ?   
\- Je sais pas…aucune idée. Mais pourquoi tu voulais le savoir ?   
\- J’ai entendu une conversation entre Kiba et Shikamaru qui parlait justement de toi et de tes secrets. Dont celui de ton anniversaire.   
Il lui révéla que le sien était le 19 janvier. Ne sachant que faire ou dire, elle lui fit un micro sourire.  
Elle recommença soudain à greloter, le vent venait de se lever. Merde  
Asano voulait rester discrète mais elle se mit à claquer des dents.  
Pourquoi était-elle sortie déjà ? Ah oui parce qu’elle n’avait pas de cerveau.  
\- Tu as froid ?   
\- Non ça va, c’est bon, lui assura-t-elle ne voulant surtout pas passer pour une faible.   
Il soupira et désapprouva sa réponse.  
La jeune fille détourna la tête et essaya d’oublier l’air glacial. Le vent s’intensifiait…quelle plaie ! Son corps tremblait entièrement.   
D’un coup, elle sentit quelque chose attraper la manche de son manteau et la tirer violemment sur le côté, atterrissant sur une surface molle.  
Ahurie, elle redressa la tête, le visage de Gaara en gros plan. Il l’avait attirée à lui. Son sang ne fit qu’un tour et elle se mit à se débattre.  
\- Tu veux bien me lâcher s’il te plaît ? siffla-t-elle énervée en lui jetant un regard meurtrier.  
\- Tu es congelée et je n’ai pas trop envie de me retrouver de nouveau avec ton cadavre sur les bras, se justifia-t-il en soutenant son regard.  
Elle ne trouva rien à redire. Il l’avait transportée à moitié morte pendant plusieurs heures, ne sachant si elle allait vivre ou non. Elle comprit qu’il s’inquiétait, il était normal qu’il n’aille pas envie de revivre cette expérience.  
\- Tu me remercieras plus tard.   
\- Compte pas trop là dessus… marmonna-t-elle, il était hors de question de lui donner raison.   
Comme toute réponse, il soupira mais ne relâcha pas son étreinte. Ses bras passèrent par-dessus sa tête et se posèrent sur son épaule blessée. Elle nota qu’il ne la serra pas.   
Etonnamment son corps était comme une bouilloire…il n’avait pas froid ? Il ne portait pas de vêtements chauds pourtant !  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ses claquements de dents disparurent mais cela n’apaisa pas le malaise qu’elle ressentait. Elle n’aimait pas être touchée.  
Mais elle n’avait pas le choix…c’était soit ça ou mourir congelée…   
Ou rentrer chez elle. Mais Asano n’en avait pas envie.  
Gaara observait le village, le visage fermé. Il semblait en pleine réflexion.   
La jeune fille n’arrivait pas à penser avec discernement, complètement tiraillée. Elle voulait savoir à quoi il pensait mais ne voulait pas le faire à la fois.  
« Je peux te poser une autre question ? L’interrogea-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
Asano hocha la tête, perdue dans le bleu pâle de ses pupilles. Elle n’arrivait pas à se détourner de leur intensité.  
« Lors…de notre combat, tu as dit que tu n’avais pas de famille, pourquoi ?   
Elle hoqueta, prise au dépourvu par sa question.  
\- J’ai été déposée devant l’orphelinat à ma naissance d’après ce qu’on m’a dit.   
Il n’arrêta pas là ses questions, dévoilant une facette de sa personnalité qu’elle ignorait. Se montrant curieux et intéressé de sa petite personne. Il l’écoutait sans l’interrompre, un sentiment étrange emplissait son cœur à mesure qu’elle lui expliquait comment c’était d’y vivre, une ou deux anecdotes, quand elle avait décidé de partir. Au bout d’un moment, elle s’arrêta. Ses souvenirs menaçant de trop remonter à la surface.  
\- Est-ce qu’on peut changer de sujet s’il te plaît ? souffla-t-elle finalement.   
Il se contenta d’acquiescer, satisfait de ses réponses, un léger sourire sur son visage.  
La jeune fille faisait tout pour garder un visage impassible. Ses yeux pouvaient la trahir alors elle détourna la tête pour se concentrer sur le village en contrebas.  
Puis d’un coup elle lui demanda : « Et toi ? Ta famille ?   
Asano ne voyait pas pourquoi cela devait aller que dans un sens.  
\- Mon père est mort tué par Orochimaru il y a plusieurs mois avant l’examen Chûnin, ma mère…est morte en me mettant au monde comme tu le sais.   
Minute, la seule personne morte dont elle avait connaissance qui avait été assassinée à cette période par ce serpent était le Kazekage.   
Oh merde.  
\- Ton père…c’était le Kazekage ? souffla-elle retenant sa respiration.  
Il hocha la tête en signe d’approbation.  
Elle était estomaquée. Elle n’avait pas fait le lien. Elle avait du mal à le croire.  
Gaara lui, se mit à parler, ignorant ce que cette nouvelle avait comme effet sur la jeune fille.  
\- C’est à lui que je dois Shukaku. C’est lui qui a choisi de faire de moi son hôte.   
Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Non, c’était pas possible.  
\- Ton père t’a imposé ce fardeau…sans se soucier de ce que cela serait pour toi ? articula-t-elle difficilement, sentant la colère monter en elle.  
\- Oui.   
Elle se leva précipitamment, Gaara, surpris perdit l’équilibre et tomba sur le dos.  
Asano, elle, explosa : « Naruto, toi et les autres vous n’êtes pas des jouets ! Vous êtes des humains avec des émotions pas des machines à tuer ! Ça me dépasse !   
Ils se prennent pour qui les Kages ?! Ils ont pas le droit de faire ça ! Et les habitants n’ont pas le droit de vous abandonner !! Jusqu’ à preuve du contraire ce n’est pas vous qui avez choisi d’être des jinchurikis !   
Elle était dans une colère noire, voir Gaara qui la regardait, estomaqué par ses paroles, eut pour effet de décupler sa rage.  
\- Tu sais quoi ? Heureusement qu’il est mort ton magnifique paternel ! Parce que sinon je serais allée le tuer moi-mê-   
La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge, trop choquée pour terminer.  
Gaara la tenait dans ses bras et la serrait fort comme un étau.  
Ce geste la coupa littéralement dans son élan, sa colère retombant comme un soufflé.  
Sa bouche s’ouvrait mais aucun son ne sortait, son esprit était un champ de bataille et son cœur tambourinait si fort qu’elle avait l’impression que tout le monde pouvait l’entendre.  
Elle resta là, les bras le long de son corps, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.  
Les secondes, puis les minutes défilèrent mais aucun des deux ne bougea.   
Asano se sentait bien, protégée. C’était étrange et cela lui fit peur.  
Finalement après ce qui sembla être une éternité, il souffla un mot si doucement qu’elle crut ne pas l’avoir entendu : Merci.   
Puis il la lâcha, Asano fit du mieux qu’elle put pour remettre son masque impassible. Comme si rien ne s’était passé.  
Le ninja du sable ne fit aucun commentaire.  
La magie brisée, la jeune fille se balançait sur ses pieds, ne savant que faire. Gaara sembla percevoir son trouble car il annonça soudain : Il se fait tard. Je te raccompagne ?   
A court de mots, elle ne se contenta d’hocher la tête, elle ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix.

Ils se mirent en route dans le silence le plus complet, seul le bruit du vent était perceptible.  
Arrivés devant son immeuble, la jeune fille resta plantée devant la porte d’entrée, ne sachant que faire. Gaara la fixait et elle se surprit à le fixer elle aussi.   
Elle finit par bredouiller un « bonne nuit » et alors qu’elle allait pénétrer à l’intérieur, le ninja la héla.  
La jeune fille se retourna, légèrement étonnée.  
\- Ne te décourage pas pour ton entraînement. Cela va finir par payer. N’abandonne pas.   
Elle souffla un « merci » et le laissa seul sur le porche.  
Elle ne parvint pas à se rendormir. Le souvenir de son étreinte ancrée dans son esprit.

****

Un mois s’était écoulé depuis cette balade nocturne. Ils s’étaient revus à quelques occasions sur la colline et elle avait apprit des choses sur lui, et lui sur elle.  
Il aimait cultiver les cactus. Quand il le lui avait dit, elle avait rit pendant cinq minutes. Elle n’arrivait pas à l’imaginer avec un petit tablier dans une serre de Suna. Plus le temps passait et plus elle le considérait comme un ami. C’était une situation étrange car jamais auparavant elle n’avait parlé de sa vie privée, du moins pas autant.  
La jeune fille n’était plus en convalescence, ni les autres. Elle avait enfin pu s’entraîner normalement mais n’avait pas fait de progrès.  
Elle ne se découragea pas. Les paroles de Gaara résonnaient dans son esprit.  
Naruto allait bientôt partir pour s’entraîner avec Jiraya et Sakura elle, serait la disciple de Maître Tsunade pour devenir un ninja médecin.   
Asano en revanche, n’avait pas de mentor. Kakashi sensei était doué mais elle avait besoin d’être formée par quelqu’un avec un chakra similaire au sien.   
Mais ce type de ninjas ne courait pas les rues….  
Tout en réfléchissant à son avenir, elle se dirigeait avec Shikamaru aux portes du village pour dire au revoir à la fratrie du sable. Vu qu’ils étaient tous de nouveau sur pied, ils avaient décidé de partir, comme plus rien ne les retenait.  
\- Dépêche-toi Shikamaru !   
Asano courait à moitié, le Nara n’était pas à l’heure comme d’habitude, il marmonnait des « on a le temps » tout en baillant à s’en décrocher la mâchoire.  
La jeune fille se contenta de soupirer tout en accélérant la cadence, il était vraiment incorrigible.  
Ils arrivèrent finalement aux portes, les trois frères et sœurs les attendaient, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils s’étaient sociabilisés ces 6 derniers mois, comme si l’examen Chûnin ne s’était jamais déroulé.  
« Et bien vous avez pris votre temps, plaisanta Kankuro en arquant un sourcil.  
\- Dis ça à l’endormi de service, rétorqua Asano en désignant Shikamaru d’une main.  
\- Même pas vrai. »  
Il se mit à bouder tout en croisant les bras sur son torse. La fratrie du sable éclata de rire.  
\- Bon et bien à bientôt, dit finalement alors Kankuro en tendant sa main à Asano qui la serra fermement.  
\- Si tu as encore des problèmes, n’hésite pas à faire appel à nous, Pleurnichard, ajouta Temari en souriant.  
\- Pff…ça va hein, rétorqua Shikamaru mi vexé, mi souriant.   
La relation de Temari et Shikamaru s’était grandement améliorée depuis trois bons mois. Ils n’arrêtaient pas de se chercher et de se lancer des piques mais c’était toujours bon enfant.   
Le surnom pleurnichard avait été donné par Temari quand elle l’avait vu pleuré devant son père et elle après l’échec du sauvetage de Sasuke.  
Asano les observait, un faible sourire sur son visage, amusée par leur petite chamaillerie.  
Elle sentit alors un regard posé sur elle, détournant la tête, elle vit Gaara la fixer, une aura calme et triste l’entourait mais ses yeux reflétaient quelque chose comme une certaine paix intérieure.   
Ils ne parlèrent pas, leurs expressions faciales et leurs regards suffisaient.   
Autour d’eux, c’était le silence, leurs compagnons semblaient hypnotisés par leur échange silencieux.   
\- Il faut le dire si on vous dérange vous savez, railla Shikamaru sur un ton plaisantin.   
Cette simple phrase suffit pour briser la contemplation des deux jeunes ninjas qui reprirent soudain conscience du monde extérieur. Gênée, Asano baissa les yeux pour cacher des rougeurs naissantes.   
\- Il n’empêche que vous semblez vous être rapprochés vous deux, vous avez quelque chose à nous annoncer, s’enquit Temari d’une voix taquine.  
Un hoquet de surprise s’échappa des lèvres d’Asano, aussitôt elle redressa sa tête pour être face à celle du rouquin qui semblait tout aussi mal à l’aise qu’elle.   
\- Non, bien sûr que non ! s’exclama la jeune fille, les joues aussi rouges qu’une tomate.  
Ils se mirent à rire sauf les deux intéressés, puis ce fut l’heure de partir pour les trois ninjas de Suna.

Après leur départ, la vie reprit enfin un cours normal avec son lot de missions et d’entraînements.   
Naruto était parti quelques semaines après eux, pour son entraînement avec Jiraya.   
Il leur avait promis de revenir encore plus fort, la jeune fille ne doutait pas qu’il y arriverait.  
Maintenant Asano espérait qu’une chance pareille se présenterait pour elle mais elle n’abandonnait pas, les mots de Gaara résonnaient en elle comme une douce litanie réconfortante.


	14. Renaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les choses s’accélèrent dans ce chapitre mais je vous laisse le découvrir.  
> Bonne lecture ^^

Trois ans, deux mois et vingt-deux jours... 

Ces chiffres, Asano y pensait chaque jour.   
C’était le temps qu’elle était partie de Konoha pour devenir plus forte à l'instar de Naruto.  
Le temps passait si vite et si lentement à la fois.  
Vite parce qu’elle passait ses journées à suer et à voyager de pays en pays. Et lentement parce que les personnes avec qui elle avait grandi lui manquait parfois.  
Oui des personnes lui manquaient. Elle n’aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse se produire. Elle avait fini par créer des liens. C’était étrange pour elle.  
Tout en y pensant une voix joyeuse sur sa gauche la tira de sa rêverie : Tu m'as l'air bien pensive Asano, rentrer chez toi t'inquiète-t-il ?  
Elle tourna la tête, Ayako, son sensei la regardait, l’inquiétude était perceptible dans sa voix mais elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Mhh...disons que je me demande ce qu'ils sont tous devenus pendant mon absence, répondit-elle d'une voix calme.  
\- Je pense que physiquement oui mais au niveau du caractère non, tu en es la preuve vivante, s'esclaffa-t-elle.  
Elle lui répondit par un micro sourire, être sérieuse avec elle la plupart du temps était impossible.  
\- Tu crois que Naruto a fini son entraînement lui aussi ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix légère.  
\- Oh tu veux déjà l'affronter pour voir lequel de vous deux est devenu le plus fort ? rétorqua son sensei, espiègle.  
\- Mais non voyons ! »  
Le problème avec Ayako était qu’Asano ne savait si ce qu’elle disait était sérieux ou juste des plaisanteries. Cette fois-ci, elle ne semblait pas plaisanter.  
Elle était son opposé, l’autre face d’une même pièce.  
La jeune femme se souvenait de leur rencontre comme si c’était hier.

Flash-back  
C’était quelques semaines après que Naruto ne soit parti et Asano avait reçu une lettre devant sa porte, lui demandant de se rendre au terrain d’entraînement n°7 le jour suivant, il n’y avait pas de signature.  
En arrivant au lieu de rendez-vous, il n’y avait pas un bruit ni âme qui vive. Le calme plat en dehors du bruissement des feuilles.  
La jeune fille sortit tout de même deux kunais par précaution. Elle avait eu son lot d’embuscades dernièrement.  
Elle fit appel à sa poussière de cristal, son mystérieux expéditeur devait être dans les parages. Alors ou était-il ?  
Au bout de quelques secondes, elle le trouva, quelque chose était caché à vingt mètres au sud dans un arbre.   
La jeune fille lança l’une de ses deux armes dans la cachette et aussitôt une ombre se détacha du feuillage et se posa avec grâce sur le sol.   
D'où Asano se tenait, elle ne voyait que des mèches de cheveux blonds comme les blés et longs qui dépassaient de la capuche de l’inconnu. Son corps était emmitouflé dans un épais manteau noir rendant impossible de savoir si c’était une femme ou un homme.  
\- Est-ce vous l’expéditeur de la lettre que j’ai reçue ? demanda-t-elle en élevant la voix pour qu'il l'entende.  
L’inconnu se contenta de baisser sa capuche, aussitôt une tornade de cheveux blonds et longs tomba sur ses épaules. Mais sa tête resta baissée.   
\- Oui c'est bien moi, répliqua-t-il mais Asano décela un timbre de voix féminin.  
Il redressa la tête et la jeune fille entra en contact avec deux yeux bruns profonds et malicieux.  
Et c’était bien une femme.  
Son visage était en forme de cœur chaleureux, un petit nez comme celui d'une enfant et ses cheveux blonds soyeux descendaient jusqu'à son dos. Sa bouche esquissait un sourire bienveillant.  
Elle semblait assez jeune, moins de la trentaine.  
\- Pourquoi souhaitiez-vous me rencontrer ? Et pourquoi ici loin des regards indiscrets ?   
Asano pointa le sol et attendit une réponse.  
La femme l'observa attentivement avant de répondre, elle avait l'impression d'être un livre ouvert, ses yeux tentant de déceler toutes ses émotions et pensées.  
\- Mhh disons que je t'ai longtemps observée Asano. Et si je voulais te rencontrer c'était pour te proposer quelque chose. Pour le lieu et bien on va dire que je préfère rester discrète et effacée du reste du monde, répliqua-t-elle son sourire malicieux accroché à ses lèvres.  
\- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ? rétorqua la jeune fille sur la défensive.  
\- Tu es différente des autres, et si je souhaite rester discrète c'est pour certaines raisons. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne te veux aucun mal.   
Elle lui fit un autre sourire et s'assit par terre, elle l'invita à faire de même tout en disant : Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire alors je préfère m'asseoir.  
Asano obtempéra, elle remarqua que le vent faisait onduler sa magnifique chevelure.  
La jeune Chûnin était curieuse et intriguée par cette femme étrange.  
\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et d'où venez-vous ?   
\- Mon nom est Ayako Doshi, j'ai vingt-six ans et je viens du village de Kusa, lui répondit-elle tout en se levant et ouvrant son manteau pour lui montrer un objet brillant au niveau de sa ceinture.  
-Vous...vous êtes une Shinobi ?   
Elle n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Que viendrait faire une ninja d’un autre village ici ?  
\- C'est exact, je suis une Jônin plus précisément », expliqua la jeune femme tout en se rasseyant gracieusement.  
Des dizaines de questions l’assaillaient, son cerveau commençait à chauffer doucement.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?   
Elle ne lui répondit pas, à la place elle commença à jouer avec une de ses mèches de cheveux, Asano interpréta ça comme un signe de nervosité.  
\- Et bien...disons que je suis partie de mon plein gré pour parcourir le monde et que j'ai un chakra unique...tout comme toi, lui dit-elle tout en restant évasive.  
Le cœur d’Asano se mit à battre à tout rompre. Il y avait-il des ninjas dans ce monde qui utilisaient les mêmes techniques qu’elle ?  
Mais ses espoirs furent littéralement anéantis quand elle lui expliqua avoir un chakra similaire au sien mais ce n’était pas du Shôton, il constituait à changer les états physiques de tous types de matière, par exemple transformer de l’eau en glace, de la vapeur en eau.  
\- Montrez-moi, finit par dire la jeune fille, incrédule.  
Ayako la fixa, toujours avec une lueur mystérieuse dans ses yeux. Elle sortit alors une gourde remplie d'eau, l'ouvra et fit couler le liquide transparent sur l'herbe.  
Elle avança sa main et serra le poignet juste en dessus de la flaque. Des sortes de scintillement apparurent au milieu de l'eau, grossirent à vue d’œil et se transformèrent finalement en de la glace.  
Elle pivota son poignet et ouvra la main. La glace se mit à fondre et devint sous ses yeux de la vapeur.   
Elle n'avait pas utilisé de techniques, ni rien du tout d'autre. C'était naturel et instinctif. Elle maîtrisait son chakra...  
Asano était estomaquée, au bout d’un moment, elle se contenta de dire d'une voix stoïque : - C'est...impressionnant...   
Elle lui sourit et répliqua d'un ton désinvolte : On s'y habitue à la longue. Enfin...parfois c'est impulsif, tes émotions sont en contact direct avec tes flux de chakra. Une fois j'étais tellement énervée que l'eau qui se trouvait dans le ruisseau à quelques mètres de moi s'est transformée en vapeur, continua-t-elle un sourire nostalgique, le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs.  
Elle resta le regard vague pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre constance et d’ajouter d’une voix calme mais déterminée : Si tu le souhaites je peux t'apporter mon aide et t'entraîner.   
-Vous voulez dire...devenir votre élève ? murmura Asano choquée, elle n’en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
Ayako hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.  
\- Mais pourquoi moi ? Il y a d'autres Genins et Chûnins.  
\- Je te l'ai dis je t'observe depuis un moment, depuis l'examen précisément. J'ai assisté à tes deux combats et j'étais impressionnée par ton talent et ta détermination. Les autres n'étaient pas aussi époustouflants à part peut-être celui du garçon au sable, répondit-elle tout en tentant de se souvenir. Et puis tu me rappelles moi à ton âge enfin une version plus solitaire, lui avoua-t-elle en riant.  
Ça elle voulait bien le croire...  
\- Je suis convaincue que tu seras une grande Shinobi mais pour ça tu as besoin d'être entraînée durement. Certes je ne suis pas un Kage, ni un Sannin ou un ermite mais mon expérience due à mes techniques héréditaires te sera bénéfique, rajouta-t-elle, sérieuse.  
Asano hocha la tête, complètement abasourdie mais elle ne laissa rien paraître.  
Elle resta silencieuse plusieurs minutes et elle se rendit compte que la jeune femme attendait une réponse vu la façon dont elle maltraitait ses cheveux.  
\- Je...je peux y réfléchir ?   
Elle avait besoin d’air, c’était beaucoup à encaisser d’un coup.  
Ayako accepta sans problème, un immense sourire aux lèvres, elle débordait de joie.  
\- Mais en attendant d'avoir ta réponse, je souhaite que tu ne parles à personne de notre rencontre et naturellement rien sur moi d'accord ?   
\- Pourquoi ? »   
Ayako se contenta de se lever et finit par s’éloigner.   
\- Parce que la nuit est pourvue d'oreilles et le jour est pourvu d'yeux...lui répondit-elle mystérieuse puis ajouta : Je t'attendrai ici dans deux jours à la même heure.   
Puis elle disparut, engloutie par l'obscurité de cette fin de journée de décembre.  
Fin Flash-back

Asano pivota sa tête vers Ayako, elle était encore plus joyeuse que d'habitude. La veille, elle lui avait avoué avoir hâte de rencontrer ses coéquipiers.  
Elle accepté sa proposition et n'avait rien dit aux autres. Simplement dit qu’elle partait s'entraîner pendant un ou deux mois.  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qu’il s’était passé après que les deux mois se soient écoulés, l’avaient-ils cherchée ? Haie ? Détestée ?  
La jeune femme redoutait de rentrer pour cette raison. Elle n’avait quand même pas donné signe de vie pendant trois longues années.  
\- Tu as fait des progrès fantastiques Asano ! s'exclama Ayako en la faisant sursauter.  
\- J'espère bien. Sinon pourquoi revenir ? soupira-t-elle en chassant ses pensées noires.  
\- Ça va aller, tu verras, rajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil sachant pertinemment à quoi elle pensait quelques secondes plus tôt...   
Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche, les deux femmes arrivèrent dans un environnement qui était familier pour Asano...elles étaient sur la route qui menait à Konoha.  
Elle avait une boule au ventre.  
La brune jeta un coup d'œil à Ayako, elle avait retiré sa capuche. Elle n'avait plus besoin de se cacher.  
Il y a plus d'un an, elles avaient éliminé les raisons qui la poussaient à rester effacée du monde. Depuis, elle profitait de la vie.  
Soudain, Asano releva la tête précipitamment, d'ici elle pouvait entendre l'agitation du village rempli de vie.  
Les portes du village se dessinaient au loin. Elle fut prise d'une envie de courir en sens inverse mais du se faire violence pour ne pas le faire.  
Elle se mordit la lèvre supérieure, signe de sa nervosité.  
Elles étaient enfin arrivées. Asano resta sans bouger devant les imposantes portes en bois ouvertes, regardant le ciel pour se donner du courage.  
Asano sentit soudain Ayako se pencher sur son oreille et poser sa main rassurante sur son dos.  
Elle lui murmura : N'aie pas peur, tu es prête.   
Revigorée et sa confiance restaurée, la jeune femme prit une longue respiration et actionna un mouvement, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.  
****

Sakura avait l’impression que le temps passait à la vitesse d’un escargot.  
Voilà plus de trois ans que Naruto s’entraînait avec Jiraya et qu’Asano était partie seule. Elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis son départ, rien pas même une lettre ! Lui était-il arrivé malheur ?  
Elle avait dit qu’elle quittait le village pour deux mois mais elle n’était pas revenue depuis.  
L'image d'Asano, son corps en décomposition entre des rochers et le visage inexpressif lui glaça le sang.  
Elle chassa ses pensées morbides et continua sa route jusqu’aux portes. Rituel depuis deux ans, tous les matins avant de retrouver Maître Tsunade, la rose allait aux nouvelles pour savoir si l'un des deux était rentré.  
Passant le marché, les quartiers résidentiels, Sakura nota que Konoha n'avait pas changé d'un pouce en trois ans.  
Les lourdes portes étaient devant elle mais elle s’arrêta étonnée avant de les avoir atteintes.  
Deux jeunes femmes venaient de rentrer dans le village. Une blonde et une brune.  
Elles avançaient tranquillement. Prise de panique – un acte totalement puéril - la Chûnin quitta la rue principale pour se faufiler dans une ruelle adjacente.   
Sakura put ainsi mieux les détailler.  
La fille blonde devait avoir la trentaine, elle était grande, élancée et gracieuse. Une aura maternelle, protectrice et joyeuse irradiait autour d’elle.  
Ses cheveux blonds comme les blés flottaient doucement dans son dos. Elle possédait des yeux bruns profonds malicieux et joyeux. Un sourire radieux s'étirait sur son visage en forme de cœur.  
Elle était habillée d'un short gris avec des résilles qui descendaient jusqu'aux chevilles et un haut bleu-noir, à une manche et qui s'arrêtait en dessous de sa poitrine généreuse. Des résilles masquaient son ventre. Un objet brillait à sa ceinture, un bandeau qui représentait Kusa.  
Qu'est-ce qu’une ninja de Kusa venait faire ici ?   
Elle parlait avec animation à l'autre fille qui avait l'air de s'en moquer royalement.  
Elle était en tout point opposée à la blonde, c'était un drôle de duo.   
La regardant attentivement, Sakura remarqua qu’elle avait des cheveux courts châtains avec deux mèches longues sur le devant qui arrivaient plus bas que son cou et de magnifiques yeux bleus comme la couleur de l’océan.  
Son visage, de forme ovale irradiait d’une aura nostalgique et légèrement triste.  
Elle se pinçait les lèvres, était-elle nerveuse ? La jeune femme semblait plus jeune que sa comparse, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de la vingtaine et était légèrement plus petite qu’elle.  
Elle portait également un short noir, mais bien plus petit que la blonde et aussi des résilles jusqu’aux mollets mettant en valeur ses jambes légèrement musclées, des chaussures de Shinobi de couleur noir avec un talon complétaient le bas de sa tenue.  
Pour son haut, il était l’on va dire, assez provocateur.  
Il était bleu marine et échancré, mettant en valeur sa poitrine. Il avait des ouvertures partant sur ses côtes et ses épaules formant des spirales et s'arrêtait en dessus de son nombril montrant son ventre plat et tonifié. Des résilles recouvraient ses mains jusqu’à ses avant-bras. Elle portait aussi des gants de combat et avait une sacoche à la cuisse droite.  
Elle avait l'air de se moquer des hommes qui la regardaient d’un air fébrile.  
Sakura scruta sa tenue pour trouver l'emplacement de son bandeau...rien  
Etrange...  
Des milliers de questions lui passaient pas la tête. Qui étaient-elles ? D’où est-ce qu’elles venaient ?  
\- Que-ce que tu fais ?   
Elle sursauta et se retourna précipitamment. Rougissante d’avoir été prise sur le fait.  
Neji se tenait devant elle. Il avait beaucoup changé en trois ans. Ses vêtements étaient plus amples que les anciens. Il était plus grand et il abordait des cheveux longs soyeux attachés en queue de cheval lâche. Niveau caractère, il était devenu plus social au fil des années grâce à Naruto.  
\- Alors ? répéta-t-il.  
\- Je cherche à savoir qui sont ces deux filles », expliqua-t-elle en pointant les deux inconnues du doigt.  
Il changea de position pour mieux voir et ses joues devinrent légèrement rouges.  
La rose lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il se reprit gêné.  
\- Aucune idée, tu as vu leur bandeau ?  
\- La blonde vient de Kusa et l'autre elle n'en a pas, ou alors il est bien caché, répondit-elle agacée par ce mystère.  
\- En tout cas, elles ont bien du chakra toutes les deux mais je ne peux guère te dire plus, rétorqua le brun après avoir utilisé son Byakugan.  
Sakura détourna la tête vers le mur, en pleine concentration. Soudain les deux femmes leur passèrent devant comme si rien n'était. Ils perçurent un bride de conversation, c’était la blonde qui parlait : Fais ce que tu as à faire, je t'attends ici.   
La brune s'éloigna mais jeta un dernier regard vers l'autre fille avec une moue que la rose reconnaitrait entre mille...c’était la même expression qu'Asano, impossible...elle chassa cette idée de sa tête et se reconcentra.  
Ce ne pouvait pas être elle, cette fille semblait trop différente pour être son ancienne coéquipière et en plus accompagnée, elle qui préférait être seule ?  
Reportant son attention sur la blonde, Sakura la vit s'asseoir sur un banc à l'abri des regards indiscrets et à l'écart de toute l'agitation. Un sourire bienheureux sur les lèvres.  
\- On fait quoi ? demanda le Hyûga, perplexe.   
\- On la suit.   
Ils partirent à sa poursuite tout en faisant attention à rester discrets.  
La demoiselle semblait savoir où elle allait puis d’un coup elle s’arrêta. Son visage était tourné vers les effigies de pierres des Hokages. Celle de Maître Tsunade avait été ajoutée.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous ficher vous deux ? les interpella alors Kiba, accompagné d'Hinata.  
\- On suit cette fille, répliqua Neji d'un ton désinvolte.  
\- Qui ?   
Sakura montra la brune du doigt. Les deux nouveaux venus la regardèrent curieusement.  
D'un coup elle se remit en route pour finalement s'arrêter devant l'immeuble de Naruto et d'Asano. Le quatuor était à plus d'une centaine de mètres d'elle, cachés derrière un immeuble.  
\- Et si c’était l’Akatsuki ? s’inquiéta la rose en regardant les autres.  
\- C'est impossible Sakura, ils ne s'habillent pas de cette manière et il n'y a pas de filles qui font partie de l'organisation, la contredit Neji.  
\- Alors pourquoi s'est-elle arrêtée ici ? s'écria-t-elle la panique l'envahissant petit à petit.  
\- Relax ! Elle est pas rentrée à l'int… , commença alors Kiba qui ne finit pas sa phrase.

Sakura tourna vivement la tête, la fille avait disparu et la porte de l’immeuble se refermait doucement.  
\- Ok on fonce, ajouta Neji sans tarder.  
Ils coururent à la hâte dans l'immeuble et gravirent quatre à quatre les marches.   
Arrivés sur le dernier palier, la rose fut étonnée de n’y voir personne. Elle s’était volatilisée.   
\- Byakugan », murmura Hinata d'une voix douce.  
Elle scruta l'étage et annonça soudain d'une voix blanche : Elle est chez Asano...  
\- Quoi ? Mais il n'y a pas de traces d'effraction ni rien de semblable ! s'exclama Neji qui semblait totalement perdu.  
\- On fait quoi ? s'enquit sa cousine d’une voix calme.   
\- On entre.  
Et il défonça la porte sans plus de cérémonie alors que Kiba essayait de les retenir en leur demandant d’attendre mais c’était trop tard.  
Le studio n'avait pas trop changé depuis la dernière fois que Sakura était venue. La seule chose différente était la fille étrange qui tenait une photo près du lit d'Asano.  
L’inconnue détourna vivement la tête, son regard bleu intense étonné et éberlué. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.  
A cette distance, elle put mieux la distinguer. Elle ressemblait presque à Asano...  
Kiba entra alors dans la pièce. Il fixa l'inconnue et en eut le souffle coupé, il devint blanc comme neige.  
Les autres le regardèrent choqués avant de s’écrier tous en même temps : Tu la connais Kiba ?!   
Il essaya d'articuler quelque chose, sans succès. Les yeux rivés sur la brune.  
\- Et bien...il y en a au moins un qui m'a reconnu...dit alors l'inconnue en croisant les bras et lâchant un petit soupir avant de continuer d’une voix neutre : « pour répondre à ta question, Sakura sache que toi aussi tu me connais, ainsi que la totalité des personnes qui se trouvent dans cette pièce. 

Sakura resta bouche bée. C’était impossible. Elle n’arrivait pas à le croire et pourtant.  
Un mini sourire éclaira son visage impassible, un micro sourire qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien.  
\- Asano..., soufflèrent alors Hinata et Neji à l'unisson.

****

Asano les observaient, ils avaient tous une expression horrifiée sur leur visage. Hinata avait plaqué ses mains contre sa bouche, Neji lui avait les bras ballants le long de son corps et la toisait de haut en bas.  
Kiba lui n'arrivait toujours pas à émettre le moindre son et la regardait à la fois surpris et heureux.  
Et Sakura...elle resta enracinée sur place comme une statue plusieurs secondes avant de se précipiter sur elle et de la prendre dans ses bras. D’infimes gouttes d'eau tombaient sur ses épaules là où elle avait posé sa tête.  
Elle ne la repoussa pas, pas aujourd'hui...

Soudain elle se recula, son visage inondé de larmes et explosa : Et c'est maintenant que tu reviens ?! Nous t'avons cru morte ! Tu n'as rien pas même laissé des lettres pour dire que tu allais bien ! Rien du tout ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi es-tu revenue seulement aujourd'hui ?!  
\- C'est compliqué Sakura...  
\- Ah oui éclaire ma lanterne tu veux ? Je ne vois pas ce qui a de compliqué à écrire une lettre. cracha-t-elle acerbe.  
\- C'est ma faute, ma chère, Intervint alors une voix familière.  
Ayako se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire compatissant sur son visage.  
\- Qui êtes-vous ? articula alors Kiba qui avait enfin reprit constance.  
\- Je suis Ayako Doshi, le maître d'Asano. C'est moi qu'il l'ait entraînée pendant ces trois ans et qui lui ai demandé de ne parler de moi à personne et de ne pas chercher à vous atteindre. Pour réussir son entrainement, être seule et dans sa bulle était la meilleure chose à faire, s’il y a une personne à blâmer c'est moi pas elle, expliqua-t-elle d’une voix douce.  
Sakura ne pipa mot mais acquiesça légèrement et finit par sécher ses larmes.  
\- Bien, il me semble que le reste du village, enfin le Hokage pour ne pas le nommer doit être mis au courant de ton retour Asano, ajouta-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres.  
Asano approuva d'un signe de tête.  
Les autres s’approchèrent alors d’elle et la prirent dans leurs bras.  
Ils avaient tous changés, ils n’étaient plus des enfants.  
Sakura elle, ça se voyait qu'elle s'était entraînée durement. Elle avait les cheveux mi- longs et elle abordait le symbole des ninjas médecin sur sa veste.  
\- Naruto n'est pas encore revenu ? s'enquit-elle curieuse.  
\- Non pas encore, je me demande quand il rentrera. Ce sera à l'improviste comme toi, plaisanta le maître chien.  
IIs quittèrent son logement dans la bonne humeur, sa crainte, envolée.

****

Cela faisait quelques jours qu’Asano était de retour à Konoha. Le village n'avait pas changé et Maître Tsunade non plus.  
Kakashi sensei était très étonné de la voir et n’avait pas été insensible aux charmes naturels d'Ayako. Elle semblait lui avoir fait forte impression.  
La jeune femme avait remis son bandeau frontal, sa place était sur son front pas dans sa poche.  
Elle avait vu tout le monde à l’exception de Shikamaru, elle se demandait ou il se cachait.  
Asano était sereine et apaisée. Elle s’autorisa même à penser à Gaara, elle se demandait ce qu’il était devenu depuis la dernière fois.  
Naruto était rentré hier et il était toujours le même, il avait prit quelques centimètres mais ne dépassait pas encore la jeune femme.  
Il n'avait pas perdu sa joie de vivre et sa maladresse vis-à-vis de Sakura.   
Ayako s'était bien adaptée à son nouvel environnement et n'hésitait pas à répondre à toutes les questions qu'on lui posait.  
Elle dormait à l'auberge du village, son studio n’étant pas assez grand pour les accueillir toutes les deux. Mais c’était provisoire, son sensei avait prévu de se trouver un petit appartement dès que possible.  
Sa jolie équipe sept avait dû subir une nouvelle fois le test des clochettes de Kakashi sensei. Maître Tsunade, Shizune et Ayako avaient observé leurs progrès.  
Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'était que Sakura avait acquis une force inouïe. Elle avait carrément détruit le sol!  
Ils venaient de terminer leur petite épreuve et se dirigeaient chez Hichiraku pour fêter leur victoire.  
Soudain une voix familière les interpella : Et bien, il me semblait bien que nos chers déserteurs étaient de retour ! 

Asano se retourna brusquement, Shikamaru se tenait devant eux accompagné de Temari.  
Il n'avait pas changé, enfin un peu, il portait toujours sa fameuse coupe ananas et avait toujours son air de je m'en foutiste mais il semblait plus mature et responsable.  
Temari était habillée dans une sorte kimono foncé virant sur le noir et une ceinture rouge. Pour le reste, elle avait toujours ses éternelles couettes et un immense éventail dans son dos. Il se dégageait d’elle une aura douce et la détermination brillait dans ses yeux verts.  
\- Shikamaru ! S'écria Naruto en fonçant sur eux et leur faire un câlin de bienvenue. Asano, elle préféra rester à l’écart.  
Shikamaru sembla sentir son trouble et s’avança pour la prendre à son tour dans ses bras, ils restèrent dans cette position quelques secondes avant qu’elle ne se dégage.  
La jeune femme leur fit remarquer qu’ils n’avaient pas trop changés et leur raconta brièvement son retour et le fait qu’ils l’avaient prise pour un membre de l’Akatsuki. Ils éclatèrent de rire. Sakura, elle était rouge de honte.  
Dans la bonne humeur, ils se rendirent tous chez Hichiraku.   
\- Dites au fait pourquoi vous étiez les deux ensembles avant ? s’enquit Sakura curieuse.  
\- On prépare l'examen Chûnin et Temari est l'ambassadrice de Suna, expliqua Shikamaru, une pointe de fierté dans sa voix.  
Naruto lui ne put s’empêcher de plaisanter sur le fait qu’il croyait qu’ils étaient en couple ce que les deux intéressés nièrent.  
A la mention de Suna, le cœur de la jeune femme s’était mis à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine, l’image de Gaara, son visage calme et serein envahissant son esprit  
\- N'empêche, tu sais que tu es le seul de notre promotion à être encore Genin Naruto ?  
\- Quoi ? s’écria-t-il en s’étouffant à moitié avec ses ramens.  
Sakura répondu par l’affirmative. Asano qui était restée silencieuse depuis le début du repas ne put se contenir plus longtemps, elle voulait savoir comment allait le ninja du sable.  
« Et Gaara ? Lui il l'a passé ?   
Ca y est, elle l’avait dit. Les autres la fixaient comme si elle venait de dire une absurdité. Mais pas Temari qui la regardait avec un grand sourire, le genre de sourire d’une sœur fière de son frère.  
\- Il est devenu le Kazekage du village.   
Asano écarquilla les yeux face à cette annonce. Elle n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Kazekage ? Oh...oh...oh wahou.  
Les émotions la submergèrent. Joie, peur, crainte, étonnement...  
Un bruit d’éclat de verre les fit tous sursauter. Ses coéquipiers avaient les yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Le verre qu’elle tenait quelques secondes auparavant s'était brisé en mille morceaux. Du cristal y était mélangé.  
\- Euh désolée...je n'arrive pas toujours à me contrôler, souffla-t-elle déconfite.  
Ils ne réagirent pas tout de suite mais finirent par revenir à eux et Asano expliqua en quelques mots son entraînement devant une Temari et un Shikamaru intéressés et médusés.  
Ils se quittèrent quelques heures après et ce fut sous un soleil timide de fin de journée de mai qu’Asano rentra à son studio, accompagnée de Naruto, totalement indifférente à ce qui allait se produire dans les prochains jours...


	15. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture ^^

\- Allez Asano ! Réveille-toi c’est pas l’heure de la sieste ! s’égosillait une voix féminine lointaine.  
Asano se tourna sur elle-même, sa tête, appuyée sur quelque chose de dur et pas très confortable. Ses bras étaient engourdis.  
Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, la jeune femme se releva avec lenteur. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour voir ou elle se trouvait.  
Finalement, elle se souvint. Elle s’était endormie contre une table après leur habituel du matin ou Ayako était venue la chercher à cinq heures, comme lorsqu’elles étaient en pleine nature.  
\- Et bien ! C’est pire que quand on s’entraînait ! Te serais-tu déjà relâchée ? plaisanta son sensei en riant.  
Pour toute réponse, elle marmonna une phrase incompréhensible et se leva encore courbaturée. Pourquoi s’était-elle assoupie déjà ? Ah oui, le manque de sommeil.  
Asano ne trouvait pas le sommeil, ses pensées tournées vers Gaara. Enfin ce n’était pas lui qui l’inquiétait mais plutôt sa réaction qui était un peu trop exagérée et sa perte de contrôle.  
\- On repart s’entraîner ? demanda-t-elle en baillant.  
\- Non pas tout de suite ! Tu dois te rendre au bureau de Maître Tsunade, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d’œil joueur.  
Maître Tsunade ? Peut-être pour mission ? Ce serait la première depuis…depuis longtemps elle réalisa.   
Elles quittèrent le terrain et se dirigèrent d’un pas léger jusqu’à la résidence de l’Hokage.   
\- Vas-y, tu n’as pas besoin de moi. Je te rejoins plus tard, lui annonça Ayako alors qu’elles allaient pénétrer à l’intérieur de l’enceinte.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?   
\- Peut-être bien, plaisanta-t-elle un sourire malicieux aux lèvres alors qu’elle s’éloignait avec grâce.   
Etrange…  
Mais elle n’avait pas le temps de tergiverser sur l’attitude mystérieuse de son sensei. Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment et finalement arriva au bureau de Maître Tusnade.  
Sakura et Naruto étaient présent, en revanche Kakashi sensei manquait à l’appel.   
La jeune femme était certaine qu’il devait être en train de lire le dernier livre que Jiraya sensei lui avait donné. Irrécupérable ! Certaines choses de changeaient pas…  
\- Alors Maître, que nous vaut cette entrevue ? s’enquit Sakura poliment.  
\- Si je vous ai réunis ici c’était pour vous donner un ordre de mission.   
\- Quel genre de mission ? demanda Asano, attentive.  
\- Ah j’espère que c’est une super mission ! Ça m’avait manqué ! jubila Naruto tout en se frottant les mains.  
Tsunade mit fin au suspense et leur annonça qu’ils avaient une mission de rang C. Le cri horrifié de Naruto résonna dans toute la pièce.  
\- Naruto, tu ne feras pas de mission de rang A ou S tant que tu ne te seras pas réadapter à la vie du village et des missions, martela l’Hokage agacée.  
\- Tais-toi abruti ! s’écria Sakura en abattant son poing sur sa tête, avant d’ajouter déconfite : Veuillez l’excuser Maître, il n’a pas encore repris toutes ses marques. »   
Ouch ça avait du faire très mal, Sakura l’avait carrément assommé. Quelle force ! La jeune femme nota pour elle-même de ne pas la mettre en colère à l’avenir.   
\- Excusez-moi pour le retard, s’éleva alors une voix masculine près de la fenêtre entrouverte.  
Asano se tourna vers l’endroit d’où était provenue la voix.   
Kakashi sensei était appuyé contre le rebord. Il souriait derrière son masque.   
Sans bruit, il vint se mettre en silence entre Sakura et elle. Son regard bienveillant passant sur chacune d’elles puis il posa ses mains sur leurs épaules et la jeune femme tressaillit sous ce contact.

 

Flash-back  
C’était le jour où elle était revenue, Kakashi sensei était au terrain d’entraînement et elle s’y était rendue seule sans Ayako, elle attendait un peu plus loin.  
Elle mourrait d’envie de faire sa connaissance mais avait préféré laisser Asano tranquille pour ces retrouvailles.  
Le soleil était chaud et doux sur la peau de la jeune femme, un pur sentiment de légèreté et de liberté.  
Son ancien sensei était là, seul, en train de s’entraîner à perfectionner ses techniques.   
Il ne l’avait pas vue tout de suite, étant de dos mais il sentit qu’on l’observait.  
Il se retourna et la dévisagea longuement en écarquillant les yeux, comment s’il était en train d’encaisser qu’elle était bien réelle devant lui.   
De manière hésitante, il s’approcha d’elle jusqu’à être à sa hauteur. Sa respiration, haletante due aux efforts qu’il venait de faire était le seul bruit qui venait troubler le silence autour d’eux.   
Ses cheveux argentés partaient dans tous les sens lui donnait un air bestial et Asano sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle ne pouvait nier que Kakashi était incroyablement attractif et sexy. Avant de se dire qu’elle préférait quand même Gaara.  
Elle se baffa mentalement pour reprendre une certaine constance. Mon dieu mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui prenait ?!  
Si Kakashi sensei avait remarqué son trouble, il ne fit pas de commentaire. Son visage n’exprimait rien, s’il était étonné ou choqué il se gardait bien de le montrer.   
Ou alors il ne la reconnaissait pas, c’était aussi possible.  
\- Asano ? C’est bien toi ? lui avait-il soufflé d’une voix légèrement étonnée, voulant tant bien que mal cacher ses émotions.  
\- Mh...Ça dépend…Vous voyez d’autres Asano ici ? plaisanta-t-elle gentiment.  
Il se mit à rire et avait reconnu que c’était bien elle.   
Et contre toute attente, avant qu’elle n’aille eu le temps de dire ouf, sa tête se retrouva appuyée contre son torse, ses bras musclés et chauds l’entourant tel un étau et une de ses mains se posa sur ses cheveux. Elle pouvait clairement entendre les battements réguliers de son cœur.  
La jeune femme était littéralement scotchée, elle n’aurait jamais cru qu’il réagirait de la sorte ! Mais elle ne dégagea pas pour autant, ses muscles refusant de bouger, complètement tétanisée.  
Cette étreinte était intimidante et étrange.  
Ils restèrent comme ça, une minute ou deux et ensuite il la lâcha. Il semblait lui aussi étonné parce qu’il avait fait.  
Un silence pesant s’installa alors entre eux qu’Asano finit par briser : Moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir Kakashi sensei.   
Un sourire s’étira derrière son masque, les dernières traces de gênée évaporées.  
Puis elle le conduisit à Ayako qui en avait peut-être marre d’attendre.  
En arrivant à l’entrée du terrain, la blonde entra dans son champ de vision, elle était assise sur une pierre et faisant tourner des gouttes d’eau autour d’elle, les transformant en vapeur puis les rechangeant en forme liquide.  
La surprise se lisait dans les yeux de Kakashi sensei qui détailla Ayako de la tête aux pieds.   
L’intéressée sembla se rendre compte de leur présence et s’exclama alors tout en se levant avec agilité : Tu dois être Kakashi Hatake ! Ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance, Asano n’a pas tarit d’éloges à ton sujet !  
Asano ne sut lequel des deux étaient le plus gêné par la joie et l’innocence d’Ayako qui semblait toute excitée comme une enfant face à son cadeau d’anniversaire.  
Le Jônin aux cheveux argentés n’arrivait pas à emmètre le moindre son, ses joues teintées d’une délicate couleur rouge. De quoi était-il embarrassé, Asano n’aurait sût le dire, peut-être un mélange entre son physique avantageux et les éloges qu’il venait de recevoir.  
Il finit par tendre sa main qu’Ayako serra avec légèreté mais fermeté. Le regard de Kakashi sensei changea, le respect et une expression sérieuse sur son visage.  
\- Merci d’avoir veillé sur Asano pendant ces trois ans.   
\- Je t’en prie, c’était le moins que je puisse faire, répliqua-t-elle en souriant, les yeux pétillants.  
Ils ne prirent pas attention mais leur poignée de main dura plus longtemps qu’elle ne l’aurait dû mais Asano ne dit rien, se contentant d’observer la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.  
Fin flash-back

\- Maître Hokage ! cria alors une voix féminine qui fit sortir brutalement Asano de ses pensées.  
Se tournant vers la source du bruit, la jeune femme vit une Shinobi près de la porte tentant de reprendre son souffle. Sans ménagement, elle poussa la foule devant elle et accéda au bureau.   
De dos, la jeune femme remarqua l’insigne de sa section sur sa veste…l’unité de décryptage. Que se passait-il ?  
« Qu’il y-a-t-il Aya ? demanda Maître Tsunade d’une voix grave.  
\- Ce parchemin vient de Suna Maître. C’est très grave…d’une gravité sans précédent, arriva-t-elle à articuler en lui tendant un parchemin gribouillé.  
Suna ? L’image de Gaara s’imposa dans son esprit qu’elle balaya illico.   
Maître Tsunade commença à le lire, tout au long de sa lecture, il régna un silence de mort à mesure que ses traits se défiguraient par la colère. La panique oppressait le cœur de la Chûnin qui était prêt à exploser.  
L’Hokage posa le parchemin trop doucement à son goût et joignit ses mains comme si elle méditait.  
Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes et soudain annonça d’une voix sombre : Le Kazekage a été enlevé cette nuit par l’Akatsuki…   
De l’extérieur du bureau, l’on pouvait entendre des cris horrifiés, d’autres aigus et des bruits de verres brisés.  
Respectivement, les cris horrifiés venaient de Sakura, les autres de Naruto et le verre brisé d’Asano qui avait littéralement fait exploser la carafe d’eau posée sur le bureau de Maître Tsunade et un vase posé sur la commode à sa gauche. Le cristal les avait réduits en mille morceaux.  
Un tourbillon d’émotions trop intenses la submergeaient.  
« Concentre-toi, respire, inspire…expire…inspire…, » pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle.  
Ses émotions se calmèrent doucement et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
Elle était sur le point de cristalliser le tapis. Charmant…  
Dire qu’avant elle n’arrivait rien à cristalliser, maintenant elle n’avait même pas besoin d’y penser que l’objet en question se désintégrait…  
La jeune femme risqua un coup d’œil vers le bureau…l’eau avait mouillé et détruit presque tous les documents qui jonchaient la surface brune…   
Elle n’osait croiser le regard de l’Hokage mais elle le sentait, furieux.

Super, ça faisait plus d’une semaine qu’elle était rentrée et elle avait déjà causé trois incidents. Dont deux sur trois à cause de Gaara.  
Qu’est-ce qu’il n’allait pas chez elle ? Le fait que ce soit un ami au même titre que Naruto ou Shikamaru ? Elle aurait certainement réagi pareil si les rôles avaient été inversés.  
Naruto qui serrait les poings et qui exigeait de participer à la mission de sauvetage.  
\- Oui…j’aurai réagi pareil », pensa-t-elle sûre d’elle.   
\- Mh…bien très bien…l’équipe sept je vous charge d’une mission de rang S. Trouver et ramener le Kazekage vivant, énonça-t-elle d’un ton éloquent après mûre réflexion.  
Elle chargea également Ayako de les accompagner, Asano ne savait pas trop comment le prendre mais elle tint sa langue. L’heure était grave.  
\- Temari est-elle déjà partie ? s’enquit Sakura inquiète.  
Kakashi sensei hocha la tête et répondit : Je l’ai vue hier matin, elle était avec Shikamaru et ils se dirigeaient aux portes du village, il est ensuite revenu seul.  
\- Donc elle est à mi-chemin, conclut Asano.  
\- Rendez-vous dans vingt minutes aux portes. Je vais moi-même aller chercher Ayako, leur annonça Kakashi en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée.

Ils prirent congé de l’Hokage dans le silence. Juste avant de fermer la porte Asano se retourna et regarda Maître Tsunade. Elle avait la mine sombre et était en pleine conciliabule avec Shizune.   
Elle tourna les talons et referma la porte doucement. Tsunade était très inquiète…  
La jeune Chûnin avait un mauvais pressentiment et cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’en avait pas eu.  
Cela n’annonçait rien de bon.  
A l’extérieur, le soleil haut dans le ciel réchauffait son corps mais Asano se mit frissonner…était-ce dû au froid ou à autre chose ?   
Elle n’en savait rien mais plus elle avançait vers son immeuble et plus un sentiment de panique lui comprimait la poitrine…comme si son corps la mettait en garde contre un grave danger.

****

Cela faisait neuf heures qu’ils avaient quitté Konoha…Neuf heures qu’ils courraient sans relâche. La température presque caniculaire avait laissé place à la tiédeur de la nuit.   
Ils étaient encore loin de Suna, les étendues de sables n’étaient pas encore visibles.  
Asano ne s’était jamais rendue à Suna. Avec Ayako, elles passaient quelques heures dans le désert mais juste pour passer d’un territoire à l’autre.   
Et franchement…elle détestait ça.  
Il n’y avait rien de beau ou de joli à regarder un océan de sable ! Toujours le même paysage aride, sec…. Tout se ressemblait, s’en était déprimant. Et il faisait si chaud…pas une brise de vent non ou alors c’était une tempête de sable!   
Elle ne pourrait pas vivre à Suna c’était clair et net.

Le sentiment de panique d’avant leur départ matin était toujours vif… l’Akatsuki…qu’était l’Akatsuki ?   
Asano ne savait rien d’eux à part que ces membres portaient de long manteaux noirs avec des nuages rouges et étaient des Nukenins. Pourquoi enlever les jinchurikis ? Pour quelle raison ?  
Son angoisse et son énervement dû au désert durent se faire sentir parce que quelques minutes après Ayako s’écria : Courage Asano, il n’y a que trois heures de course dans le désert pour arriver à Suna et en plus il fait nuit !   
Ahahaha la blague…devait-elle en rire ?  
Elle lui adressa un grognement pour toute réponse pour lui montrer la stupidité de sa réflexion. Auquel elle répondit par un éclat de rire.  
Sakura regarda leur échange, étonnée. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question mais Ayako la devança : Vois-tu Sakura, à force de côtoyer une personne vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, pendant plus de trois ans, tu finis par comprendre comment elle fonctionne.  
\- Je vois ça, répondit l‘intéressée du tac au tac.   
La jeune femme détourna la tête et regarda devant elle, Naruto se trouvait plusieurs mètres devant eux. Les rayons lumineux de la lune brillaient sur ses vêtements quand il passait entre les arbres.  
Il était extrêmement tendu et inquiet…  
A ses côtés se tenait Kakashi sensei qui tentait de le rassurer en vain.  
Encore six heures…soit au petit matin ils arriveraient à Suna.

****

Suna se dessinait devant eux. Le soleil timide, encore caché parmi les dunes commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.   
Ils couraient toujours, l’entraînement avait permis à Asano de grandement améliorer son endurance ce qui n’était pas négligeable même si là elle avait les poumons en feu, les jambes en coton et les vêtements trempés de sueur.   
Il n’y avait pas qu’elle, ils étaient tous à bout de force.   
Heureusement, la température avait été clémente cette nuit.   
A mesure qu’Asano approchait, elle distinguait de mieux en mieux le village. Vu de l’extérieur il ressemblait à une pyramide sans pointe et plate.  
Les différents paliers espacés de plusieurs dizaines de mètres chacun faisaient au moins trois cents mètres de haut !  
Ils devaient servir pour les Shinobis et les guetteurs durant les conflits. Ils étaient sans aucun doute vulnérables comme ils n’avaient pas de protections d’arbre ou autre qui les camoufleraient.

Ils se stoppèrent à l’entrée, il n’y avait pas de porte, juste une séparation de la muraille d’environ six mètres de long. A cette distance elle semblait très solide et épaisse. Asano se sentait toute petite et intimidée par cette roche imposante.  
\- C’est étrange…normalement c’est endroit grouille toujours de ninjas, murmura alors Kakashi sensei, pessimiste.  
\- Ils doivent tous être chamboulés par la disparition de leur Kazekage…mais s’ils ne veulent pas que cela s’ébruite, ils devraient faire comme si ne rien était, suggéra Ayako alors qu’ils pénètrent dans l’embouchure de la muraille.  
Le village était silencieux et calme. Contrairement à l’extérieur, il faisait plus frais ici, c’était agréable. Le sol aussi était bizarre, moins lourd que celui à de l’extérieur de l’enceinte.  
Le paysage devant à ses yeux était étrange, oppressant, le village était comme au fond d’une cuvette et les habitations en forme de tours étaient toutes identiques sauf de couleurs différentes variant entre l’or jaune, l’ocre, le rouge et le blanc.   
Il y avait clairement moins de population qu’à Konoha.  
Asano ne se sentait pas à l’aise, elle se sentait toute petite et écrasée par ces tours et cette muraille. Le silence pesant n’arrangeait rien.  
L’on aurait dit que tout le village criait sa peine et sa douleur et Asano avait juste une envie : Partir en courant.   
Ils passèrent devant plusieurs boutiques et une grande place du village circulaire avec une fontaine et des cactus en signe de végétation.  
Des cactus…les souvenirs d’une conversation lui revinrent brutalement mais elle fit tout pour les dissiper. Elle devait rester concentrée.  
\- Regardez , intervint alors Ayako, le nez en l’air.  
Asano leva la tête, ils se trouvaient devant la résidence de Gaara, le seul bâtiment encore allumé. Il était de forme ronde, comme un ballon et l’on pouvait apercevoir une terrasse sur le toit plat. L’insigne du Vent était inscrit en grand sur l’immense façade.  
Une forme noire se détacha de l’entrée de la résidence et sembla se précipiter sur eux.  
A la lumière timide de l’aube, la jeune femme reconnut Temari.   
\- Vous voilà enfin ! s’écria-t-elle visiblement inquiète, en s’arrêtant brusquement à leur hauteur.  
Elle était dans un sale état, son visage marqué par la fatigue et l’angoisse. Des cernes violettes presque noires l’assombrissaient un peu plus. Ses couettes ne ressemblaient plus à rien. La ninja du sable ne semblait pas s’être reposée depuis plusieurs heures.  
Elle agrippa soudainement Sakura par le bras comme si sa vie en dépendait et l’attira à elle.  
\- Nous avons besoin de toi ! Kankuro s’est fait empoisonné par un des membres de l’Akatsuki. Et si j’ai bonne mémoire, tu es la plus douée pour trouver des antidotes !  
Sakura n’eut même pas le temps de dire ouf qu’elle était déjà à l’intérieur.

Asano et les autres leur emboitèrent le pas, l’intérieur était très lumineux, chaleureux contrairement à l’extérieur.   
Traversant le hall d’entrée menant aux escaliers, des peintures et des plantes ornaient les murs.   
Ayako leur raconta l’agencement des étages et leur fonctionnalité avec une extrême précision. Naruto et Kakashi sensei l’écoutaient avec grande attention.  
Lorsqu’ils lui demandèrent comment elle savait tout ça, la jeune femme resta évasive expliquant simplement qu’elle y était restée deux mois il y a de cela des années.   
Asano, elle seule savait qu’elle avait demandé l’asile politique.  
Ils rattrapèrent Sakura et Temari qui s’arrêteraient au deuxième étage pour entrer dans l’infirmerie  
C’était le branle-bas de combats à l’intérieur, plusieurs infirmières couraient dans tous les sens et d’autres se tenaient près d’un lit au centre de la pièce.   
Leur coéquipière se trouvait près de ce même lit de même que Temari qui avait le visage blême. Asano devina que ce devait être Kankuro qui suscitait toute cette agitation.  
Ils furent aussitôt agressés par une vieille folle qui se mit à hurler sur Kakashi sensei l’accusant d’avoir tué son fils.  
En réalité, comme il l’expliqua, c’était son père le fameux « Croc blanc » et non lui.  
La vieille dame s’excusa prétextant un problème de vue ce qu’Asano ne crut pas une seconde puis elle les expulsa tous de la pièce, seule Sakura put rester à l’intérieur. 

****

Il se passa ensuite plusieurs heures avant que le ninja puisse être sorti d’affaire. Asano en profita pour dormir, allongée sur un banc dans le couloir de l’étage. Naruto en fit de même.  
Vers 11h, ils furent réveillés par Ayako qui leur annonça que Kankuro souhaitait leur parler.  
Avec une certaine appréhension, ils pénètrent dans l’infirmerie une nouvelle fois. C’était nettement plus calme et paisible.  
Kankuro, couché dans le même lit qu’auparavant semblait mal en point, son teint était blême et ses yeux mi-clos. Son visage, trempé de sueur.   
Temari était présente à côté de lui ainsi que Baki sensei. Ses cernes s’étaient un peu atténuées, elle avait enfin pu dormir quelques heures.   
Sakura, s’essuya le front. Elle paraissait extenuée. Elle tenait trois fioles dans sa main, ce devait certainement être des antidotes.  
\- J’ai une question Baki, qui poursuit l’Akatsuki en ce moment ? demanda Kakashi, concerné.  
\- Personne, avec ce qui est arrivé à Kankuro, les autres ont un peu peur si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, leur expliqua-t-il.  
\- Ce n’est pas bien grave, je suis spécialisé dans le dépistage, il faut juste nous conduire sur les lieux du com-  
\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, le coupa alors Kankuro en se redressant péniblement avant de continuer : Ils étaient deux, un blond et un qui se faisait appeler Sasori du sable rouge. Il y avait…Gaara avec eux, enfin un des deux le portait. Si vous suivez son odeur vous le trouverez – il reprit difficilement son souffle - Karasu, une de mes marionnettes a arraché un morceau de vêtement de l’un d’eux, raconta-t-il d’une voix faible.  
\- Tu as dit qu’un des hommes se nommait Sasori ? demanda alors la même vieille folle que le soir précédant.  
Asano sursauta, elle ne l’avait pas entendue entrer.   
Kankuro hocha la tête en signe d’approbation.   
\- Qui est Sasori du sable rouge ? s’enquit Asano un peu déroutée, elle avait l’impression d’être dépassée par les événements.  
\- Je t’expliquerai plus tard, ce que je peux te dire pour l’instant c’est que grâce à cette information nous allons pouvoir en apprendre un peu plus sur l’Akatsuki », lui répondit Kakashi sensei, le visage sérieux et déterminé.  
Ayako, toujours accoudée à la porte, n’avait pas prit la parole depuis le début de la conversation. Elle semblait tourmentée. Asano chercha à capter son attention mais ce fut vain.  
\- Continue s’il te plaît, s’adressa alors Kakashi sensei au convalescent.  
Il n’eut pas le temps de parler qu’il fut pris d’une quinte de toux, Sakura rapide comme l’éclair lui fit alors boire un liquide transparent.   
\- Tu dois tout boire. Et rester tranquille tant que les sensations d’engourdissement seront présentes, » ordonna-t-elle d’une voix ferme.  
La jeune femme était impressionnée par la réactivité de la rose. Elle était vraiment devenue un vrai ninja médecin.  
Kankuro sembla se rendre compte de leur présence, il murmura le prénom de Naruto qui le salua puis observa Asano ensuite, il n’arrivait certainement pas à la reconnaître, surtout avec le peu de fois où ils s’étaient vus.  
\- Tu es…tu es Asano n’est-ce pas ? – un sourire triste et nostalgique s’esquissa sur son visage - Mon frère parlait de toi avec admiration et gentillesse, je n’en avaisi jamais eu l’occasion avant mais je te remercie de l’avoir aidé et accepté. Gaara avait simplement besoin d’avoir quelqu’un qui le soutienne et n’ait pas peur de lui.  
Asano était à court de mots, totalement muette. Elle ignorait qu’il la tenait en si haute estime, la rendant spéciale à ses yeux.   
Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, prêt à exploser alors que des larmes menaçaient de couler. Elle les retint en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec force.  
La jeune femme ne pouvait pas pleurer maintenant, elle devait être forte pour le ramener.  
Il avait confiance en elle alors Asano ne le laisserait pas tomber.  
Elle s’en fit la promesse.  
Hors de question qu’elle l’abandonne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next week!


	16. Contrôle

\- Naruto va moins vite ! supplia Sakura impuissante.  
\- Non ! Nous devons aller encore plus vite ! La vie de Gaara dépend de nous ! s’écria-t-il, en faisant un bond de cinq mètres.  
\- Ce garçon…Qui est-il ? demanda alors une voix de vieille femme aigrie.

Asano tourna la tête sur sa gauche. C’était Chiyo, la vieille femme qui avait agressé Kakashi sensei qui avait posé cette question.   
En réalité, elle était un Ancien de Suna et elle avait insisté pour venir, parce que Sasori du Sable rouge était en fait son petit-fils.   
Il était un marionnettiste hors-pair qui avait fabriqué les marionnettes de Kankuro. Il était extrêmement puissant et actuellement, l’un de seuls membres de l’Akatsuki dont ils avaient des informations.   
Chiyo semblait avoir eu une vie pleine de regrets et de tristesse, rien n’indiquait qu’elle avait connu le bonheur dans ses yeux froids.   
\- C’est Naruto Uzumaki, un jinchuriki tout comme Gaara, répondit Kakashi sensei, l’air absent.  
\- Un jinchuriki ? Il s’inquiète du sort d’un autre hôte allant jusqu’à se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Pour quelle raison ? ils ne sont pas du même village ? s’enquit Chiyo interloquée.  
\- Naruto a tissé des liens avec lui tout comme Asano ici présente. Le fait qu’il ne vienne pas du même village ne change rien. Ils ont connu la même souffrance, il n’y a pas plus placé que Naruto pour savoir ce qu’il ressent, expliqua-t-il d’une voix douce mais son visage n’affichait aucune expression, concentré sur leur mission.

Asano écoutait d’une voix distraite tentant t’en bien que mal de faire le vide dans son esprit mais sans succès, elle avait l’impression qu’elle allait exploser.  
\- Et cette Asano qui est-ce ?  
\- Et bien c’est la jeune fille aux cheveux courts devant vous. C’est une Shinobi de Konoha également.   
Elle se raidit à l’entente de son prénom, pourquoi parler d’elle ? La jeune femme sentit son cœur battre fortement contre ses tempes.  
\- Et quels sont ces liens avec le Kazekage ? le questionna-t-elle encore, se changeant en une vieille femme candide à la recherche de ragots.  
La gêne parcourra tout son corps et empourpra ses joues, leurs liens ? Les mots de Kankuro résonnèrent dans son esprit. Ils étaient amis non ? Ni plus ni moins.  
Son cœur se serra à cette pensée mais elle balaya ces inepties, elle devait rester concentrée.  
Elle jeta un coup d’œil à Kakashi sensei qui peinait à trouver ses mots devant une Chiyo au regard perçant. Dieu sait ce qu’il allait dire…  
\- Il me semble qu’ils sont de simples amis, finit-il par dire tandis que la jeune femme soupira de soulagement.   
\- Mhh...je vois.   
Asano sentait le regard profond de la vieille dame posé sur elle.  
Il se passa ensuite quelques heures avant que Sakura ne pose enfin la question qui tourmentait la Chûnin depuis deux jours: Grand-mère Chiyo, savez-vous ce qu’ils font aux hôtes ?   
Asano tendit l’oreille mais l’Ancien décida de s’arrêter afin de leur expliquer. Ils se posèrent sur une branche d’arbre, Naruto était revenu vers eux, désireux de connaître la réponse.  
Chiyo avait la tête baissée, cachant sa tristesse et son chagrin. Le mauvais pressentiment de la jeune femme lui revint en pleine figure.  
\- De ce que je sais…l’Akatsuki tente de capturer tous les hôtes pour en retirer leurs démons. J’en ignore la raison, confessa-t-elle d’une voix faible.  
\- Mais…que ce passe-t-il si on retire le démon de son hôte ? demanda Asano d’une voix tremblante, la peur au ventre.   
Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que personne n’ose dire un mot. Finalement Ayako finit par rompre le silence pesant et annonça d’une voix faible : L’hôte meurt.  
P…Pardon ? Non c’était impossible. Elle écarquilla les yeux, affolée. Elle se sentit prise de nausées, sa respiration saccadée tant qu’elle tournait ces mots dans sa tête, bouleversée.  
Non. Non. non ! Il y avait de l’espoir, Elle devait y croire. Ils pourraient le sauver !  
Naruto et Sakura avaient le visage décomposé par l’horreur, la colère et la haine. Kakashi sensei, lui devait le savoir parce qu’il les regardait avec compassion, adossé à un arbre.   
Et…Ayako, elle semblait anéantie, ses yeux larmoyants. Elle qui d’habitude était si positive.   
La lueur d’espoir d’Asano de revoir Gaara en vie vola en éclat.

La panique l’oppressa lui lacérant ses entrailles. Elle flancha et prit appui de sa main droite sur un tronc pour la retenir de tomber. Elle sentit son chakra quitter son corps, elle allait cristallier quelque chose !  
La jeune femme lança un regard horrifié à Ayako qui mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu’il se passait.  
Aussitôt, elle fut à ses côtés et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Asano manqua de s’écrouler sous son propre poids.   
Son chakra était à deux doigts d’imploser, une douce chaleur s’éveilla dans son ventre. Non !  
Ayako la fixa droit dans les yeux. Ils exprimaient toute sa bienveillance et sa force.  
\- Respire doucement Asano, rappelle-toi tu maîtrises la situation ok ? l’encouragea-t-elle, en exerçant une faible pression sur ses mains.

Elle répéta sa phrase encore et encore jusqu’à qu’elle puisse reprendre le contrôle.  
Un faible soupir s’échappa des lèvres de son sensei.  
\- Bien tu vois que ce n’est pas si compliqué, souffla-t-elle, un doux sourire s’esquissant sur son visage.   
Avec douceur, elle replaça une de ses mèches rebelle derrière son oreilles, Asano lui sourit faiblement en retour, un remerciement silencieux.   
\- Viens Asano, Gaara compte sur nous, nous devons continuer, lui dit alors Sakura en la tirant à elle, l’obligeant à se remettre en route.  
Elle ne jeta pas un regard derrière elle.

La Chûnin ne vit pas le visage stupéfait de Chiyo, celui de Kakashi sensei perplexe et accablé, ni celui de Ayako qui était plus qu’alarmant.  
Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur le tronc ou elle se tenait auparavant.  
Il était devenu bleu, les feuilles figées hors du temps alors qu’elles se décomposaient l’une après l’autre.  
L’arbre avait été entièrement cristallisé. 

****

Ils coururent encore cinq heures, la nuit commençait à tomber et l’air s’était rafraichi. L’on pouvait entendre les animaux nocturnes s’éveiller.   
En chemin, ils avaient dû affronter Itachi Uchiwa, le grand frère de Sasuke devenu accessoirement membre de l’Akatsuki. Kakashi sensei ne cacha pas sa surprise.  
Mais le ninja n’avait été qu’une diversion, un moyen de les retarder. Ce qui voulait dire qu’ils s’approchaient de leur repaire.  
Asano sentit son sang bouillir d’angoisse et d’espoir.

\- Arrêtez-vous, ordonna alors Pakkun, les obligeant à se stopper sur le rebord d’une falaise.   
En contre bas, il y avait une énorme étendue d’eau et des plateformes d’herbes et une sorte de grotte de 3m de hauteur incrusté dans la paroi d’en face de la taille d’un immeuble de quatre étages. Un cadre fait de poutres en bois rouge symbolisait l’entrée.  
\- On fait comment pour pénétrer à l’intérieur ? demanda Sakura perplexe.  
\- On fait appel à la jeunesse Sakura !   
L’équipe de Gai se matérialisa alors derrière eux, déterminés et prêts à en découdre.   
La donne changea, ils étaient bien plus nombreux ce qui allait être un sacré avantage vu que pour réussir à détruire la roche, cinq parchemins qui servaient de protection avaient placés dans un rayon de 1km. L’équipe de Gai se chargea de les retirer mais ils allaient devoir être synchronisés.  
Ayako, devait retirer le parchemin du rocher principal qui était en face d’eux.  
En théorie c’était facile. La réalité fut bien plus compliquée car leurs renforts durent se battre contre des membres de l’organisation. Ils s’en sortirent sans trop de dégâts.

Les secondes s’écoulèrent lentement après que leurs ennemis ne soient vaincus, Chiyo se plaça en retrait. Naruto et Asano se tenaient prêts. C’était eux qui pénétreraient en premier. Kakashi sensei était derrière eux.  
L’attente sembla durer une éternité, l’angoisse et le stress rongeaient Asano de l’intérieur mais elle ne laissa rien transparaitre. Soudain, Kakashi sensei s’écria : Ayako, tu peux retirer le parchemin dans…trois, deux, un !  
Elle arracha le parchemin aussi vite que l’éclair et atterri à côté de lui.  
Aussitôt, Sakura s’élança sur le rocher et lâcha un cri de guerre au moment de l’impact.  
Il explosait en milliers de morceaux et de poussière. Profitant de ce brouillard, ils s’avancèrent sur leur garde.  
La fumée se dissipa et laissa entrevoir une immense grotte de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut et de large, la lumière naturelle ne réussit pas à totalement l’éclairer.  
Soudain, des ricanements se firent entendre du fond de la grotte, la Chûnin plissa les yeux pour mieux voir.  
Elle sembla distinguer vaguement trois formes rondes dont une plus large que haut ainsi qu’une autre longiligne sur le sol.   
Finissant par s’habituer à la noirceur des lieux, Asano put mieux voir leur apparence.  
Une des formes, la plus fine était un homme aux cheveux longs blonds et attachés en queue de cheval. Il avait un sourire sadique planté sur le visage et des yeux pâles presque transparents qui brillaient dans la pénombre.  
La deuxième forme ronde était très large et ressemblait à un oiseau blanc. Bizarre. La dernière était en réalité une grosse boule.  
\- Sasori, murmura alors Chiyo derrière eux.  
\- C’est lequel votre petit-fils ? demanda Ayako, une once de panique était perceptible dans sa voix.

Elle tend son bras droit vers…la boule foncée. C’était son petit-fils ?! Que lui était-il arrivé ?  
\- Gaara…souffla Naruto d’une voix blanche.  
Il avait les poings serrés, les yeux rouges et les marques d’un renard sur le visage. Asano frissonna, il avait fait appel au pouvoir de Kyubi…  
Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la forme allongée par terre que le gars blond écrasait car assit dessus.  
Et Asano en eut un haut le cœur.  
Gaara. Il était allongé par terre, inerte.  
\- Bien…bien lequel de vous et le réceptacle ? minauda le garçon blond.  
\- Espèce de…Rendez-nous Gaara ! Hurla Naruto, à bout de nerf et de patience  
\- Je crois que c’est lui, se réjouit le Nukenin en ricanant.  
Asano n’avait pas quitté le ninja du sable des yeux. Ne pouvant détourner le regard de son corps immobile.  
\- Gaara ! Arrête de dormir ! Réveille-toi ! s’écria-t-elle d’une voix forte et à la fois désespérée.  
Naruto surenchérit en criant encore plus fort, tenant de faire sortir le Kazekage de sa torpeur.  
Le silence leur répondit alors que leurs éclats de voix résonnaient sur les parois rocheuses.  
\- Arrêtez tous les deux. Ça ne sert à rien d’insister ! les stoppa Kakashi, iy avait une certaine résignation dans son timbre et Asano avait envie d’hurler.  
Non. Non. Non. Elle n’y croyait pas ! Il était en vie !  
\- Oh que c’est triste…Vous vous êtes enfin rendu compte que votre précieux Kazekage n’est plus de ce monde ? susurra toujours le blond aux yeux perçants d’une voix douce.  
Espèce de…Asano bouillait de haine. Elle n’avait d’envie que d’une chose : Arracher le sourire de ce petit assassin prétentieux.  
Naruto dans un acte de pure rage, actionna un mouvement vers leurs ennemis mais fut stoppé in extremis par Kakashi sensei qui leur ordonna de rester tranquille ou ils se feraient tous tuer.  
\- Bon je vais le prendre si cela ne te gêne pas Sasori-sama, s’exclama soudain le blondinet, totalement désintéressé par ce qui se passait devant lui.  
La grosse boule ne répondit pas tout de suite puis une disputa éclata entre eux. Se dénigrant l’un et l’autre de leurs capacités et de leurs techniques.  
\- Mais qui sont ces types ? s’étonna Ayako totalement perdue. Asano ne dit rien mais elle était à deux doigts d’exploser.   
D’un coup sans crier gare, Naruto lança un Shuriken géant sur la grosse boule qui le dévia avec une queue métallique ?!  
\- Bon c’est moi qui gagne alors, s’écria le blond en sautant sur la sorte d’oiseau à côté de lui, Gaara coincé dans la queue de l’oiseau et de sortir de la grotte en trombe.  
\- Gaara ! hurla-t-elle à l’unisson avec Naruto.  
Sans réfléchir, Asano s’élança à sa poursuite quittant la grotte aussi vite qu’ils y étaient entrés. Personne ne put la retenir, elle courut droit sur la forêt sous les cris d’Ayako et de Kakashi.

Le blondinet était perché sur son oiseau à juste en dessus des arbres et volait très vite. La jeune femme avait de la peine à maintenir le rythme.  
Elle n’avait pas cinquante mille possibilités, l’attaquer était hors de question, elle risquait de toucher Gaara dans le processus.  
Il ne lui restait qu’une seule option. Le rejoindre.  
Tout en continuant de courir, elle commença un enchaînement qu’elle n’avait accompli que quelques fois. Elle espérait que cela fonctionnerait, cela n’avait pas été concluant jusqu’à présent, malgré les nombreux encouragements d’Ayako.  
Alors qu’elle terminait le dernier signe, elle pria pour que cela marche.  
\- Shôton, Dragon de cristal !

Un immense dragon bleu se matérialisa devant elle, étincelant et dangereux. La jeune femme se retint de justesse de crier sa joie, elle avait enfin réussit !  
Elle ne perdit pas de temps et lui sauta dessus et fonça sur le blond qui s’était entre temps stoppé.   
Son petit air moqueur avait disparu de son visage.  
De près, il ressemblait à un adolescent, presque à une fille avec ses traits fins et féminins. Ses cheveux attachés masquaient son œil gauche.  
Son manteau de l’Akatsuki volait doucement autour de lui il lui donnait un air menaçant et lugubre, son bandeau barré brillant sur son front indiquait qu’il venait du village d’Iwa.  
Elle détourna le regard et porta son attention à la queue de l’oiseau qui retenait toujours Gaara. Il était si pâle et paisible comme s’il était endormi.  
\- Mhhh mhh…très intéressant…siffla son ennemi, la ramenant à la réalité, elle se tourna vers lui, prête à se battre.  
\- Qu’est ce qui est si intéressant ?   
Il se mit à ricaner de plus belle, son œil bleu brillait de sadisme. Asano en eut des sueurs froides.  
\- Vas-y ! Parle ! ordonna-t-elle, sentant la peur lui tordre les entrailles, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.  
\- Oh je vais te le dire, mais avant ça…  
Il débuta un enchaînement rapide permettant à Asano de voir qu’il lui manquait une de ses mains, mais malgré ça, il semblait tout aussi redoutable qu’avec les deux. Sentant le danger elle s’éloigna de lui rapidement, laissant ainsi une bonne quinzaine de mètres entre eux.  
Il tendit alors la main et des petites créatures grises semblables à des abeilles lui foncèrent dessus. La jeune femme se tendit, elle n’aimait pas ça du tout.  
Elles l’encerclèrent avec une rapidité inouïe ne laissant à la Chûnin aucune sécurité.  
Il s’écria alors : Rupture !   
Les abeilles se mirent à exploser les unes après les autres, créant un gigantesque nuage de fumée.  
-Boucliers de cristal ! hurla-t-elle en s’accroupissant sur son dragon alors que trois boucliers apparaissent autour d’elle, la protégeant partiellement.  
Les détonations continuèrent pendant Asano ne sut combien de temps mais elle se sentait déboussolée et vulnérable, une de ses oreilles se boucha, la rendant à moitié sourde alors que sa tête bourdonnait.  
Elle sentit soudain une douleur fulgurante dans le bas de son dos, se pliant en deux, la mâchoire serrée.  
Les explosions cessèrent brusquement et le calme revint finalement, la fumée se dissipa au bout de quelques secondes.   
A cette distance, elle entendit le blond rire de satisfaction.   
\- Mais qui es-tu ? articula-t-elle difficilement, en se redressant du mieux qu’elle put.  
\- Tu peux m’appeler Deidara, Nukenin du village d’Iwa. Mon art réside en mes explosions. - il leva sa paume devant lui, une bouche y était cousue avant d’ajouter en gloussant : L’art est une explosion !   
Asano avait envie de frapper ce Deidara, pour avoir fait souffrir Gaara et de l’avoir blessée.  
La colère, la douleur, la peur…toutes ses émotions se combinèrent dans son cœur et dans un hurlement, elle cria : Shôton, cristallisation !  
La jambe gauche du membre de l’Akatsuki commença à se cristalliser jusqu’à la hauteur de son mollet. Il la regarda horrifié, les yeux écarquillés.   
Animée par ces sombres et ténébreuses émotions, elle explosa à pleins poumons : Shôton, Implosion du cristal !  
Deidara devint soudain stoïque, ses yeux s’agrandirent sous la douleur et la surprise. Il pencha la tête sur sa jambe prisonnière.  
Du sang coulait à travers le cristal bleu donnant ainsi une couleur pourpre au cristal.  
Asano hoqueta de surprise, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine face à l’horreur et au spectacle devant ses yeux.  
\- Qu’as-tu fait ? cracha-t-il d’une voix douloureuse alors qu’il tombait à genoux.  
\- Je…je n’en sais rien...souffla-t-elle écœurée par son geste.  
La stupeur fit place à l’euphorie, elle n’avait jamais ressenti une puissance pareille. Si le cristal l’avait totalement recouvert, elle l’aurait tué. Elle avait le pouvoir de vie et de mort avec cette technique.  
Co…comment avait-elle pu faire ça ?! Elle n’avait jamais appris cette technique mais son corps semblait la connaître. Elle regarda ses mains et eut un haut le cœur.   
Qu’est ce qui lui arrivait…  
Le cristal se dissipa à s’effriter, son membre apparut alors, ensanglanté et grièvement blessé comme si il avait été broyé.  
\- C’est impossible, siffla Deidara déglutinant difficilement, les yeux rivés sur sa jambe blessée.   
Il répéta cette phrase encore et encore et Asano crut devenir folle.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui est impossible ? s’écria-t-elle en perdant ses moyens.  
\- Quel âge as-tu ? lui demanda-t-il soudain en la fixant du regard, un regard qui interdisait toute autre réponse qu’un chiffre.  
Elle le regarda, stupéfaite par son étrange demande, elle lui répondit méfiante : Je vais avoir dix-huit ans.  
Le Nukenin partit dans un éclat à rire presque forcé, hystérique. La jeune femme prit peur face à sa réaction et se mit à trembler.   
\- Dis-moi ma chère, es-tu orpheline par hasard ? Tu n’as jamais connu tes parents ? glapit-il tel un dément, se rapprochant d’elle à toute vitesse. Son unique œil visible la transperçant.  
Asano resta interdite, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Sa question la laissa muette.  
\- Tu l’es, ton silence le prouve. Tu veux savoir qui ils sont ? Et bien tes parents, du moins ton père était un membre de l’Akatsuki, lâcha-t-il euphorique.  
Quoi ? Non…Non.  
Elle eut l’impression de perdre la tête.  
\- Tu mens !   
\- Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille dis-moi ? contre-attaqua-t-il visiblement content de sa réaction.  
\- C’est impossible ! Tu entends !   
\- Vraiment ? Je vais te raconter ce que Sasori-sama m’a dit il y a longtemps. Il connaissait un homme qui utilisait ce jutsu, exactement les mêmes techniques que toi…curieux tu ne trouves pas ? Surtout que c’est un jutsu héréditaire. - il prit un ton mélodramatique, lâchant un soupir forcé presque désolé - Mais cet homme d’exception, le plus impitoyable de tous déserta l’ordre pour une femme qui te ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau. 

Asano se sentit tomber, ses forces la quittèrent, ses jambes refusant de la porter plus longtemps.  
Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains, tentant d’oublier ce qu’il venait de dire. C’était tout bonnement impossible. La panique la submergea, sa respiration saccadée, utilisant ses dernières forces pour ne pas pleurer.   
\- Ils fuyèrent tous les deux, tel des proies en cavale, Sasori tua ton père sans ménagement mais ta mère parvint à s’enfuir, cela prit des mois à la traquer mais quand enfin il lui mit la main dessus, elle se rendit sans rechigner, Sasori lui trancha la gorge sans se poser de question.  
Mais…c’est là qu’il a commis une erreur, car vois-tu, elle portait toujours la marque visible d’une grossesse mais après l’avoir ouverte, il réalisa qu’elle avait dû accoucher et abandonner l’enfant. Il chercha sa trace durant de nombreux mois mais ne trouva rien. - il éclata de rire avant de continuer : Mais le hasard fait bien les choses ! Jamais il n’aurait pensé que cet enfant maudit viendrait se jeter dans la gueule du loup !  
\- Non...murmura-t-elle d’une voix à peine audible.  
\- Rends-toi à l’évidence ! Tu es orpheline, tu es pourvue d’un pouvoir héréditaire dont tu ne connais quasi rien et ton paternel utilisait exactement les mêmes. D’ailleurs, la dernière que tu as utilisée était de loin sa préférée d’après Sasori.   
Elle étouffa un sanglot, s’en était trop, elle en avait assez entendu comme ça.   
La haine, la colère et l’incompréhension qu’elle ressentait pour ses parents il y a de cela bien des années lui revinrent en pleine figure.  
\- Asano ! hurla alors une voix en contre bas.  
Redressant la tête, elle vit Naruto, Ayako et Kakashi sensei dans la clairière en dessous d‘elle.  
\- Eloigne-toi Asano ! cria Ayako, lui faisant signe de reculer.  
Elle ignora son sensei et porta son attention sur Deidara qui ricanait doucement.  
\- Vous devez me tuer ? demanda-je d’une voix faible.  
\- Mhh je sais pas, j’ai pas encore décidé. En fait oui…Je crois que je vais te laisser vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience et un jour, tu reviendras et tu nous supplieras de t’achever parce que ma chère, je ne suis pas le seul à qui Sasori à raconter cette charmante histoire, rétorqua-t-il d’une voix démente.   
Des frissons la parcourent alors que ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête.  
La jeune femme n’arrivait plus à bouger ou émettre un son,   
Elle se sentit soudain flotter, elle n’était plus maître de son corps, corps qui semblait se souvenir de la douleur cuisante de l’explosion qu’elle avait subie quelques minutes (ou heures ?) plus tôt.  
Sa tête heurta quelque chose de chaud et rugueux, la redressant, elle rencontra le regard inquiet de Kakashi sensei. Elle se rendit compte qu’il la tenait dans ses bras.  
Il se mit en mouvement mais ne la lâcha à aucun moment, elle se sentait presque en sécurité mais elle savait que cela n’était qu’une illusion.  
Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la clairière et alors que Kakashi la posa avec douceur sur le sol, et l’aidait à se maintenir debout - ses jambes refusaient toujours de la porter- elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Ayako, le visage rongé par l’anxiété.  
\- Mais qu’est-ce qu’il t’es passé par la tête !? Il aurait pu te tuer !  
Elle resta muette, il avait fait pire que de la tuer…  
\- Mais…Tu saignes Asano ! s’exclama Naruto en se penchant sur sa blessure, l’arrachant de la prise de Kakashi sensei et la forçant à se mettre à l’abri pour la soigner. Ses plaintes restèrent sans réponse.  
Pendant qu’il la soignait, elle regardait Kakashi sensei qui n’avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis son sauvetage. Ses deux yeux étaient visibles et non caché par son masque puis il ordonna à Ayako de se mettre à l’abri, chose qu’elle fit à contre cœur.  
\- Le Kaléidoscope hypnotique du Sharingan !  
Asano lâcha un hoquet de surprise, c’était une nouvelle technique ! Elle semblait créer un trou noir autour de Deidara qui l’aspirait rapidement.  
\- Prodigieux, lança Ayako visiblement admirative.  
Le Nukenin résista, Kakashi sensei n’arriverait pas à le faire entièrement passer.   
Soudain, le trou noir disparut mais Deidara était toujours là mais avec un bras en moins.   
\- Kakashi sensei ! s’écria Naruto alors que leur sensei venait de tomber de fatigue, Asano, elle s’appuya sur un tronc pour ne pas s’effondrer au sol.  
Ayako ne perdit pas de temps et courut au milieu de la clairière et s’écria après avoir accompli un enchainement simple et rapide : Brouillard dense !  
Les gouttes d’eau contenues dans le sol devinrent de la vapeur puis du brouillard opaque. L’on n’y voyait plus rien à plus de cinq mètres.   
\- Piques givrantes !   
L’eau se transforma en vapeur avant de devenir une multitude de lances de glace extrêmement pointues qu’elle lança sur Deidara en serra son poing.  
Il ne pourrait pas toutes les éviter !  
Alors qu’elles allaient le transpercer, des explosions retentirent, détruisant les lances avant facilité les unes après l’autres.  
\- Tu es forte tu sais ! Mais je vous surpasse quand même ! s’exclama-t-il victorieux.  
\- Ça c’est toi qui le dis ! répliqua Ayako énervée.  
\- Rend-nous Gaara ! s’écria Naruto qui se tenait toujours aux côtés de Kakashi sensei.  
\- Mais avec plaisir mon petit hôte !   
Il s’éloigna alors à plus de trois cents mètres d’eux, ils ne le voyaient presque plus.  
D’un coup, une sorte de boîte ressemblant à un œuf se matérialisa sous son oiseau et fut jeté dans le vide.  
Le cœur d’Asano rata un battement. Non, non.  
\- NON ! Hurla Naruto en se mettant à courir droit sur l’endroit où l’œuf va s’écraser.  
\- C’est peut-être un piège ! s’exclama Kakashi sensei d’une voix forte mais incapable physiquement de retenir l’Uzumaki.  
La jeune femme comme si elle avait été électrocutée s’élança à la suite de Naruto, sa force retrouvée ou plutôt puisée dans ses dernières ressources.  
Elle se fichait de savoir si c’était un piège, elle fit l’impasse sur la douleur de sa blessure et courut de toutes ses forces pour rattraper Naruto.

****

Elle y parvint in extremis à la hauteur de là où l’œuf devait être tombé.  
Asano se mit en position défensive alors qu’ils inspectaient chaque centimètre carré de la zone.  
\- Asano ! Je l’ai trouvé ! s’écria-t-il au bout d’un moment d’une voix paniquée.  
Elle fit demi-tour et courut vers lui, l’œuf était tombé sur une branche d’un arbre gigantesque à plus de 20 mètres de hauteur mais avait l’air intact heureusement.  
Naruto commença à ouvrir l’œuf sans résistance, cela ressemblait à de l’argile. Soudain, elle le vit se figer sur l’ouverture béante de l’oiseau d’argile. Il tendit la main à l’intérieur et commença à secouer Gaara.   
\- Gaara, réveille-toi ! C’est fini !   
Asano s’approcha à son tour et se pencha sur lui. Et elle faillit s’effondrer en pleurs.  
Gaara était pâle, ses traits non plus enfantins mais adultes étaient doux mais avaient des cernes encore marquées que la dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vu. Il semblait dormir mais sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas.  
Naruto criait toujours de plus en plus fort. Réveille-toi s’il te plaît, pensa-t-elle avec force, s’il te plait.  
Elle perçut du bruit derrière eux comme des bruissements de feuilles mais n’eut pas le temps de se retourner.  
\- Ça ne sert à rien bande d’imbéciles ! Il est mort votre précieux Kazekage, gloussa alors Deidara.  
Les défenses mentales d’Asano se disloquant peut à peu, elle hurla à se briser la voix : Tais-toi !  
Elle se détourna de lui, dégoutée par son rictus haineux et ses yeux savourant cet instant de profond désespoir.  
Poussant Naruto avec rage, elle sortit Gaara de sa prison d’argile avec douceur et elle fut frappée par la froideur de sa peau et ses mains bleutées.  
\- Non…murmura-t-elle d’une voix faible.  
Naruto à l’entente de cette supplication, cessa de s’agiter et à crier des horreurs. Il s’accroupit à ses côtés, cherchant dans ses yeux océans une lueur d’espoir et de se convaincre qu’il était en vie.  
Asano hocha la tête négativement, les larmes coulant sans retenue sur son visage puis posa sa tête sur son torse, sur son cœur qui ne battrait plus jamais.  
Soudain, elle sentit un chakra puissant à côté d’elle. Redressant la tête précipitamment, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge.  
Naruto se transformait en Kyubi, ses yeux rouges sang brillant de haine et de tristesse la scrutaient,   
Elle tendit sa main pour prendre la sienne et murmura : Naruto, calme-toi…  
Il ne l’entendit pas de cette oreille et la rejeta avant de se précipiter sur Deidara en une fraction de seconde, il n’eut même pas le temps de réagir.   
Puis, ils commencèrent un combat acharné.   
\- Arrête…souffla la jeune femme, les larmes coulant les unes après les autres sur le visage blanc comme neige de Gaara.   
Le combat s’intensifia, l’Uzumaki mit Deidara au tapis grâce à ses clones avant de faire pleuvoir des coups de poings puissants sur lui.  
\- Arrête, le supplia-t-elle d’une voix forte en se redressant, la tête tournée vers Naruto.  
Mais il ne s’arrêta pas, mais cela ne servit à rien car c’était un clone d’argile. Naruto se mit à pleurer mais sa colère ne s’atténua pas, se changeant encore plus en Kyubi.  
Deux queues orange translucides apparurent alors qu’il avait un comportement de renard qui effraya Asano plus qu’elle n’aurait osé l’admettre.   
Naruto commença à détruire plusieurs hectares de forêt avec son poing, puis encore et encore. Jusqu’à ce qu’il trouverait Deidara.  
Il s’attaqua à la zone ou Asano se trouvait mais son arbre fut manqué de justesse mais Gaara faillit s’écraser sir l’herbe en contre bas, elle attrapa sa main et le tira à elle.   
Elle se mit à éclater de rire, un rire vide de joie. Elle était stupide, son geste était inutile…ça ne lui aurait rien fait de toute façon….il…était…mort.  
La colère et la haine l’envahirent. Elle avait envie de hurler, de crier, de pleurer.  
Son cœur s’emballa, sa tête lui faisait mal, la douleur physique et mentale étaient horribles, Asano n’arrivait plus à réfléchir. Elle avait besoin de calme, de beaucoup de calme.   
Sinon elle allait craquer.   
Prise d’un excès de rage, elle se tourna vers Naruto et hurla : Arrête ! Ça ne sert à rien !  
Il s’en ficha royalement et recommença à tout détruire.

Asano craqua, s’effondrant près du corps sans vie de Gaara et éclata en sanglot, recroquevillée sur son torse. Ses cheveux rouges bougeaient doucement et lui chatouillait le visage.  
C’était sa faute, sa faute, sa faute.  
Elle pleurait et hoquetait en même temps, ses barrières mentales s’écroulant les unes après les autres.  
La jeune femme sentit soudain, la douce chaleur familière dans son ventre. Son chakra se réveillait. Elle n’avait pas la force de résister…non elle ne voulait pas résister. Elle était à bout.   
En cet instant se perdre dans cet océan de puissance et de pouvoir et ce qui semblait être le mieux.   
Une dernière larme coula sur ma joue avant qu’elle ne cède et sombre dans les méandres du désespoir et de la haine.

****

Ayako se sentait mal, une douleur sourde lui oppressait le cœur. Comme si Asano avait besoin d’elle.  
Jetant un coup d’œil à Kakashi, elle remarqua qu’il semblait soucieux et aussi extrêmement fatigué. Sa respiration était haletante et rauque, il avait utilisé une énorme quantité de chakra mais ce Deidara leur avait filé entre les doigts.  
Ils auraient dû les empêcher de partir.  
D’un coup, elle eut l’impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre d’une puissance dévastatrice.  
\- Tu l’as senti toi aussi ? lui demanda-t-il nerveux en la regardant.  
Ayako hocha la tête en signe d’approbation.   
\- Nous devons nous dépêcher, on doit les rejoindre.   
Il acquiesça à son tour et elle l’aida à se relever. Ayako avait l’impression que sa joie de vivre s’était envolée. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ils devaient vite les retrouver.

Ils se mirent à courir enfin elle, Kakashi n’avait pas la force de rester debout sur ses jambes alors courir… Impossible. Elle supportait son poids du mieux qu’elle pouvait mais ne se plaignit pas une seule fois. Il avait fait tout ce qu’il pouvait.  
Il était vraiment un type bien, Ayako était heureuse qu’Asano ait eu un sensei comme lui. Droit, protecteur et ferme. Il y avait aussi une certaine vulnérabilité ses yeux et de la culpabilité, quelque chose qu’elle reconnaissait bien.  
La jeune femme ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais elle lui confierait sa propre vie sans la moindre hésitation.  
Elle ne pouvait nier le fait qu’il avait un certain charme, qui la rendait légèrement fébrile lorsqu’il la regardait mais elle faisait son maximum pour que son trouble reste dissimulé.

Pakkun les guidèrent à travers la forêt, rendant Kakashi encore plus faible. Ayako craignait à chaque seconde qui passait qu’il ne s’évanouisse.  
\- Je sens leur odeur, ils sont à cent mètres droit devant, annonce-t-il après plusieurs minutes.  
\- Merci Pakkun. Tu peux y aller, le remercia Kakashi dans un souffle alors qu’il disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée.  
La blonde continua à avancer, sautant de branches en branches alors qu’elle sentait Kakashi s’appuyer totalement sur elle rendant leur progression lente et difficile.  
Soudain, elle s’arrêta et resta médusée devant le spectacle que lui offraient ses yeux.  
Cela ressemblait à un champ de bataille, la plupart des arbres étaient déracinés et détruits en mille morceaux tandis qu’une partie de la végétation avait été transformée en gigantesque forêt bleue.   
Cette forêt bleue justement commençait à se décomposer et tomber en poussière. Des montagnes de particules de cristal se rependaient sur le sol à grande vitesse.   
\- Ce sont eux qui ont fait ça…murmura-t-elle décontenancée et légèrement effrayée.  
\- Oui…répliqua Kakashi sur le même ton, la mâchoire serrée.  
Elle posa l’homme aux cheveux argentés sur une branche intacte et Kakashi la remercia doucement. Elle lui répondit par un faible sourire avant de s’éloigner au cœur de ce champ de bataille gigantesque. Tentant de trouver Naruto et Asano mais il n’y avait aucune trace d’eux.  
Asano…où es-tu ? pensa-t-elle tristement.  
Elle continua d’avancer et déboucha sur une zone dégagée et à moitié ravagée. Le périmètre extérieur avait été totalement cristallisé et commençait à s’effriter. Un arbre solitaire se trouvait au milieu de ce spectacle de désolation et Ayako eut l’intime conviction que c’était là que se trouvait Asano.  
Armée d’une nouvelle détermination, elle courut droit sur l’arbre et monta sur la première branche.   
L’arbre était énorme et très large, elle ne voyait pas où se trouvait son élève de là où se tenait aussi elle commença à monter.  
Arrivée à la moitié, elle réalisa avec horreur que la branche sur laquelle elle se trouvait commençait à se cristalliser. Avec rapidité, elle sauta encore plus haut tentant de s’éloigner de l’étendue bleutée.  
Et enfin elle arriva tout en haut de l’arbre et ce qu’elle vit lui déchira le cœur.  
Asano était accroupie à côté du corps de Gaara, les mains tendues et les yeux fermés. Une larme semblait figée sur sa joue.  
Avec douceur, Ayako s’avança vers elle et puis se mit à la secouer, elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux comme réveillée.  
Mais ce n’était pas ses jolis yeux bleu océan mélancoliques qui lui firent face mais plutôt des yeux vides, d’un bleu glacial presque blanc.  
\- Asano ! Tu dois te reprendre ! Réveille-toi ! cria-t-elle tentant la faire réagir.  
Elle ne répond pas, à la place, les branches en dessous d’elles tombèrent en poussière.   
\- Je t’en supplie. Nous allons mourir si tu ne te reprends pas. Est-ce que tu veux ?!  
Une faible étincelle sembla éclairer son regard comme si elle répondait à sa question et Ayako se mit à trembler de peur.  
\- Non, s’il te plaît. Tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant. Gaara ne l’aurait pas souhaité ! s’écria-t-elle impuissante, les larmes aux yeux.  
A l’entente de son prénom, les branches à côté de la leur se cristallisèrent en une fraction de secondes avant de se désintégrer. Ayako baissa les yeux, la cristallisation avait attaqué leur branche et se répandait partout, attaqua ses jambes et avec horreur, elle vit le cristal sur le corps de Gaara.  
\- Asano ! Tu ne veux pas le cristalliser ! Tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal ! Tu n’as jamais souhaité lui en faire alors contrôle-toi Asano ! Je t’en supplie, pour lui, pour moi. Contrôle-toi…Reprend le dessus sur cette haine qui te ronge. Tu n’aurais rien pu faire et tu le sais. Ce n’est pas en détruisant ce qu’il y a autour de toi que cela balaiera ta tristesse ! Martela-t-elle d’une voix forte en la prenant dans ses bras.  
D’un coup, la cristallisation sur Gaara et sur la branche se stoppa, plusieurs secondes s’écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Ayako retint sa respiration, puis lentement, les yeux d’Asano reprirent leur couleur normale.  
La larme figée se mit à couler et s’écrasa sans bruit sur son genou droit, puis elle flancha et tomba sur Gaara évanouie.  
Au loin, Ayako entendit la voix de Kakashi ainsi que celle de Naruto.   
Elle détourna le regard de ce lieu ravagé et baissa la tête sur la jeune femme d’une pâleur extrême tout en pensant : Que ressentais-tu vraiment pour lui Asano ?


	17. Le Masque brisé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vraiment désolée pour le retard du chapitre >.< J'ai été débordée!  
> Pour me faire pardonner celui-ci était très long (8500 mots my god T.T), ne contient pas énormément d'action mais beaucoup d'émotions!
> 
> Bonne lecture n.n

Kakashi était exténué.  
En réalité, ils l’étaient tous, lui, Sakura, Naruto, Chiyo, Ayako et bien entendu Asano qui était toujours inconsciente, son visage paisible dont les flammes de leur feu de camp de fortune faisait briller d’un éclat rougeâtre.  
Naruto à côté d’elle la regardait d’air triste et désolé, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et le Jônin se demandait ce qu’il devait se passer dans sa tête en ce moment.   
Les tremblements imperceptibles de son corps donnaient une légère idée…Kyubi l’avait possédé et Kakashi comprenait que trop bien l’effet que cela faisait de ne plus être maître de soit même.  
Peut-être qu’il espérait que pour Asano se serait différent…  
Il n’oublierait jamais son regard lorsqu’il avait été la récupéré sur son dragon, comme si elle était morte de l’intérieur, elle souffrait mais ce n’était pas dû à sa blessure mais à quelque chose d’autre. Il avait l’intime conviction que ce quelque chose était dû fait de Deidara. Malheureusement, il ne pourrait jamais le lui demander, ce lâche s’était donné la mort.  
Ils avaient échoué lamentablement. Gaara n’était plus de ce monde et ils n’avaient pas appris grand-chose sur l’Akatsuki, ci ne n’est qu’ils étaient extrêmement dangereux et à la recherche des hôtes.  
Sakura était seule avec Chiyo à discuter à voix basse, elles étaient blessées dû à leur combat contre Sasori mais elles semblaient aller bien malgré que l’une des deux venaient de perdre un de membres de sa famille. Il éprouva de la compassion pour Chiyo et la posture qu’elle adoptait comme si tout allait bien.  
\- Comment tu te sens Kakashi ? s’éleva soudain une voix féminine à côté de lui, tournant la tête, il tomba nez à nez avec un regard chocolat marqué par l’inquiétude et la fatigue.  
Ayako.  
La ninja de Kusa s’assit en tailleur à côté de lui sans bruit. Elle le dominait de toute sa taille car lui était couché sur le sol mais il ne ressentait pas de menace ou danger de sa part, juste de la lassitude.  
Ses longs cheveux qu’elle avait tressés étaient sales de terre et de feuilles ainsi que ces vêtements mais Kakashi trouvait qu’elle était magnifique malgré tout.  
Une aura bienveillante de dégageait d’elle, même si la joie et l’espièglerie avaient disparu pour ne laisser la place qu’à l’anxiété et la peur.  
Sous ses airs de guerrière, sous cette façade, il voyait qu’elle était rongée par l’inquiétude et qu’elle n’allait pas bien mais donnait l’impression que tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes.  
\- Je te retourne la question, tu sembles éreintée, souffla-t-il, montrant explicitement qu’il l’avait percée à jour.  
Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant ses mots. Ses yeux passèrent d’Asano à lui un nombre incalculable de fois avant d’enfin répliquer: Ça va…enfin non pas trop - elle détourna la tête pour cacher son trouble - Asano m’inquiète. Ses émotions sont si…fortes et instables. Je ne sais quoi faire pour l’aider ni comment elle réagira en se réveiller en réalisant que Gaara….  
Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais poussa un léger soupir avant de commencer à se lever et de dire précipitamment : Je suis désolée, tu dois te reposer pas m’écouter me plaindre, excuse-moi.  
Elle actionna un mouvement mais fut aussitôt stoppée par le Jônin qui lui tenait la main avec fermeté mais douceur à la fois.  
Ce simple contact fit tressauter l’organe vital d’Ayako qui ne pouvait détourner les yeux de leurs deux mains jointes. Sa peau était chaude et réchauffait son corps. Elle en eut le tournis.  
\- S’il te plaît reste. Tu peux me parler et sache que tu ne te plains pas, moi aussi je suis inquiet pour elle.  
Sa voix était douce et calme et ses yeux noirs comme de l’encre reflétaient quelque chose qu’Ayako n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais ces paroles la poussèrent à se rassoir mais ils ne se lâchèrent pas la main pour autant.  
Ils restèrent quelques secondes comme ça, à se regarder sans dire le moindre mot, il n’y avait pas besoin de parler, jusqu’à ce que Kakashi ne souffle un mot si doucement qu’Ayako eut peur ne pas avoir entendu: Deidara.  
\- Quoi Deidara ? s’enquit la jeune femme, inquiète.  
Sa réponse resta en suspens, le Jonin observait le ciel ne sachant comment formuler ses doutes. Ayako le dévisageait, attendant qu’il s’exprime.   
\- Crois-tu qu’il lui ait dit quelque chose ? Enfin je veux dire…elle était paralysée d’horreur. Et as-tu remarqué sa jambe blessée ? Je suis presque sûr qu’elle était intacte avant qu’Asano ne se lance à sa poursuite.  
Il lâcha un faible soupir, il était vraiment exténué mais il n’arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil, pas tant que ce doute était grave dans son esprit.  
Il regarda la jeune femme blonde, qui n’avait pas dit un mot, elle semblait considérer l’impact de ses mots et cette insinuation à moitié voilée.  
\- Tout le monde a une part de ténèbres en soi Kakashi, - elle fixa Asano toujours évanouie d’un air triste – certains en ont une plus grande que d’autres.  
Il serra sa main doucement tout en hochant la tête.

***

 

Asano ouvrit péniblement les yeux, le ciel bleu lui faisait face. Bougeant ses doigts, elle reconnut une texture tendre et filandreuse…de l’herbe.  
Elle était couchée sur le sol, tournant la tête, elle ne voyait que des étendues de pâturage à perte de vue. Ou était-elle ? Au paradis ?

De l’agitation lui parvint comme des bourdonnements, se redressant avec difficulté - elle avait l’impression que ses muscles étaient en compote – derrière elle se tenait une marrée humaine, une cinquantaine de personnes étaient rassemblées et lui tournaient le dos.

Elle perçut une voix au loin, une silhouette se détacha du peloton et s’approchait d’elle. Sakura qui malgré ses blessures aux bras et coupures aux jambes souriait chaleureusement, toute trace d’anxiété disparue de son visage pâle.  
\- Asano ? Tu es réveillée ? C’est merveilleux !  
A ce moment-là, elle sut qu’elle n’était pas au paradis mais en enfer.   
La rose l’aida à se lever, heureusement d’ailleurs parce qu’elle se sentait vide de toute énergie comme si elle n’avait pas dormi durant des jours.   
Tâtant son dos, elle sentit un bandage épais et remarqua qu’elle en avait aussi sur les bras et un sur la jambe gauche.   
Gaara…les souvenirs lui revinrent en pleine figure, ainsi que sa perte de contrôle, détruisant la forêt et Ayako tentant de la raisonner alors qu’elle commençait à cristallier le corps de Gaara.  
\- Sakura...combien de temps ai-je dormi ? parvint-elle à articuler, dissimulant du mieux qu’elle put sa panique.  
\- Tu as dormi durant deux jours, tu as quasi utilisé tout ton chakra – elle l’observa de la tête aux pieds comme si elle cherchait quelque chose qui indiquerait qu’elle n’était pas rétablie – Es-tu sure que tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle.  
Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Deux jours ? Mon dieu, l’Akatsuki était-il au courant qu’elle était en vie ? Et surtout est-ce que ses camarades savaient ?  
\- Je vais…bien, mentit-elle, est-ce que Sasori et Deidara...sont morts ?   
Elle hocha la tête en signe d’approbation, le soulagement brillait dans ses yeux. Asano se surprit à respirer de nouveau. Ils n’avaient surement rien pu se dire, elle l’espérait de tout son cœur.  
Elle changea de sujet tout en regardant autour d’elle : Où sommes-nous Sakura ? Et qui sont tous ses gens ?  
Une autre question lui brûlait les lèvres mais elle n’arrivait pas à la dire à voix haute, parce que cela voudrait dire que c’était réel et la jeune femme ne voulait pas y faire face une nouvelle fois, à son corps glacial et dénué de vie. Un frisson la parcourut à ce souvenir.  
\- Suis-moi, répondit-elle simplement, ne laissant pas de temps à Asano de réfléchir, se retournant en direction de la foule et la bravant sans problème.  
Asano lui emboita le pas, perdue et désorientée.  
La marée humaine avait formé un cercle autour de quelque chose, en son centre se tenait l’équipe de Gai blessée mais souriante, derrière eux, il y avait Kakashi sensei qui était très mal en point, allongé sur le sol avec Ayako à côté de lui, ils discutaient à voix basse et semblaient proches…plus proches que n’importe quels senseis elle avait pu voir.   
Et pour finir, Naruto, grièvement blessé lui aussi, assis à côté de quelqu’un aux cheveux d’un rouge foncé. Une couleur que la jeune femme reconnaissait entre mille.  
Le garçon, en pleine discussion avec Naruto sentit soudain qu’on l’observait et tourna la tête vers elle.   
Des yeux bleus presque perçants et brillants de vie la détaillait curieusement et Asano perdit pied, elle n’arrivait plus à respirer, son souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge, ses poumons en feu et douloureux.  
Non c’était impossible…Asano savait qu’elle était dans une illusion tordue et mesquine, son esprit tourmenté et détruit la persuadant qu’il était en vie alors qu’il était mort. Elle la sentait encore, cette odeur morbide. Ses mêmes yeux vitreux et éteints. Elle revoyait les traits de son visage paisible, comme si la souffrance qu’il avait connu avant de mourir avait été balayée. Son corps tel un pantin et léger comme une plume et d’une lividité cadavérique.  
La Chûnin recula d’un pas, comme électrocutée, prise de vertiges, son estomac si noué qu’elle crut qu’elle allait vomir.  
Elle avait besoin d’air, tout ceci lui rappelait son combat contre Takeko, la détresse et l’angoisse qu’elle avait éprouvé face à sa torture mentale. Elle revivait la même chose, elle en était sure. La même technique démoniaque.  
Sa tête était lourde, son cœur battant à tout rompre contre ses tempes dans un rythme tout sauf régulier, sa vue se brouilla sans qu’elle ne puisse rien y faire et à ce moment-là, elle trouva la force de bouger, pivotant sur elle-même sans dire un mot, la jeune femme s’éloigna de cette vision insurmontable, bravant la foule sans se soucier de Sakura qui criait son nom. Mais ce n’était pas la vraie. Ca ne pouvait pas l’être.  
Asano avait mal partout, l’intérieur de son corps hurlait de douleur mais elle n’aurait sut dire d’où venait cette souffrance tellement elle était aigue et diffusée dans tous ses membres.  
Désorientée et tremblante, elle marcha sans vraiment voir ou elle allait, ses yeux ouverts mais perdus dans ses souvenirs qui défilaient devant elle.  
Après ce qui sembla une éternité, Asano s’effondra sur le sol, par miracle elle atterrît sur le côté, il semblait qu’elle était sur l’herbe, d’après les sensations sur ses bras et jambes nues mais elle n’en était pas sûre et s’en fichait.  
Avec difficulté, elle tenta de prendre le contrôle de sa respiration mais celle-ci refusait. Elle avait l’impression d’étouffer, ne pouvant réfréner la panique de la submerger, elle se sentait engloutie et enfermée dans son propre corps.   
Heureusement qu’elle était à court de chakra parce qu’elle ignorait si elle aurait pu se maitriser si elle avait été capable d’utiliser son cristal.  
Un frisson d’horreur la parcourut à cette pensée alors qu’elle se repassait encore et encore la scène avec Ayako dans la forêt.  
Elle avait lu la terreur dans ses yeux bruns et ses muscles se tendre. Tout son être lui hurlant qu’elle était un danger.  
Un monstre.  
Asano avait envie de pleurer et de hurler mais elle était si fatiguée qu’elle en était incapable.  
Elle entendit soudain son prénom, une voix, un murmure quasi inaudible. Elle était en train de devenir folle.  
\- Asano, souffla alors la voix un peu plus fort, la jeune femme était incapable de savoir qui c’était malgré ses yeux ouverts.  
\- Laissez…moi….tranquille…, répliqua-t-elle difficilement, chaque mot, syllabe lui déchirant les poumons.  
Personne ne lui répondit, le silence lourd aussi étouffant que son cœur l’oppressait puis soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de doux lui prendre les mains, ou était-ce son bras ? Elle ne savait guère, tout était flou autour d’elle.  
Comment pouvait-elle se débarrasser de cette illusion ? Comment pouvait-elle espérer s’en sortir cette fois-ci ?  
\- Asano, écoute-moi. Inspire et expire lentement, souffla alors la voix de plus en plus tangible et puissante. Asano avait l’impression qu’elle était sa lumière dans ces ténèbres.  
La jeune femme se força à écouter cette voix patiente et calme. Petit à petit, elle parvint à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration laborieuse mais les images de Gaara étaient toujours là tel un cauchemar éveillé.  
Puis soudain comme la lumière au bout du tunnel, l’angoisse et la panique disparurent ne laissant que l’exténuation dans son corps meurtri. La vision du corps désarticulé de l’ancien Kazekage s’évapora de ses yeux et Asano se retrouva face à du bleu.  
Elle réalisa qu’elle était couchée sur le sol, la tête tournée vers le ciel à la couleur bleu si particulière. Il régnait un silence presque religieux autour d’elle ce qui l’apaisa grandement.  
Ca et la douce chaleur qui s’émanait de sa main.  
Se redressant en position assise, elle tourna la tête vers cette étrange sensation et crut défaillir face à ce qui se trouvait devant elle.  
\- Tu n’es pas réel. Tu es mort, je le sais que trop bien, souffla-t-elle d’une voix étonnamment calme et d’une certaine manière c’était pire. Son timbre de voix reflétait une résignation nullement dissimulée.  
Le faux Gaara esquissa un sourire triste, ses yeux si vivants et pétillants d’un bleu lunaire qu’Asano avait envie de hurler. Avec ses cheveux fins et vermeils qui voletaient à cause de la légère brise qui s’était levée sur la plaine, cette illusion grotesque paraissait réelle mais Asano n’était pas stupide.  
Avec hargne, elle dégagea sa main tenue par « Gaara », la perte de ce contact la glaça plus que de raison, comme si son corps gelait de l’intérieur. Une immense solitude la transperça.  
Elle avait envie de retrouver ce sentiment de sécurité et de réconfort mais se l’interdit. Ce n’était rien d’autre qu’une illusion.  
Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle le connaissait, ce Gaara semblait troublé par sa soudaine réaction. Ses traits reflétant le rejet et la mélancolie.  
La Chûnin eut l’impression de recevoir un poing dans le ventre. Elle détestait ça, illusion ou pas, la vision de cette douleur, souffrance sur ce visage pâle était horrible à regarder.  
C’était la dernière chose qu’elle souhaitait.  
\- Je suis vivant Asano. Tu n’es pas en plein cauchemar ou illusion. C’est réel, dit-il encore tout en prenant une nouvelle fois sa main délicatement, agissant avec une lenteur calculée comme s’il était en face d’un animal apeuré.  
Avec prudence, il la posa contre sa poitrine, d’où sous l’épaisse veste de Shinobi marron qu’il portait était perceptible le battement régulier et puissant d’un cœur.  
Un cœur…vivant.  
Le cerveau d’Asano dérailla à cet instant précis et les larmes jaillirent alors tel un torrent d’eau retenu trop longtemps dans son lit. Ses joues en étaient baignées et elle ne put rien faire pour les arrêter. Comme si l’on avait ouvert une digue.  
Elle se revoyait couchée sur son torse, prête à perdre pied. L’horrible sentiment d’abandon face à l’absence de battement dans la poitrine du Kazekage lui déchirait les entrailles.  
Il n’y avait rien d’autre que le silence.   
Alors sentir ces pulsations familières contre sa paume signe que la vie coulait bien en lui…  
S’en était trop pour elle. 

Comme une ampoule qui s’allumait en appuyant sur un interrupteur, Asano réalisa alors qu’il était bien là devant elle et non le produit de son imagination et incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, elle se jeta ses bras, leurs corps s’entrechoquant violement l’un contre l’autre. Asano le serrant contre elle comme si sa propre vie en dépendait, ses mains agrippées au tissu de sa veste comme si elle avait peur qu’il ne disparaisse.  
La jeune femme s’attendait à ce qu’il la repousse mais ce fut le contraire qui se produisit : Elle sentit d’un coup des bras musclés se refermer sur son dos blessé, la rapprocha un peu plus de lui.  
Asano détestait les contacts physiques, elle ne supportait pas les câlins, ou toute autre chose du même genre mais en cet instant, la jeune femme se sentait en sécurité dans ce cocon de chaleur, les cheveux de Gaara lui chatouillaient le visage mais elle s’en fichait pas mal.   
Toute sa colère, haine, douleur évaporèrent dans le vent léger, la laissant calme et extenuée.   
\- Tu es en vie, arriva-t-elle finalement à articuler doucement après ce qui sembla une éternité.   
Pour toute réponse, elle le sentit bouger l’une de ses mains pour lui caresser les cheveux, ils étaient sûrement dans un état pitoyable mais il semblait en avoir rien à faire.

Le retour de sa lucidité la frappa brutalement comme si elle avait reçu une douche froide. Elle devait le lâcher. Il était le Kazekage bon sang et de plus ils étaient en public, elle réalisa que la foule qu’elle avait auparavant bravée ne les lâchaient pas des yeux et Asano se sentit d’un coup mal à l’aise, son corps se tendit à cette réalisation.   
Alerté par son changement de posture, Gaara se détacha en premier d’elle en la lâchant mais resta à une distance raisonnable, respectant son espace personnel.  
Asano remarqua alors son changement physique, sa carrure n’était plus chétive mais athlétique, rien à voir que lorsqu’ils étaient enfants. Ses traits fins plus virils et adultes. Il se dégageait de lui une aura imposante et charismatique. Il y avait une certaine sagesse ou plutôt une sérénité dans ses yeux lunaires autrefois fous et tourmentés. Asano avait déjà noté qu’il y avait quelque chose de différent la dernière fois qu’ils sentaient vus mais à présent, c’était encore plus prononcé et elle comprit. Gaara semblait avoir enfin trouvé la paix et une harmonie intérieure ce qui la laissa bouche bée.  
Il avait grandi et évolué et la jeune femme sentit son cœur se réchauffer de bonheur à cette pensée.   
\- Qu’il y-a-t-il ? Tu sembles abasourdie, s’enquit soudain le rouquin, incrédule face à l’étonnement de la jeune femme.  
\- Rien…c’est juste…que tu as bien changé, répliqua-t-elle en piquant un fard.  
Il lâcha un petit « oh » dans un souffle, désarçonné par cette explication mais il esquissa un sourire : Toi aussi tu as bien changé, je ne t’avais pas reconnue, j’ignorais même que tu étais rentrée.  
Asano jura déceler de la tristesse dans sa voix et senti soudain la culpabilité la ronger, elle lui expliqua brièvement que son retour était récent, d’une certaine manière, il semblait ravi de l’entendre ce qui intrigua la jeune Chûnin.  
Mais pour l’heure, une question lui tourmentait l’esprit et criait de trouver une réponse.  
\- Comm-comment c’est possible ? Tu…tu étais mort. Ton cœur ne battait plus…réussit-elle à dire dans un souffle, le souvenir encore vif dans son esprit.  
Le visage de Gaara s’assombrit, ses yeux perses se teintèrent de chagrin et de reconnaissance alors qu’il regardait l’horizon.  
\- Grand-mère Chiyo a utilisé une technique interdite…elle permettait de faire revenir les gens à la vie mais pour cela il fallait transférer le chakra de la personne vivante à la personne morte, lui expliqua-t-il la voix emplie de tristesse.  
Asano se glaça d’effroi face à cette révélation. Mon dieu non.  
\- Grand-mère Chiyo est morte ? souffla-t-elle désarçonnée, elle eut l’impression qu’une pierre l’avait assommée.  
Il hocha la tête en signe d’approbation.  
Son cœur se serra, elle s’était sacrifiée pour son Kazekage. Quel courage elle avait eu, renoncer à sa propre vie pour en sauver une autre. Asano ignorait si elle était capable de mourir pour quelqu’un, si lors du passage à l’acte, elle aurait assez de courage…, elle protégeait ses camarades et son village au péril de sa vie mais….  
Ses parents étaient des criminels, peut-être qui si un jour elle devait mourir pour Konoha, personne ne se souviendrait de ce qu’elle aura accompli mais se focaliserait sur le passé de sa famille.   
\- Asano, tu m’écoutes ?  
Elle sursauta, totalement perdue dans ses pensées, elle n’avait pas réalisé que Gaara lui parlait et attendait une réponse. Le Kazekage l’observait sans bruit, une expression inquiète sur son visage. Asano s’empressa de répliquer mal à l’aise : Oui ? Qu’il y-a-t-il ?  
\- Je crois qu’il y a des personnes qui souhaitent te voir, rétorqua-t-il en pointant du doigt quelque chose derrière elle.  
Suivant sa main, Asano détourna la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec ses coéquipiers et Ayako, ils se tenaient tous debout. Naruto et Sakura lui souriait doucement même si le ninja médecin paraissait concernée par l’incident survenu quelques minutes plus tôt à la manière ou ses yeux verts scannaient son corps pour détecter tout mal être.   
Ayako se trouvait à sa droite et soutenait Kakashi sensei, une main passée autour de sa taille de manière protectrice. Etrangement, la blonde paraissait plus grande et imposante que son ancien Sensei qui semblait souffrir en silence, la partie de son visage pâle non cachée par le masque semblait crispée et tendue.  
Ayako ne lâchait pas des yeux le Jônin qui s’appuyait de tout son poids sur elle, réellement anxieuse de son état de santé. La ninja semblait ignorer délibérément les appels silencieux d’Asano toujours assise sur le sol mais quand enfin ses yeux chocolat se posèrent sur la jeune ninja, toute trace de cette inquiétude avait disparu mais Asano était incapable de déchiffrer ce qu’elle ressentait, son visage demeurait neutre et calme. Froid, contrairement à leurs trois années passées ensembles, elle n’avait jamais vu une pareille expression sur son visage.  
Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long de son dos. Était-elle au courant ? Elle eut du mal à refréner la panique qui prenait le dessus sur son bon sens et sa logique. C’était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas savoir.  
Mais Asano ne parvint pas à effacer ce doute qui s’ancrait dans son cœur à mesure qu’ils se marchaient en direction de Suna, dirigés par Gai qui était dans une forme olympique malgré ses nombreuses blessures.

****

Après leur départ de la prairie, Asano resta muette pendant tout le chemin du retour. Elle n’avait pas la force de parler, alors elle se tint en retrait, derrière le peloton qui s’extasiait dans la joie et la bonne humeur.  
La jeune femme n’avait pas le cœur à la fête, certes, elle était heureuse de la résurrection de Gaara mais la révélation de son passé, sa perte de contrôle et sa crise de panique – parce que oui s’en était une, il n’y avait pas d’autre possibilité – la tourmentait, lui déchirant les entrailles sournoisement.  
Elle savait que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que la vérité n’éclate. La ninja ignorait tout de l’issue du combat de Deidara, il restait donc toujours un infime doute qu’il ait dit quelque chose…le comportement d’Ayako la laissait dans une profonde angoisse. Jamais encore elle n’avait parut si froide et détachée à son égard.

Les paroles du Nukenin la hantaient, tournant en boucle dans sa tête, les éclaircissements par rapport à l’absence de ses parents lui faisaient mal. Asano aurait préféré qu’ils l’aient lâchement abandonnée plutôt que….ça.   
La colère était féroce dans son cœur, la rancune tenace. Elle savait qu’elle finirait par craquer mais elle préférait le faire chez elle, à l’abri dans son studio loin des regards indiscrets.  
Pas comme…avant dans la prairie. Fragile et brisée. Non elle n’était pas comme ça, elle devait se ressaisir, être forte physiquement et émotionnellement.   
Pourquoi avait-elle eu pareille réaction ? Etait-ce parce qu’elle avait fait face à la mort ? De plus celle d’un proche ? Non, c’était autre chose mais Asano était incapable d’en interpréter le sens.  
Elle rumina ses pensées lugubres durant tout le trajet du retour qui dura une journée entière. Ils firent de nombreuses pauses à cause des blessés ce qui ralentissait leur progression.

Son sensei ne s’approcha pas d’elle une seule fois, préférant rester aux côtés de Kakashi sensei contrairement à Naruto et Sakura qui tentèrent de la faire rire, leur joie de vivre retrouvée mais cela fut vain. La jeune femme de décrocha pas un seul sourire de tout leur voyage.  
Neji vint même la voir pour lui demander si elle allait bien à son grand étonnamment, leurs rapports avaient toujours été relativement pauvres et stériles mais cette fois-ci le ninja lui parlait pendant plus d’une heure, essayant de la faire réagir mais Asano se contentait d’hocher la tête distraitement, ne prêtant pas réellement attention à ce qu’il disait.   
Cela la toucha mais elle demeura terrée dans son silence, prisonnière de son esprit tourmenté.  
Plusieurs filles collèrent Gaara jusqu’à Suna et cela n’avait rien à voir avec le fait qu’elles étaient face à leur Kazekage.  
Asano était parfaitement au courant qu’il était séduisant et attirant et qu’il était tout à fait normal aux autres femmes de lui tourner autour mais cela n’empêcha pas son sang de bouillir dans ses veines face à ce spectacle pour une raison qui lui échappait.  
La jeune femme était tiraillée parce que d’un côté elle voulait rester seule mais en même temps, elle aurait voulu que Gaara vienne lui parler. Enfin elle n’aurait vraiment pas su quoi dire, se sentant mal à l’aise. Leurs retrouvailles avaient été tout de même plus que bizarres et anormales. Asano ne voulait pas savoir ce qu’il devait penser d’elle à présent. A une ninja inefficace aux émotions à fleur de peau.

Cela faisait douze heures à présent qu’ils étaient de retour à Suna. Ils étaient arrivés à l’aube mais le village entier était présent pour accueillir leur Kazekage. La joie et la reconnaissance des villageois étaient telles qu’Asano sentit ses yeux se gonfler d’eau mais elle ne lâcha pas une larme. Elle était vraiment heureuse que Suna voie enfin qui était Gaara et cette vision emplit son cœur triste.  
Du coin de l’œil elle remarqua que les yeux du ninja du sable brillaient tel deux diamants et cela lui coupa le souffle.  
Ils assistèrent aux funérailles de Chiyo. De magnifiques obsèques pour une femme courageuse et forte.   
Le conseil de Suna et Gaara leur proposèrent de rester ce que Kakashi et Gai acceptèrent, ils n’étaient nullement en état pour reprendre la route au petit matin. Ils avaient deux jours complets devant eux et Asano ne savait pas si c’était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.  
Elle avait juste envie de rentrer chez elle. Et d’obtenir des réponses.  
La Chûnin avait longuement réfléchi et elle en était venue à la conclusion que la seule personne capable d’y répondre était la directrice de l’orphelinat.  
Cela l’effrayait de retourner dans cet endroit mais elle n’avait pas le choix.  
Asano soupira doucement, le regard perdu, observant le soleil couchant de la fenêtre d’une des multitudes chambres de la résidence du Kazekage.  
La pièce, aux couleurs rouge pâle était extrêmement spacieuse, quasiment le double de la taille de son studio. C’était la première fois qu’elle se trouvait dans une chambre pareille, c’était très luxueux, très finement décoré mais intimidant. D’une certaine manière, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, aussi elle préféra se mettre à la fenêtre pour rêvasser que sur le lit double extra large.  
Regardant sa main, elle tenta de faire apparaitre du cristal mais sa tentative demeura vaine, elle était toujours faible et inutile.

Un bruit sourd et régulier se fit entendre à la porte mais Asano n’avait nullement envie de se lever pour répondre, elle préférait rester seule.  
Au bout de plusieurs secondes, elle s’ouvrit d’elle-même, se tournant, la jeune femme vit que Temari se tenait sur le seuil, un léger sourire aux lèvres, libérée de son angoisse, ses cernes avaient disparu de son visage.  
\- Le repas est servi, tu veux bien me suivre ?  
Asano ne voulait pas y aller mais elle considéra qu’elle n’avait pas le choix, elle ne voulait pas froisser leurs hôtes. Elle finit par acquiescer et suivit la jeune femme aux éternelles quatre couettes dans les couloirs, gravissant les escaliers pour se rendre à l’étage réservé au Kazekage.

Quand elles pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger, tout le monde était déjà attablé, même les plus blessés d’entre eux à l’image de Kakashi sensei, Sakura et Naruto.  
Des multiples bandages recouvraient leurs bras, visages, têtes. Montrant aux yeux de tous que leur combat n’avait pas été des plus faciles ainsi que leur détermination. L’équipe médicale de Suna avait fait un travail remarquable, Asano ne sentait plus de douleur dans son dos mais un gros bandage recouvrait sa plaie, ses blessures superficielles aux bras et jambe avaient été guéries.   
Ils étaient tous de bonne humeur, racontant des anecdotes de leur enfance à l’assemblée du conseil qui écoutait sans broncher.  
Seul Gaara semblait distrait, observant de ses yeux perses l’entrée des deux ninjas, Asano eut l’impression qu’ils la transperçaient.  
Il était vêtu des habits de ses vêtements de Kazekage bleu et blanc. C’était la première fois que qu’elle le voyait dans cette tenue. Il respirait la grandeur et le respect et se sentir détaillée et scrutée par son regard perçant fit trembler de manière imperceptible ses jambes. Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine qu’elle tenta d’ignorer.  
D’un coup, les autres les regardèrent, les accueillant chaleureusement.  
Prenant place à gauche d’Ayako qui l’ignora superbement, Asano ne se sentit soudain pas à sa place, comme si elle était une parfaite étrangère. Mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant d’afficher son masque le plus impassible possible.  
Le repas se déroula dans une excellente ambiance – la Chûnin ne parla pas et ne mangea quasi rien mais personne ne sembla s’en formaliser - et était bien entamé jusqu’à que Temari ne pose la question qu’il ne fallait pas : Alors ? Vous pouvez nous raconter ce qu’il s’est passé là-bas ?  
Asano la regarda incrédule. Elle se força à rester calme et à ne rien laisser transparaitre mais elle sentait son cœur battre furieusement dans ses veines.  
Sakura et Naruto commencèrent alors à raconter leurs combats contre Deidara et Sasori mais personne ne nomma Asano une seule fois. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre.  
La jeune femme se sentait de plus en plus mal, elle avait l’impression qu’on lui comprimait le cœur et qu’il allait exploser. Arrivé au récit du passage dans la forêt, Asano n’en pouvait plus. Sans bruit, elle se leva et déclara d’une voix qu’elle espérait normale : Excusez-moi, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais retourner dans ma chambre, je suis fatiguée…  
Elle quitta la pièce d’un pas rapide évitant soigneusement leurs regards qu’elle sentait poser sur elle.  
Enfin libérée de cette pièce étouffante, Asano s’appuya contre un mur pour éviter de tomber. Sa respiration reprenant un rythme normal, elle n’avait pas réalisé qu’elle retenait son souffle.  
Après plusieurs secondes, la jeune femme s’en alla dans sa chambre, s’asseyant de nouveau sur le rebord de la fenêtre entrouverte et au bout de plusieurs heures à contempler le crépuscule puis le ciel étoilé, finit par s’y endormir.

****

Il faisait nuit noire quand elle se réveilla. Ses muscles endoloris par la position dans laquelle elle s’était assoupie criaient leur douleur. Délicatement, elle se redressa et fit rouler ses épaules crispées. Ce n’avait pas été la plus fine des idées de dormir accoudée au rebord de la fenêtre mais elle préférait ça que le lit hors de prix.  
La pleine lune qui brillait d’une lueur apaisante au-dessus d’elle éclairait le village d’une couleur bleu pâle, c’était magnifique. Il n’y avait pas une seule brise, tout était calme mais étonnamment l’atmosphère n’était pas étouffante mais supportable et fraiche.  
Asano ignorait l’heure qu’il était mais elle supposa qu’il devait être passé minuit. 

Amplement réveillée à présent, la jeune femme sut qu’elle n’allait pas se recoucher de sitôt. Aussi elle préféra quitter la pièce et se dégourdir les jambes.  
Elle se dirigea elle ne savait trop ou, laissant ses pas la guider, déambulant dans les couloirs vides de vie de la résidence. Passant devant les chambres de ses camarades, elle tendit l’oreille mais aucun son n’en sortit. Ils devaient tous dormir.   
Après plusieurs minutes à marcher sans but, elle décida de monter tous les escaliers et arrivée sur le dernier palier, se trouva devant une unique porte. Gagnée par sa curiosité, elle l’ouvrit et resta bouchée bée.  
Une immense terrasse légèrement éclairée par des lanternes lui faisait face, comme une abeille par le miel, Asano s’avança sur la plateforme ridiculement énorme. Elle se sentit toute petite.   
D’ici, elle avait encore une meilleure vue que de sa chambre, la vue était à couper le souffle. A cette hauteur, une faible brise faisait voleter ces cheveux courts comme si on lui souhaitait la bienvenue.  
Nullement peureuse, elle alla s’asseoir sur la rambarde métallique, face au vide. D’ici, les rues de Suna paraissaient minuscules.   
Asano se mit à soupirer doucement, elle n’était pas fatiguée physiquement, son chakra commençait à se réveiller, elle le sentait dans ses veines comme une présence rassurante.  
Par contre mentalement…sa tête était un véritable capharnaüm.

Pourquoi? Son père faisait partie de l’Akatsuki, comment était-ce possible ? Etait-elle la fille d’un monstre ?   
Elle était une menace, une bombe à retardement. Et cette puissance…si dévastatrice…   
Le souvenir de sa technique sur Deidara la fit trembler. Il avait dit que c’était sa préférée, Asano ne pouvait effacer les images des horreurs que son père avait du infliger à ceux qui se dressaient devant sa route.  
Et sa mère ? Comment était-elle devenue une Nukenin ? Elle l’avait abandonnée pour la protéger mais Asano ne parvint pas à freiner sa colère.  
Son dernier espoir de les rencontrer un jour avait éclaté à la seconde ou ces mots étaient sortis de la bouche du membre de l’Akatsuki mais elle n’avait pas eu le temps de réellement y faire face.  
Maintenant, elle réalisait qu’elle ne les verrait jamais et qu’elle ne pourrait pas leur poser les centaines de questions qu’elle se posait depuis son enfance.  
C’était trop tard. 

La tristesse la frappa et sans s’en rendre compte, les larmes coulaient de ses yeux tels un torrent, mais ses pleurs restèrent silencieux.  
Comment pouvait-elle regarder ses camardes dans les yeux à présent ? L’Akatsuki avait fait tellement de mal autour d’eux et ils étaient après Naruto. Comment pourrait-il encore la voir comme « juste » Asano ?  
Et Gaara ?   
Il était mort, Shukaku arraché de son corps, elle n’osait imaginer la torture qu’il avait du subir. Et peut-être que son père était l’investigateur de ce délire de se prendre aux hôtes, cela la rendit malade rien que d’y penser.  
Séchant ses larmes de ses joues, elle redressa la tête vers la lune cherchant du réconfort ou de quoi l’apaiser…   
Soudain une voix la tira de sa rêverie, manquant de la faire lâcher la rambarde sur laquelle elle était assise : Asano? Que fais-tu ici ?   
Cette voix…  
Avec rapidité, elle essuya les dernières traces de gouttes d’eau de son visage même si elle imaginait bien que ses yeux devaient être rouges et bouffis. Tentant de reprendre son calme et une certaine constance, elle se borna à ne pas se retourner.  
\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? s’enquit-il, une certaine inquiétude trahissant sa voix mais Asano fit mine de n’avoir rien entendu.  
\- Je vais bien.   
Le silence se fit quelques secondes avant qu’Asano n’entende un bruissement sur sa droite, du coin de l’œil elle regarda vers la source du bruit et se figea abasourdie.  
Gaara se tenait à côté d’elle, assit lui aussi sur la rambarde, elle sentait qu’il l’observait mais se borna à regarder l’horizon.  
\- Tu pleurais…pourquoi ? demanda-t-il doucement comme s’il tâtait le terrain pour éviter qu’elle ne se replie sur elle-même.  
-Pour rien, c’est la fatigue. Ça été – sa voix chevrota un millième de secondes – une longue semaine.

Ce mensonge était si gros qu’elle doutait qu’il la croie mais c’était mieux que rien.  
Baissant les yeux, elle remarqua soudain l’état déplorable de sa tenue, elle n’avait pas eu le temps de se changer et n’en avait pas eu l’envie.  
Ses habits de combats étaient en lambeaux et froissés. Le bleu de son haut avait perdu de sa couleur et était maintenant gris. Il était déchiré par endroit, élargissant encore plus les ouvertures en spirales, sa poitrine à moitié découverte brillait sous les lueurs de la lune. Son short noir était intact mais l’intégralité de ses résilles au ventre, jambes et bras avait disparu.  
Elle n’était pas franchement présentable.  
Gaara se contenta de soupirer doucement face à la réponse de la jeune femme mais ne dit rien de plus, un silence pesant s’installa alors entre eux. Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité, Asano demanda : Pourquoi tu es là ?   
\- Quand j’avais encore Shukaku, je venais ici regarder la lune et le village, tentant de ne pas m’endormir. Maintenant je peux enfin dormir mais…j’ai peur de fermer les yeux. Même si Shukaku était violent, sa présence me rassurait mais à présent, je ne sens que du vide.  
Asano écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers lui complètement. C’était bien la première fois qu’elle le voyait si…anéanti.  
Elle comprenait ce qu’il voulait dire et ressentait. Même si leur cohabitation n’était pas la plus harmonieuse, ils avaient trouvé une certaine entente et Asano se sentit soudain mal. La culpabilité la frappa comme si les choix de son père étaient la conséquence de ce malheur.   
Ce qui la rendait fautive d’une certaine manière.  
\- Je suis désolée…, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure, les yeux baissés sur le village en contrebas.  
Que pouvait-elle dire d’autre ? Comment ne pas aggraver la situation qui était déjà dramatique et compliquée ?   
Il continua d’une voix plus assurée faisant comme si elle n’avait rien dit: Et toi ? Problème de sommeil ou…est-ce autre chose ?  
Il ne le dit pas ouvertement mais cette question à moitié dissimulée criait : « Qu’est-ce qui t’arrives ? Dis quelque chose »  
Mais Asano ne voulait rien dire aussi elle esquiva en répondant : Je te l’ai dit la semaine a été longue et difficile –Avant d’ajouter parce que les remords furent trop lourds, révélant la pointe de l’iceberg - J’ai failli te désintégrer il y a même pas trois jours, alors je n’ai pas vraiment envie de faire la fête.  
\- Je ne t’en veux pas Asano, j’ai moi-même perdu le contrôle plus d’une fois, je serais mal placé pour te juger, répliqua-t-il d’un ton désolé.

Mais là c’était tellement plus grave…  
Elle se ressaisît en une fraction de secondes, ses défenses mentales menaçant de s’effondrer en mille morceaux. Elle devait partir. Il était hors de question qu’il la revoie en position de faiblesse.  
Actionnant un mouvement pour reprendre pied sur la terrasse, elle fut stoppée pratiquement aussitôt, son bras gauche immobilisé.  
Surprise, elle tourna la tête et vit en gros plan le visage calme mais déterminé de Gaara qui l’empêchait de s’enfuir.  
Ce contact la fit tressaillir, sa peau chaude sur la sienne fraiche l’électrisa de la tête aux pieds et elle se félicita d’être assise. Cela lui permit de se souvenir qu’il était bien en vie même si une partie d’elle n’y croyait toujours pas.  
Asano se força à maintenir une attitude impassible, fuyant le regard perse du rouquin qui cherchait son attention. Voyant qu’elle s’y refusait, elle l’entendit souffler « Tu es vraiment une fille bornée »  
Et Asano se revit, trois ans plus tôt dans une situation presque similaire. Quand tout était simple et facile à se demander si oui ou non elle devait se confier sur sa date d’anniversaire. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’était passé pour que tout déraille de cette manière ? Qu’avait-elle fait ?

La Chûnin avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses émotions et la panique commença à la gagner, elle ne voulait pas perdre les pédales une nouvelle fois.  
Elle s’obligea à prendre de grandes et profondes respirations mais l’exercice fut vain, elle ressentait son chakra bouillir dans ses veines et elle serra les poings si forts que ses phalanges devinrent blanches.  
Gaara lui, écarquilla les yeux face à la détresse de son amie. Il ne semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire mais il eut la présence d’esprit de lâcher son bras qu’il retenait prisonnier.  
Finalement libérée, la jeune femme sauta de la rambarde, mettant une large distance entre eux.   
Elle ne pouvait pas le blesser, elle ne le supporterait pas.  
\- Asano, l’appela-t-il mais elle se força à regarder ses mains jointes qui n’étaient plus immaculées mais tâchées de sang.  
\- Ne t’approche pas, lui ordonna-t-elle en haussant la voix pour le lui faire bien comprendre. Mais cela n’eut aucun effet sur le Kazekage qui d’un coup se tenait devant elle.   
Agacée par son obstination, elle leva la tête et se mit copieusement à lui crier dessus.  
Il ne bougea pas d’un iota, se tenant tel un gladiateur dans ses habits d’apparat devant elle. Ne tenant plus, elle explosa : Eloigne-toi bon sang ! Tu ne vois pas que je suis dangereuse ?! Je ne me contrôle pas, mes émotions sont volatiles et imprévisibles !   
Personne n’était censé hurler sur le Chef du village. C’était déplacé et passable de sanction mais en cet instant Asano envoya aux orties ses bonnes manières et tout ce qu’on lui avait enseigné à l’académie.  
Mais cela ne changea rien. Gaara se contenta de la fixer, son visage neutre qui semblait toutefois exprimer de la tristesse dans ses yeux de la couleur de la lune.  
La Chûnin serra ses poings si violement qu’elle eut peur de se les briser mais elle ne lâcha pas pour autant.  
\- Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas? Pourquoi tu t’obstines à rester alors que je te hurle dessus depuis cinq bonnes minutes ? souffla-t-elle finalement résignée alors qu’elle détaillait le Kazekage comme si son langage corporel allait lui donner une réponse.   
Un léger sourire triste teinta les traits du rouquin qui avança d’un pas vers elle prudemment. Tout en marchant il répondit d’une voix calme et remplie d’admiration : Naruto et toi m’avez appris à ne pas laisser mes amis livrés à eux-mêmes s’ils se sentaient seuls et perdus. Tu m’as appris à prendre soin d’eux alors je l’applique simplement.  
Cette simple phrase doucha la jeune femme qui resta bouche bée. Les paroles de Kankuro lui revinrent : « Mon frère parlait de toi avec admiration et gentillesse, je n’en avais jamais eu l’occasion avant mais je te remercie de l’avoir aidé et accepté. Gaara avait simplement besoin d’avoir quelqu’un qui le soutienne et n’ait pas peur de lui. »  
Était-ce ce qu’il voulait dire ? Mais elle n’avait rien d’un modèle, elle était juste une fille incontrôlable et brisée.  
\- Je ne suis pas quelqu’un de bien Gaara. Je ne suis pas spéciale ou normale, c’est…tellement loin de la vérité.  
Devant elle, Asano vit les mains du ninja du sable se crisper, ses yeux se mirent à briller tel un brasier en une fraction de seconde il se retrouva à une cinquantaine centimètres d’elle. Ses yeux perses plongés dans les siens. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge face cette soudaine proximité inattendue.  
\- Je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu me dis. Autrefois je t’ai dit que tu n’étais pas faible et je le pense toujours. Tu es une bonne personne Asano.  
Un petit rire amer échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme, il était si naïf. L’envie de crier sa douleur lui prit une nouvelle fois mais elle dit rien, la colère gonflant dans son cœur.   
\- J’ai tenté de te cristalliser, si Ayako ne m’avait pas arrêtée tu ne serais que poussière car Chiyo n’aurait pas pu te ramener, lui rappela-t-elle, l’exaspération prenant le dessus sur ce qui lui restait de calme.  
\- Je t’ai déjà dit que ce n’était pas grave, répliqua-t-il la voix légèrement plus élevée, leur joute verbale devenant minute après minute de plus en plus électrique.  
A ce moment-là, la colère de la Chûnin trop longtemps retenue explosa n’épargnant personne : Comment tu peux dire ça avec une telle désinvolture ?! Tu étais mort ! Est-ce que tu réalises ce que cela m’a fait ?! A Naruto et Sakura ?! – Elle se détourna de lui et recula les mains sur ses épaules comme si elle tentait de se protéger des souvenirs qui l’assaillaient – J’ai tenu ton corps sans vie dans mes bras ! Jusqu’à ce moment-là j’avais espoir que tu sois vivant mais quand j’ai posé ma tête sur ton torse…ton cœur ne…  
Sa voix se brisa alors qu’une nouvelle angoisse la submergeait, rendant son souffle court et saccadé. Elle planta ses doigts dans sa peau pour se contenir, ainsi que ses larmes qu’elle retenait difficilement.   
De rage, elle tenta d’essuyer la première qui perlait sur sa joue mais fut devancée par Gaara qui s’était approché d’elle sans bruit, sa main droite séchant l’unique perle d’eau qui fut bientôt suivie par un véritable torrent.  
Une à une, le ninja du sable les effaça de son visage, une expression de profonde douleur sur ses traits auparavant calmes et inexpressifs.  
\- Je suis désolé...Je n’avais pas réalisé l’ampleur de ta détresse, sur la plaine je pensais que tu avais réagi de la sorte car c’était un choc mais je me trompais. Pardonne-moi.  
\- Ce n’est pas grave. C’est ma faute, chuchota-t-elle si doucement que Gaara crut n’avoir pas entendu.  
Dans ses yeux, Asano y lut de la surprise et de l’interrogation mais elle demeura muette face à cette observation.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ? C’est la deuxième fois que tu t’excuses.  
Voyant qu’elle se bornait à rester muette, il insista, plantant ses iris dans les siennes, cherchant à capter son attention : S’il te plaît, parle-moi. C’est une véritable torture de te voir ainsi.   
Asano éclata de rire, un rire froid et vide. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il demandait.  
Mais Gaara n’apprécia pas, d’un coup son visage s’assombrit, ses pupilles devinrent glaciales tel un jour d’hiver.  
\- Pourquoi tu réagis de la sorte ? Pourquoi tu t’obstines à garder ton masque, ta carapace ? Que s’est-il passé ces trois dernières années pour que tu deviennes ainsi ?!  
Il criait à présent et la Chûnin resta tétanisée. Enracinée sur place. C’était la première fois qu’elle le voyait hausser la voix. Elle fut prise de tremblements face à son regard noir dénué de joie.  
Il attendait une réponse elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait pas la lui donner. C’était impossible.  
Réalisant qu’elle resterait murée dans son silence, Gaara se recula et passa devant elle en trombe tout en s’exclamant : Tu sais quoi ? J’abandonne, si tu veux rester dans ta solitude je ne te retiens pas mais ne compte pas sur moi pour être là quand tu te seras perdue dans ta propre noirceur.  
Cela fit l’effet d’un électrochoc pour Asano.   
Ils étaient arrivés à un point de non-retour. S’il passait cette porte c’était fini, leur amitié était détruite, réalisa-t-elle.  
A mesure qu’il s’approchait de l’extrémité de la terrasse, Asano se sentait mal. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir.   
Mais cela voudrait dire qu’elle devrait parler. Était-ce mieux ? Elle ne savait plus, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Dans tous les cas, elle allait le perdre, elle en était sûre alors pourquoi ne pas éviter une confrontation et se murer dans la solitude ?

Alors qu’il allait actionner la poignée. Asano réalisa qu’elle ne voulait pas le perdre de cette manière. Elle était égoïste, fragile et avec une peur irrationnelle de l’abandon.  
Alors elle ne voulait pas être abandonnée aussi froidement.  
\- Attends !  
Il se figea, la main toujours posée sur la poignée, prêt à s’en aller si sa réponse n’était pas celle qu’il attendait.  
Il eut quelques secondes de flottement avant que la Chûnin ne s’écrie : Quand je me battais avec Deidara, il m’a révélé que mon père était un membre de l’Akatsuki.. Il avait exactement le même jutsu que moi. Lui et ma mère étaient des Nukenins qui ont été traqués par Sasori qui les as tués. Ma mère…m’a abandonnée à l’orphelinat avant de mourir !  
Puis, comme si elle avait libérée d’un poids, elle s’effondra sur le sol tel une poupée de chiffons, recroquevillée sur elle-même et éclata en sanglots. Son corps tressautant face à sa détresse comme si son corps criait son désespoir.   
Comme si ses pleurs pouvaient effacer la colère, la haine et le deuil de la famille qu’elle s’était imaginée enfant, perchée sur le toit de l’orphelinat. Maintenant détruite en mille morceaux tel son propre cristal.

****

Ça devait bien faire une demi-heure qu’elle était dans cet état, Gaara était toujours là, elle ressentait sa présence.  
Qu’allait-il faire maintenant qu’il savait ? Asano avait peur de le découvrir. Mentalement, elle se prépara à le voir l’abandonner. Après tout, c’était monnaie courante pour elle.  
Elle sentit soudain quelque chose de doux effleurer ses bras et ses jambes, comme du tissu. Mais elle ne releva pas la tête, celle-ci toujours entre ses jambes en coton.  
Allait-il lui hurler dessus ? L’arrêter pour complicité avec une organisation terroriste ?  
Elle se refusa à redresser la tête, ne voulant pas voir la pitié ou le rejet dans ses yeux qui faisait battre son cœur de manière étrange.  
Un contact chaud sur ses bras la fit sursauter, elle n’avait pas réalisé qu’elle était gelée mais le contraste était si saisissant et réconfortant qu’Asano espéra plus. Cette chaleur semblait la maintenir dans la réalité.  
Délicatement, elle la sentit se déplacer et se diffuser au niveau de ses épaules, la Chûnin se rendit compte alors que son corps était poussé vers l’arrière, son dos appuyé contre une masse douce et dure.  
La tiédeur disparut alors et Asano se sentit soudain glacée et terriblement seule, elle redressa alors la tête visiblement surprise. Au même moment, elle fut happée par du tissu qui s’entoura tout autour d’elle, à l’exception de ses jambes, elle en était recouverte. Comme un cocon de chaleur à la manière d’une barrière protectrice.  
Soudain, elle sentit un souffle sur sa nuque et des cheveux sur son épaule, qui la firent frissonner.   
Gaara l’avait prise dans ses bras par derrière mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. N’avait-il pas écouté ce qu’elle venait de dire ?  
\- Penses-tu toujours que je suis une bonne personne à présent? chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle, regrettant ses mots dès qu’elle les ait eut prononcés.  
\- Les actions, choix et passés de tes parents ne définissent pas qui tu es Asano, répondit-il après ce qui sembla une éternité. Tu n’es pas une criminelle ou un monstre. Simplement quelqu’un avec des qualités et des défauts mais -il s’arrêta un fragment de secondes avant de souffler, resserrant son corps contre elle tel un étau - tu es tellement plus que ce que tu crois, si seulement tu pouvais t’en rendre compte.  
En cet instant, le cœur d’Asano se contracta dans sa poitrine, soudainement rempli de joie, de soulagement et d’un sentiment euphorique.  
Elle ne pouvait croire qu’il l’acceptait telle qu’elle était. La Chûnin avait toujours gardé une certaine retenue avec Naruto et les autres mais pas avec Gaara avec qui elle avait pu être elle-même depuis le début.  
D’un coup ce fut le déclic. Elle comprit enfin pourquoi elle avait perdu le contrôle et cette dévastation face à sa mort. Pourquoi elle préférait se confier à lui et pourquoi elle refusait qu’il l’abandonne.  
Les égarements et doutes prirent enfin sens comme si elle avait trouvée son chemin dans le brouillard.  
Asano ne savait pas ce que c’était l’amour. Elle n’avait naturellement jamais reçu d’amour maternel et paternel mais en cet instant, elle sut qu’elle éprouvait des sentiments amoureux à l’égard du ninja du sable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dans 2-3 semaines pour le prochain chapitre!


	18. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour!
> 
> Navrée pour le retard, j'ai été passablement occupée mais me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre!  
> Enjoy ♥

Asano ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent dans cette position, cela aurait pu être des minutes ou des heures mais la jeune femme ne se pria pas pour se dégager de l’étreinte du Kazekage.  
Maintenant qu’elle savait se qu’elle ressentait, elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou comment se comporter.   
Jetant un coup d’œil derrière elle, elle remarqua qu’il avait tourné la tête vers le village, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.  
Son visage était si prêt du sien que son cœur se mit à battre furieusement dans sa cage thoracique, de légères rougeurs teintèrent ces joues. De cette distance, il dégageait un charme, une beauté irréelle.   
A la lueur de la lune, il semblait irradier comme un astre. Sa peau, translucide contrastait avec ses cheveux vermeils qui avaient pris une teinte rosée.  
Il sembla soudain se rendre compte qu’elle l’observait et pivota légèrement la tête, leurs yeux se rencontrant. La Chûnin manqua d’air en une fraction de seconde.  
Un étrange silence s’installa entre eux qu’Asano n’osa briser, le temps était comme arrêté autour d’eux.  
Ses iris bleus mystérieuses et ensorcelantes la sondaient et elle se rendit compte avec horreur que ses yeux reflétaient ses émotions et sentiments.  
Elle tenta de les masquer en devenant aussi neutre qu’une statue de cire, l’exercice fut plus éprouvant qu’elle le pensait.  
Puis, après un long moment, il se détacha d’elle et se releva en une figure imposante derrière elle. Prudemment, elle fit de même et se retrouva devant lui, incapable d’émettre le moindre son, ses bras ballants le long de son corps qui devint soudain très lourd.   
Elle se sentit alors basculer en avant sans moyen de s’arrêter, deux paires de bras l’attrapèrent alors en plein vol alors qu’elle sombrait dans les ténèbres.

****

En se réveillant, Asano eut l’impression de n’avoir pas fermé l’œil de la nuit, son corps était douloureux et sa tête lui faisait mal, surement du aux pleurs et sanglots.  
La Chûnin était vidée physiquement et mentalement.  
Puis elle réalisa qu’elle était couchée de tout son long sur le lit qu’elle avait évité la soirée précédente, elle était simplement posée dessus.  
Le souvenir de son évanouissement et d’être rattrapée ensuite lui revint et ses joues s’embrasèrent. Gaara avait certainement du la porter jusqu’ici.  
Mon dieu, elle n’en ratait pas une…déjà qu’elle lui hurlait dessus, puis déballait ses secrets, maintenant elle s’évanouissait devant lui.

Prudemment, elle s’étira, testant la douleur de ses muscles, voyant qu’elle arrivait à se tenir assise, elle se leva et s’en alla dans la salle de bain adjacente.  
Une bonne douche lui permettrait de se remettre de ses émotions et de la fatigue qui l’assommait.  
L’eau fraîche qui coula sur son visage lui fit un bien fou, comme si le liquide pouvait effacer les mauvaises ondes de son esprit.  
Même si elle s’était confiée à Gaara ce qui l’avait soulagée plus que de raison. Voir la distance d’Ayako à son égard était difficile à laisser de côté. Asano devait aller lui parler.  
Revigorée par sa douche, elle s’habilla avec sa tenue de rechange, sentir les habits frais à la place des anciens déchirés était un bien fou.  
Elle ignorait l’heure qu’il était mais son estomac lui se mit à signaler sa présence par des gargouillis sonores.  
Elle se mit alors en quête de la salle à manger, peut-être restait-il de quoi se rassasier.  
Déambulant dans les couloirs lumineux et bruyants, Asano eut du mal à croire que c’était les mêmes couloirs de la veille qu’elle traversait. Tout avait été si calme et paisible.   
Au bout de quelques minutes, elle arriva devant la salle et y entra.  
Il n’y avait personne à l’exception de Kakashi sensei et de Naruto. Les traces de miettes et plats à moitié entamés suggéraient que les autres étaient déjà passés.  
En la voyant, ils écarquillèrent les yeux, probablement étonnés de la voir.  
\- Bonjour, bien dormi ? s’enquit Kakashi sensei qui se battait avec ses baguettes.  
Elle hocha la tête tout en s’asseyant, totalement à court de paroles. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Le fantôme de ses parents flottait devant elle tel un esprit vengeur.   
Elle avait beau être quelqu’un de secret là, c’était une grosse information qu’elle leur cachait. Mais elle n’avait pas vraiment le choix, le leur dire était hors de question.   
Rien que de s’imaginer Naruto la regarder différemment lui serrait le cœur.  
Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, le jinchuriki faisant l’imbécile pour sortir Asano de sa rêverie mais cela n’eut aucun effet. Elle resta perdue dans ses pensées, mangeant sans vraiment prêter attention au monde autour d’elle.  
Elle sentait les regards des deux hommes posés sur elle mais tenta de faire abstraction.  
Naruto se fit soudain bien silencieux, redressant la tête elle remarqua alors qu’il avait disparu de la pièce, ne laissant que Kakashi qui mangeait sans bruit.  
Un silence étrange ’s’installa alors sur leur petite tablée qu’aucun des deux ninjas n’osa briser. La Chûnin replongea dans ses pensées, nullement désireuse d’engager la conversation. Elle hésita toute fois à lui demander s’il avait vu Ayako mais se ravisa.

Finalement, son sensei interrompit son monologue intérieur, la faisant sursauter.  
\- Est-ce que tu as pu te reposer ? Il faut que tu sois en forme pour notre départ demain.  
Il y avait comme une certaine inquiétude dans sa voix mais Asano ne releva pas, son visage demeurait neutre, contrairement au timbre de sa voix.  
Des flash-backs de la nuit précédente s’imposèrent dans son esprit et il fallut quelques secondes à la jeune femme pour ouvrir la bouche et dire quelque chose de cohérent : Oui sensei, j’ai pleinement profité de l’hospitalité de nos hôtes, mentit-elle, se forçant à esquisser un faible sourire ce qui était une tâche plus ardue qu’elle ne pensait. Les muscles de son visage semblaient lourds comme du plomb.  
Elle enchaîna aussitôt, ne voulant pas que sa gêne ne transparaisse, son sensei était doué, décryptant ses traits comme si elle était un livre ouvert : Avez-vous vu Ayako ce matin ?  
L’expression neutre et indéchiffrable du ninja aux cheveux argentés changea du tout au tout. La surprise et le choc se lisant sur ses traits à présent crispés. Son regard d’ordinaire perçant était fuyant.  
Sa mâchoire se contracta à mesure qu’il lui répondait qu’il ne l’avait pas depuis la veille mais qu’il avait intercepté une discussion entre elle et Sakura parlant de se balader dans la capitale.  
Ses paroles étaient évasives et son timbre hasardeux.   
Asano resta interdite face au soudain changement d’attitude du ninja, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens de la couleur du charbon, elle ne douta pas de la véracité de ses propos mais n’en fut néanmoins pas rassurée.  
Elle dut stopper ses pensées qui s’imaginaient déjà qu’elle refusait de la voir parce qu’elle avait découvert la vérité sur ses origines, mais un doute subsistait qu’elle devait effacer au plus vite.  
Asano prit congé de Kakashi sensei en se levant rapidement comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose qui la pourchassait, le laissant seul dans un vacarme de couverts s’entrechoquant sur la table à manger.   
Partant en quête de son autre sensei, la jeune femme espérait bien la trouver dans le village. Si elle se cachait et bien la trouverait.

****

Après plusieurs heures à chercher, Asano dut se rendre à l’évidence. Elle devrait attendre qu’Ayako se montre pour lui parler.  
La Chûnin avait déambuler dans Suna, un soleil brûlant au-dessus de sa tête mais étonnement elle n’attrapa pas de coup de soleil mais bronza légèrement.   
Suna était contrairement à ce qu’elle pensait était un village magnifique, remplit de gens accueillants et souriants. Malgré la faible population, c’était très vivant, pas vide et désertique.  
Il y avait une académie, plusieurs boutiques, des espaces verts, une serre…  
Asano aimait bien le village mais le sable et le désert…elle commençait à ne plus pouvoir le voir en peinture. Toujours cette même couleur jaune-orangée. Il n’y avait aucun changement de paysage, pas d’arbre ou rochers.   
N’ayant plus rien à faire, Asano décida de se rendre au sommet de la muraille rocheuse, elle avait besoin de réfléchir dans le calme, elle ne voulait pas retourner à la résidence tout de suite, affronter ses camarades alors qu’elle gardait ce lourd fardeau était trop difficile à supporter.  
Arrivée sur les remparts après plusieurs sauts, Asano resta bouche bée face au paysage devant ses yeux.  
Le crépuscule se dessinait lentement, le ciel se tentant d’une couleur orangée presque rouge. Le soleil rasait le sable et semblait ne faire qu’un avec lui. C’était presque irréel, le désert était comme une mer jaune et rouge.   
Elle resta là pendant un long moment, elle ne sut combien, elle avait perdu le fil du temps mais petit à petit, l’orange fit place au violet. Les étoiles se mirent à briller dans un énième ciel sans nuage.   
Une brise modérée s’éleva alors, faisant flotter les vêtements et les cheveux de la jeune femme, la tiédeur fut presque aussitôt remplacée par le froid mordant du vent qui la fouettait de toute part.  
La Chûnin sut qu’il était temps de rentrer, ne voulant pas que la moitié des Shinobis de la capitale ne se mettent à sa recherche.  
Alors qu’elle se releva quelque chose attira son attention à sa droite. 

Ayako se tenait devant elle, habillée de ses vêtements de rechange elle aussi, son visage demeurait calme, presque froid. Ses mains étaient croisées devant sa poitrine en signe protecteur. Ses cheveux blonds lâchés donnaient l’impression d’être des fils soyeux, à la lueur de la lune naissante, ils étaient presque de couleur argentée.  
\- Ayako.  
\- Asano, je crois que tu me cherchais, répliqua-t-elle doucement, une certaine chaleur dans sa voix mais ses traits demeuraient inertes.  
Elle acquiesça, adoptant aussitôt une position défensive, rétorqua d’une voix qu’elle voulait nonchalante et désintéressée : Je voulais simplement passer du temps avec toi. Tu n’étais pas facile à trouver.  
Son sensei se mit à rire doucement, un éclat de joie qui ne dura qu’une fraction de seconde avant qu’elle ne reprenne constance et son visage d’argile.  
Mais elle ne dit rien de plus, un silence pesant s’abattit sur les deux jeunes femmes. Il y avait dans l’air une tension électrique qui attendait patiemment d’exploser. Tout un non-dit était visible tout autour d’elles. Elle voyait qu’Ayako voulait parler mais en même temps ne voulait pas le faire.  
Cela dura cinq minutes jusqu’à qu’Asano n’en pouvant plus se résigna : Tu sembles avoir quelque chose sur le cœur…est-ce ma faute ?  
Sa voix n’était qu’un murmure mais la blonde l’entendit tout de même car la surprise se lisait sur son visage.  
Ayako passa une main dans ses cheveux, signe de nervosité tout en soupirant légèrement. Les muscles d’Asano se crispèrent à cette vision.  
\- Ce n’est pas ta faute, c’est de la mienne, soupira la jeune femme blonde en baissant les yeux.  
La ninja tenta d’assimiler ses paroles. Sa faute ? Elle n’en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, que devait-elle dire ? Comment faire pour que son sensei s’ouvre à elle ?   
Au bout de plusieurs secondes, elle finit par souffler piteusement : Que veux-tu dire ? Je ne comprends pas, tu n’as rien fait de mal.  
Ayako partit alors dans un éclat de rire sans joie, comme si elle venait de sortir une blague totalement à côté de la plaque et nullement amusante.  
Un soupir résigné et triste s’échappa de ses lèvres avant qu’elle ne réponde, les yeux perdus dans l’étendue calme et paisible.  
\- C’est ma faute si tu n’as pas réussi à te contrôler dans…la clairière - un masque de colère passa sur son visage à la seconde ou elle eut prononcé ce mot puis disparut aussi vite – Je n’ai pas l’impression d’être le sensei qu’il te faut, mes capacités ne sont pas à la hauteur. Je comprendrais que tu veuilles plus de moi comme sensei, acheva-t-elle la voix chevrotante, ces derniers mots mourant dans sa gorge.  
Asano était abasourdie. Ce n’était pas à cause d’elle que ses émotions et chakra étaient incontrôlables ! Elle en était la seule fautive !  
\- Ayako, c’est moi qui suis désolée ! Tu as fait tellement pour moi, tu m’as aidée et soutenue ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que cela représente pour moi…Je ne changerai pas de sensei, pour rien au monde je le ferai !  
Malgré ses paroles rassurantes, Ayako était toujours en proie à la culpabilité et au chagrin. Rien ne semblait l’apaiser, pire, elle s’agitait, jouant avec ses mèches blondes qu’Asano avec le temps avait fini par assimiler comme étant un signe de nervosité et de panique.  
\- Ayako, regarde-moi, demanda la jeune ninja doucement tout en s’approchant d’elle.  
Mais son sensei se borna à regarder le sol, ignorant les suppliques d’Asano qui devenaient de plus en plus insistantes.  
Finalement devant elle, la jeune femme remarqua alors les cernes foncées sous ses yeux bruns qui ne brillaient plus de la même clarté.  
Détaillant de plus près son visage, elle réalisa que sa peau était légèrement plus pâle que d’habitude et que cela n’avait rien à avoir avec les rayons de la lune qui les éclairaient.  
Ses traits étaient crispés, sa mâchoire tenue à l’extrême, la fatigue était visible dans ses pupilles, dominée en grande partie par la culpabilité.  
Soudain, Asano se rendit compte qu’elle n’avait pas dû fermer l’œil depuis plusieurs jours, son cœur se serra à cette pensée.  
Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et sursauta légèrement à ce contact. Elles étaient gelées !  
Une faible pression sur leurs deux mains jointes parvint à sortir la blonde de sa léthargie. Doucement, elle releva la tête, faisant face à sa disciple, dont le visage trahissait son inquiétude.  
\- Je vais bien, je suis simplement fatiguée. Les derniers jours ont été rudes.  
Asano fronça les sourcils, cette phrase c’était à quelques mots près, celle qu’elle avait dit à Gaara le soir précédent. Un mensonge.  
\- Tu mens je le sais…Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ? Qu’est ce qui t’empêche de dormir la nuit ? s’enquit la jeune ninja, regrettant d’avoir posé cette question à la seconde ou elle fut sortie de sa bouche.  
Sa propre peur et angoisse lui revinrent en pleine figure, ses parents refirent surface dans son esprit et Asano dut faire tout ce qu’elle pouvait pour ne pas trembler.  
Ayako, qui n’avait pas remarqué son trouble, répondit après ce qui sembla une éternité : Deidara….il t’a fait quelque chose n’est-ce pas ? Kakashi m’a expliqué ta paralysie et la terreur qui t’entourait, souffla-t-elle, lâchant enfin ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur.  
La Chûnin se figea, sa respiration se bloquant dans sa gorge.   
Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou comment le dire. Le mensonge d’ordinaire si facile refusait d’exhausser une nouvelle fois son souhait.   
Son organe vital s’emballa, un conflit intérieur la tiraillait. Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais dire la vérité ? Gaara était la goutte d’eau qui était sortie du vase, la ninja ne pouvait pas refaire une chose pareille.  
Elle sentait qu’Ayako l’observait, elle avait très certainement remarqué son changement de posture et la détresse de son visage, Asano se contenta de hocher la tête, se murant dans le silence.  
Son sensei n’insista pas.

****

Elles s’étaient ensuite rendues à la résidence dans un silence religieux et épais comme un mur incassable.   
Asano aurait bien été incapable d’engager la conversation, le poids de son secret se faisant de plus en plus lourd dans son cœur et son esprit.  
Elle allait finir par craquer si cela continuait.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur enfin pour les autres, Asano resta muette, tournant ses baguettes en dessus de son bol fumant mais ne toucha pas à son contenu. Ayako, elle s’était assise à côté de Kakashi sensei à peine étaient-elles entrées dans la pièce, Du coin de l’œil, elle les vit en pleine conciliabule.  
Elle paraissait de meilleure humeur, ses traits, plus détendus que l’heure précédente.  
Naruto et Sakura mangeaient de bon cœur, alors qu’elle les observait, Asano sentit qu’on la dévisageait, elle n’eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui c’était.  
Gaara.  
Ses joues s’empourprèrent légèrement, maintenant qu’elle était consciente de ses sentiments, son corps s’amusait à la trahir à tout bout de champ !   
Elle s’était efforcée de ne pas penser à lui de toute la journée et cela avait été plutôt réussi mais à présent, Asano sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine.  
Elle finit tout de même par tourner la tête vers le jeune Kazekage qui la regardait toujours, ses yeux calmes et sereins la détaillant.  
La cadence de son cœur s’accéléra un peu plus alors que le regard de Gaara passa de son bol à son visage, comme s’il n’appréciait nullement son manque d’appétit, l’incitant à manger.  
Mais elle ne pouvait rien avaler, aussi elle haussa légèrement les épaules et attendit patiemment que tout le monde ait fini pour s’éclipser sans bruit se rendant dans sa chambre.  
Le sommeil la gagna à peine eut elle fermer les yeux, choisissant une nouvelle fois la fenêtre à la place du lit.

***

En se réveillant, légèrement plus reposée que le matin précédent, Asano remarqua que le jour ne s’était pas encore levé, l’aube était encore timide, le ciel prenant doucement une teinte violacée.  
Toujours en proie aux songes, la Chûnin alla se doucher puis enfin revigorée, prépara ses affaires pour rentrer à Konoha. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Elle avait hâte de retrouver son studio mais elle était triste de dire au revoir à Gaara.   
Elle se claqua mentalement. Elle devait se ressaisir. Pleurnicher sur un garçon était la dernière de ses priorités.  
Son estomac s’éveilla soudainement, faisant un bruit sonore, il était vrai qu’elle n’avait quasi rien avalé depuis deux jours…  
A pas de loup, elle sortit, se rendant à la salle à manger tranquillement, la résidence toujours endormie. Le silence et l’absence de lumière sur le seuil des chambres de ses camardes indiquaient qu’ils dormaient encore.  
Son cerveau fit un court-circuit quand elle remarqua que la salle à manger était allumée, des éclats de voix étaient perceptibles de l’autre côté de la porte.  
Ouvrant la porte doucement, Asano resta bouchée bée dans l’entrée.

On n’aurait dit un champ de bataille. Les chaises avaient été repoussées, les tables regroupées entre elles, noyées sur des documents et des schémas. L’atmosphère était tendue et électrique à couper au couteau.  
Tout autour d’elle se tenait ses coéquipiers, tout sauf Naruto et Sakura.  
Il y avait également Gaara et Temari qui s’égosillait, tentant de calmer les senseis qui commençaient à perdre patience.   
\- En résumé, nous ne savons rien sur l’Akatsuki. Nous devons nous préparer à les voir surgir à n’importe quel moment !   
Asano sentit son cœur s’accélérer et son souffle devenir archaïque Elle avait l’impression d’étouffer.  
Ils paraissaient tellement exténués et dépités, elle tenait peut-être de précieuses informations mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à dire quelque chose.   
Mais c’était encore pire d’assister à ce spectacle.

Ce cruel dilemme la déchirait alors que toute la tablée la dévisageait soudain surpris de son apparition si matinale.  
Ayako semblait triste et peinée mais son visage n’exprimait rien d’autre que de la détermination et du courage, droite comme un i, tel un gladiateur dans l’arène. Kakashi sensei et Gai malgré leurs deux jours de repos paraissaient toujours extenués et souffrants, pourtant ils se tenaient debout, fiers, comme s’ils voulaient montrer à leurs élèves qu’ils pouvaient compter sur eux.  
Asano recula doucement vers la porte, sa main droite crispée sur la hanse de son sac, sa voix s’éleva calme mais nullement assurée dans la pièce devenue silencieuse : Continuez, ne faites pas attention à moi, je venais simplement manger quelque chose mais je vais attendre.  
Mais, cela n’eut pas l’effet escompté, ils demeuraient murés dans le silence, comme si son arrivée avait déclenché un certain malaise.  
La jeune ninja sentit sa cage thoracique se comprimer un peu plus et sa respiration se couper. Avec fébrilité, elle actionna un mouvement pour se tourner et s’enfuir mais une voix féminine l’arrêta net, l’enracinant sur place: Deidara…t’as dit-il quelque chose Asano ? C’es toi qui a été le plus en contact avec lui et ton comportement depuis est disons…étrange.  
La jeune femme n’avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que c’était Temari qui avait parlé, mais elle se doutait bien qu’elle exprimait la pensée de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce…à l’exception de Gaara.  
Asano ne parvint pas à répondre, les mots restants bloqués dans sa gorge, que pouvait-elle dire et dehors d’un mensonge ?  
La tension est électrique, ses coéquipiers semblaient retenir leur souffle, attendant impatiemment qu’elle n’ouvre la bouche et réponde à leurs interrogations.  
Asano aurait pu entendre une mouche voler tellement la pièce était plongée dans le silence. Elle avait envie de disparaitre sous terre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas les blâmer, à leur place, elle aurait aussi voulu des réponses. Mais cela ne rendait pas la situation difficile.  
\- Il ne m’a rien dit, parvint-t-elle à souffler du bout des lèvres au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité.  
Derrière elle, elle entendit un soupir sonore mais elle n’aurait su dire de qui il provenait, trop occupée à calmer son cœur battant avec hargne dans sa poitrine et son chakra qui se réveillait doucement, bouillonnant dans ses veines.  
\- Je ne te crois pas, personne ne te croit, contra Temari en revenant à la charge. Que s’était passé ? En cachant de ce type d’informations tu nous mets tous en danger !  
Asano avait de plus en plus du mal à se contrôler, son manque de sommeil et d’énergie la rendait fébrile et à fleur de peau. Seconde après seconde son justu menaçait de tout ravager sur son passage, à commencer par le tapis sur lequel elle se trouvait.  
La ninja aux éventails ne semblait pas se rendre compte de son état et ajouta encore : Qu’as-tu fait Asano ? Qu’as-tu fait de sa jambe ?!  
\- Temari ! Ça suffit !  
La voix inquiète et puissante de Gaara brisa le silence alors qu’Asano tombait à genoux, ses mains agrippées au tissu de son short, une dernière parcelle de contrôle qui pouvait s’évanouir à tout instant.  
Naruto et Sakura choisirent alors le moment pour ouvrir la porte, les yeux encore fatigués mais prêts pour le voyage du retour. Leurs yeux s’écarquillèrent face au triste spectacle qui se jouaient devant eux.  
\- Asano ! s’écrièrent-il en cœur en s’accroupissant devant elle mais ils ne la touchèrent pas.   
La voix de Gaara s’éleva une nouvelle fois, plus calme mais tout de même alerte : Laisse-la respirer, ne vois-tu pas dans quel état elle est ?  
\- Je suis navrée Kazekage mais là c’est toi qui est aveuglé, elle doit savoir quelque chose autrement elle ne se mettrait pas dans des états pareils !   
Quelque chose se brisa en Asano, elle refusait d’être la cause d’une cassure entre la fratrie, la jeune femme tenait trop à eux pour les voir se déchirer par sa faute.  
Elle était également sûre que Temari n’allait pas lâcher le morceau même si son frère la réprimandait. La Sunienne était tenace.  
Sa décision était prise. Mentalement, elle se prépara à les voir l’abandonner.  
A commencer par Ayako.  
\- Tu as raison Temari, commença la Chûnin en se relevant lentement. Ceci n’est pas le comportement à adopter en tant que ninja. Mon devoir est de protéger mon village et le monde des Shinobis…pas de cacher des renseignements importants même s’ils me coutent ma crédibilité.  
Asano se tourna dès qu’elle ait eut prononcer ces mots, se retrouvant face à ses camarades éberlués, seul Gaara paraissait calme, il lui adressa un petit signe de tête et un faible sourire comme s’il l’encourageait à poursuivre.  
Cela réchauffa l’organe vital de la jeune femme plus que de raison, même si tout le monde l’abandonnait, elle pouvait compter sur lui.  
Prenant une grande inspiration, elle raconta alors son combat contre Deidara n’omettant aucun détail, elle parlait et parlait ne pouvant plus s’arrêter.  
Les visages de ses coéquipiers changèrent plusieurs fois : de surprise, à effroi et passant par la colère puis enfin la tristesse.  
\- Voilà, vous savez à présent. Je suis la fille d’un monstre, d’un criminel qui veut s’emparer des hôtes. Es-tu satisfaite Temari ? conclut -elle, une certaine amertume dans sa voix devenue sèche d’avoir tant parler.  
Elle n’obtint pas de réponse de l’intéressée qui demeurait choquée, tétanisée sur place.   
Jetant un coup d’œil à ses senseis, ceux-ci étaient également surpris mais étonnement, Asano lisait du soulagement dans leurs yeux, surtout dans ceux d’Ayako.   
Elle se demanda, ce que devait penser Naruto qui était derrière elle.   
\- Naruto…si tu souhaites que je quitte l’équipe je compre-   
Elle n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que deux mains puissantes l’enlaçaient par derrière, la serrant comme un étau. La voix chargée d’émotions de l’Uzumaki résonna contre son oreille : Arrête Asano. Tu n’y es pour rien. On ne choisit pas ses parents.  
La jeune ninja se mit à trembler, de joie, de soulagement comme si toute l’anxiété emmagasinées ces derniers jours veinaient de s’évaporer, la laissant pantoise et profondément exténuée.  
Pour toute réponse, elle serra gentiment un de ses bras rempliés sur son torse, le remerciant silencieusement.  
La tempête de son cœur enfin apaisée.

***

Le trajet du retour fut très tranquille, ils allèrent à leur rythme, pas encore entièrement remis physiquement et mentalement.  
Asano eut l’impression que leur relation avec Suna s’était véritablement arrangée et qu’ils pouvaient à présent le compter comme allié.   
Les adieux avec la fratrie du sable et le village avaient été chargé d’émotions. Les yeux des habitants braillaient de reconnaissance et de paix retrouvée. Lorsqu’elle dut dire au revoir à Gaara, Asano lutta pour garder bonne figure. Le visage doux du Kazekage la dévisageait avec bienveillance et fit tressauter l’organe vital de la jeune femme plus que de raison.

Aussitôt après leur arrivée, ils furent tous convoqués par Maître Tsunade qui les félicitèrent pour leur réussite, ses yeux bruns les détaillant lentement.  
A la fin de la réunion, alors que tout le monde se rendait à l’hôpital pour des soins, l’Hokage retint Asano dans son bureau. Un silence pesant s’installa alors autour d’elles.  
La ninja n’osa redresser la tête, se contentant de regarder ses pieds, ses camarades avaient peut-être accepté la découverte de ses origines ne s’était probablement pas le cas du chef du village qui la scrutait attentivement, les mains jointes devant elle, en pleine réflexion.  
Asano attendit que Tsunade ait décidé de son sort, se préparant mentalement à devoir quitter son domicile.  
Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité, l’Hokage parla d’une voix calme mais ferme : Dès demain je veux que tu suives un entraînement intensif supervisé par Kakashi et Ayako. Également, je t’oblige à prendre des cours de méditation pour calmer tes émotions et te ressourcer. Jusqu’à ce que tu parviennes à te contrôler suffisamment, il est hors de question que tu repartes en mission. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
Le cœur de la jeune femme battait à tout rompre. Cela voulait dire qu’elle n’était pas mise en exil ! Elle était vraiment soulagée de ce dénouement. Du bout des lèvres, elle souffla : Oui Maître. Très clair.  
Puis elle fut congédiée prestement. La Chûnin ne s’attarda pas et quitter au plus vite le bureau sans demander son reste.

A peine sortie de la résidence, Asano se hâta de se rendre aux collines, l’orphelinat l’attendait, elle avait besoin de réponse. Son check-up attendrait.  
Le trajet jusqu’au foyer de son enfance parut durer une vie entière. Le stress et l’angoisse dominait tout son être. Il lui était difficile de se calmer à mesure qu’elle s’approchait de la bâtisse isolée.  
Comme il y a trois ans, le décor était exactement le même, intemporel.  
Arrivée devant la porte, Asano resta plusieurs secondes sur le seuil, incapable d’entrer ou de bouger.  
Finalement après s’être murmurer des paroles d’encouragements, elle actionna la poignée qui grinça sous ses doigts.  
La première pensée qui lui vint fut que rien n’avait jamais.  
Les tableaux impersonnels du hall étaient toujours à la même place, l’armoire à chaussures à gauche de l’entrée aussi.  
Les couleurs ternes du mur et le sol en bois grinçant sous ses pas rappelaient son enfance. Cette ambiance lugubre et peu amène que la lumière naturelle ne parvenait à changer.  
L’escalier au fond du couloir menant au dortoir était toujours aussi imposant avec son aspect terrifiant digne d’une maison hantée.

Il n’y avait aucun bruit qui s’échappait des pièces qui constituaient le rez-de-chaussée. Asano eut envie de partir en courant mais se retint. Déterminée à obtenir les réponses qu’elle était venue chercher.   
\- Et bien et bien. Qui vient nous rendre visite ? marmonna soudain une voix féminine qui venait du haut des escaliers. Une voix rauque et lente.  
Asano leva la tête vers la source du bruit, une vieille dame avec une canne se tenait sur les marches et les descendaient péniblement.  
Miss Kishio, la propriétaire et directrice se tenait devant elle. Ses éternels cheveux longs gris tombant de manière lâche sur ses épaules frêles contrastaient avec ses yeux vis de couleur noisette qui la sondaient de la tête aux pieds. Elle ressemblait à un rapace cherchant une proie.  
Elle n’avait pas changé d’un pouce elle non plus.

\- Si vous souhaitez adopter je regrette les enfants sont en forêt avec une de mes collègues et les autres à l’académie, continua-t-elle en descendant les dernières marches, silencieuse tel un serpent.  
\- Je ne souhaite pas avoir d’enfant tout de suite, miss Kishio, répondit la jeune femme légèrement mal à l’aise de se retrouver devant son ancienne tutrice.  
La directrice ne releva pas et s’avança jusqu’à elle, la dévisageant curieusement, se demandant certainement qui pouvait l’appeler ainsi en dehors de ses orphelins.  
\- Voyons, vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ? La petite orpheline qui s’était faite attaquée par un lynx, tenta la ninja en lui montrant son poignet.  
Son regard s’éclaira à la vue de la cicatrice blanchâtre qui faisait partie d’elle depuis tant d’années.  
\- Oh…Asano ! Mon dieu, tu as grandi depuis…depuis six ans maintenant ! Que le temps passe vite ! s’écria-t-elle, candide comme si elle s’adressait à sa petite fille.

Miss Kishio l’attrapa soudainement par le bras et l’entraina à l’étage de manière vive et rapide qui était impressionnante pour une femme de son âge. Asano devina qu’elle l’emmenait à son bureau qui se trouvait à côté des dortoirs.  
\- Et que deviens-tu ? Qu’est-ce qu’il t’amène ? la questionna-t-elle tandis qu’elles passaient devant les dortoirs silencieux, leurs pas étouffés par le tapis épais du couloir.  
Finalement arrivée, la directrice l’invita à entrer dans la petite pièce. La jeune ninja ne put refréner une certaine crainte la gagner, elle n’était rentrée qu’une seule fois dans ce bureau exigu, quand elle s’était fait attaquée et l’expérience n’avait pas été des plus agréables.  
Les autres enfants racontaient que la directrice abritait une créature féroce et que son bureau était sombre et lugubre alors qu’en réalité…c’était la pièce la plus lumineuse et chaleureuse de tout l’orphelinat avec ses meubles en acajou et ses murs aux couleurs chaudes.  
Prenant place sur l’une des trois chaises du bureau, Miss Kishio lui redemanda, tout en lui servant une tasse de thé au jasmin : Alors ? Pourquoi es-tu venue ?   
\- Je…je suis venue car je cherche des réponses, répliqua Asano tout en acceptant la boisson fumante alors que la vieille dame fronçait les sourcils, s’installant enfin dans son fauteuil, lui faisant face.  
\- Quel genre de réponses cherches-tu? 

Asano se tut, se mordant la lèvre, nerveuse. Elle avait peur de savoir mais se donna du courage et se lança : J’aimerai savoir ce qu’il s’est passé le jour de ma naissance il y a dix-huit ans.  
Un silence pesant s’installa dans la pièce, la directrice reposa sa tasse avec douceur et murmura plus pour elle-même que pour la jeune femme : Je savais que ce jour arriverait.   
\- S’il vous plaît, dites-le-moi, l’implora-je en se levant précipitamment, prête à se mettre à genoux s’il le fallait.  
\- Je ne peux rien te dire car je n’étais pas présente à ce moment-là…Mais Miss Takeio le peut, elle est de sortie avec les plus jeunes, elle ne devrait plus tarder, répliqua-t-elle, une tristesse et résignation nullement dissimulée ce qui fit monter crescendo l’angoisse d’Asano.  
Miss Takeio…oui elle se souvenait d’elle. Elle était très gentille et toujours à l’écoute, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés semblaient être fait d’or. Contrairement aux autres enseignantes, elle était la plus jeune. Elle prenait les autres orphelinats pour ses propres enfants, les aimant véritablement. 

Alors elle attendit. 30 minutes plus tard - les plus longues de sa vie – la Chûnin entendit des cris et du brouhaha au rez de chaussé. L’orphelinat sembla alors reprendre vie.  
Miss Takeio rentra subitement dans le bureau et regarda curieusement le duo, ses cheveux blonds tenus en un chignon serré, les premières traces de vieillesse sur son visage fatigué et brunit par le soleil. Son regard s’attarda sur Asano cherchant à savoir qui était cette fille devant elle.  
\- Bonjour…excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda-t-elle un lançant un regard persistant à la directrice.  
\- Je…  
\- C’est Asano Kitara tu te souviens d’elle Ayame ? l’interrompit la directrice, un sourire crispé sur son visage ridé.  
A l’entente de ce nom, l’enseignante se tourna vers elle, son visage soudain éclairé. Elle esquissa un grand sourire sincère.  
\- Mais oui ! Comment ai-je pu de pas te reconnaître ? Que viens-tu faire ici ? Cela fait tellement d’années, s’enquit-t-elle une vague de tristesse passant sur ses traits fins.  
Son cœur se serra, elle avait beau détester cet endroit et était heureuse d’en être partie, elle aimait beaucoup Miss Takeio.   
\- Je suis venue car je cherche des réponses que vous seule pouvez me donner.  
\- Des réponses que moi seule connais…Oh…je vois, souffla-t-elle en se laissant glisser sur l’une des chaises près de la porte, le regard perdu dans le vide, son visage fermé.  
Elle semblait tourmentée et la panique s’insinua dans le cœur de la ninja.  
\- S’il vous plaît j’ai besoin de savoir, murmura-t-elle en s’agenouillant auprès d’elle.  
L’enseignante lâcha un soupir et annonça d’une voix résignée : Très bien je vais te le raconter.

 

Flash-back

Le soir du sept juin d’il y a dix-huit ans était une soirée tout ce qu’il y avait de plus ordinaire sauf pour la température ambiante qui était beaucoup plus importante et caniculaire que les autres jours.  
Il avait beau être vingt-deux heures passé, c’était une de ses nuits où il fallait ouvrir toutes les fenêtres pour pouvoir respirer.  
C’est dans cette optique qu’Ayame Takeio était allée ouvrir toutes les fenêtres de l’orphelinat car les enfants ne pouvaient s’endormir avec une telle chaleur.  
Elle était elle aussi orpheline et cela faisait quelques mois qu’elle travaillait et aidait les orphelins du mieux qu’elle pouvait.  
Hormis elle, il y avait deux autres « enseignantes » si on peut les appeler comme ça.  
La directrice état absente, occupée à une de ses réunions avec le conseil du village. Ayame n’avait jamais osé poser la question de ce qu’elle y faisait là-bas.

Tandis qu’elle ouvrait les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée, elle aperçut au loin vers la lisière de la forêt derrière le cerisier, une ombre avancer de manière chancelante et indécise.  
Ayame avait peur, elle ne savait pas ce qu’était cette forme sombre, était-ce un humain ou un animal ?   
Elle appela une de ses collègues, montrant du doigt cette ombre lugubre.  
\- Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée, lui répondit sa collègue, Shinua en haussant les épaules. C’est surement un renard blessé, il y en a souvent en cette saison.

Ayame acquiesça résignée et s’éloigna de la fenêtre pour partir ouvrir celles de la bibliothèque.  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard et étant de nature curieuse, elle repassa devant la fenêtre de la cuisine et s’arrêta choquée.  
L’ombre s’était approchée et était à présent à quelques mètres de l’orphelinat, recroquevillée sur le sol mais ce n’était pas un animal, c’était un humain.  
La lumière venant de l’intérieur faisait briller ses cheveux bruns longs. Une femme.  
Mais le plus inquiétant c’est qu’elle était couchée sur le ventre et ne bougeait pas.

\- Au secours ! Venez m’aider ! s’écria alors Ayame, alertant ses collègues en sortant de l’orphelinat à toute vitesse.  
Elle s’approcha rapidement d’elle et remarqua avec désolation qu’elle était dans un piteux état.  
Ses habits étaient partiellement déchirés et du sang coulait le long de ses bras.  
Ayame la retourna et vu avec horreur que la malheureuse était enceinte.  
Elle semblait évanouie.  
\- Réveillez-vous, réveillez-vous ! la supplia-t-elle en tapotant doucement ses joues  
La femme se mit à bouger et ouvrit difficilement les yeux tout en appuyant sa main sur son ventre rebondi.  
\- Aidez-moi je vous en supplie. Mon…mon bébé…  
Elle ne put finir sa phrase, une grimace de douleur sur son visage alors qu’elle se cambrait en avant.  
Des traces d’eau apparurent sur le bas ventre de la jeune femme.

Ayame comprit alors la gravité de la situation : Elle est en train d’accoucher !  
\- Quoi ? s’écrièrent soudain ses deux autres collègues qui venaient d’apparaitre devant elle.  
\- Il faut la transporter à l’intérieur ! Tout de suite ! ordonna Ayame en commençant à se relever.  
Avec rapidité, elles la portèrent dans l’orphelinat et la posèrent sur la table de la salle à manger, elle était tremblante et en sueur.  
Bien que n’ayant qu’une faible formation en médecine et aucune en sage-femme, Ayame ne souhaitait pas laisser mourir cette femme.  
Tout en retirant son haut, Ayame remarqua alors que c’était une Shinobi ou plutôt une Nukenin…son bandeau placé sur son avant-bras représentait le village de Kiri était barré.  
Shinua le vit aussi et elle s’écria : Une Nukenin ?! Nous ne pouvons pas l’aider !  
\- Bien sûr que si ! Il en va de la vie de son enfant ! Si vous ne le faites pas pour elle mais pour ce bébé ! s’exclama Ayame d’une voix forte.  
Ses deux collègues acceptèrent en hochant la tête, vaincues par la détermination de la jeune femme.  
La future jeune maman avait de nombreuses blessures sur le corps, certaines anciennes d’autres plus récentes. Quelles choses avait-elle dû affronter ? Ayame n’osait s’imaginer les épreuves qu’elle avait dû subir.  
Elle possédait de longs très longs cheveux bruns et des yeux bleu océan. Son visage était marqué par de nombreuses cicatrices et était inexpressive, comme si elle était vide de l’intérieur.  
Le travail fut long et fastidieux, la jeune femme cria tout du long. Ayame, Mikito et Shinua tentèrent de l’apaiser, en vain.  
\- C’est bientôt fini, sa tête est visible ! Vous devez pousser encore une fois ! s’écria Shinua d’une voix forte  
Les cris du bébé raisonnèrent bientôt dans la pièce, ses collègues s’approchèrent d’Ayame qui tenait cette petite chose dans le creux de ses bras, tentant de la calmer au mieux.  
\- Est-ce que…c’est une…fille ? demanda alors d’une voix faible la jeune maman.  
\- Oui s’en est une, répondit Ayame d’une voix douce en s’approchant pour lui tendre sa fille. 

Contre toute attente, elle la rejeta d’une main.  
\- Je ne…peux pas l’élever, murmura-t-elle d’une voix triste.  
\- Mais…pourquoi ? Vous êtes sa mère !   
La jeune femme se redressa alors sur ses coudes et se leva pour prendre ses vêtements posés sur une des chaises du séjour. Elle s’habilla à la hâte devant les enseignantes choquées.  
\- Je ne le peux pas. Je dois partir. Je suis recherchée je dois m’enfuir et la protéger, martela-t-elle d’une voix puissante en désignant le bébé de sa main.  
\- Et le père de votre fille ? lança Mikito abasourdie.  
Le visage de la Nukenin s’assombrit : Il est mort…par ma faute.  
\- Dites-nous au moins votre nom ! s’exclama Mikito effarée alors que la Shinobi se dirigeait difficilement vers la porte de la salle à manger.  
\- Je suis Hinae…Kitara, répondit la femme d’une voix blanche à peine audible avant de se retourner et de porter les mains à son cou, cherchant à retirer le collier qu’elle portait.   
\- Je ne souhaite pas qu’elle apprenne qui j’étais…comment elle est née…mais si par malheur cela devait arriver, donnez-lui ce…collier.   
Elle le tendit à Shinua qui le prit en affichant une mine dépitée. Son regard s’attarda une nouvelle fois vers le nouveau né et souffla d’une voix faible, emplie de chagrin : Appelez-la Asano, c’était le nom de ma mère, mon…son père insistait pour la nommer ainsi.  
Ayame se contenta d’acquiescer, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. La Nukenin esquissa alors un sourire comme si elle était enfin en paix avec elle-même puis se dirigea vers la sortie.  
\- Merci…je ne vous remercierais jamais assez. Adieu. 

A peine eut elle disparut que le bébé se mit à gigoter et à pleurer.  
\- Chutt…chuttt…ça va aller ma chérie. Ecoute ma voix petite Asano, susurra l’enseignante en berçant la petite fille.

Fin Flash-back

\- Voilà…tu sais tout.   
Asano était effondrée. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle luttait pour les retenir. Son corps se mit à convulser.  
Miss Takeio la regarde, triste, si triste et la pitié bien visible dans ses yeux bruns chocolat.  
Asano avait envie de vomir.  
La directrice se leva et se dirigea vers l’étagère près de la porte. D’une main, elle appuya sur un bouton et un faux panneau fit son apparition. Elle en ressortit un collier.  
Le collier de sa mère.  
Elle se tourna vers la Chûnin et sa voix frêle et chagrinée emplit alors la pièce : Nous l’avons gardé tout ce temps, se demandant si un jour tu viendrais et que tu voudrais savoir la vérité.  
Nous respectons la parole de ta mère et voici son collier.  
Le bijou était constitué d’une chaîne en argent et d’un pendentif argenté représentait plusieurs ronds agencés les uns sur les autres pour donner un effet d’illusion.  
Lentement, la vieille dame s’avança vers Asano et lui tendit le bijou qu’elle prit dans le creux de sa paume. Elle avait l’impression qu’il la brulait, de porter un fardeau, un vide immense, une enclume.   
\- Nous sommes désolées…murmura alors Miss Takeio.  
Et ce fut la goutte d’eau qui fit déborder le vase.  
Asano éclata en sanglots avant de se lever précipitamment, fuyant cette pièce, fuyant cet endroit qu’elle avait si longtemps détesté.  
Lorsqu’elle fut dehors, devant l’immense étendue de plaine, la jeune femme ne s’arrêta pas, elle dévala la pente, droit sur le village en contrebas.

Ne voyant pas ou elle allait, ses yeux emplis de larmes tel un torrent, elle percuta soudain quelque chose mais resta debout malgré tout.  
A travers ses larmes, elle vit une silhouette devant elle, séchant les traces d’eau, elle se rendit compte que c’était Shikamaru, son éternelle air nonchalant et ses cheveux en coupe d’ananas.  
Shikamaru qui la regardait, l’incrédulité et la surprise se lisait sur son visage et ses yeux bruns soudainement alertes.  
\- Asano ? Mais qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ?  
Et Asano eut envie de hurler, d’arracher son cœur blessé, de s’effondrer sur le sol tel une poupée de chiffons.  
Mais elle ne fit rien de tout ça. A la place, elle se jeta dans les bras du ninja, se laissant aller à son chagrin. Lentement, il replia ses bras sur elle et la serra doucement, silencieusement, respectant que la seule chose qu’elle avait besoin dans l’immédiat était une épaule sur laquelle pleurer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dans un mois ^^  
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre n.n


End file.
